It takes two to tango
by annkum
Summary: Sequel to One step at a time. Blaine tries to move on from his abusive childhood. He lives with the Hummels. Kurt supports him through everything, hospital visits, anxiety, starting at McKinley and so forth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:So, here's the sequel guys! I've missed all of you! I've done a lot of writing, and I've written 12 chapters so far. The chapters will be longer, around 3000 words. I'll try to post daily as before. But I work more now, so it might be longer between the postings. We'll see. Hope you guys enjoy this, I've enjoyed writing it anyway... Well, let me know what you think! Much love.

* * *

May

Blaine had been without the cast for two weeks now. It was a relief to be able to move without the wheelchair. He still needed the crutches and he would need physical therapy for a while before he could walk without limping or pain. His father had really succeeded when he kicked him down the stairs that Thursday night. Blaine had already recovered from a concussion, a bleeding liver and five broken ribs. For the moment he was struggling with his foot which had been broken, and his psyche, which had been better. In the last six weeks he had started mourning his dead mother, which he'd been forbidden to do by his father; he'd moved from his father's house to Kurt's family's house and he'd started processing his childhood with psychical and physical abuse. He had been hospitalized after trying sneaking out of the house to kill himself, and, after being in the hospital two weeks, he'd been able to move home. He still struggled with anxiety, depression and sleeping difficulties and during the night he had to have the help of sleeping medicine. Unfortunately, when he napped during the day, which he had to do every day, he was tortured by horrifying nightmares. But they weren't just dreams; they were memories from his past that he had repressed.

Blaine was also in an intense therapy program; he had group therapy twice a week and individual therapy twice a week as well. In between those, he had to speak to his therapist Hannah daily to make sure he wasn't thinking of thoughts related to suicide or to self harm. And now he was forced to physical therapy once a week as well. He had a busy schedule; Monday group therapy and individual therapy; Tuesday physical therapy; Wednesday individual therapy; Friday group therapy. In between he had a lot of homework to do for the therapy. The therapy was exhausting and he was normally asleep in the car before Carole drove out of the garage at the hospital.

Today it was Thursday; the day Blaine had off during the week. At first when he was out of the hospital, he had the intention to do some of his makeup work for school, but he'd given up on that thought the first week. He needed the Thursdays to do nothing. He was going to have to repeat the second semester as a junior, but at last he had accepted that.

* * *

The alarm went off waking Kurt. He quickly reached out his hand to stop it from ringing. He didn't want to wake Blaine on a Thursday, knowing that Blaine needed the sleep. Kurt turned to face his boyfriend who was draped across his body. Blaine had his arm across his torso and had his un-bandaged foot tangled with Kurt's legs. Blaine's face was pressed against Kurt's shoulder and had most likely been for a while considering the amount of saliva that had accumulated on Kurt's t-shirt. Kurt smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. He knew he most likely could have let the alarm sound for an hour without Blaine waking from it, but he didn't want to risk waking Blaine up. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair and ran it lightly along his cheek. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead before starting to untangle himself from Blaine. As soon Kurt started moving Blaine shifted in the bed and turned to the wall. This usually happened when Kurt got out of bed, and it made it easy for Kurt to slip out and head upstairs to his own bathroom for a shower.

After showering, dressing and having a quick breakfast with Burt and Finn, Kurt went back into Blaine's room to gather his satchel and kissing his boyfriend goodbye. As usual, Blaine had shifted back in the bed and was now facing away from the wall, clutching Kurt's pillow close to his torso. Kurt smiled at him and leaned down and pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine sighed in his sleep and started reaching in the bed, probably for Kurt. Kurt held out his hand and when Blaine found it, he immediately grabbed and stopped moving. Blaine's hand quickly went limp and Kurt could remove his own hand. Kurt wanted to reach down, comb his fingers through Blaine's hair and press kisses on Blaine's lips, forehead and eyelids. But, he knew Blaine needed his sleep and he needed to get to school, so he turned around and headed to his car.

* * *

Carole woke around 10am and stretched in the big empty bed. She went downstairs and started making coffee. When the coffeemaker started brewing, she headed to Blaine's room. During the three weeks he had been home from the hospital, he had slept in all three Thursdays. Hannah had called Carole last Friday telling her that Blaine needed to start being awake during Thursdays, and that he needed to try to do things "normal", non-sick, people does. If he hadn't been sick right now, he would be at school. Today, Blaine wasn't going to school of course, but he was going to be awake a bit more.

She opened the door to Blaine's room. Blaine was deep asleep, still hugging Kurt's pillow. Carole sat down on the bed and shook Blaine's shoulder lightly. Blaine didn't even stir. Carole looked at him. She trusted Hannah, she knew Hannah was right; Blaine needed to get a more normal rhythm in his life. But, looking at him now it was hard to wake him up, even in his sleep, he looked exhausted. Carole shrugged and shook him a bit rougher while calling his name. After a short while Blaine stirred and opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning Blaine." Carole said.

"Mmmm…"

"I know you're tired, but you know Hannah wants you to be more awake."

"Mmmm…."

"I was thinking we could go to the mall today."

"Mmmm…" Blaine grunted and Carole could see his eyelids started drooping again.

"Come on, honey, try to sit up."

"Mmmm…" Blaine said but didn't move.

"Blaine, I'm gonna sit you up now." Carole said and then took a hold of his shoulders and sat him up on the bed. He blinked and looked around.

"Blaine, I'm gonna to make breakfast to us. Are you going to stay awake and join me in the kitchen?"

"Mmmhmmm…." Blaine said and nodded. He yawned and stretched.

Carole headed out and Blaine looked around in his room. He sighed and got up from the bed. He limped around while he got dressed, before taking his crutches and going to the kitchen, which he found was empty. He looked around for Carole and notice that the backdoor was open. He popped his head outside and saw Carole sitting on the patio sipping coffee while reading the paper. She looked up and smiled at him.

"It's such a good weather today, I thought we could have the first breakfast outside this year!"

"Oh, nice!" Blaine smiled back and sat down at the table.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence while reading the paper.

"Did you say something about the mall?" Blaine broke the silence.

"Yes, it was a thought. How about it?"

"Sounds good." Blaine said.

"Good. I need to shower, but then we can go." Carole said.

"Okay, I'll do the dishes." Blaine said and got up. He started collection the dishes but Carole stopped him.

"How about you do the dishes but I carry it inside? It's hard with the crutches."

"Oh, yes, the crutches, I keep forgetting them."

* * *

They parted at the mall after deciding to eat lunch in two hours at the food court. Blaine went in to a book store and bought a new notebook, the one he'd gotten from the hospital was nearly full. The next stop for him was the music store where he lost track of the time and he was late getting to the lunch.

"Sorry Carole, I was in the music store." He said when he reached the table.

"It's okay, hon, I had a book."

"As always." Blaine smiled to her.

"As always." Carole smiled back. "I ordered us a pizza to share, is that okay?"

"Yes!" Blaine said enthusiastically; Carole knew his weakness for junk food.

"Did you find anything to buy?" She asked him.

"Yes, I bought a new notebook and some music sheets. How about you?"

"Yes, I found some stuff." Carole said with a smile.

"Okay, care to elaborate?"

"Not today, no."

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Blaine looked down. He felt like he had passed some magic line. He thought he and Carole were close by now, he thought she would tell him. He felt stupid for asking her about it. He wanted to kick himself for being so curious and inquisitive. Stupid, stupid Blaine. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. Fortunately, the pizza arrived and he could focus on that instead. He glanced at Carole who also had started eating.

"So, music sheets? Missing writing music?" Carole asked.

"Yes, and some lyrics and melodies have come to me lately. I don't know if it will lead to any good, but it will give something to take my mind off memories and stuff."

"Is it on your mind a lot?"

"All the time. Like when we are eating dinner, I snap out of a memory and have no idea what you're discussing. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yes, I've noticed you're not participating in the discussions, but I thought that was because you're tired."

"Well, I'm crazy tired at dinner-time. It doesn't matter if I had group, seen Hannah or been at the hospital for physical therapy, I'm always dead tired on evenings. I don't know what to do about it."

"I think you just have to give it time Blaine. It will get better."

"Yes, Hannah says that too. It's just so boring, as soon as Kurt's home, all I can think about is sleeping. And he has so much homework right now that we haven't had time just for us for a long time. It would be nice to watch a movie together. He comes home, we eat dinner, he starts doing homework and then I fall asleep."

"Aw, honey, the semester will be over soon." Carole said.

"I know, I just miss him."

"So, may I ask what you and Hannah have been talking about lately? It was a long time since you told us anything about the therapy. You don't need to tell me though, just if you want."

"I like telling you things. We've been talking about my mother. You know I wrote her that letter, and we both thought it would do the trick so to speak, but all these new memories that keep popping up give me a new image of her and it's hard for me to merge the new one with the old one. I've always felt like my mom was protecting me when she was sober and the only times she hurt me was when she had been drinking and couldn't protect me from my father.

"But recently, I've remember all these occurrences where she had been really mean to me while being sober. And I don't know what to make of it. It makes her yet another person that was supposed to love me who didn't love me at all." Blaine shrugged when the unease feeling came creeping.

"Blaine, we do love you. We don't have to, but we do. Do you know that?" Carole said, leaning forward and laid her hand on his.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine shrugged again and took a sip of the water. Carole could see his unease and didn't push it further.

"So, the pizza's gone, should we head home?"

"Yes, let's." Blaine said and got up.

When they reached the car, Carole took Blaine's bags and put them in the trunk while Blaine climbed in to the passenger seat.

* * *

Carole shook Blaine awake. It took him a while to understand where he was – in the car, in their driveway.

"Hi sweetie!" Carole said to him. "You've slept for about half an hour, I was thinking we could make cookies."

"Cookies?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, does that sound good?"

"Sure." He said and got off out the car and started moving towards the house. The door stood unlocked and opened.

"You've been inside already?" He asked.

"Yes, just a get rid of some bags."

"Oh. Okay."

They got in to the kitchen and Blaine sat down at the table.

"Coffee?" Carole asked.

"Yes, please." He replied.

She started the coffeemaker and started pulling out ingredients to make the cookies. She moved around in the kitchen while humming. When the coffee was done, she poured it in two mugs and handed one to Blaine. Who wasn't taking it from her, since he was fast asleep at the table. Carole smiled at him and decided to let him sleep a while. It would give her some time to make the cookies.

_Blaine opened the door to the house. He'd had a good day at school. He'd taken his first test of the year and had gotten an A on it. He was proud and happy and couldn't wait to show his mother. Once he was inside the house, he took off his jacket and tried to reach out to hang it on the hook. It was too high up and he was too small. Like every day. He jumped to reach, but he couldn't reach._

_"Blaine! What the fuck are you doing?" His father came out of the kitchen._

_"I was trying to hang my jacket." Blaine explained._

_"Are you so worthless you can't even hang your jacket?"_

_"No, I'm too short."_

_"That's what I told you – you're so fucking worthless. I hate you Blaine, I fucking hate you. I just want to kill you, it would solve so many of my problems."_

_"I'll deal with him today." His mother came out to the entryway. She held out a hand to Blaine who gladly took it. They headed upstairs. He was so relieved to be out of his father's gaze._

_"Mom, I got an A on a…" Blaine started telling her but was quickly cut off._

_"You little shit. You're so fucking stupid. I hate you." She shouted at him and slapped him hard across the face._

_"What…?"_

_"Shut the fuck up you little shit. You such a failure Blaine. You only cause your father and me trouble. How I wish you weren't born; our lives were so good before you came in to it. I hate you Blaine. I hate you. Hate you. Hate you." She shouted while slapping him over and over again. Blaine lost his balance from the hits and fell to the ground. His mother started kicking him over and over._

_"Please, don't. You're hurting me. Please."_

"You're hurting me. Please."

Carole was next to Blaine as soon as she heard him screaming. She took him in her embrace and held him tight when he went from his dream and into the reality. His screams subdued in her embrace and turned to sobs. They sat like that for a while before Carole felt Blaine's body becoming heavier and heavier – he was falling back to sleep.

"Blaine, you can't go back to sleep now. You'll be back in the nightmare. You know this."

Carole didn't get an answer from the sleeping boy in her arms. She felt him tensing again and heard him started mumbling. It didn't take long before he was screaming again. She held him and rocked him slowly back and forth until he stopped crying.

"Why didn't they love me, Carole?"

"Because they were sick, Blaine. They don't know what they were missing."

Blaine stay in Carole's embrace and cried until he was cried out for this time. He sat up and smiled to her. She smiled back to him.

"It smells good in here."

"Want some coffee and cookie?"

"Yes, please. I'm going to gather my notebook as well. I've got some writing to do. The memory and the homework for tomorrow – we're writing about trust."

Carole poured him coffee and plated some of the freshly baked gods. She started making a cake while he sat down writing his memory. When he was done with his memory he sighed and drank the last of his coffee.

"Carole? You want to read it?" He asked her.

"Of course I do, can I do it later, I'm in the middle of baking here."

"Yes, sure." He said.

The tranquillity in the house was soon broke by the arrival of Finn, Puck, Sam and Mercedes. They came into the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" Finn said.

"Hi sweetie!" Carole said. "Hi guys!"

"Baking for the…" Finn said but was cut off by Carole.

"For the weekend, yes."

"Oh, right." He said.

"Do you want any some coffee and sandwiches?" She asked them.

They nodded and started pulling out things from the fridge. Puck sat down at the table next to Blaine.

"Hi. How are you?"

"You know…" He shrugged.

"Yeah…" Puck answered. He did know. They'd become close friends since Blaine had moved in with the Hummels. Puck had had a refuge at Carole's and Finn's house since he was a kid. He was the only one who actually knew what Blaine was going through, except from Lane, the friend Blaine had made in the hospital.

"How are you Puck?"

"You know…"

"Yeah." Blaine said.

They all sat down at the table, talking about the day at school, and Mr Schue's latest project – finding a song that would sum up the school year.

"What are you gonna pick, Puck? Sexy and I know it? Or Sex Pistols No feelings? I don't care?" Mercedes asked him with a grin.

"Fall Out Boy, nah… I don't know." Puck shrugged. Blaine looked at him, the Puck he had come to know did have a lot of feelings and he cared about a lot things. Blaine knew that he had seen a side of Puck that few knew, but he didn't realize how different the images were. Puck looked at Blaine and raised his eyebrows before shrugging.

Blaine zoomed out from there. He was really tired. He was beginning to get a headache. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

"Blaine!" Carole voice made him jump. He looked around, they were all looking at him.

"What?" He said.

"You're falling asleep at the table."

"No, I was just resting my eyes. I have a headache."

"You want a Tylenol?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why not?"

He got a pill from Carole and swallowed it down.

"Blaine, want to play some Call of Duty?" Sam asked him.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. I've got some homework to do."

"Homework?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's for my therapy."

"Oh, okay."

He watched the guys heading to the living room and before long the TV was turned on. Mercedes got up and started chopping vegetables for dinner. They small talked while Blaine opened his notebook and started writing.

_Trust_

_Even though I'm a child of abusive parents, I've always found it extremely easy to trust other grownups. I trusted teachers. That was until I found out how easy it was to fool them. Now, I'm angry with myself for trusting them. I really thought they had my best in their interest but they didn't. They closed their eyes for bruises, they choose to believe my lies, and they didn't notice the smell of my mother's breath when she picked me up._

_Their betrayal did more damaged than my parents' abuse, at least when it comes to trust. I have never trust my peers. They had always treated me like crap; I'd been physically and mentally bullied all through school._

_When I started at Dalton, I started understanding that not everyone my age wanted to beat the living shit out of me or wanted to humiliate me. I didn't make any friends, but I could blend in. It was enough for me at the time, to not be noticed. I've always figured I didn't need friends, it was better to be strong on my own. I needed to be able to trust myself. It was only myself who could get me out of the mess my life was._

_Then Kurt came along. From the moment I laid my eyes on him, he had affected me. He was the first in my age I trusted. And he was the first one who ever trusted me with anything. He told me stuff he hadn't told anyone else. He told me that, and that took my breath away. His trust in me changed me. From that moment I knew I'd do anything for him._

_It took time, too much time, but I started to trust him. I wish I'd trust him enough to tell him about my situation at home before it became evident for him. I guess I'll always try to make it up from him. From the moment I started trusting Kurt, many things fell in place. I started trusting more people; Carole, Hannah, Finn and Burt… I think I always will have a hard time starting trusting new people. I just so wished I could turn back time and be able to tell Kurt my story before he found out of his own._

Carole glanced at the table and found Blaine staring at his notebook with tears running down his cheeks. She cleaned her hands and went to him. She leaned down and put her arm on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch and looked up at her. His eyes were filled with tears. He blinked fast a couple of times and wiped away the tears with his hand.

"I think I'll go to my room." He said with a thick voice.

"Are you okay, honey?" Carole asked him with a low voice.

"No." He whispered. "But I…" He shook his head and looked at her with eyes filled with emotions. She nodded, he couldn't speak now; the house was filled with people he didn't know really well. She helped him up and gave him the crutches.

* * *

Kurt came home half an hour later. He was so tired; the pace at Dalton right now was getting to him. He just wanted to cuddle up next to Blaine and fall asleep and sleep for a week. But it was Thursday, and that meant it was a Kurt-and-Mercedes night. It would be nice, he knew it, but it didn't get rid of the fact that he was exhausted. He needed to make their evening about studying. He had a history test tomorrow he needed to study for. He sighed as he got out of his car and went inside.

In the living room he greeted Finn, Puck and Sam, all engrossed in the game. He headed to the kitchen where he received a much more warm welcome. Mercedes hugged him tightly, they hadn't seen each other last week, Kurt had been too tired then. Carole hugged him as well.

"Kurt, before anything, I think you're needed in Blaine's room." She whispered in his ear during the hug.

"Mercedes, I just need to freshen up before dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, go hug your gorgeous boyfriend." She smiled to him. He smiled back before heading to Blaine's room.

He opened the door and found his boyfriend in the bed, under the covers. The lights were off in the room. Kurt frowned and switched on the light on the bedside table. He could clearly see Blaine was crying, his whole body was shaking. Kurt removed his cardigan and his shoes before he slipped in under the covers. Blaine jumped slightly when Kurt laid down on the bed. Kurt removed his headphones so he could talk to him. Kurt forced his arm between Blaine's neck and the pillow before placing his other hand on Blaine's shoulder and pulling him against him. By this he forced Blaine to shift and face Kurt instead of the wall. Blaine's face was swollen from crying. Kurt hugged him tightly and felt Blaine melt towards his body.

"Blainey? I love you." Kurt whispered to him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so, so sorry." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's embrace.

"For what sweetie?"

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Ssh… It's okay honey. Try to calm down so you can talk to me."

It took a couple of minutes for Blaine to calm down. He looked at Kurt with eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my parents before you found out of your own. I did trust you, I did. I'm so sorry Kurt. I'll always regret that. I'm so sorry Kurt. I was going to tell you. You need to know that."

"It's okay Blainey."

"No, it's not. It's not okay. I didn't tell you, I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry." He continued to apologise.

"Blaine, it's okay. You did tell me. I love you."

"I love you too. You're the best."

"No, you got that all wrong, Blainey. You're the best." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine was quick and placed one of his hands on the back of Kurt's head and pressed him closer. He let his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt welcomed it with his. Blaine weaved his hand in Kurt's hair and let the other hand trail its way down Kurt's back down to his ass. They kissed fervently. Blaine shifted in the bed so Kurt was on his back and Blaine was above him. Blaine let his body down on Kurt and they both moaned when their erections touched. Blaine moved his body up and down to create friction. His looked in Kurt's eyes, blown with lust. Kurt pushed his hips up and their erections pressed together even harder. Blaine leaned down to Kurt's ear.

"Oh, honey, you're so beautiful like this. You're so fucking hot."

Kurt flexed his hips again and it was all they needed. The increased friction made them both come. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, panting and slowly coming back to reality. He looked up at Kurt, still coming down from his high. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine whispered.

"Hi."

"I love you."

"Love you too. I need a shower."

"Me too."

"We are in a house filled with people, if we both emerge from the room at the same time looking like this, it may raise suspicions…" Kurt said.

"Yes, you're right. You go first. I'll take a shower after dinner. I think I'll stay here a while longer."

"You okay though?"

Blaine shrugged. Kurt pressed a kiss on his forehead and started moving from the bed.

"Blaine, it would so much easier for me to get to that shower if you weren't lying on top of me."

"What if I don't want you to go?"

"I don't want to move either, but Mercedes is waiting for me."

"Right, it's Thursday." Blaine said and moved from Kurt. "Which day is Blaine-and-Kurt-day?" He said with a smile.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine again.

"Every day is a Blaine-and-Kurt-day."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. It's half un-betad, so the mistakes are mine! :)

* * *

Blaine changed into his onepiece and limped out to the kitchen. He sat down at the table that was already set. Mercedes and Carole brought out the spaghetti and meat sauce to the table and called the playing teens in the living room. They came into the kitchen at the same as Kurt and Burt came downstairs from their showers. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and squeezed his knee. Blaine turned to him and pecked him on the cheek before pressing his nose to nuzzle Kurt.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet." Mercedes squealed to them, which made them both flush and separate quickly.

"Mmhmm…" Kurt said to her.

"Blaine, I can't believe Kurt's letting you wear an onepiece." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, actually he bought to me." Blaine said with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" Mercedes said and turned to Kurt.

"Yes, that's what love does to you." Kurt said and turned to Blaine. He smiled to his boyfriend and stroked his cheek with his one hand.

"What's with you two today?" Puck said between bites. "I'm here a lot and I never seen you two so love-dovey."

"Shut up Noah." Kurt said and returned to his plate.

"So, Blaine, how has it gone today, staying awake?" Burt asked him.

"Well, not so good… I fell asleep in the car and at the table earlier." Blaine shrugged.

"Honey, you've done good." Carole said with a smile. "You've slept maybe for 45 minutes total today. It's so much less than you normally do. How are you feeling now?"

"Like if I sit to comfortably I'll fall asleep." Blaine admitted. Kurt turned to face him again, he smiled fondly to him and squeezed his knee under the table again.

The dinner conversation went on about school, Burt's work and summer plans. Blaine didn't participated any more. His headache was getting worse and he was so tired.

"Blaine? Mercedes and I were about to go upstairs to study in my room. Wanna join us?"

"Yes, I could do some reading if that's okay."

"Of course honey." Kurt said and they got up.

Blaine and Kurt went in to Blaine's room to get their books before heading upstairs. It was somewhat of a struggle for Blaine to manage the stairs. When he finally got upstairs and into Kurt's room he slumped face down on the bed. He groaned.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked.

"My foot doesn't like the stairs." Blaine said.

"Are you going to lay like that honey?" Kurt asked him.

"No, I'm just gathering some energy to move." Blaine said.

"Well, okay then." Kurt said before sitting down on the floor with his back against the bed. He took out his history book and started reading. Mercedes sat next to him with her Spanish book.

They studied for fifteen minutes before Mercedes spoke up.

"Kurt? Shouldn't he have moved by now?" She pointed to the bed.

"Yes, right." Kurt said and got up.

He sat down at the bed and stroked the hair out of Blaine's face. He was fast asleep. Kurt removed the crutches still in Blaine's hands. Blaine was lying with his upper body on the bed but the waist down wasn't on the bed. He had his unharmed foot on the floor. Kurt shook him and called his name to wake him up. Nothing helped and Kurt couldn't move him either.

"I'll be right back, I have to get dad. He can't sleep like this." Kurt said to Mercedes.

Kurt and Burt came up minutes later and together they moved Blaine so he laid on the bed with his whole body. Blaine didn't wake up or move. Burt ruffled his hair before going out of the room.

"So, is everything ready for Saturday?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded but put a finger over his mouth and pointed to Blaine. Mercedes shrugged.

_Blaine woke up and stretched on his mattress in the bathroom. He had slept in here for some time now. Yesterday he had put in a lock on the door. He felt safe in here. He looked at the clock. He'd passed out yesterday after his father had smashed a vase on his head, so he hadn't been able to put on the alarm. But fortunately, he had woke up in time, he would still have time to get to school in time. He rolled up the mattress and started moving out all the things from the shower. After he had taken a shower, he then moved everything in to the shower again. He took out the Dalton uniform from his suitcase. Once in it, he started making his hair a little less curly and a lot less like a gloria. Today the Warblers were having auditions and he was going to try out._

_When he was satisfied, he retrieved his satchel from the floor and unlocked the door. But it didn't open. He locked it and unlocked it again but the door couldn't be open. He tried to force it open but it didn't buckle._

_"Blaine! I noticed your little lock yesterday, so I put in a new one from the outside. You're getting out when I decide so." His father said to him from the outside._

_"What?"_

_"You're staying in there today."_

_"What? No! I have to go to school."_

_"No, you're not. And that's that. Blaine."_

_"Let me out! Let me out!"_

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

"Blainey, I'm here, you're safe here. I love you. You're safe."

"He didn't let me out, Kurt. He didn't let me out."

"But you're out. You did it honey. You're safe here."

"Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too, Blainey."

Kurt held his boyfriend and looked at Mercedes sitting at the end of the bed with unshed tears in her eyes. Kurt felt Blaine becoming heavier and heavier.

"No, no, Blaine, you're not supposed to go back to sleep. You need to wake up and write in your notebook."

"I'll do it tomorrow." Blaine mumbled.

"No, wake up." Kurt tried to shake him awake but Blaine just groaned and fell back so sleep.

Kurt eased him down on the bed and sat next to Mercedes.

"You okay?" He asked her and put his arm on her shoulders. She leaned in to the touch.

"How much has he been through?" She asked him.

"Too much." He answered her.

"What was this about?"

"I don't know really."

"Why didn't you want him to fall back to sleep?"

"He usually falls back in the same dream, he needs to really wake up and write down his dream. But this time he doesn't seem to be back in the dream, and that's good."

"So, is it like this every night?"

"No, not at all. During the nights, he has sleeping pills and they make him sleeping without nightmares."

"So, he sleeps during the night."

"Yes, he takes the medicine and after that he might be able to hold a conversation for ten minutes before he falls asleep. And then he sleeps all through the night."

"Do you sleep together?"

"We do." Kurt said.

"Every night?"

"Every night."

"Do you sleep close?"

"Mercedes! Not that it's your business but Blaine usually sleeps more on top of me than on the bed. It's really cozy. He's really cuddly in his sleep."

"Awww… That's really sweet. I'm so happy for you Kurt."

"Yeah, thanks. Me too."

"Back to studying?"

"Yeah…" Kurt sighed and they both slipped down on the floor.

They studied until Burt came knocking on the door to tell Mercedes it was time to head home. When Mercedes had left, Kurt moved from the floor to the bed to continue studying. As soon as he sat down on the bed, Blaine shifted in bed and snuggled close to Kurt. Kurt sat up leaning to the headboard. Blaine moved so he had one arm and one leg slung over Kurt's legs. Kurt smiled down at Blaine and combed his fingers through Blaine's hair before he sighed and kept on reading.

* * *

Carole headed upstairs with Blaine's night medicines. She knocked on Kurt's door but when she didn't get an answer she opened the door slowly. On the bed she found two sleeping teens. Kurt slept sitting up with a big book on his lap. Beside him and on top of his legs lay Blaine. Carole's heart swelled at the sight of them. How could anyone look at them with disgust? They were two guys who had been lucky enough to find each other in this small world of Ohio. Nothing about them was wrong. They were in love, and that can never be wrong. She shrugged out of her thoughts.

She removed the book from Kurt's lap. She went around the bed and pulled at Blaine's shoulder so he shifted away from Kurt and faced her instead. She stroked his chin, wrinkled from been pressed against Kurt's jeans leg during sleep. She shook him and called his name.

"Blaine? You need to wake up to take your medicine."

"Mmmmhmmm…"

"Blaine, come on, open your eyes to look at me for a short while."

"Mmm.. Mokay…" Blaine blinked a couple of times before opening them to look at Carole.

"I need the bathroom." He said to her. She smiled and moved so he could go to Kurt's bathroom.

While he was there, she eased Kurt down on the bed and removed his jeans without him waking up. She shook her head – teens with their heavy sleep. Blaine came back out of the bathroom in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She smiled at him as he slipped in under the covers. He turned to Kurt, fast asleep.

"Want any help?" He asked Carole in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, with the shirt." Carole said. She had opened all the buttons and was trying to get it off him. Blaine raised Kurt to a sleeping position so Carole could remove it. Kurt stirred a little and mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up. When he was only in his tank top, Blaine laid him down. He swallowed the medicine Carole had come with.

"Good night Blaine."

"Good night Carole."

Carole turned off the lights and went out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at the boys. They had shifted towards each other. Blaine had taken Kurt in his arms and nuzzled his hair. She smiled at them before closing the door.

She went downstairs to speak with her husband. She cuddled close to him at the couch and smiled at he put his arms around her and pulled her even closer.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi there." She said back.

"How are the boys?"

"Sleeping."

"Good for them." He said.

"Where's Finn?" She askeed.

"Studying in his room."

"Burt, what's your thoughts about Kurt and Blaine sleeping arrangements?"

"Yeah, I know, we should talk to them about it." Burt sighed.

"But, what are thoughts on it?"

"I don't know really. The thought of Kurt sharing a bed with anyone used to make me see red. But thinking of him sharing his bed upstairs with Blaine just make my heart swell with pride and love."

"Yes, I get that, I feel the same thing."

"I know we said they should sleep in separate beds when Blaine had recovered from this, but I don't feel as strong about that anymore. If they want to do anything, they can do it whenever, I don't feel like we can stop that. We can't do it now, and we couldn't do it even if Blaine didn't live here. They belong together, everyone can see that. I don't know… What do you think about this?"

"The same. I don't think we have anything to gain from keeping them apart right now."

"What about Finn?"

"I'll talk to him, I don't think he has any objections. But I'll talk to him." Carole said.

* * *

Friday meant group therapy for Blaine. Kurt woke him up when he left the bed to take a shower. He shook Blaine's shoulders and Blaine woke up and looked at him.

"Hi my love." Blaine said with a thick voice.

"Hi Blainey. It's time to get up and have breakfast." Kurt said.

"I will. First I have another thing on my to do list."

"What?" Kurt said, standing next to the bed, leaning down above Blaine.

Blaine raised his hand and put it on the back of Kurt's head. The other hand he placed on Kurt's arm and pulled him closer to him. Kurt lost his balance and landed on top of Blaine. Blaine took advantage of this and let his legs hook around Kurt's body. Blaine smiled to Kurt before pressing his head, and his lips closer to Blaine's. He kissed him hard and Kurt moaned into his mouth. Blaine was quickly there with his tongue.

"NO!" Kurt said and pulled back.

"What?" Blaine said and released the grip on him.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Kurt said and flushed.

"I know." Blaine said with a smile. "It's sexy."

"No, it's disgusting."

"Not to me." Blaine said and once again pressed Kurt closer and continued exploring his mouth. Kurt hesitated for a moment before giving in and kissed Blaine back. Blaine flexed his hips up against Kurt and Kurt felt his erection through the cover. This was so hot. Kurt raised himself from Blaine for a short while and removed the covers before he pressed his body against Blaine's. Kurt's body met Blaine's erection and Blaine tossed his head back and moaned. Kurt pressed small kissed on Blaine's jawline. Blaine needed to taste Kurt and placed his hand once again on the back of Kurt's head and pressed Kurt's mouth to his.

"Boys? You awake?" Carole knocked on the door and by that removing all sexual tension between Blaine and Kurt. Kurt sagged against Blaine.

"Yeah, we're awake Carole." Kurt answered her.

"Sorry hon… We just got cockblocked…" Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine sighed and flexed his hips up to Kurt's body.

"I still have needs…" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine!" Kurt flushed.

"Can I join you in the shower?" Blaine asked.

"What? Blaine! We have never showered together."

"Maybe it's about time?" Blaine said with raised eyebrows.

"Kurt? Blaine? Are you aware of the time?" Burt asked while knocking on the door.

"FUCK!" Kurt said when he turned and looked at the clock at bedside table.

"Sorry?" Burt said from the other side of the closed door.

"Sorry, dad!" Kurt said while scrambling out of bed.

Blaine groaned when Kurt closed the door to the bath room.

"Kuuurt."

"Love you Blainey. I think you can fix your problem on your own."

"I'll be thinking of you!"

"Blaine!" Kurt said.

Blaine grinned, closed his eyes and starting taking care of his problem.

* * *

Carole dropped of Blaine at the ward later that morning. She had a lot of shopping to do for the next day. Blaine was greeted by Sarah, "his" nurse.

"Hi Blaine! You're early." She said.

"Yes, Lane and I were planning to eat lunch together before group."

"Oh, how nice. At the ward or at the cafeteria?"

"I didn't know she could leave the ward."

"Oh, well, it's kinda necessary for this weekend right?"

"This weekend?"

"Yeah… I mean, she's going home this weekend. But you can speak to her about it."

"Okay."

They went to the kitchen at the ward where Lane was sipping at a cup of coffee while reading a book. Blaine limped up to her table and sat down. She was engrossed by the book and didn't look up until the coffee cup was empty.

"Blaine!" She exclaimed with surprise.

"Lane!" He exclaimed, with pretend surprise.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Five minutes maybe."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you say something?"

"I like watching you read."

"Awwww…"

"Yeah, yeah… Lunch? I've heard you're off watch?"

"I am."

"So, wanna eat at the cafeteria or here?"

"If it's okay I wanna eat here, there are too much people for me at the cafeteria at lunch time. We can go after the group for a coffee if you want?"

"Right, cause I'm so alert after group? I have yet to stay awake during entire meeting. But, sure, we can eat here, no problem at all!"

"Thanks, Blaine."

They got up and retrieved two plates of lunch, today it was soup and toasted sandwiches.

"So, after group, when Carole picks you up, how do you stay awake then?"

"I don't, I walk to the car, fall asleep before or after putting the seat belt on – both have happened. Carole drives us home, wakes me up, I go into my room and sleep until Kurt comes home. He wakes me up, we eat dinner with the family, then it's movie time in the Hummel house, and I fall asleep on the couch. I'm not very social after group therapy."

"Poor thing."

"Ah, it's okay. Hannah says it's pretty normal, so I'm not stressing about it."

"So, how are you doing in the Hummel household? By the way, is it weird living in a family where everyone else have a different name?"

"Finn isn't a Hummel, so I'm not totally alone. But, a while ago, Carole asked me if I wanted to change my name to Hummel, but since then I haven't heard anything about it."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, I don't wanna be nagging about it, maybe they have changed their minds. If so, I have to wait until I'm married, and that's okay too."

"Married? Blaine? Are you seriously thinking of marriage?"

"Not in the sense that I'm going to propose tomorrow, but yeah, I want to marry Kurt."

"Aww, you two… I wish I had a boyfriend like Kurt."

"I wish everyone had a boyfriend like Kurt." Blaine said and smiled to her. "So Sarah let it slip you were going home this weekend, any plans?"

Lane gave him an odd look.

"No, no plans. And you?" She asked after a pause.

"The usual… sleeping, reading, writing in my notebook and making out with Kurt if he has time."

"If he has the time?"

"It's crazy in his school right now."

Lane opened her mouth to answer him but they were interrupted by Sarah standing in the doorway telling them it was time to go to group.

* * *

Carole picked up an exhausted Blaine after his group. It was always the same when he had been on group; when they went from the ward to the car Blaine was walking slower and slower, swaying a bit on his feet and didn't say a thing. They got to the car and Blaine sat in the passenger seat falling asleep before he put on the seatbelt. She usually put the crutches in the trunk before opening the passenger door again to buckle the sleeping Blaine. She did the same thing today.

She parked the car at their house and woke up Blaine who sleepily blinked and slowly opened his eyes.

"We're home honey." Carole said to him.

"Mmmm…"

"If you wake up a little bit and move in to the house you can keep sleeping there."

"Mmmm…" Blaine said. He shrugged and unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Carole stood outside and handed him the crutches. Blaine started limping inside. The living room was closer to the front door than his room, so he sank down on one of the couches there.

Carole had a lot of bags in the trunk but after a couple of rounds back and forth to the car, she and all her things were inside. She passed the sofa Blaine was on each time but didn't notice him until she was done carrying in her bags and started looking for him. She found him where he had slumped down, sleeping sitting up still with crutches in his hands. Carole shook her head of the sight of him before taking the crutches from him and laying him down on the couch. She put a blanket over him.

"Thanks Carole, I love you." He mumbled. Carole's heart swelled from this. She leaned down and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too sweetie." She told him, her heart swelling with pride and love for her newest son.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: So this is a really short chapter, but I couldn't cut it any other way. This one is un-beta:d, since lovely Beta is moving at the moment. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and subscribes. You guys rock!

* * *

Kurt came home from school and went straight to Blaine's room. He needed the closeness of his boyfriend ASAP. It had been a rough week at school and to top it off his math teacher had held the class after school had ended to discuss the latest math test, which more than half of the class had failed on. Kurt had somehow managed to get an A on it, the only one in the class, but he had to stay behind as well and listening to the blazing teacher. Right now, he just needed to slip under the covers beside Blaine, who with all certainly was asleep after his group, and sleep an hour or so before dinner.

Blaine's room was, however, really empty. Kurt frowned and went in to the kitchen where Carole was, yet again, baking.

"Hi sweetie, welcome home. How was school?" she asked and smiled to him.

"Don't ask." He grunted. "Where's Blaine?"

"Living room. He didn't make it to his room today."

"I'll join him on the couch." Kurt grumbled.

"You okay honey?" Carole asked.

"No, but I will be. I just… I need Blaine right now."

"Okay, then…"

Kurt went in to the living room and stopped for a short moment to take in the sight of his boyfriend. He was so beautiful, sometimes Kurt had difficulties believing Blaine actually liked him back. Kurt smiled and slipped down next to Blaine. He placed his head on Blaine's chest and sighed. This was exactly what he had longed for all day. He felt Blaine shifted a little beneath him and not long after he felt Blaine's arm around him. He looked up at Blaine, but he was still asleep. It warmed Kurt's heart knowing that even in his sleep Blaine hugged him and pulled him closer. Kurt closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Carole did the last finishing touches on the Friday night dinner before going in to the living room to wake up two of the teens and to tell the third one to stop playing the TV-game. The sight of Kurt and Blaine sleeping on the couch was heartwarming. They both looked so relaxed and at ease, and so in loved, laying there, Kurt in Blaine's arms. Blaine was snoring lightly and Carole wondered if he did that every night and if Kurt always slept through it. She shrugged out of his thoughts and turned to Finn.

"Finn, Burt should be home any minute now."

"Okay." He said and paused the game. He turned to the couch. "You gonna wake them?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Mom, do you think I'll get that?" Finn said, still looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"What do you mean? You have Rachel?"

"Yeah, I guess. But she… we… We aren't like that. I mean, we are a couple and maybe will be a couple all through high school, but Kurt and Blaine, they are in it for the long run. You know? I want that. Not right now, but some day. They are so secure with each other. Between them, there isn't any drama, they know that they can trust each other no matter what. It is true love."

"Oh, honey. You'll get that. I want you to have that."

"Do you have that mom?"

"Yes, I have. With Burt."

"That's good."

"Finn, while we talking, what's your thoughts about them still sleeping together?"

"Oh, I'm okay with that. Like I said; I want their security in a relationship, and if I get that I'll want my girlfriend to be able to stay over. But, that's not Rachel, so I'm fine. They can sleep in the same bed and room every night, it's fine with me."

"Good to know."

Their talk was interrupted by Burt who came in to the house.

"I'm home!" He shouted.

"We're in here." Carole answered him.

Burt came in to them in the living room.

"So, any reason you're watching them sleeping?"

"No, we're just talking about them and their relationship, but let's wake them and eat." Carole answered.

"I'll just take a quick shower." Burt said.

Friday night dinner was quiet, as usually these days. Blaine was deadtired and looked more asleep then awake, even though he ate. Kurt was tired and didn't partake in the conversation. Finn was occupied with thoughts about his relationship with Rachel. Burt was tired after a week of hard work and Carole was thinking about everything she needed to fix until tomorrow.

* * *

After dinner Blaine took a shower, he was still enjoying the feeling of being able to shower without the cast on his foot. He came in to Kurt's room when he was done. He was in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. His hair was still dripping wet.

"Kuuuuurt…." He said with a big smile.

"Yes, Blaine? What do you want?"

"I love you…."

"I love you too honey, what do you want?"

"My hair is ridiculous long… Can you cut it?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kurt leapt up from his desk chair and headed in to the bathroom, taking Blaine with him. He sat Blaine down on the desk chair he had brought with him.

"I just have to say, Blaine, I love your hair this long. I love the curls." Kurt said while combing Blaine's hair with his fingers. Blaine closed his eyes and slide down on the chair. Kurt draped a towel on Blaine's shoulder and took out his scissor.

"Are you sure about this Blaine?"

"I trust you Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt started cutting his hair. When he was done with the back and the sides, he placed himself between Blaine's legs to reach better. Kurt leaned down and cut the front of Blaine's hair.

"I'm almost done Blainey." He said absent-mindedly.

It didn't take long before Kurt felt Blaine's hand slowly slipping up along the back of Kurt's legs. He looked down at Blaine who looked up through his eyelashes. Kurt could see his eyes, blown with lust.

"Blaine?" He asked surprised.

"It's so hot having you so close." Blaine breathed. "You smell so good Kurt."

Blaine let his hand slip in under Kurt's t-shirt. He ran his hand across Kurt's belly and his back. He slipped his hand under the hem of Kurt's trousers and boxers. He squeezed Kurt's butt before pulling down his pants and boxers, both at once. He took a grip of Kurt's hardening dick and felt its softness and hardness, both at the same time. Without warning, he leaned forward and took Kurt in his mouth. Kurt cried out of surprise and took a grip of Blaine's hair.

Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's dick while slowly pumping up and down with his hand. His other hand squeezed Kurt's butt and held Kurt steady. Kurt was already dangerously close to the edge.

"Blaine… soon… there…"

Blaine smiled and increased the pressure of his hand while pulling Kurt's hardness deeper in his mouth. He ran his tongue across the slit on the top of the dick and tasted Kurt's precum. It was so hot and Blaine hmmmed at the taste. Kurt came seconds later with a scream. He slumped against Blaine's body while his orgasm shook his body. Blaine removed his mouth from his dick and held Kurt close. When Kurt finally opened his eyes and looked in to Blaine's eyes with amazement, Blaine smiled to him.

"Thanks for the haircut baby."

"Mmmh…." Kurt said and smiled.

Blaine stood up with Kurt in his arms. He sat Kurt down on the desk chair and started removing his cloth after turning on the shower. Kurt was still dazed from his orgasm. Blaine took off his clothes and held out his hand to Kurt who took it and stood up. He followed Blaine in to the shower. It was there; in the shower, under the water; where Kurt finally understood that they were about to shower together. Something they never had done before.

"You're naked." He said to Blaine.

"So are you." Blaine whispered. "And so beautiful. I'm gonna wash you."

Blaine reached for Kurt's shampoo and pressed some in his hand. He started massaging Kurt's hair and scalp. When he was done, he carefully rinsed it and put in conditioner. He looked at Kurt's many shower gels and smelled three before choosing one and pressed some in his hand. Kurt just watched him, this was so hot, it was hotter and sexier than he ever could have imagined. Blaine turned Kurt around and started washing Kurt's back. When he was done he turned him around and kept washing him. His lathering hands washed Kurt's torso, stomach, legs and at last, his crotch.

"Already ready again?" Blaine smiled at Kurt. He took his hand and slowly washed Kurt's balls, perineum and at last, his hard dick. He let his wet hand go up and down along Kurt's hardness and he could see Kurt enjoying it.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt moaned.

Kurt was so close again. But he snapped out of it. He pressed Blaine to the wall and pressed his body against his. They both moaned and kissed, sloppy and feverish. Kurt took his favorite shower gel and pressed out some in his hand. He let his hand roam Blaine's body, up and down. Blaine closed his eyes and threw his head back. Finally, Kurt took a tight grip on Blaine's erection and started moving up and down.

"Open your eyes baby." He said to Blaine. Blaine did as he was told and looked in to Kurt's eyes.

"Look at your dick. Your beautiful, hard dick." Kurt said.

Blaine looked down and saw Kurt's long fingers around his dick. Kurt shifted a bit and took a hold on his own dick with the other hand. He looked at Blaine who was watching his movements before he took both of their dicks between his hands and slowly moving them up and down.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"Fuck… this… hot… Kurt." Blaine breathed and closed his eyes. He came with a scream and took Kurt with him. Their cums blended in the shower and spilled over Kurt's hands. They both slid down to the floor, panting, high on their orgasms.

Kurt was the first one to emerge to a state of consciousness. He pecked Blaine's forehead and reached for the shower gel. He washed himself quickly and then Blaine who had become sensitive and Kurt's washing him felt too much and it forced him to open his eyes.

"I love you."

"Come on, let's get you to bed my love." Kurt said and turned off the water.

He helped Blaine to a standing position and reached for a towel. He dried Blaine, who still was in the aftermath of the orgasm. Kurt dried himself and put his pajamas back on. He helped Blaine on with his pajama and led him to the bed. He lifted the covers and Blaine slid in.

"Lay with me." Blaine said with a tired voice.

"I just have to clean your hair from the bath room floor first." Kurt said.

"Do it later, just let me hold you for now."

Kurt laid down next to Blaine and felt Blaine snuggle close. Blaine held Kurt close and sighed content.

"Thank you for the haircut." He mumbled.

"Anytime sweetie. Thanks for the shower."

Kurt waiting for a response but he could feel from the way Blaine's held of him got heavier that he was on the verge of sleeping. Kurt shifted in bed so he was the one holding Blaine and not the other way around.

"I love you Blainey, you're perfect to me."

Kurt laid there for a little while before he realized how much he had to prepare for the day tomorrow. He kissed Blaine's forehead before extracting himself from Blaine. Blaine whined a bit but found Kurt's pillow. He hugged it close and seemed content with that. He fell back in to a deep sleep while Kurt move around in the room, cleaning, preparing for the big day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the big day, guys! Thanks for all your appreciation! This chapter isn't read by my Beta, she's still moving!

* * *

Blaine woke up on Saturday morning by Kurt shaking him lightly, Blaine groaned and shifted away from him.

"Blainey honey?"

"No… tired…"

"I know, but please wake up for me and looked at me for a while."

Blaine groaned again but turned around to look at Kurt. As soon as he had turned he heard singing. He opened his eyes and looked around the bed. It wasn't just Kurt there, Carole stood there with a tray with breakfast, Burt stood next to her and next to him was Finn. They were singing and it took him a while to wake up enough to recognize the song.

"Happy birthday dear Blaine, happy birthday to you."

Finn held out a cake with lights on it. It stood Blaine 17 on it. Blaine frowned and looked up at Finn.

"Happy birthday, Blaine." Finn said with a smile.

"What?" Blaine said.

"Happy birthday?" Finn said again now more carefully.

"Birthday?" Blaine frowned and turned to Carole.

"It's your birthday, sweetie." She said.

"It is?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, okay." He said and looked down on his hands in his lap.

"Happy birthday honey." Kurt said and sat next to him. He kissed him on the cheek and smiled big.

"Now, blow out the candles on your cake."

"My cake?"

"Well, it's your name on it!" Finn said and held out the cake to him again.

This time, Blaine smiled back at him and blew the candles. He managed to blow out all the candles at once. Finn sat down the cake on the bedside table. Carole sat down the tray she had been holding on Kurt's desk and gave all of them a cup of coffee. Blaine took it with a relief smile. Drinking coffee was something he was accustomed to.

"You didn't know it was your birthday?" Carole asked him.

"No, not at. I… we…" He took another sip from the cup and shrugged.

"Present time!" Kurt said.

"Present? You didn't have to get my anything? You've done enough for me for a lifetime. You didn't…"

"Blaine. Stop." Carole interrupted him. "Stop it. One of our sons has a birthday today and we want to celebrate it. It's our right as parents to celebrate you on this day! Okay?"

"Okay…" Blaine answered and blushed.

Burt went out of the room and returned with his arms full of presents. He dropped them next to Blaine on the bed before sitting down on the desk chair. He looked at Blaine and saw an overwhelmed boy who didn't know how to handle it.

"Blaine?" He said and met his eyes when he looked up at him. "Happy birthday, kid. Just enjoy today, it's your day."

Blaine smiled at him.

"Thanks." He said.

"So, honey, open your presents." Kurt said.

"Which one's mine?" Blaine asked him.

"They are all yours Blainey." Kurt said.

"Oh…"

"Finn, come and get some more coffee with me in the kitchen." Burt said and stood up.

"But…"

"No, no buts; come with me." Burt said with a stern voice. Finn followed him down. Carole smiled to his husband before sitting down at the bed. The coffee didn't need a refill, but Blaine needed space.

Carole took one of Blaine's hands in her and Kurt hugged him from the other side.

"Blaine, we just want to celebrate you." Carole said with a soft voice.

Blaine nodded and wiped away a tear that had escaped. A sob escaped him and Kurt hugged him tight. They held him and let him cry. After a short while, he calmed down and wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"It's okay honey." Carole assured him.

"So, it's my birthday?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes." Kurt said and combed his hair with his hand.

"And, living here, that means presents and a cake?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Blaine said. "The coffee is real nice, Carole."

"Well, let's see if Burt and Finn got some more then." She said and went out of the room. She returned just minutes after with Burt and Finn.

They sat down in Kurt's room. Burt cut the cake and gave Blaine a piece. It was a chocolate cake and it was divine.

"This is so good." Blaine said in between bites.

"So, Blaine, presents?" Finn said.

"Right." Blaine said and started open the many presents on the bed.

He got a lot of clothes since he was going to a non-uniform school in the fall. It was clear that Kurt was the one that had picked them out, even though it was from the entire family. He also got some books and an auto-tuner to his guitar. Finn had bought him picks with the LGTB-pride-flag on them.

"Now you know why I couldn't tell you what I had bought that day in the mall." Carole smiled to him.

"Oh, right." Blaine answered. "I thought I had overstepped some line when you didn't want to answer."

"No, no, no lines crossed. It just was a surprise."

"Thanks Carole. Thank you, all of you. This is more than I ever could have dreamt of." Blaine said and tried to hide a yawn.

"Tired?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes, it was an unexpected way of waking up…" Blaine said.

"Well, you go back to sleep for a while, Blaine, and I'll wake you up a little later." Kurt said.

"Is it okay?" Blaine said.

"Of course, Blaine, you know it is." Carole said and stood up. Burt and Finn followed her.

"Thank you for this." Blaine said to them.

He slid down under the covers and laid down. He was asleep within seconds. Kurt smiled fondly at him and started removing the presents he had got. Carole knocked on the door.

"I have medicine for you Blaine."

"He's already sleeping." Kurt said to her.

"Poor thing, he really didn't know what to do."

"I know his childhood was terrible, but it seems he didn't had a single birthday celebration when he was little." Kurt said.

"You think we should tell him what's going to happen today?"

"I think we should tell him before it happens, but not everything at once."

"Well, okay then." Carole said.

"I just going to take a shower and then I'll come down and help you."

"Thanks sweetie." Carole said.

* * *

Blaine woke up a couple of hours later. He could smell something cooking from downstairs. He smiled when he remembered it was his birthday and that he was in a house with people who didn't post death threats on his birthday. He sat up and saw an egg cup with his medicine standing next to a water glass on the bedside table. He swallowed down the medicine with the water before heading to the shower.

He slowly walked downstairs after the shower. He was dressed in some of his new clothes – a pair of skinny black jeans, a green shirt with a black and white bow tie. When he had put the clothes on, it had become obvious to him that he had lost a lot of weight; the skinny jeans were in a size smaller than he usually wore and even then they hung loosely on his hips and legs. He was only using one crutch and he was smiling when he walked in to the kitchen.

"Hi!" He greeted Carole and Kurt standing in the kitchen cooking. They looked up at him and both smiled. Kurt cleaned his hands and hugged Blaine close. They shared a kiss before separate unwillingly. They gazed in to each other's eyes for a while before Burt came in to the kitchen, which made them both jump.

"Don't let me disturb." Burt chuckled. "But, now when I have your attention, have you told Blaine what is about to happen?"

"Oh, yes, right!" Kurt said. "So, Blaine, soon, in about ten minutes, your relatives are coming for lunch."

"Relatives?"

"Yeah, my parents and my sister are coming, so are Burt's and his siblings!"

"What? Why?"

"They want to celebrate your birthday, honey." Carole said to him.

"Oh." Blaine said and blushed.

"I went upstairs while you were in the shower to wake you up. It's just lunch, Blaine. They will be nice to you, I promise." Kurt said.

"Yes, Blaine, you've nothing to worry about." Burt assured him.

"Okay. Can I do anything?" He asked them and nodded to the food Carole and Kurt were preparing.

"No, not a thing. Just sit down at the table." Carole said with a smile.

Blaine had just sit down at the table when the doorbell rang and they heard Finn running down the stairs to open the door.

"I'll get it!" He shouted.

"You could think it was his birthday." Carole said with a smile before going to greet their guests.

Blaine stood up and picked up his crutch and started going to the hallway. Kurt smiled at him and took his crutch-free hand. In the hallway, Carole was hugging someone Blaine assumed was her mother. Finn was hugging a small woman with long, blonde hair. They were both laughing while hugging.

"Oh, you must be Blaine!" Carole's father, Blaine assumed, said to him with a big smile.

"Yeah…" Blaine said and held out his hand to him. The man didn't take the hand though, he opened his arms and hugged Blaine.

"I'm Carole's dad, George Sullivan!" He said to Blaine.

"Hello, Mr. Sullivan." Blaine said when he had been released from the hug.

"No, no, no Mr. Sullivan; I'm George or granddad, or dad, it's up to you."

"Hello Blaine, I'm Lynn." Carole's mom said and gave him a hug.

"Hi. Mrs. Sullivan." Blaine said but changed it to "Hi Lynn!" when he saw she shaking her head.

"And I'm Kristen, the sister." Blaine found himself once again hugged.

When they were done hugging Blaine, they went to Kurt and then Burt.

"So, let's get in to the kitchen." Lynn said and took Blaine's hand walked next to him to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair for him and sat down next to him.

"So, Blaine! Happy birthday! How does it feel to be 17?" She asked him while the other sat down.

"Umm… Well, good I guess." He answered quietly. He wasn't used to interacting with grandparents; his had been dead before he was born.

"Good, good! You are dressed really nice, I must say! It's so good to see kids dressing nice, it's a change for the ones dressed in too big jeans hanging down by their knees and showing off their underwear."

"Thanks you, Mrs… Ummm… Lynn."

They were interrupted by another rang on the door. Everyone looked at Finn, expecting him to run to the door this time as well.

"What?" He said, looking back at them. "It's not my grandparents this time."

"Finn." Carole said with a demanding tone.

"Yeah, yeah…" Finn said and got up.

"You're so wiped!" Kristen shouted after him.

They heard Finn opening the door and greeting Burt's parents and sibling. Blaine straightened up on the chair. Lynn placed a hand on his knee.

"We won't let anyone say anything stupid to you." She whispered to him. He looked at her surprised.

"We met them before, Blaine, and Carole has filled us in what happened last time they were here."

Blaine opened his mouth to say thank you but was interrupted by the Hummels entering the kitchen. He got up at his feet and held out his hand. Mr. Hummel shook it.

"Blaine." He said.

"Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine." Mrs. Hummel said and shook his hand.

"Mrs. Hummel."

"Blaine!" Martin said and hugged him. "Happy birthday!"

Denise hugged him also. "Happy birthday, Dennis sends his greetings, he had to work."

They sat down for lunch that Carole and Kurt served. They had made a meatloaf with potatoes and vegetables.

"Wow, this smells delicious!" Blaine said to Carole when she plated the food for him.

"Well, it's your birthday honey!" She smiled back to him.

"So, you're out of your cast?" Martin asked him.

"Yes, about three weeks now." Blaine said.

"Must be nice."

"Yes, it makes thing a lot easier."

"So, Blaine. Is it important to you to have an easy life?" Mr. Hummel asked him.

"Dad!" Burt and Martin said.

"What? It's just a question." Mr. Hummel said.

"So, Kurt, how's school?" Lynn asked while squeezing Blaine's knee reassuringly.

"Good, it's a lot, but it's good." Kurt said.

"Yeah, he's studying all the time." Blaine said and smiled to Kurt across the table.

"So, you're a drop out Blaine?" Mr. Hummel asked.

"What?" Blaine said.

"You're not in school, right?"

"No, not right now, no."

"So, you're a high school dropout. A fag that's also a dropout? Can wait to see what the future has in hold for you!"

"Right, that's enough!" Burt said and stood up. "Dad, I will have to ask you to leave. Now. "

"So, you're letting a stupid faggot get between us?" Mr. Hummel said coolly while getting up.

"NO! I'm not letting anyone get between us, I stand up to my believes, so please leave this house. You're not welcome anymore."

"Burt…" Mrs. Hummel said.

"NO! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE NOW." Burt shouted and pointed to the door.

"Dad." Kurt said.

"WHAT?" Burt said with a strong voice, not directed to Kurt, but he was so mad. He turned to Kurt who nodded towards Blaine, who had gone pale and was shaking. He stared at Burt, but wasn't seeing him. He was seeing his father, standing in the hallway in his old house, screaming to him to leave the house.

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Hummel said, also looking at Blaine.

"Just leave, we'll handle this." Burt said.

"But…"

"NO! LEAVE!" Burt screamed, once again unable to contain his anger.

"Please, don't kick me out, please don't, please don't, please, please, please." Blaine said, looking at Burt, starting to move his chair backwards. He stood up.

"Please, don't, please." He said to Burt with wide eyes.

"Blaine, you're safe here." Carole got up and put her hands gently on his shoulders. It made him jump and fell down on the floor, where he curled up and started sobbing.

"Please, don't kick me out, please. Father, please don't."

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Hummel said once again.

"He's stuck in a memory." Carole explained while kneeling next to Blaine. Kurt was on the other side of Blaine immediately. He gently put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blainey?"

"Mom?"

"No, it's Kurt."

"Kurt?" Blaine said with a confused voice.

"Yes, it's me honey. You're safe here. I love you." Kurt said and pulled Blaine closer. He felt Blaine leaning against him. He pulled Blaine in to his lap and hugged him tight.

Carole got up and got Blaine's extra medicine. She kneeled again and held it out to him.

"Blaine, sweety? I've have some extra sedatives for you."

Blaine looked up at her with wide eyes, filled with confusion, pain and fear. He didn't know what was real and what was a memory. He took the medicine and swallowed it down.

"I don't want to leave, Kurt. Please don't kick me out."

"You're not going anywhere Blainey, this is your home." Kurt said. "You're safe here."

Carole looked up at Burt, standing looking down at the terrified boy. Burt had tears running down his face. He couldn't believe what he had done. Carole sighed and got up. She turned to her parents-in-law.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I'm sorry it had to be like this. But, this is Blaine's birthday and we won't let him being attacked in his own house. He's supposed to be safe here, and it isn't easy for us to make him feel safe. So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But…"

"No, no buts. Blaine's going to fall asleep real soon and I don't want you to be here when he wakes up, so please leave. Now."

Mr. Hummel opened his mouth to say something, but Mrs. Hummel stood up and took his hand.

"Come on, let's just go home." She said. They went out of the kitchen and soon they could all hear the front door slamming shut.

"Burt." Carole said and laid a hand on his arm.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

"This isn't you, this is Blaine's father's doing, you know that. This is a memory for Blaine, this isn't his reaction to you."

"But still…"

"No, no but… That's a fact. He isn't scared of you, Burt."

Carole hugged Burt and they both turned to look at Kurt and Blaine on the floor. Kurt looked up at them.

"He's still crying, but he's sleeping now."

"I think it would be best for him to fall asleep a bit more before we move him, if we lift him now, he would wake and be scared again." Carole said.

"Yes, I think so to." Kurt said. "You can finish eating."

Carole pushed Burt down on his chair and sat down next to him. She stroked his cheek.

"It's not your fault honey. Try to eat some."

Burt nodded and took a bite.

"How? What?" Martin tried to form a sentence. "What will happen now?"

"When Blaine's sleeping really hard, we'll move him to his room, and he'll sleep there until he wakes up." Carole said.

"Does this happen often?" Lynn asked.

"Not like this, this was the first time he had a flashback like this, but it happens a lot that he has dreams from his past and wake up and don't know what real and what's not."

"Flashback?" Finn asked.

"Yes, since he moved here, we all have been careful not to raise our voices in front of him, but today it happened, and it took Blaine back to when his father yelled at him. He didn't know it was Burt and Mr. Hummel arguing, for him, it was his father telling him to get out of their home."

"Can't it just be enough for him?" Finn asked.

"But he needs to process what has happened, Finn, this was about to happen. Sooner or later, someone in this house would raise their voice. Blaine needs to know that even if we're mad or upset, it doesn't mean he isn't loved or safe."

"I think we can move him." Kurt said.

"You move him." Carole said to Burt.

"No, I don't want to scare him."

"You won't." Carole said.

Burt sighed but kneeled next to Kurt and Blaine.

"It wasn't you dad." Kurt said to him.

"Blaine, I'm gonna lift you up now." Burt said.

He lifted him slowly from Kurt's lap. Blaine started a bit and opened his sleepy eyes.

"It's just me, Blaine, I'm gonna put you in your bed."

"Mmmm…" Blaine said and laid his head against Burt's shoulder.

Kurt went in to Blaine's room and pulled the covers from his bed. Burt came in right after and eased him down slowly.

"Thanks you Burt, I love you." Blaine mumbled when Burt let go off him.

"See dad, it wasn't you." Kurt said and hugged his father before leaned down to Blaine and removed the bow tie and opened a couple of buttons in the shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The way to recovery from something like this is long, and Blaine has a long way left. But, he'll get there!

This chapter hasn't been read by my beta, so all mistakes are on me.

* * *

Carole decided to wake Blaine two hours later, when they were about to have some coffee and cake. Kurt and Martin were in a deep discussion about Martin's new girlfriend, so she went in to his room herself. When she got in there, she found Burt who had said he needed some rest after lunch. He was sitting on Blaine's desk chair and was watching the sleeping teen.

"Burt? I thought you'd go up to our bedroom?"

"Yeah, I was, but I got stuck in here. I feel so guilty."

"It wasn't your fault, Burt."

"But, still, it happened because of me. And on his birthday."

"Burt, it happened because you stood up for him, that's something I guess he never had before. Look at it like that. Let's wake him up and have some cake."

Burt nodded. Carole sat down on the bed and stroked Blaine's hair. Blaine sighed and moved closer to her touch. Carole smiled at him and turned to Burt.

"You wake him up, Burt."

"No, no, you do it."

"No, I want you to do it."

Burt sighed and moved to sit next to Carole. He shook Blaine lightly and called his name. Blaine stirred and opened his eyes, still sleepy and affected by the medicine.

"Burt?"

"Yeah, kid, it's me." Burt said with a voice filled with emotions.

"It's time for coffee and cake, Blaine." Carole said when she realized Burt was too emotional.

"Carole? You're both here?"

"Yeah."

"My father's in jail." Blaine stated when he remember the lunch and the flashback. "What happened?"

"It's my fault." Burt said with a sob.

"What?" Blaine said and sat up. "Your parents? You yelled at them."

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Burt said.

"For what? Thank you Burt, no one has ever done anything like that for me before." Blaine said and hugged Burt.

"What? But I…" Burt said.

"No, it wasn't you. I thought you were my father. You're the furthest thing from anything my father is. You're a dad, Burt, a hero. Not like him. Thank you Burt."

"You're so welcome, Blaine. Anything for you. I love you, son."

They hugged for a while before they parted and wiped away the tears on their cheeks.

"So, coffee and cake you said?" Blaine asked.

They went out to the living room. Kurt immediately came and greeted Blaine. They hugged.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth.

"I am now." Blaine said and kissed him back.

"Get a room." Martin shouted.

"You're just jealous!" Kristen said to him.

"Of what? Blaine kissing my nephew?" Martin said with a grin.

"I think we all are a little jealous of that kind of love." Finn said absent-mindedly.

They all looked at him, Carole just smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry for saying anything. Mom, coffee?" Finn said blushing.

"Right, can you help me, Finn?"

Finn and Carole went in to the kitchen while Blaine and Kurt sat down on the couch.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday…"

Blaine blushed when they all stood up and sang to him. It was another cake, but it also said Blaine 17. He blew out it candles and got rewarded by cheers and hand claps.

"Thank you." He said and blushed even more.

Carole started cutting up the cake while her parents, sister and Burt's siblings went out to the hallway and returned with loads of presents.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Lynn smiled when she gave him his presents.

"For me?" Blaine said.

"Yes, it's your birthday."

"Oh, thanks." Blaine said and blushed even more.

"Here you have more presents!" Denise said and smiled to him.

"Thanks." Blaine didn't know how to handle this. He turned to Kurt, who smiled at him.

"This is what usually happens at birthdays, Blaine." He whispered so only Blaine would hear.

Blaine smiled to him, but Kurt could see the tears threatening to fall. Kurt took him in his arms for a while. He could feel Blaine relax after a while. He let go off him after a kiss on his hair. Blaine turned to their guests.

"Thank you. I'm not really use to this. On my last birthday, I got kicked out of the house when asking if we had food at home. I hadn't even shoes on. I had to stay outside the entire night." Blaine said. "This is a new way of celebrating my birthday."

He smiled to everyone and sipped some coffee. They all smiled back. Blaine wasn't aware of the adults sharing looks. This was a lot of information to digest for them. Even though Carole's parents were aware of why Blaine lived with them, they had never thought they would get information like this direct from Blaine.

"So, open the presents already, Blaine!" Finn said while swallowing a big piece of cake.

Blaine opened the first parcel and gaped when he saw what it was.

"A pair of green Converse?" He whispered.

"Someone gave us a clue." George smiled to him.

"Do you like them?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, I love them!" Blaine said and put them on. "It's the same color as the shirt!" He said happily.

"Yes, it was the thought." Kurt said.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine smiled to George and Lynn.

"You're welcome sweetie!" Lynn said to him.

Blaine opened the next present, it was a small box with a folded envelope inside.

"This is a gift for all three of you." Lynn said.

Blaine opened it and inhaled sharply and raised his eyes to Lynn and George.

"Is this for real?"

"Yes, they sure are!" George smiled to him.

"What? What are they?" Finn asked him.

Blaine looked down at the present and then up at George again. Kurt was impatient and took it from him to see what it was. He screamed when he saw what it was.

"Tickets to The immortal tour!"

"What?" Finn said and snatched the tickets from Kurt and got up and jumped when he read on the tickets.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt said and hugged Lynn over Blaine.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Lynn said.

Blaine nodded and wiped away a tear.

"I am. Thank you." He whispered.

Lynn, who sat next to him, placed an arm on his shoulders.

"Eat some cake, I get that this is overwhelming."

He did as she told him. They listening to Kurt and Finn going through the song they wanted to hear on the concert.

"Do you like Michael Jackson?" Lynn asked Blaine after a while.

Blaine nodded while swallow done his bit.

"I love him. I can play most of his songs on guitar. He's a huge role model for me. Have you heard him speak about his father? He managed to get through that and still be an amazing person, it makes me believe I can do something with my life as well."

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sure you'll live an amazing life! You seem to be an amazing person." Lynn said and pulled him a little closer.

Blaine started relaxing in her embrace and could take a deep breath and the threatening tears disappeared.

"So, any chance we can hear you play on the guitar?"

"No, not today." Blaine said and blushed. "Another time maybe."

"Okay, then. Ready to open some more gifts?"

"Yeah." Blaine said and reached for another gift. This was from Kristen and it was a gift certificate for $100 at the bookstore.

"Thanks, but it's too much." Blaine said to her.

"No, it isn't, it's my pleasure to spoil Carole's kids with gifts since I didn't get any myself. It might be boring with gift certificate, but Carole said you read a lot, and so do I. And it's impossible to buy books to someone who reads, often they have already read everything on the top lists."

"Thank you!" Blaine smiled to her.

"You're welcome."

"So, now it's our turn!" Martin said. "This is from Denise, Dennis and I. It's for you and Kurt."

"Okay…" Blaine said and took the envelope he was given. He leaned toward Kurt and they read it together when Blaine opened the card.

_To Blaine and Kurt_

_We want to give you a weekend in New York this summer._

_You decide when, and we'll book transport, hotel and shows for you._

_Happy birthday Blaine._

_Much love to both of you._

_From Denise, Dennis and Martin_

"Wow, thank you guys." Kurt said.

"You're welcome." Denise said.

"This is… Thank you!" Blaine said and looked up at them.

"And this is from our parents." Martin said and handed him another envelope.

Blaine opened it and looked up at Martin with wide eyes.

"I can't accept this." He whispered.

"Yes, you can. They may be shitty people, but they are rich and they love to spoil their grandsons. Kurt and Finn got the same on their birthdays." Burt said to him.

"It's too much." Blaine said.

"No, it's not. I get that you feel like that, but that's what they do." Martin said to him.

"Okay. I'll write them a thank you-note." Blaine said. "Thank you all, for everything."

"You're welcome sweetie." Carole said and smiled to him.

Lynn pulled him closer and smiled to him. They continued to speak about all and nothing. Blaine leaned against Lynn and had Kurt's hand in his. He was comfortable here, he felt safe. He felt his eyelids started drooping and didn't force them up. Surrounded by people who didn't want him any bad he fell asleep leaning to his new grandmother. Kurt noticed Blaine's hand twitch in his and turned to look at him. He smiled to Lynn.

"Is he heavy?" He asked her.

"No, it's fine. I take this a compliment when someone feels as comfortable to fall asleep like this on me."

"Oh, it is a compliment." Kurt said and stroked Blaine's cheek.

"You have it bad for him." Martin said.

"You have no idea." Kurt said and smiled to him. "He's the love of my life, he's everything I ever hoped for."

"I'm happy for you, kid." Denise said.

* * *

When Blaine woke up a couple of hours later, he was laying on the couch in an otherwise empty living room. He heard Carole, Kurt and Burt chatting in the kitchen while doing the dishes. Blaine stretched and took a deep breath. He closed his eye and let himself drift off again.

"Blaine?" Kurt woke him half an hour later.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, you need to wake up sweetie."

"Come and lay with me for a while."

Kurt climbed on the couch and laid down next to Blaine.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blainey."

"Thanks for everything today."

"It's not over yet." Kurt said. "We are going to a steakhouse across town from here. We're going to have dinner there."

"Oh, that's nice!" Blaine said. He hugged Kurt a bit closer. "This is the best birthday ever."

"Good you think that honey."

* * *

They arrived at the steakhouse and were shown to a table for eight where Lane and her mom with wife were waiting for them. They stood up when they saw them arriving. Lane hugged a surprised Blaine.

"This is why I got permission, Blaine!" She said to him.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes, I'm going back to the hospital after dinner."

"Oh, thanks for coming!" He beamed to her.

"Blaine, happy birthday!" Lane mother, Leanne, and her wife, Nian, said to him.

"Thanks!" He said and smiled to them.

"When we spoke about the weekend you failed to mention your birthday." Lane said to him. "It's a good thing Kurt here isn't as humble as you, and invited me!" Lane said.

"Blaine isn't as humble as forgetful. He had no idea it is his birthday." Carole said and smiled to her.

"Oh, then you're forgiven I guess!" Lane said and grinned to him.

The dinner was chatty and Blaine enjoyed it. He was starting to get a headache after the long day. He closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands in an attempt to stop the headache from accelerating even further.

"Blainey?" He felt Kurt leaning to him.

"Mmm…" He said and smiled to him when opening his eyes.

"Tired?"

"Yes, but mostly I have a headache." Blaine said.

"Burt's paying now, and then we're going to the car." Kurt said and kissed his hair.

Blaine turned to him and kissed him back, now on his lips. He felt Kurt smile under his kiss.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said.

"I love you too, Blainey."

"You two are so sweet!" Nian said to them. They separated, suddenly aware of the public display.

"Thanks." Blaine said and blushed.

"Blaine, we have to get Lane to the hospital, she's about to fall asleep at the table." Nian said.

Blaine turned to Lane who looked as exhausted as he felt.

"Thanks for coming, Lane, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Blaine! I guess we'll see each other on Monday?"

"Yes, see you then."

Lane, Leanne and Nian went to their car after saying their goodbyes to the Hummels. When Burt came back, Blaine and his family went to their car. Blaine, Kurt and Finn went in to the backseat.

"So, Blaine." Kurt said. "There's a possibility for tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Puck's having a party tonight. He wanted to have a surprise-party for you, but I thought it would be best to run it by you first. It's totally okay if you're too tired."

"Do you want to go?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I want to be with you." Kurt said.

"Well, if you want to, we can go." Blaine said and tried to hide a yawn.

"Finn's going, so how about dad drives us there and we'll take a decision then?" Kurt suggested.

"Yes, let's." Blaine said.

When Burt pulled over at Puck's house, Blaine was fast asleep. He was leaning on Finn, and Finn and Kurt had to move him for Finn to be able to get out of the car.

"Are you coming, Kurt?" Finn asked when he was free from Blaine's weight.

"No, I think it would be good for Blaine to sleep."

"But, Kurt, he's gonna sleep all night now, you can go and have fun. And either you sleep here or we can come and get you later." Burt said.

"Okay… it would be nice to see everyone. But, if I move now, Blaine will wake up." Kurt said.

"I'll come back and he can sleep on me." Carole said and got out of the passenger seat.

"Next time, it might be better if Blaine isn't seated in the middle." Finn pointed out.

Carole sat next to Blaine, buckled her seatbelt and took over Blaine's weight from Kurt.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kurt asked Carole and Burt before going out of the car.

"Kurt, he's your boyfriend, but he's our son. We'll take care of him. Let us know if you're planning to sleep here or not. Okay?" Burt answered him.

"Okay, talk to you later!" Kurt said. He leaned in and kissed Blaine's hair before going out of the car.

* * *

Blaine was completely drained after his day. He didn't wake up when Burt pulled up the car in front of their house. He didn't wake up when Carole unbuckled his seatbelt or when Burt lifted him up. Carole went in front of Burt in to Blaine's room. She undid his bed and helped Burt undress the sleeping teen. Blaine didn't notice them removing his clothes or pulling on a t-shirt. When Carole pulled the covers up though, he shifted in bed to find a comfortable position and sighed when Carole kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too, Carole." Blaine mumbled.

"What about his medicine?" Burt asked.

"He'll have to wake up to go to the bathroom, he can take it then. We'll be up waiting for the other teens." Carole said to him.

"Right." Burt said. He leaned down and ruffled Blaine's hair. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

Blaine did wake up two hours later. He stumbled out of his room and in to the bathroom and back again. Carole went in to his room seconds after he did, but he was already sleeping.

"Blaine?" Carole said and shook him lightly.

"Hmm…" He answered.

"I've got your meds, so you don't have to deal with nightmares."

"Mmm… m'okay…" He said and sat up. He didn't open his eyes and Carole couldn't say if he was awake or not. He swallowed down the medicine and fell back down again.

"Good night, hon." Carole said and pulled the covers over him.

* * *

Burt and Carole stayed up to 2 pm, when Burt went to get a sober Kurt and a drunken Finn. Finn passed out in the car, and once again Burt carried a sleeping teenager in to the house. This time it was a much heavier and taller one, who usually slept upstairs. That would not happen today though, Burt wasn't that strong. He laid down Finn on the couch and Carole came in to the living room and together they undressed yet another son.

"This one will be up early to mow the lawn." Carole said.

"Oh, that's cruel." Burt said.

"Well, he's not really allowed to drink, now is he?"

"No, I know."

"So, I'll be up at 8 and force him to do some chores." Carole said with a smile.

* * *

Kurt woke up at noon and smiled. Beside him laid the most beautiful man on the planet. He shifted in bed to face Blaine, it was one of Kurt's favorite things to do, to study Blaine while he slept. Blaine laid on his side, now facing Kurt after Kurt had shifted. He had his legs tangled with Kurt's and one of his arms was slung over Kurt. The other one was between his thighs. His hair stood in every direction. He snored lightly. His lips were parted and his eyes were moving rapidly behind the eyelids and from time to time a small smile played on his lips. He was clearly dreaming, and Kurt decided to let him sleep while he got something to eat.

He entered the kitchen where Finn sat at the table looking nauseous.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm so hangover and mom is forcing me to do chores."

"Oh, what a punishment." Kurt said and suppressed a smiled. He had known something like this would happen today.

Carole came in to the kitchen and looked at Finn.

"You're done with laundry and the lawn?"

"Yes." Finn said.

"Good, then the windows upstairs need cleaning."

"Mom…"

"What? Some reason you're not feeling good today?"

"Nooo…"

"Good, that's what I thought." Carole said with a smile and pointed upstairs. Finn sighed and went upstairs.

"You're kinda mean." Kurt said.

"Why? You know any reason he's not well today?" She said with feign seriousness.

"Yes, and so do you."

"I have no idea what you're speaking about." She said with a smile. "Thanks for bringing him home, though."

"No problem. Blaine was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him."

"He has been up and eaten breakfast. You were fast asleep then."

"Really? He has been up?"

"Yes, he ate with me and Finn at 9 pm. He woke up, ate and went back to bed. I'm guessing he'll be sleeping most of today."

"But he seems happy about his birthday though." Kurt said.

"Yes, he does." Carole smiled to him. "It was the first of many good birthdays for him."

"Yeah, I can't believe he didn't know it was his birthday."

"He has had a lot in his mind though..."

"Yes, I know." Kurt said.

"So what are your planes for today?"

"Study, study, study... Oh, right, and after that I might do some studying."

"It's a lot right now for you."

"Yeah, I know... Can't wait for the summer... hey, what's Blaine doing during the summer?"

"The same as now; heal. He'll have therapy as now."

"For how long is he gonna be in therapy, Carole?"

"For as long as it takes. I'm guessing for at least a year."

"What about school in the fall?"

"We'll see if he heals enough to start school. He won't be in school full time though, he will still have Hannah and group. We'll see honey, it's up to Blaine and Hannah to figure out."

"I was hoping to graduate with him, Carole."

"I know, but unfortunately that's not going to happen anymore. And right now that's not the most important thing either, the only thing that's important is for Blaine to get alright."

"I know... It would have been nice story to tell our grandchildren, though."


	6. Chapter 6

**JUNE**

Summer was here and it meant lots of time for Blaine and Kurt to hang out together. Weather-wise it was a terrible summer, it had rained most days since school finished. But it meant time to lay in bed together, talking, watching movies, reading, making out... Blaine and Kurt weren't complaining about the weather.

Carole had gone back to work now that Kurt was home during the days. There had been a lot of discussions about it. Normally he worked at the shop with Burt and Finn during the summer, but this summer is was decided that he was home with Blaine, he was on Blaine-duty as Finn had stated. It meant driving Blaine to therapy Monday, Wednesday and Friday. During the time Blaine was at the hospital Kurt went to the garage and worked.

Blaine had made progress in therapy the last weeks. He had gained more energy and didn't need to sleep during the days anymore. That was the days he hadn't therapy at least, when Kurt picked him up from the hospital after therapy he was usually exhausted and had a headache. But that was normal, even though Blaine hated it.

Blaine had stopped having so many nightmares. Hannah thought it was because most of his previous repressed childhood memories had surfaced by now, but she had warned him that it also could be that his mind needed to heal before unveiling more repressed memories. Only time would tell. In therapy they were still discussing and working with his memories though.

Kurt had taken over the responsibly for the household during the summer; he cleaned, did the laundry and went grocery shopping. They all took turns on cooking, but it was normally Kurt or Carole. Finn teased Kurt about the work Kurt was doing around the house, but the truth was that Kurt actually liked doing it.

* * *

Kurt rang on the bell at the ward on the second Wednesday in June. Hannah opened it and smiled to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him and nodded towards her room.

Kurt nodded and followed her in there and sat down.

"Today was really hard for Blaine. For the first time we spoke about his thoughts when he wanted to kill himself and the time when he gave himself a concussion. He was forced to think all those thoughts again, and it didn't go as well as I thought and hoped. He had to be given a couple of sedatives shots, and we weren't able to end the session as I usually does when I go through this with patients. I want them to look at their thoughts and come up with proofs that they aren't true. But Blaine got stuck in his thoughts and panicked about it. His mind got stuck and I couldn't guide him out of it before he passed out.

"Okay." Kurt said.

"I've spoken to Carole about it and she wanted me to fill you in as well. We want him to stay here during the night, but when we spoke about that he panicked even more. But he has promised me to tell Carole or you if he feels like he can't handle his thoughts. And I've booked an extra session for tomorrow with him."

"Okay, so what do I do during the afternoon?"

"Just be there for him as you always are. Don't let him be alone too much. You don't have to go with him to the bathroom, but don't let him take any walks by himself or something like that. Carole said that if you don't feel safe being alone with him he should stay here until she stops working and she'll take him home."

"No, it's okay. I'll take him home." Kurt said.

"That's what we thought, so let's go and get him. He's affected by the sedatives, so we put him on watch."

"Okay." Kurt said.

They went out of Hannah's rooms and in to the room Blaine was in. He was sleeping when they come in. Hannah told Sarah, the nurse on watch, that she could leave. Kurt took in the sight of his boyfriend. He had left a smart looking man with a short sleeved shirt and a bow tie, his hair gelled and combed down. He was looking at a broken boy with a face swollen from crying, his hair was a mess and his shirt was untucked and wrinkled. Kurt sat down on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Blainey?

"Kurt?" Blaine opened his eyes, filled with unshed tears and cloudy from the medicine.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I love you." Blaine slurred.

"I love you too Blaine. Shall we get home?"

"Home. I live at your home."

"No, but we have the same home. Come on honey, sit up for me."

Hannah pulled a wheelchair to the bed and Blaine sat down in it with help from Hannah.

"Blaine? Do you remember to talk to Kurt or Carole if you are having bad thoughts?"

"Yes. You set them free Hannah. I had them in a little black box and you made me open the box. This is your fault." Blaine slurred to her.

"Blaine..." Kurt said but Hannah stopped him.

"But you know the black box had to be open though. You're allowed to mad at me."

"I am."

"That's okay. We'll talk about more tomorrow. Now you go home with Kurt."

"I'm not mad at him."

"That's good. See you tomorrow Blaine."

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything more. Hannah let them out of the ward and told Kurt to call her if he felt insecure about anything.

They went in silence to the car. Kurt helped Blaine to the passenger seat and buckled him in. When he got in at the driver seat, Blaine was already asleep. Kurt drove them home and woke Blaine up. They went in to the house and Kurt sat Blaine down on one of the couches. He put on the tv and sat down on the couch next to Blaine, who was more asleep than awake and he moved instantly towards Kurt. He sat down practically in his lap and leaned to him.

"You want to lay down my love?" Kurt asked.

"Can you lay with me?"

"If you want to."

"Yes, don't leave me."

"I won't."

Kurt laid down on the couch and Blaine snuggled close to him. It didn't take many seconds before Kurt felt Blaine relax and his breathing even out. Kurt kept stroking his hair even though Blaine was sleeping. Kurt shifted to get more comfortable and Blaine whined immediately and pulled himself closer.

"Please don't leave me." He mumbled.

"I won't." Kurt said and kept stroking his hair.

After ten minutes Kurt's phone rang and he once again had to shift to pulled it up from his pocket.

"No, please don't leave me. I'm so alone." Blaine mumbled in his sleep.

"I'm here." Kurt said and hugged Blaine tight before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Carole."

"Hi."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"We're fine. Blaine's sleeping."

"How is he?"

"He's sad and extremely clingy, he won't let me go."

"Okay, do you need to go or can you lay with him while he sleeps?"

"No, I can stay here. It's my turn to make dinner though."

"Well, then someone else will have to make dinner or we'll order pizza. Just focus on Blaine today. I'll be home in an hour, my boss told me to go home earlier when I told her about Blaine."

"You don't need to do that, Carole, he's just sleeping, I can handle it."

"It's not that I don't think you can handle it, Kurt, but when one's kid are ill you want to be there as a mom. And today is a good day to go home earlier."

"You really see him as your son, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. I've been blessed with three sons, that's more than most people get! I've got to go, but I'll see you at home soon. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Bye." Kurt hang up and looked down on Blaine who was laying more on Kurt than on the couch.

When Carole and Burt said things that showed him that they really considered Blaine as a son it hit Kurt how lucky he was. It wasn't every family who would take in a boyfriend without hesitation. A broken boyfriend even. He had noticed during the last week that Blaine was starting to heal. He was showing more of his old self again. There had been a time when Kurt thought he had lost that Blaine for good. But now he could see glimpses of the Blaine he had met that first day at Dalton. Blaine had picked up playing the guitar, he was once again teasing Kurt for his huge wardrobe and he was back to driving Kurt crazy by ruffle his hair after it was done. Kurt looked down at the beautiful man laying with his head on Kurt's shoulder. He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on his hair before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off.

* * *

Carole came home an hour later, waking Kurt when she opened the front door. She came in to the living room and knelt next to the couch.

"Hi sweetie." She said and stroked Kurt's cheek.

"Hi." He said back.

They both looked down at Blaine, still sleeping tight. Carole stroked his cheek as well.

"Are you okay?" she looked at Kurt again.

"Yes, totally. We haven't moved since we came home. I have to get to the bathroom soon though." Kurt said.

"Well, I can help you. He seems to be sleeping pretty hard right now, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Together they started shifting Blaine on the couch so Kurt could untangle himself from the other teen. As soon as Kurt started moving though, Blaine whined and grabbed him.

"Don't leave me, please."

"I'll be right back honey, I have to go to the bathroom." Kurt said to him. He kept trying to get up with Carole's help. He finally got loose from Blaine and stood up. Blaine whined and started grabbing. Carole sat down on the couch and held out her hand. Blaine grabbed it and pulled it close to him.

"Don't leave me." he mumbled.

"We're here, sweetie. You're not alone."

"Mmmmm..." he said and shifted so he was facing Carole. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hi honey." She said and stroked his hair from his eyes.

He didn't say anything but tears started running from his eyes. Carole pushed him in to a sitting position and sat down next to him and pulled him close. He leaned to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him with a soft voice.

Blaine shook his head and she didn't push it. She held him close and let him be. He didn't cry, but tears kept running. Kurt came back from the bathroom and sat down on the other side of Blaine. They sat like for a long time before Carole shifted Blaine's weight so he was leaning on Kurt instead. He still had tears running down his cheek. Carole wiped some away.

"I'm gonna fix some dinner." she said and got up.

Kurt shifted so he and Blaine was more laying down than sitting up. Blaine shifted with him so he was laying on him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him.

He felt Blaine shake his head and Kurt pulled him closer. They sat like that until Burt and Finn came home from work. Kurt could feel Blaine drifting off from time to time, he felt Blaine's body getting heavier before it twitched and he jolted awake.

Burt and Finn came into the living room and looked at Kurt but he just shook his head. Finn went upstairs to take a shower before dinner while Burt sat down on the couch. He pulled both Blaine and Kurt into his embrace.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

Blaine shook his head yet again but looked up at him. Burt met his eyes and was shocked by the pain he saw.

"Talk to us Blaine."

Blaine closed his eyes and buried his head in Burt's clothes.

"Blaine, say something." Burt asked again.

"I don't know what to say." Blaine whispered.

"Tell us what you are thinking." Burt said.

Blaine shook his head.

"It's okay Blaine, you're safe here. Nothing's gonna happen to you. We love you kiddo."

Blaine shook his head again. Burt looked at Kurt who shrugged, he had no idea what went on in Blaine's mind right now. They heard Finn coming bouncing down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

"I have to take a shower before dinner." Burt said and let go of Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt stood up and held out a hand to Blaine.

"Come on sweetie, let's eat some dinner."

Blaine took his hand and stood up. Kurt led him in to the kitchen and let go off his hand to help Finn setting the table. When he looked at Blaine again he hadn't sat down, he was looking into space and jumped when Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and pulled out a chair. Kurt pushed him down and he sat down. Kurt went over to Carole who stood by the stove.

"Carole, this is kinda scaring me." He said with a low voice.

"I know sweetie, but there isn't really anything we can do. We just have to make sure he knows he's loved and safe here."

"We have plans tonight though, we're going to play mini golf with Mercedes, Rachel and Finn."

"Okay. I think you and Finn should go, but leave Blaine here. I'll talk to him. He won't be alone."

"But..."

"No, no buts, you go out and have fun, we'll take care of him."

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine again, sitting at the table staring unseeing with tears running down his cheeks again. Burt came down and they sat down and started eating. Blaine stared at his food but didn't eat.

Carole told Finn and Kurt to go and meet with their friends. Blaine didn't notice them leaving or the table been cleaned. When Carole had up away the food and Burt was doing the dishes, Carole kneeled next to Blaine and put a hand on his knee. He jumped at the touch and looked at Carole.

"Come on Blaine, let's go and talk in the living room. It's much more comfortable there." She held out her hand and he looked at it. He took it and followed her in to the living room.

Carole sat down on one of the couches and pulled Blaine down to sit next to her. She turned to face him and then pulled Blaine to face her. He turned and looked at her with unseeing eyes. She understood why this scared Kurt, this was something new. It was like Blaine had checked out and she had no idea what was happening inside Blaine. She took his head between her hands. It made him flinch but it also made him blink a couple of times and when he looked at her again, he was more present than he had been all night.

"Blaine, I need you to talk to me or I'm taking you to the hospital. I won't leave you alone there, I'll stay with you. But you need to speak about this. You promised Hannah so."

Blaine kept looking at her and the tears started running again.

"Blaine, please."

Blaine blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his head. It was so loud in there. He heard his father screaming at him how worthless he was over and over again. His mother was shouting what a failure he was, how she wished they had done an abortion when they had the chance. He listened to his bullies laughing at him, pointing at him, telling him what a loser he was. He heard all this at once over and over again. He knew Carole was talking to him but it was so hard for him to seperate what she was saying from all the shouting in his head.

"What?" he asked her.

"Talk to me." she begged him.

"About what?"

"What are you thinking?"

What was he thinking. He couldn't really think. It wasn't place in his brain for his thoughts, the sound of his parents and his bullies were taking up all the space. He blinked and looked at Carole who was watching him expectantly. Right, he had to answer.

"I don't know really." he said honestly.

"Blaine, please talk to me, tell me what's going on."

What was going on, Blaine thought. He didn't have an answer for her. Since Hannah had pushed him to opened the box of emotions, his head was filled with these voices, telling him now worthless he was. He had really thought he was doing progress but it was becoming clear to him that so wasn't the case. He felt the old, familiar thoughts creeping up on him. The weeks in therapy and in the Hummel family had made him stronger, more confident and less anxious. Or so he had thought. But now the box was open and the pain was pouring out. The pain was eating him alive and all he wanted was to crawl up in his room and let it consume him, it was so hard hear the hateful words over and over again.

"I... I think I'll go to my room." he mumbled and got up.

Carole stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him down on the couch again.

"Blaine, I can't let you be alone right now. Sure you can go to your room but I'll be there with you."

"I just want to be alone." Blaine said.

"I can understand that, but I won't let you."

"Please!" Blaine begged and tears started falling again.

Carole pulled him close and hugged him. He started sobbing and she held his shaking body.

"Please, let me be, Carole. Please." he begged her.

"No, honey, I love you too much for that."

"Please!"

"Sorry, sweetie."

Blaine let go of the last of the defense he had left and let the pain take over him. He cried and screamed in to Carole's body. Burt sat down next to them on the couch. For the next hour, Blaine cried and screamed out his pain. Carole held him, stroked his hair and told him he was safe and loved. Finally Blaine's energy was drained and he couldn't cry or scream anymore. He slumped against Carole.

Burt got up and took his shoes off him and put his legs on the couch. He helped him so he laid on the couch with his head in Carole's lap. He wasn't sleeping, but he was exhausted. Carole kept stroking his hair. Burt went in to the kitchen and came back with Tylenol and water.

"Here kiddo, you'll have a headache after this, take this." He helped Blaine to a half-sitting position so he could tak the medicine before he laid back on the couch.

Blaine stared unseeingly in front of him. His eyelids started drooping after a while and he fell asleep but jolted awake seconds later. Carole watched him drifting in and out of sleep.

"Can you get some sedatives for him? Take a double dosage." She asked Burt, who stood up and headed to the kitchen.

When he returned they pulled him up and gave him the medicine which he swallowed down without hesitation. It took 20 minutes before they kicked in and let him stay asleep. Even though he slept, he wasn't free from his hell of pain, the voices kept telling him how worthless and unlovable he was. He didn't sleep peacefully, he moved a lot and mumbled now and then. Carole kept stroking his hair and rubbing his back and arms to calm him down.

"What do you think of this?" Burt asked Carole.

"I have no idea what's going through his mind today, but he isn't doing good right now."

"You think he needs to go back to the hospital again?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing Hannah will make that decision tomorrow. I'm going with him."

"What about work?"

"That's not nearly as important as him." Carole said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** as I said, it's a long way to recovery. :( But, he'll get there!

this is another chapter that hasn't been read by my beta.

* * *

Burt and Carole sat on the couches, watching Blaine sleep when Burt's phone signaled he had received a message.

"It's Kurt, it's started raining again so they are coming here for a movie." He said to Carole,

"Couldn't they have gone somewhere else?" Carole asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm guessing both Finn and Kurt are worried about Blaine, and want to be close if something happens."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll go and put on some tea." Burt said and headed to the kitchen.

When the tea was done and he had brought the cups to the living room, the front door opened and voices from four teens chatting broke the silence. Blaine reacted immediately at the sound and moved on the couch while whining in his sleep. Burt went to the hallway to tell them to keep it down. They all come in to the living room and Kurt knelt in front of Blaine. He watched Blaine's swollen face and his features filled with pain from his dreams.

Kurt stroked his hair and his cheek and pressed a light kiss on the mouth. Blaine sighed in his sleep and his hand started searching for Kurt's. Kurt captured Blaine's hand in his and he stopped moving. Kurt sat there a while, just watching Blaine.

"He's been crying."

"Yeah. We don't know why though." Carole told him.

"Okay."

The others sat down on the floor and in the other couch.

"Mom, can we watch a move here?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but not too loud and Burt and I will also stay here." Carole said.

"That's alright." Mercedes said and smiled to her.

"If Blaine would sleep in his room we all would fit on the couches." Rachel said.

"You're absolutely right." Carole said. "But if you with that statement want to tell us to move him, you can forget it. He's sleeping here, and that's that."

"I just meant that he isn't watching the tv, so he could as well sleep in his room." Rachel said.

"Yes, we'll that's not gonna happen." Burt said.

"But..." Rachel started saying.

"Rachel, just drop it." Finn said, clearly annoyed with her.

They put on _The notebook_ and found seats around the room. Finn, Rachel and Mercedes took the other couch and Burt sat in the recliner. Kurt sat on the floor leaning on Carole's legs, still holding Blaine's hand. Carole looked more at Blaine than on the movie, it was clear he didn't sleep well. He didn't lay still and he kept mumbling. He pulled his hand out of Kurt's and started waving it. Carole grabbed it and he stopped waving.

"What is he doing?" Rachel said, now with a soft, caring voice.

Carole looked at her, thinking she was talking about the movie, but understood she was actually talking about Blaine.

"He's dreaming." Carole told her.

"About what?"

"We don't know."

Rachel smiled to her but didn't say anything else. The rest of the movie was watched on silence. Carole felt Kurt becoming heavier against her legs and after a while she saw his head lolled forward before jerking up again. She put her hand on top of his head and made his head loll backwards against her legs again.

When the movie ended Burt, Rachel and Mercedes were crying while Finn was trying to hide he was crying. He stood up, stretched and wiped his eyes while clearing his throat.

"Mom, you're like a pillow." he said and nodded towards the sleeping Blaine and Kurt.

"Yes, that's one of the perks of being a mother." she said with a smile.

"Should I take them to their room?"

"No, I'll wake Kurt up, and we'll see about Blaine. You can say goodbye to your friends."

Rachel and Mercedes got up and headed to the front door. Burt got up from the recliner and knelt next to Kurt.

"Hey buddy?" he said and shook him lightly.

"Mmmhmmm?" Kurt said but didn't open his eyes.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not tired..." he mumbled, still with closed eyes.

"Yeah, I can totally see that." Burt said with irony. "But if you're not tired, then you can go to your room by yourself."

"Mmmhmmm... In a minute."

"I'm gonna pick you up now buddy." Burt said and lifted easily Kurt from the floor. Kurt didn't wake up properly, he leaned his head against his father's shoulder and let him be carried to Blaine's room. Carole slowly got up from the couch trying not to wake Blaine. She replaced her lap with a pillow under his head. She hurried in to Blaine's room and helped Burt undress Kurt and eased him down under the covers.

"What is it with our kids? Why can't they get undressed and into their beds by themselves?" Burt asked Carole.

"To be honest, I think it's because they are feeling so safe here that they could let go off all their masks and defences that teenagers in general are struggling with. When they are at home they can be themselves and allow themselvds be small and in need of care taking. It's a good thing Burt."

"You're so wise."

"I know! Shall we take the next one?"

Burt nodded and they went to the living room where Finn had laid down on the couch and was zapping through channels. Carole looked at Blaine who still was sleeping, not peacefully though, his forehead was wrinkled and he was moving his head from side to side. She stroked his hair which made him stopped the movements.

"Blaine, what's going on with you?" she said with a soft, hushed voice. Then she turned to Burt and he slowly lifted Blaine from the couch. Blaine jerked by the movement but didn't wake up. They undressed him and laid him next to Kurt. They both shifted so they were closer together, Blaine with an arm across Kurt's torso and a leg across his legs. It was a sight of love and both Burt and Carole smiled at them.

* * *

_He was furious. He was screaming on the top of his lungs. Blaine couldn't make out any words though. He had seen Blaine crying in the car and had gone out to him. He had asked why he was crying and Blaine had honestly told him it was because he missed his mother. That had set off this insane fury. Blaine had been ripped out of the car and dragged in the house. He had been beaten so many times he had lost count. His father had kicked him when he lost his balance. He had been kicked in the balls twice and he had blacked out both times. _

_He had now disappeared and Blaine got up on shaky legs. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. It hurt like hell and he knew his ribs were damaged again. He heard a loud bang from upstairs and looked up. His father had fallen down the stairs to the attic and was now pulling himself up on his feet. He descended the stairs and stood in front of Blaine with an evil smile on his lips. Blaine didn't understand why he was smiling until he looked down and saw it. His father was holding a gun and was slowly pointing it to him. When he had raised it to point to Blaine's head he smiled even bigger._

_"Bye, bye Blaine!" he said with a grin before the he gun went off._

* * *

Blaine jumped at the sound of the gun going off. He sat up in his bed. His heart was beating a million beats a minute. He tried to take a couple of deep breaths to calm him down, but it didn't help. How could he had forgotten his father had tried to shot him? If Blaine hadn't ducked and pushed him, he would have been dead now. How screwed up was he when even his father tried to kill him? Not just beaten, not just kicked or not just wanted him dead, but he actually had fire a gun at him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember good things, like Hannah had told him to do when he was feeling bad. He felt the bed shifted and looked down. Kurt! Kurt was laying next to him. He laid down again and tried to get as close as possible to Kurt. He looked at him, his boyfriend sleeping next to him.

He was so lucky he had Kurt. Kurt had saved his life. Kurt was the love of his life. He would never find anyone as good as him. He was everything he wanted in life - he was funny, intelligent, witty, beautiful and sexy. And Blaine was... What? What was he? He was a basket case. He was a screw up and a failure. He was intruding on a family. He was such a loser. He couldn't get his own parents to love him. Shouldn't that be in the law book for parents, they were suppose to love their kids no matter what? But he had been such a stupid, disgusting child not even his parents could love him.

Now he had forced two grown ups to tell him they loved him and that he had a home here. That was somehow the ultimate proof that he was stupid and selfish. But without them he would be all alone. He didn't have anyone else in this world who cared for him. He felt the panic take over his body. He sat up on the bed again. He needed to do something, he couldn't take it anymore, he need release. The anxiety was taking over. He looked around the room and was surprised to see Burt sleeping in one of the recliners that normally stood in the living room.

He got up on his feet and headed out from his room. He went to the kitchen and took out the extra sedatives from the cupboard. He pour himself a glass of water and opened the box of pills. He shook out one and swallowed it down, he looked down in to the box. It was nearly filled with pills. It would be so easy to take them all and go to sleep. And sleep forever and never have to be a bother to everyone anymore. He shook out the content of the box into his hand. They were just medicine. Small, white tablets. How easy it would be swallow them. Could he swallow them all at once or did he had to divided them into smaller portions? How would it feel when they started to have effect? Would he just fall asleep or would he be sick?

He suddenly got an urge to try. He raised his hand with all the pills to his mouth before he remember what he had promised Hannah earlier that day. He lowered his fist and poured the medicine back to the yellow box. He sighed and looked longingly at the box before he put it down on the counter and went upstairs. He knocked lightly on Burt's and Carole's bedroom door before opening it. Carole was sleeping, facing the door. Blaine hesitated before going in and sitting down on the bed. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. She stirred immediately and opened her eyes. When she saw it was Blaine she sat up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. She pulled him in her embrace.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?"

"I am? I wasn't aware." Blaine said when Carole wiped away some of the tears.

He had to take a couple of deep breaths to be able to speak to her.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I kinda promised Hannah I'd speak to you if my thoughts were... bad..."

Carole pulled out of the embrace to look at Blaine properly.

"And they are bad now?" she asked softly.

Blaine nodded and looked down.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Blaine looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Then I need you to talk to me, Blaine."

He nodded and looked down again.

"I... We..." he took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before looking up at her again.

"Today, Hannah made me go through my thoughts and feelings from when I wanted to kill myself and when I hurt myself. And after that, my head is filled with these memories. I constantly hear my father screaming at me what a worthless piece of shit I am, my mother's shouting what a failure and waste of space I am, and how much she wished she had had money to do the abortion. And then I hear the voices from the bullies throughout the years, informing me what a loser I am - ugly, loser, faggot, filthy, dirty, disgusting...

"It's like it's on repeat in my head. And the more I hear it, the more it makes sense and the more I start to believe it again. And then I had this dream. A memory. It was a memory that came to me. I can't believe I forgot it. Who forgets stuff like that? What's wrong with me? My father... He..." Blaine looked down and swallowed down the sobs threatening to escape.

"It was an afternoon after school. It was around the time Kurt started Dalton. I remember it, because he had been talking about you guys and what you were doing that weekend. I sat in my car in the driveway looking at the house. My father had been... worse then ever. He was after me. He kicked and beat me every day. So, I sat there in my car and let me feel sad. I missed my mother. I longed for her, for another life, for love, for belonging... I was crying and suddenly my father was outside the car. He asked me why I was crying, and I told him I missed my mother.

"Then he pulled me, dragged me in to the house. When we came inside he started beating me and kicking me. And then suddenly he was gone. I thought he was done for the day and stood up. But then, there he was in front of me. Smiling. Big. I didn't know why he was smiling but then I noticed he was holding something. He was holding a gun. He raised his gun and pointed it to me. To my head. He pointed a gun to my head. He smiled even bigger and then fired it. He fired a gun at my head. He tried to kill me. My father. Shoot at me." He couldn't speak anymore, he was sobbing too much.

Carole pulled him close to him and hugged him tight. She felt his small body shake with sobs. She stroked his hair, rubbed his back and told him she loved him and that he was safe. Now and then she had to wipe away her own tears as well. After twenty minutes she felt the sobs dying down and his body becoming heavier.

"Come on, sweetie, let's lay you down."

She pulled him so he could lay down on the pillow and pulled the covers over him. He opened his swollen, tear filled eyes when she moved him. She laid down next to him and stroked his hair. It didn't take many seconds before his eyelids started drooping and he fell asleep. She laid there looking at him. She had to digest what he had told her before she could go back to sleep. This poor, little kid. How much hate could he take? Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of someone climbing the stairs. Burt popped his head in.

"Blaine is gone!" He said in a stressed voice.

Carole shook her head and lifted the cover and showed him their sleeping son. Burt let out a breath and sighed.

"I fell asleep." Burt whispered. "Sorry."

"It's okay. He came in here maybe 45 minutes ago. You can go and sleep in Kurt's bed. I'll wake you if we need you."

"Okay. Did he say anything?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you sometime when you're not about to try and fall asleep soon."

"It's that bad?"

Carole nodded and looked down at Blaine who was starting dreaming again. She stroked his hair again and it calmed him down. Burt nodded and said good night and went in to Kurt's room to get some more sleep. Carole closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

_It was Christmas evening. Blaine woke up with a headache. He groaned and looked around in his bedroom. It was filthy and dirty. Clothes were everywhere. He stumbled up out of his bed and into the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet and relieved himself. Afterwards he got up and looked in the mirror. The 30 year old him met his eyes in mirror. He looked like hell. He needed to find something to drink. He stumbled out to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a bottle of beer. When he closed the door his eyes landed on the only Christmas card he had received this year. _

Merry Christmas from Burt and Carole

_He took it and looked at it and the familiar feeling of loneliness filled him, he slid down to the floor looking at the card. If he had been better he would still have them in his lives. But he messed up that chance, just by being himself. Kurt had left him as soon as he had gone off to college. Burt and Carole had let him stay in their house until he graduated high school but after that he was out. Then he was all alone. And it had been that way since then. No one cared if he lived or died. He was a worthless piece of shit, just like his father had told him. He hugged the Christmas card to his body when he started crying. He was lonely and worthless. He was such a loser._

Carole hadn't fallen asleep when Blaine started crying. He was hugging himself and moved from side to side while he cried. Carole shook him to wake him up and he immediately opened his eyes and woke up. He started crying and pulled away from Carole who wouldn't let him.

"Don't pull away, talk to me instead." she said

"I just… I feel so lonely. I know I have you, Kurt, Burt and Finn but I just feel so lonely. You're a family, you know. I just… I have nobody. No one needs me Carole. I feel so alone. I just wanna disappear."

"We need you Blaine. I need you, Kurt needs you, we all need you. You are a part of this family. We aren't a family without you Blaine."

"Well, you were. And you can go back to that family real easy. Don't you see that Carole?! What am I supposed to say when people ask about my parents? What should I say to them? Imagine I go away to college and people are going home for thanksgiving? Where am I supposed to go? I'll be staying all alone in my dorm. Don't you see that it's my destiny to be alone? And without a family? You don't get it Carole. My father and mother have destroyed my life forever. I will never have a family that got my back. I'll always be alone."

"But Blaine, what about us?" Carole was interrupted by Blaine.

"Yes, I know. But soon high school is over and you don't have to take me in anymore. I know that you probably won't kick me out day after graduation. But when I go to college, what will I do then? And what about college? I know my mother had saved money for my college tuition, now they are gone since my father decided to drink them up. So, I guess no college for me. Great. Another reason for me to die.

"Carole I can't do this. I don't wanna do this anymore. There are no reason for me to fight it anymore. The only thing it will lead to is me being lonely. And guess what? That's what I am now. You don't get it Carole. You live here in your nice house with your nice husband and your nice two sons. You have a good education and a good work. What the fuck am I gonna do, Carole? What? What's in my future? Loneliness and failure? Well, that's where I am right now."

"Blaine, listen to me, please."

"Don't Blaine-listen-to-me-please! You have no idea, Carole. You're living a dream life but you have no idea!" Blaine screamed at her.

"No one have an idea of what I'm going through. No one gets it. NO ONE. I WISH I LIVED MY FATHER AGAIN CAROLE, THAT WAY I WOULD BE TREATED THE WAY I DESERVE. I CAN'T STAND IT BEING HERE. IT'S JUST PROLONGING UNTIL MY REAL LIFE BEGINS. I CAN'T TAKE THIS CAROLE."

Carole stopped trying to talk to him, he wouldn't, couldn't, listen to her now. She looked at him as he got up from the bed while screaming at her. She wasn't sure who he was screaming at – her, himself, his father, his mother or the world. He stumbled on the carpet and fell on his knees. He started pounding on the floor over and over again. He had stopped screaming words, and was now screaming out his pain, his agony, his hell. Carole glanced up and saw Burt standing in the doorway. She pointed to the stairs and showed him a syringe with her hands. He nodded and headed downstairs.

Carole got up and knelt next to Blaine. He didn't notice her presence and she didn't touch him. She sat there and watched him punch the floor while screaming his lungs out. It didn't take long before Burt came back with the syringe and handed it to Carole. She put a hand on Blaine's arm.

"Blaine, I'm gonna give you an injection now."

She didn't think Blaine heard her. She gave him the injection and she and Burt waited for it to kick in. It took about a minute before Blaine slumped against the floor. Burt picked him up and laid him back on the bed. Carole sat down next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I have to go back to the hospital, right?" he slurred.

"Yes, you do, Blaine." she said to him.

"I'm so sorry Carole."

"You have nothing to apologize for honey, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. We love you Blaine."

"I love you, mommy Carole." Blaine mumbled while his eyes drooped close.

Carole felt her heart swell in her chest by the "mommy Carole". She looked at Burt who wiped away his tears and smiled sadly at her.

"Can you get a phone? I have to call the ward and talk to them. I want to know if they want us to take him in now or tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the followings.

Here's another chapter that isn't read by my beta.

* * *

Blaine woke up with a jolt. He sat up and looked around the room. He was in the hospital again. He had a terrible headache and he was dizzy. Carole was sleeping in a chair but he didn't seem to be on watch, there was no nurse there with them. He slowly got up from the bed and to his feet. He went as quietly as possible to the bathroom. He didn't want to wake Carole. When he got back to the bed, Carole was still sleeping. He smiled at the sight and went out of the room. Outside in the corridor Sarah came and greeted him. She gave him a quick hug.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, confused, hungry and I have a headache."

"Okay, you can sleep here, you know that. Let's get to the kitchen and get you some breakfast. I can get you Tylenol. Why are you confused?"

"I don't remember coming here."

"That's not weird, you were pretty out of it from what I heard."

"When did I come?"

"Around five I think, you haven't slept that long, so I get that you're tired. What woke you up? I thought you would sleep most of the day."

"My head I think, and I needed to go to the toilet."

"Okay, if you go to the kitchen then I'll get you some Tylenol."

Blaine headed to the kitchen which was empty. He looked at the watch on the wall, it was only 730 am, which could explain why he was alone there. He made himself a sandwich and took some tea. He forced it down and swallowed down the medicine Sarah gave him. It was some extra sedatives as well the Tylenol and his usual morning medicine.

* * *

He headed to his room and sat down on his bed. He wondered if Kurt was aware he wasn't at home. He remember freaking out yesterday. Or today. He hadn't any clue about the timeframe. He knew Carole had given him a shot which had made him black out. He looked at Carole sleeping in the chair. It couldn't be comfortable at all. He put a hand on her knee and she woke up.

"Blaine?"

"You can go home Carole."

"No, I'm staying with you."

"But I'm going to sleep most of the day and you can't be comfortable there."

"It's okay, sweetie, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You go to sleep."

"But at least we can share the bed." Blaine said and yawned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come here."

Blane laid down and Carole laid next to him. It wasn't weird, it just felt natural. Like she was laying with a sick kid in the hospital, which was exactly what she was doing - laying with her sick son in the hospital. She turned to face him and saw that he was already sleeping. Laying on his back, his mouth had already opened a bit when his muscles in his face relaxed. He started snoring lightly and Carole smiled at him. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hannah came in the room two hours later. She smiled at them, Carole was now on her back with her arm around Blaine. Hannah shook Carole lightly and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Carole." she said with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost ten."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm sleeping!"

"Don't apologize about that, from what I read in his file the night wasn't easy for you guys. I understand you're tired."

"I am." Carole admitted and started to untangle herself from Blaine. She got up from the bed and smiled to Hannah.

"I was hoping I could talk to you alone first." Hannah said. She looked at Blaine who hadn't moved when he had been moved from Carole's embrace. "I think he will keep on sleeping. Shall we go to my room and have a chat?"

* * *

Kurt woke up and felt more rested than he had all summer. He laid still sometime after he had woke up, just to enjoy the feeling of being well-rested. He was still a teenager and needed a lot of sleep, even though he loved waking up early and driving Blaine to the hospital and making sure he got a normal rhythm in his life. Today he had an extra session with Hannah, he needed that. They were suppose to be at the hospital at ten. He turned to face Blaine, who wasn't in bed with Kurt. Kurt frowned, it wasn't normal for Blaine to wake up before him. He stretched before looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was 1130 am.

"Fuck!" Kurt shouted and jumped out of the bed. He ran out of the room to find Blaine. In the living room he found his dad reading the paper. He looked up at Kurt when he came running in.

"Good morning kiddo, I was wondering if I should wake you."

"Dad... Blaine... Wait, why are you home? Where's Blaine? We need to get to the hospital, we are so late. Apparently I forgot to set the alarm... And why aren't you at work?"

"Slow down Kurt. Come and sit down." Burt patted next to him on the couch.

"What? No, dad I'm late!"

"No, you're not. Come on let's talk."

Kurt felt himself go cold inside when he heard those words and heard the gravity in his dad's voice. He sat down next to him without taking his eyes off him.

"Blaine? Is he okay?" He whispered.

"He's okay." Burt said and watched his son let go of the breath he was holding.

"So, where is he?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine had a bad night, Kurt. Really bad. He had a lot of anxiety. He spoke to Carole in the middle of the night about it. They talked about it for a while, and then Blaine went back to sleep. But he woke up not long after again. He was angry and screaming and punching the floor. He was not in a good state. We had to take him to the hospital. He was aware of it as well. I drove them in around four, and after a short talk at the er, he was admitted at the same ward as earlier. Carole refused to leave him, she's still there."

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have gone with them."

"We tried... but you were out of it. I couldn't wake you. Finn woke up and was filled in, so he could tell you if you woke up."

"Oh, okay."

"Carole just called me. She had had a talk with Hannah alone, and then she was present when Hannah spoke with Blaine. They are keeping Blaine for a while. They are increasing his dosage of antidepressants. Blaine has a lot of rough thoughts right now, and he says himself that he thinks he needs to be at the hospital. But they had made some kind of deal that will allow Carole to stay with him there. It isn't uncommon at the wards for kids or teens to let the parents stay with the patients, so..."

"Can't I stay with him?"

"No, it's a parents or no one unfortunately."

"Okay, can I go and see him?"

"Sure, if you want, he has been give a lot of sedatives, both shots and pills, so he's pretty tired and sleeping all the time."

"Well, I don't care. I still want to be there. I just go and take a shower then we can go."

"You need to eat something before we go. And if you could bring some of Blaine clothes. He and Carole only have what they were sleeping in."

"Sure, are you bringing clothes for Carole?"

"No, we were counting on you wanting to visit Blaine, while you're there, I'm taking Carole home so she could get her own clothes."

* * *

Burt and Kurt came to the hospital at 2 pm. They were showed to Blaine's new room by Sarah who left them there. When they went in, they saw the love of their lives sleeping in there. Carole had been given a bed that was placed on the other wall for Blaine's. That bed was empty, they were both sleeping in Blaine's bed. Burt went to the bed and shook Carole who woke at immediately and looked at him.

"Blaine?" She asked, a bit confused.

"He's sleeping." Burt said and pointed next to Carole. "Why aren't you sleeping in the other bed?"

"He has so many dreams, it's so much easier for the both of us if I don't have to wake up and go here, calm him down and then go back." she explained. She turned to Kurt. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"I'm really tired, but I'm okay."

Carole untangled herself from Blaine and hugged her other son and husband.

"Can I lay down?" Kurt asked her.

"Of course, he's really drugged though."

Kurt nodded and slip down next to Blaine who noticed the change in bed and stirred. He opened his eyes, and it became just how drugged he was, Kurt had never seen him like that. Blaine couldn't focus and his eyes weren't looking the same direction.

"Mommy?"

"No, it's Kurt."

"Oh, Kurt! Where's mommy?" he slurred.

"Oh, Blainey... She's dead."

Blaine started crying and Kurt hugged him. Carole who had heard the conversation went up to him.

"Blaine, I'm here. It's okay." she said to him.

"Mommy? You're alive?"

"Yes, I am. I'm here honey."

Blaine took a deep breath and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt held him and whispered sweet nothing in to his ear. He felt Blaine relaxing and then falling asleep. When he was certain he was sleeping, he turned to Carole.

"Why are you saying his mother is alive? Shouldn't we be honest with him."

"Yes, we should be honest to him. But. We spoke a lot of this today with Hannah. For Blaine, his birth parents are his father and mother. I've become his mom, or his mommy, or mommy Carole. I don't know when this happened, but Blaine said to during the night, and he hasn't said just Carole since then."

"Aw, Carole, that's awesome." Kurt smiled big at her.

"Yes, it is, and since the biggest thing he was upset about during the night was that he wasn't a part of this family, it's even bigger."

Blaine had started dreaming and was shifting in bed while mumbling and whining. Kurt stroked his hair and pulled him back in his embrace. Blaine relaxed and fell back to sleep.

"Yeah, so that is why I don't sleep in the other bed, he needs to be calmed down every tenth minutes."

"That's fine. You go home and shower, eat something and pick up some clothes, and I'll take care of this one." Kurt said to her.

Carole leaned down and kissed them both on the foreheads before she smiled at her husband. She took his hand and they left to get home.

Kurt spent the time while Burt and Carole were at home watching his boyfriend. He felt kinda creepy for enjoying that so much, but he could the rest of his life just watching Blaine. It would be nice if Blaine was awake, or if he was sleeping peacefully, but neither of that were happening today. Blaine was tortured by nightmares. He mumbled, whined and thrashed in bed every tenth minute. Kurt felt so bad for him. From time to time he opened his cloudy eyes and talked to Kurt. It wasn't something Kurt could make sense of though. He talked about a gun shot, about being alone and about a Christmas card.

Hannah came in to the room before she went home for the day. She paused in the doorway long enough to study Kurt and Blaine. Kurt's eyes never left Blaine. She went up to the bed and laid a hand on Kurt. He jumped a little by the light touch.

"Oh, sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay, Hannah, I just didn't hear you!"

"How are you doing?" She asked him and sat down on a chair next to the bed. Kurt shifted in bed so he was facing her and had his back to Blaine. Blaine whined a bit by the lost of Kurt's touch, but stopped when he shifted in bed so he was spooning Kurt.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about Blaine. I think it should be enough for him. He doesn't want to be here, no offense."

"Non taken, but he said today that he wanted to be here. We spoke about it a lot today with Carole. Blaine said it himself, he feels like he needs to be here right now. He feels like he can't deal with everything that's going on in his head right now."

"How long will it take?"

"I can't say, Kurt. We have increased his antidepressant today, it usually take two weeks before it has full effect. We won't wait for that, though, I don't think he needs to be here two weeks. I will speak with him daily and we'll go through all the thoughts and feelings that are haunting him right now. When he says he feels like he has to be here, I listen to that."

"Do you think it's much more things he has repressed that he's going to start remember?"

"I can't tell, I hope not for his sake."

"I just want him to be better, you know?!"

"I know, he has a lot of persons rooting for him, that's awesome. And I know he longs to get home Kurt. We'll do everything we can to get him home soon."

"Thanks Hannah."

"It's okay, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a nice evening." Kurt said and smiled to her.

When she had left he shifted back on the bed. The movements in the bed woke Blaine and he opened his eyes and tried to focus on Kurt. The medicine had worn off a bit and he could actually focus on Kurt this time.

"Kurt!" he slurred.

"Hi honey." Kurt smiled to him.

"Are you here? With me?"

"Yes, Carole went home to get some clothes."

"She's awesome. I like her."

"She loves you, Blaine."

"I love you Kurty."

"I love you Blaine."

"You know, I have never ever dared to dream about you. I've never let myself think about my future. It was so hard living, so I didn't have energy to think about you. I want to be able to say that I've waited for you forever, but I didn't. I feel so sorry about that." Blaine started crying. Kurt didn't really follow what happened in his mind but he took him in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine said between sobs.

"It's okay Blainey." Kurt said with a soft voice.

"No, no, it's not! You don't get it. It's not okay!" Blaine screamed to him. He kept screaming "no no no no!"

Kurt didn't understand what Blaine meant and tried to calm him down, but he was already panicking. Kate, a nurse on the ward, came running when she heard Blaine screaming. She was next to the bed within seconds and tried to calm Blaine down with words. But Blaine was already too far gone in his panic, they couldn't reach him. Kate pressed the call button and Peter came in to the room with a syringe with sedatives. Kate took it and gave Blaine the shot. Within one minute Blaine went limp in Kurt's arms. Kurt stroked his sweaty hair and kissed him on the forehead. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I just love you so much. Kurt, you're everything to me." Blaine said before his eyes close and the sank in to a deep sleep.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to make sense of everything he had heard from Blaine during the day.

* * *

Kurt woke up by the smell of food and the sound of his parents chatting. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking in to Blaine's curly, brown hair. They were spooning and Kurt was the big spoon. Blaine had a grip on his left hand while the right arm was under Blaine's neck. Kurt pulled his left hand out of Blaine's hand before shifting so he was in his back. He could now turn his head to speak to his parents.

"You awake Kurt?" Burt asked him.

"Yeah, I am. Have you been here long? Why didn't you wake me?"

"We've been here for half an hour or so. Why would we wake you? You obviously needed the sleep."

"I smell food..."

"Yes, we have some hamburgers for you. It's a bit cold, but still..."

Kurt started to untangled himself from his cuddly boyfriend who whined at the lost of contact and shifted in bed so he had his back to the wall but he didn't wake up. Kurt went over to Carole's bed where Burt and Carole were sitting. Kurt sat down next to them and was handed a burger and a drink. They all sat in silence for some time while watching the sleeping Blaine.

"So, this sucks." Burt said. Carole and Kurt looked at him.

"Well, it does. I loved having my family at home. We were at a good pace. I don't like when part of my family is in the hospital. And I hate that one of my sons are hurting. I want everyone to be okay, otherwise I don't feel whole."

"Yeah, I know." Carole said to him and took his hand. "let's hope this is the last part of what Blaine has to work through. Let's hope he and Hannah work through this and then Blaine can focus on the things a normal teenage boy should focus on."

They sat in silence until Kate came knocking on the door announcing that the visit hours soon would be over. Kurt laid down next to Blaine and stroked his hair and cheek. Blaine opened his eyes and tried to focus on him.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, it's me honey."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Blainey."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Blaine groaned.

"We can fix that." Kurt said and got up. He held out his hand to Blaine who looked at it before taking it.

Blaine had been given too much sedatives during the past 24 hours to control his limbs, though. Kurt helped him to sit up and he sat and sway a bit. He looked up at Kurt before he tried to stand up. His knees buckled immediately and Kurt had to hold him up. Burt came to Blaine's other side and together they helped him in to the bathroom and then back again. When he was back on the bed, sitting on the edge, Kate came in to the room.

"Blaine, it's good to see you with open eyes. I've got a nutrition drink I want to drink."

"But I'm tired..." he groaned.

"I know, that's not weird considering how much sedatives we have given you today, but you need to drink this."

Blaine nodded and took the drink from her. He took a sip before he laid down on the bed again. He looked up at Kurt.

"Hold me for a bit?"

"Of course!" Kurt said and laid down next to him.

He took Blaine in his arms and hugged him tight.

"I love you so much Blainey."

"You're the love of my life Kurt. You saved me from my hell." Blaine said to him. "I am alive because of you. I'd do anything of you Kurt."

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine pulled himself even closer to Kurt. He looked up at Kurt.

"Sing to me, please!"

Kurt smiled to him and started singing Bruno Mars's Just the way you are. Blaine closed his eyes and listen to Kurt's beautiful voice. Kurt felt Blaine falling asleep before the first chorus but he enjoyed singing to him so he kept going.


	9. Chapter 9

It did take a little more than two weeks until Blaine was released from the hospital. It was two weeks filled with intense therapy, anxiety, sedatives and tears. Hannah came in during the weekends Blaine was at the hospital. She was about to start her summer vacation the week after Blaine left the hospital and wanted him to be as okay as he possible could before that. They went through every thought and feeling he had leading up to him wanting to kill himself. Blaine was forced to look at every lie he had made to a truth and he had to find proof that these thoughts wasn't real. He had filled an entire notebook with these bad thoughts and proofs. They had also made an action plan for Blaine to follow when (not if, because it would happen) the thoughts came back.

For the first time Blaine felt uneasy being released from the hospital. He was released on the evening the first of July. He and Hannah had talked a lot about the upcoming release. Blaine did long to be at home, but he felt secure at the hospital. He knew it was a fake security, because he couldn't live at the hospital forever. He was released on a Monday and he hadn't been given a shot of sedatives during the weekend. They had increased the dosage of antidepressant and sedatives which had given a positive result for him, even though it made him tired, too tired to last an entire day without napping for several hours.

Blaine had been home during the Saturday and Sunday to pack. Carole's sister, Kristen, had invited the family to celebrate the fourth of July. Blaine, Kurt and Carole were going direct from the hospital to her summer house in suburbs of Cincinnati. Burt, Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Rachel were coming the third of July. Kurt and Blaine would then stay at Kristen for two weeks. She had a guest house at the private bridge where they would be staying.

Hannah had had several conversation with Carole during the hospital stay as well, and Carole had started to digest everything Blaine told her. Hannah had also explained to both Blaine and Carole that right now he needed time to digest everything that had happened in order to heal, he was at a point where he needed time without therapy and without any demands. It would do him good to go away with Kurt for two weeks. And if he needed to, he was always welcome back to the ward.

Kurt came to the ward to pick Carole and Blaine up before the two hours drive to Cincinnati at 4 pm. Blaine was anxious and tense, he hadn't been able to relax all day because of the discharge. Both Hannah and Carole were convinced Blaine would do fine outside the hospital. It would be good for him to be outside of Lima as well. He had been given a phone number to a therapist in Cincinnati if he felt he needed to speak to anyone while he was there. Hannah had spoken to Blaine several times during the day to make him relax, but he wasn't able to. He got more anxious the closer to 4 pm it got.

Kurt came in to Blaine's room with a smile. He was excited for this trip. First a week with family and then two weeks only with Blaine, and with Kristen of course, but still. He hadn't slept next to his boyfriend in over two weeks now and he longed to be close to him again. Blaine could sleep for the entire two weeks and Kurt would still be happy to be with him. When he came into the room however, his smile disappeared as he saw how unsettled and worried Blaine was. He went up to him and hugged him. Blaine didn't relax in the touch as he normally did. Kurt pulled out of the hug and saw that Blaine wasn't focused on him. His eyes darted around the room and didn't stay long at anything. Kurt changed a look with Carole who shrugged and took their bags.

"Come on, Blaine, let's head to the car and start the trip to Cincinnati."

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything. His hands were shaking when Kurt took one of them in his hand.

"Blaine?" Kurt said and got his boyfriend's attention. "you're gonna be fine."

Blaine nodded again but didn't say anything.

They walked in silence to the car. Carole put their bags in the trunk and took her seat on the driver seat. Blaine and Kurt climbed in to the backseat. Kurt took the seat in the middle.

"I want to be close to you, Blaine." he said and smiled when Blaine put his head on his shoulder and took one his hand. Carole started talking about what they were going to do the next day. They had some baking to do before the fourth of July. Kurt came with some ideas. He felt Blaine starting to relax next to him.

"Blaine? How about I move to the door and you lay down in my lap?"

"That would be nice." Blaine said and they moved.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine and started combing his hair. It was one of his favorite things - playing with Blaine's hair. Blaine smiled back at him and shifted so he was laying on his back so he could look at Kurt while he spoke to Carole. I'd didn't take many minutes before Blaine's eyelids started drooping and he fell asleep. Kurt kept playing with his hair and talking to Carole. Their conversation paused when Blaine started snoring loudly. Carole giggled in the passenger seat.

"He snores!" Kurt said with a smile. "I've never heard him snore."

"He usually snores during the night, but never this loud. But he hasn't slept at all today."

"Not at all?"

"No, he has been so anxious, he couldn't even lay down for ten minutes."

"Poor thing." Kurt said and smiled at his snoring boyfriend.

"If you want you could sit here. He'll be sleeping for a long time now. He usually sleeps at least three hours every day."

Carole pulled over and got out of the car. She helped Kurt to switch his lap for a pillow. Blaine didn't notice them moving him around. He kept snoring and Kurt could easily sit in the passenger seat next to Carole and keep discussing baking and cooking for the entire trip.

* * *

The drive took two and a half hour, they got stuck in traffic jam in Cincinnati. When they arrived they were greeted by a happy Kristen who came running out of the house to meet them.

It was a big white tree house in three floors. On the bottom floor were two large guest rooms, a large bathroom and a lot of storage space. On the middle floor was the kitchen combined with a dining table, where 15 people easily could fit, and the living room with exit to a large balcony. The top floor had the master bedroom and two guest rooms. Kristen had owned the house for five years and she had renovated each room with care and love.

Kurt had been here a weekend every summer, but never only with Kristen. But he wasn't worried, he and Kristen had always had easy to talk with each other and he looked forward to get to know her even better. Kristen hugged Carole and Kurt.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! But aren't we missing someone?"

Kurt opened the door to the backseat and revealed the still sleeping, but now quiet, Blaine. Kristen smile at the sight.

"How about if you and I go and fix dinner and we leave Kurt to wake Blaine?" Carole said and took Kristen under one arm. They disappeared in the house with chatter. Kurt leaned in to the car and shook Blaine who stirred and groaned.

"I'm tired..."

"I know, but let's get you out of the car and in to the house. We're about to eat dinner and after that you can go to sleep if you want."

"Okay, but first come here. I need to show you something." Blaine said and pointed to something on his clothes. Kurt leaned in to see what it was. Blaine was quick to put a hand on Kurt's head and pull him closer. He kissed Kurt on his mouth before letting go off him.

"Dinner you said?" Blaine said with a smile and climbed out of the car.

"Yeah..." Kurt said, trying to catch his breath. He looked at Blaine who had stepped out of the car and was stretching. As he stretched his arms up in the air, his shirt went up and revealed some of his flat stomach and happy trail. Kurt shivered by the sight and took a step forward. He took hold of Blaine's face with both his hands and pulled him closer and kissed him hard. He shoved his tongue in his mouth and heard Blaine moaned. Kurt smiled when he pulled away.

They stood breathless for a while looking at each other. When they both were calm, Blaine reached out a hand.

"Show me the grounds." he said.

Kurt nodded and they went in to the house.

"So here on the bottom floor is usually where Finn and I sleep, in separate bedrooms. Now it will be Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and Puck who sleep here, the rooms are really big. Here's also a bathroom and washer and dryer." Kurt said before they climbed the stairs.

"Here's the kitchen, which is a dream to work in with the view of the water and all the equipment Kristen has bought. Here's the living room and where we eat if don't sit outside." Kurt said as Carole and Kristen came in from the balcony.

"Hi Blaine! Welcome to my house! Hope you'll enjoy it!" Kristen said and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks for having me!"

"No problem! You can go upstairs and finish the tour, then dinner is served!"

Kurt pulled Blaine upstairs.

"Up here Kristen sleeps. Here's where dad and Carole sleep as well. And then there's another guest room here."

"Wow, this is a big house!" Blaine said.

"Yes, it is. And it's been Kristen's dream to own a house like this forever apparently, so I'm happy she has it now."

Blaine nodded and they went downstairs. Kurt lead Blaine out to the balcony. It was a huge balcony which held a table for eight. Carole and Kristen were already sitting and sipping on some wine. Blaine and Kurt sat down and was served a glass of Coke.

"Cheers for Blaine been released from the hospital and for your vacation here." Kristen said and they all cheered together before diving in on the dinner Kristen had prepared. It was homemade pizza, and it tasted divine.

Blaine looked at the pizza, it was a bit of a struggle for him at every meal. He hadn't had a full meal for over two weeks. He hadn't been able to eat three meals per day during the hospital stay, most days he hadn't been able to eat at all. He had been given iv drip every night, but he had lost even more weight. He was mostly wearing sweats right now, all his jeans were too loose for him. Kurt would be surprised if Blaine weighed more than 100 lbs at the moment. But Kurt knew this wasn't anything Blaine did on purpose. When he had been at the hospital he had been to sick to eat and now his stomach had shrinked. Kurt had decided that during these two weeks he would serve Blaine small, but tasty meals every third hour during the day.

"This is so good, Kristen, but I'm afraid I'm full." Blaine said and blushed after half a slice of the pizza.

"That's fine honey." Kristen said and smiled to him. "So what are our plans for tomorrow?"

"If it's okay, I would really need to go and shop for some clothes... I can't really have any of my clothes right now, and even though I hope I soon gain some weight, I would appreciate if I had something other than these sweats to wear." Blaine said and blushed again.

"That's sounds goods, we need to pick up some ingredients as well. So that's perfect! There's this mall outside of Cincinnati we could drive to!" Kristen said. "If you want you can go down to your house and get settle in."

"Our house?" Blaine said.

"Right, I never got to that... Down by the bridge is a house where we will be staying." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Yes, it isn't big, but I think it's enough for the two of you." Kristen said.

Kurt and Carole had talked about the house with Blaine several times at the hospital,but he hadn't been able to process anything else than what he and Hannah talked about at the therapy. Anything else slipped his mind as soon as they had dropped the subject.

They cleaned the table together before Kurt and Blaine said good night to Carole and headed down to their house. Kristen followed them to show them the house.

Kristen opened the front door to them. Kristen had lit the lights throughout the house which was nicely decorated. The walls were painted in white. The small, but fully equipped L-shaped kitchen was also in white with tile in light blue and a kitchen counter in oak. The bottom floor in the house was one big room with a big u-shaped couch in dark brown with blue and white pillows. An oak dining table with six chairs was next to the kitchen. The entire wall facing the sea was in glass. Kristen went ahead of Blaine and Kurt up the stairs. The stairs led up to a loft where a king size bed was in front the glass wall.

"And there's the bathroom." Kristen pointed to a door in the other side of the loft. "Hope you'll enjoy it!"

"Wow, Kristen, this is... This is amazing!" Blaine said.

"Thanks, yeah, I like it. I made so Finn would like it but he hasn't been here much, and when he was here he wanted to sleep in the big house since there is no tv here, and to be honest, I don't think he likes being here down by himself."

"Well, we can manage without a tv." Kurt said and smiled. "This is awesome Kristen."

"Well, sleep tight. If you need anything don't hesitate to come up to us." Kristen said before going down the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine looked around the room. The walls were with here as well. Opposite to the bed were three wardrobes with oak doors. The bed was made with white sheets. Over the over was a large blueish painting. Even here the wall facing the sea was in glass.

They heard the front door shut close and Blaine took a step towards Kurt who already had taken five steps toward Blaine. They met and their bodies crushed together. When their lips met, they both moaned. They kissed sloppy, urgent while undressing each other. When they were naked Blaine took a couple steps backwards and when he felt the bed with his legs he pulled Kurt with him. They landed in a pile of sweat, hormones and wanting. Their naked bodies crushed together.

They hadn't done anything while Blaine was in the hospital so it didn't take much for them to come. Blaine took Kurt's hardness in his hand, and Kurt did the same. They kissed while they took the other closer to the orgasm. They were panting, moaning, sweating, enjoying. Blaine pulled his head away from Kurt's to look at his boyfriend. Blaine had never seen Kurt so sexy. His hair stood in every direction and as sweaty, his pale skin was flushed and his lips were swollen from the kissing. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. They were blown with lust.

"Fuck Kurt. You're so fucking sexy." Blaine said and bent down and traced his tongue along Kurt's collarbone. Kurt moaned and flexed his hips in to Blaine's hand. Blaine took a tighter grip and increased the speed on his hand. He looked at Kurt.

"Come for me baby, let me see you come." he whispered.

Kurt did exactly that, he came and screamed Blaine's name. Blaine came seconds later screaming Kurt's name before he collapsed on Kurt.

Kurt came back to the reality some time later. He became aware of this weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to look at Blaine, who was fast asleep on top of him. He smiled at the sight. He laid still a little longer before shifting so Blaine could slide of him. Blaine opened his eyes at the lost of contact.

"I love you so much." he mumbled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

Kurt went in to the bathroom and took a shower. He put on one of the robes hanging in there. He went to the bed to make sure Blaine was okay. He hadn't moved and he was clearly fast asleep. Kurt pulled the cover over him before he went downstairs to get their bags. He invented the kitchen, they had everything they could need. The fridge was filled with stuff, on the counter was a nespresso maker with several different coffee sorts. They had fruit and bread and a lot of candy. Kristen had provided them with a lot of stuff. Kurt took their bags with clothes and went upstairs again. He changed into pajamas. He looked at Blaine, still in his nude. Kurt shrugged, he had no problem sleeping next to a naked Blaine. He might even sleep naked he too.

He put in their clothes in the wardrobes while humming to himself. His alarm beeped telling him it was 9 pm and time for Blaine to take medicine. He went downstairs again and picked up Blaine's book bag and his own satchel. He took out Blaine's medicine and poured a glass of water before he climbed the stairs again. He sat down on he bed next to Blaine who had shifted in bed and laid now on his back. He had kicked off the covers and everything was visible for Kurt who couldn't stop staring. He licked himself unconsciously around his mouth before shrugging and shaking Blaine to wake him. Blaine woke up and looked at Kurt. He could immediately see how turned on his boyfriend was and smiled. He sat up on the bed and saw that he had kicked off his covers and was in full-on-display. He cupped Kurt's face and pulled him close.

"Enjoying the show?" he said with a grin.

Kurt went red and opened his mouth to apologize for staring but Blaine took advantage of his open mouth to kiss him. Kurt responded immediately by kissing Blaine back. Blaine took the water glass and medicine and put them on the bedside table. He shifted so he sat on his knees on the bed. He pulled the t-shirt over Kurt's head and pushed him down on the bed.

"Wow, Kurt, you're so sexy. The things you do to me..." Blaine said while looking down at him. He leaned down and kiss Kurt. This time it wasn't sloppy, it was slow and sincere. Blaine pulled himself up from Kurt again to look at him. It didn't matter how long time Kurt spent in the bathroom in the mornings, he was at his most sexiest like this - sweaty, panting, flushed. Blaine felt his arousal increasing as he leaned down to press kisses on Kurt's jaw line, neck, collarbone. He took a nipple in his mouth and felt it become hard. Kurt moaned and flexed his hip.

"So eager." Blaine teased. He let his mouth wander further down. He stopped at the hem of his pajama pants and licked his stomach from one side to the other. Kurt flexed again and moaned loudly.

"Yes, Kurt! Scream as loud as you want, no one can hear you here!" Blaine said to him, which let to Kurt moaning even louder.

Blaine pulled down Kurt's pants and boxers and discharged them at the floor. He looked at his boyfriend, naked, wanting, hard, aching for his touch. The slowness and the sincerity disappeared, Blaine needed to reach release now. He took a grip of Kurt's hardness and guided Kurt to do the same. He watched Kurt's long fingers around his hard dick. It was so sexy and it took Blaine over the edge, he screamed out Kurt's name while pumping has hand up and down along Kurt's long, hard dick and took him with him over the edge. He heard Kurt's screaming from far away in his daze. He heard him screaming his name and it was so hot and it took Blaine over another edge and he came again, during his orgasm. He collapsed on the bed and left reality. The increased amount of oxytocin made them both fell asleep.

Blaine was the one to wake up this time. He woke up with a jolt. It took a while for him to understand where he was, why he was looking at a huge window. He shifted in bed and it became clear that he was sleeping on top of his boyfriend. Kurt laid on his back, legs and arm were spread, he laid like a X. Blaine laid with across him, also as a X. He smiled and untangled himself from Kurt who groaned when he got up from the bed. Blaine looked at him and pressed a kiss on his temple. Kurt sighed and smiled in his sleep.

Blaine went to the bathroom before he took the medicine that Kurt had brought to him. He put on Kurt's pajama pants and laid down next to Kurt again. Kurt shifted in his sleep and cuddle close to Blaine who took him in his embrace and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Carole and Kirsten sat on the balcony for a long time, sipping wine and chatting about everything and nothing. It was a two years difference between them. When they were younger, they had fought a lot, Carole had been convinced that Kristen was the worst little sister ever. She even had tried to sell Kristen at a yard sell once. But as they grew older they had found a true friend in each other and they now talked every day.

Kristen had had a lot issues with her sexuality and it had been only with Carole she had talked about it. There had been many hours over the phone and like this, with Carole listening to her going on and on about how she likes both girls and boys, and how she had wished she could be gay or straight. Now she had come to agreement with herself about this, she was bisexual and that was that. She had had relationships with both boys and girls and she was drawn to both.

Carole finished the last of her wine and looked at Kristen.

"Maybe I should go down and make sure they are okay." She said and started to get up.

"No, no, no." Kristen said and pulled her down again. " They will manage or they come and get you."

"But, still... I just want to make sure they are okay, they aren't watching tv, since they don't have one, what are they doing?"

"Seriously? Two teenagers who are in love and haven't slept together for two weeks? What do you think they are doing Carole?"

"What? Kristen!"

"Just telling as it is sis." Kristen said and smile. "Here, take some more wine and relax. They will be fine. Let them be."

Carole sat back and took the glass from Kristen. She glared at her.

"Don't talk about my sons sex life again."


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up the next day with a smile on his face. He stretched before he opened his eyes. When he opened them he smiled even bigger, the view was breathtaking. Closest to him was laid the most beautiful man he had ever seen and behind Blaine was the sun rising over the lake. It was a beautiful summer morning, blue sky with small white, fluffy clouds. He laid there and enjoyed the view for a while. He looked at the clock and saw it was just 730 am. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but he was well rested after they fell asleep early last night. Blaine however didn't show any signs of waking up. Kurt stroked Blaine's hair before pressing a kiss on his forehead. He sat up on the bed and took once more a look of the view, it truly was amazing.

He put a pair of pajama pants before he went downstairs and opened the glass door to the bridge. He stepped out on the bridge and took two steps to feel the sunlight on him. He smiled to the sun and sat down on the bridge. It was a big bridge, it had several sun beds and a large table with six chairs. Tied to the bridge was a rowing boat and a little motor boat, most certainly for water skies, there were two pairs leaning against the house.

The water was cold to his still bed-warm feet, but it was a nice cold. He looked around and made sure he was all alone before he stood up and pulled of his pajama pants and dived head first into the water. It was refreshing and he laughed out loud when he surfaced again. It was summer, he had his boyfriend upstairs in bed, he was taking a swim the first thing in the morning - he felt really happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. He climbed the ladder to the bridge when he remember he didn't had a towel. He shrugged, he was still all alone and it was hot in the sun. He sat down on one of the sun beds and leaned back. He closed his eyes and let the sun dry his naked body.

"Well, well, well... I can get use to this..."

Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice. He opened his eyes and squinted at the sun. He closed his eyes to block the sun out but before he could use his hand as a sun visor, he felt Blaine stroking his legs with his hands. Blaine slowly took one of his feet and started massaging it gently. Kurt laid down his head and just enjoyed the feeling. Blaine took the foot to his mouth and took Kurt's toes in his mouth. Kurt who normally was the ticklishest of the two of them found it extremely sexy and slipped out a moan.

Blaine licked along his sole and started making his way up. He took both Kurt's legs in his hands and place himself between them on his knees. He alternated between kissing one leg and stroking the other with his hands. He placed Kurt's legs on his shoulders and flexed them by leaning closer to Kurt. He kissed the backside of his knees. He sat down one leg and took the other one in his hand. He licked his way up at the backside of his thighs. Kurt twisted under him and flexed his hips up.

Blaine didn't reward him by giving him any friction, instead he put down the leg and took the other in his hand and did the same treatment there. Kurt laid panting in the sun bed, he felt loved, safe and worshiped. It was an amazing feeling. When Blaine reached the top on Kurt's other thigh, he put the leg down and without forewarning he took all of Kurt's hardness in his mouth. Kurt moaned loudly and flexed his hips. Blaine saw it coming and relaxed his throat.

"Yes, fuck my mouth Kurt. I'll hold still, you fuck me." Blaine said before lowering his mouth again.

Kurt moaned and started moving his hips up and down. He went slowly at first to enjoy this new sensation, but the closer to the edge he came the quicker he started moving. He screamed as he came with in Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed everything and pulled himself up from Kurt's softening dick. He watched his boyfriend coming down from his high while stroking his own dick. He couldn't get enough of the sight of Kurt like this, so completely unaware of how sexy he was, dazed from his orgasm, naked, panting. The sight of Kurt like this made him come. He came all over Kurt's belly which made Kurt opened his eyes in surprise. He took a hold of Blaine as he came and his muscles gave up.

Blaine came back go reality quickly and opened his eyes to look at Kurt. They smiled at each other.

"Another bath?" Blaine said and smiled to him.

"Sure, why not?" Kurt said.

Blaine was quick to jump in to the water and could splash some at Kurt. Kurt screamed when the cold water hit his sun warmed body. But he was fast to jump in after Blaine to splash water on him. They splashed water at each other for a while before they calmed down and swam closer. They hugged close while treading water. It wasn't sexual, it was closeness. A closeness they both had missed during the past two weeks.

"Breakfast?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Blaine had grabbed two towels and they dried themselves before heading in to the house. Kurt put on Blaine pajama pants while Blaine went upstairs. He came down in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Seriously Kurt, all my clothes are too big. And too warm to have during the summer."

"Blainey, we are buying you some new clothes today. And I'll do everything I can to make you gain some weight."

"How?"

"You'll eat every third hour. Your stomach has shrink when you didn't eat at the hospital, so we have to adjust that."

"Okay, that's a good plan." Blaine said while hugging Kurt from behind as he was making pancakes for them. "It smells delicious. So next problem - how the hell do one dress nice during the summer?"

"We'll find you some nice shorts and some capri pants you can roll up. And some nice tank tops."

"I ain't a fan of tank tops. Not on me anyway. On you, on the other side..." Blaine smiled to Kurt and kissed him.

"Why do you like them on me?"

"I like that the show a little skin." Blaine confessed and blushed.

Kurt turned around and hugged him.

"Yeah? That's why I like them on you as well. But we'll find you some nice t-shirts and short sleeves shirts."

"Well maybe we can buy some tank tops I can have here, with you." Blaine said.

"I'd like that." Kurt said and kissed him. "Can you set the table while I put on some more clothes?"

Blaine nodded and started going through the cupboards to find what he wanted. He set the table outside. He found pillows for the chairs in a big wooden box outside. He made them a cup of coffee and put his iPhone in the iPod speakers Kurt had brought from Lima. He put on his classical playlist and went outside to wait for Kurt. Kurt came out in a pair of soft, light blue jeans that hung loosely on his hips and a tight brown t-shirt. Blaine found him breathtaking and had to pull him into a hug before they could start eating.

They ate in silence, both starving. The music played in the background and birds flew by and chirped to each other.

"This is a perfect morning." Blaine said after he had eaten 1,5 pancake and was full. He leaned backwards in the chair with his cup of coffee. He pulled his feet up on the chair and rested his chin on his knees while studying Kurt.

"What did you do during the summers when you were a kid?" he asked.

"Well, dad started the garage like a year before I was born, so he was working all summer. It wasn't until I was around ten, after my mom died he felt he could take some time off during the summer. He would take a week off during the winter but it has always been important for him to give his employees time off, but not as important for himself. I guess it was an economic thing as well."

"So what did you and your mother do?" Blaine asked.

"We would do things in Lima, go to the beach, to the zoo, to the playground. Mom and dad were inseparable. When I think about it now, it's like they did know somehow that they had limited time together, so they wants to spend every moment possible together. So mom and I would do things in Lima, we'd never go out of town without dad. But I spent a lot of time with Martin and Denise during the summers as well. Especially with Martin, we have always been close."

Blaine nodded and kept looking at Kurt when he lost himself in memories. He watched him smile at different things he remembered. Blaine felt an urge to know everything about Kurt. He wanted to hear everything, every little detail of what Kurt remember from his childhood.

"I remember one summer, some of Martin's friends hired a sailboat and invited Martin and I to come. They had a girl around my age. But it was raining constantly. We were three adults and two kids in one small boat. And Martin and his friends were more acquaintances than friends, but they were forced to get know each other too quick in that small area. And Martin was seasick and the toilet didn't work, and the heater in the boat wouldn't work so it was freezing. And I remember it was so wet, everything, and since it rained every single day, there wasn't a possibility for the clothes and stuff to dry.

"Martin and I were with them for three days then he and the girl's mom started a fight over something, I don't remember what now, and Martin being Martin thought he could undo the fight by throwing a bucket of water at her. The girl and I laughed so much, but she didn't take it well. That night we went to a place where Martin and I could take in at a hostel instead. I don't think he ever has have any contact with them since then. But we had a blast at the hostel, we played cards, read, swam, because then the rain had stopped of course." Kurt smiled big at the memory and Blaine did as well, he could see Martin with the empty bucket in hand and the woman standing there fuming with anger.

Kurt kept telling him different memories for his and Martin's summer vacation together. Blaine could clearly see that Martin had been, and still was, a big part of Kurt's life. Blaine loved hearing Kurt talk, they could have sat there all day if Kurt's alarm hadn't beeped telling them it was time for Blaine to take his medicine. And by that, they got up, cleared the table and Blaine took his medicine. When he came down he saw that Kurt had already started on the dishes.

"I can do that." Blaine offered.

"Nah, it's fine, we have a washer, I'm just loading it. You can lay down on the couch for a while if you want."

"Is it that obvious?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I know you, I know the little signs you show when you're getting too tired. Plus you didn't sleep as long as I had thought you would today, I wasn't counting on you to be up and about until at least 10 am."

"Disappointed?" Blaine teased.

Kurt let go off the dishes and came up to Blaine. He took his face between his hands.

"I know you're just kidding now, but I want you to know that I never, ever could be disappointed in you." Kurt said with sincerity and kissed him on the lips.

Blaine smiled at him. Kurt let go off him and went back to the dishes. When he turned to commented on a memory he remembered, he found a sleeping Blaine laying on the couch. Kurt smiled at him and felt his heart swell a little more for this incredible man.

* * *

Kurt went up to the big house and found Kristen alone on the balcony eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" He said and sat down after getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"Good morning Kurt. Aren't you teenagers meant to sleep to noon every day?" Kristen said with a smile.

"Well, I kinda fell asleep early yesterday." Kurt shrugged.

"You did, hu? Good thing I stopped Carole from going down to check on you then?!" she said with a smile.

Kurt blushed but didn't answer.

"So where is she now?" he said instead.

"Oh, we're changing subject now I see? Well, she's still sleeping. As is Blaine I guess?"

"He is, but we have eaten breakfast."

"From how exhausted they both looked yesterday, I guess they both could sleep all day." Kristen said.

"Yes, but we need to get in to town to do some shopping."

"Well, maybe you and me should go and leave the sleepy heads here?" Kristen suggested.

"That would be nice, but Blaine complained earlier today about his lack of fitting clothes, so we've already decided to go shopping for some clothes in his size."

"Yeah, he's lost a lot of weight. He's beyond thin now."

"Yes, and he's aware, he doesn't like it." Kurt said.

"Kurt, before Carole wakes up, I just want to say how happy I am about you and Blaine. To see you coming up here like this, relaxed, and let's face it, new-fucked, is making me smile. It's such a nice change from the sad, lost kid you were before. And the way Blaine looks at you... It's love..."

"Thanks Kristen." Kurt said while blushing. "And thanks for saying this without the ears of my parents."

"You're welcome!" Kristen smiled to him.

* * *

Carole parked the car outside the house and they all got out. It had been a successful shopping and they had found and bought everything they needed, both regarding clothes and food. Kurt was eager to start on dinner, they had bought salmon they were going to put on the barbecue with vegetables. Kurt went in to the big house and to the kitchen and started preparing food with Kristen. Blaine went down to their house to unpack his new clothes. Kurt had helped him to find clothes that both fitted him and looked nice.

He changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He sat down on the couch and took out his guitar. He tuned it and starting playing whatever was in his head. Suddenly he was filled with all these old thoughts - why didn't his parents love him? If they couldn't love him, how was anybody else ever gonna love him? He recognized the thoughts and the feelings that came with them. He knew where they would lead if he didn't stop them. Hannah had warned him that they would come and demand attention from him from times to times, but if they turned dark, he needed to stop them.

He put down the guitar and put on his new flip flops and ran up to the big house. He found Carole reading on one the big couches in the living room. As soon as he entered the room she saw how he was feeling and opened her arms for him. He practically flung himself into her embrace. Nether of them said anything for a while. Carole broke the silence.

"You wanna talk about it?"'

She felt Blaine shook his head.

"Do you want extra sedatives?"

Blaine nodded and she let to of him to get up to get his medicine.

"Please don't leave." Blaine whispered.

"Okay, but if you want the medicine, I need to go."

"Then I don't need the medicine." He whispered.

"Yes you do." She said. "Kurt!" She shouted to the kitchen.

Kurt came wandering in with a smile on his face, he loved cooking. When he saw them sitting on the couch his smile died and he sat down next to him.

"Can you stay here while I go and get some extra medicine for him?" Carole asked.

"I'll go and get it!" Kurt said and got up on his feet. He was back in no time and gave Blaine the medicine with a glass of water. Blaine leaned to him and Kurt took him in his arms. Carole looked him.

"I'll go and set the table and help Kristen with the last of the cooking." She said and got up.

Kurt and Blaine sat still. Kurt could feel Blaine relaxing after a while.

"You okay, Blainey?" He said in a quiet voice.

He felt Blaine shrugged in his embrace.

"Not right now." He whispered after a while.

"Okay." Kurt said and let go off him.

"No, please hold me for a little bit longer." Blaine whispered.

"Of course my love. I can sit like this all day." Kurt said and leaned back on the couch. Blaine moved closer and pulled up his feet on the couch. They sat like that watching the sun setting over the lake through the big glass windows. Carole and Kristen moved across the room from the kitchen to the balcony while setting the table but they didn't say anything to them. It was clear Kurt and Blaine needed this - to sit and just be together.

"The medicine's making me sleepy." Blaine said.

"It will be another ten before dinner's ready, close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be here, I'll wake you up when everything is ready." Kurt said.

Blaine snuggled even closer and laid his head in Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes. Kurt felt him relax. He laid his head on top of Blaine's to stop it from sliding down from his shoulder. Kurt also closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

Carole laid a light hand on Kurt's shoulder and he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Dinner's ready?" He asked and she nodded.

"Okay."

"Maybe we should let him sleep?" Carole said.

"No, he needs to eat. But maybe we could watch a movie after dinner, that will put him to sleep I guess?"

"That sounds perfect!"

Kurt lifted up his head which lead to Blaine's head sliding down from Kurt's shoulder before he jerked it up. Kurt took the opportunity to shake Blaine when he was closer to waking up. Blaine blinked and opened those beautiful eyes to looked at Kurt.

"I'm tired."

"Yeah, I know, but dinner's ready. And you need to eat." Kurt said before he kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine turned to him and kissed him back, but now on the lips.

"I love you so much, you're the best ever."


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine and Kurt were served grilled salmon and vegetables when they entered the balcony and sat down at the table.

"Oh my god, this is the best salmon I've ever tasted!" Blaine exclaimed. "I've never had grilled salmon before."

"What did you use to barbecue?" The words were out of Kristen's mouth before she could stop them. But before she could apologize, Blaine had started speaking.

"Sometimes when we were at the beach we'd have hotdogs. But that was so rare, I can't really say I remember it. And my parents were generally so wasted that the hotdogs would be forgotten. So, you might say I never had anything that's been on the grill." He said between bites. "But now I know what I've been missing!"

Kristen looked at Carole who shrugged. She knew Blaine could share information like is when he felt safe.

"Well, on Thursday you'll taste my favorites - grilled corn and chicken." Kristen said.

"Looking forward to it." Blaine said and leaned back. He looked at his plate. He had only ate half of the food, but he was full.

"This is so good and I want to eat twice as much, but I'm so full already!" He groaned.

"That's okay honey." Carole said and smiled to him.

"So Burt called while you guys were shopping for clothes. Apparently Martin's girlfriend dumped him yesterday, so he's coming here for the holiday." Carole said.

"Oh, is he okay?" Blaine asked her.

"Yeah, I think he was only waiting for the holiday to be over before he dumped her. So he's fine."

"That's so Martin, waiting for the holiday to be over. Let me guess, she had a nice house in the countryside where he was hoping to spend indepence day?" Kurt said and smiled.

Carole chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Kristen, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?" Blaine asked her.

"I'm a teacher." She said.

"Oh." Blaine said.

"And now you're thinking that teachers don't get paid that much and here I have this huge house?" She said with a smile.

"Ummmhh..." Blaine blushed.

"It's okay, we've all thought that." Carole said.

"Well, in the early 90th, I did some smart investments in different dot-com businesses. And I removed my investments in the right time, before the bubble burst. And I had always dreamt about a house like this, so when I found this and it was on the market, I went for it. It was five years ago, and since then I spent every minute I could here, renovating it and just enjoyed it. I was waiting to meet the right one to share this with, but then I realized I could enjoy this by myself instead of just waiting.

"Carole and Finn spent some vacations here, and mom and dad have been for some time as well. As I said, I did the bridge house, your house, so it would suit Finn, but he hasn't been interested at all. I'm not complaining, it's just a fact. So if you guys like the house, feel free to use it as much as you want. Come here during weekends, holidays, what ever you want. I am just glad if someone likes this place as much as I do!" Kristen smiled.

"But you don't live here, right?" Blaine said.

"No, I live in Dayton. But I have seriously thought about moving here full time. It shouldn't be hard to find a new job as a teacher here in Cincinnati. And since I spend every free time here anyway." Kristen shrugged.

"Well, isn't the fall perfect for a new job as a teacher?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, in deed. But in my school, the teachers have the same kids for three years before we switch, and the kids in my class have me for another year, then they will have a new teacher. So, the plan right now is to stay in Dayton for another year and move here next fall. Or, next summer."

"Sounds good Kristen!" Carole said to her.

Kristen smiled to her.

"Yeah, I think so! So should we clear the table?"

"Yes, can we watch a movie after that? I feel like relaxing and do as little as possible before everyone comes tomorrow." Carole said.

"That sounds perfect." Kurt said. "Why don't you two choose a movie and we'll take care of the dishes?"

"Okay." Kristen said.

They met in the living room twenty minutes later. Blaine and Kurt had made popcorn and Carole and Kristen had chosen _Little miss sunshine _to watch. Carole and Kristen sat down on one of the couches and Kurt and Blaine took the other. Kurt sat down with his back to one of the sides. With a large pillow behind his back he sat really comfortable. Blaine sat down between his legs, leaning on Kurt.

"Am I too heavy?" Blaine asked him.

"Are you kidding me, Blainey? You weight next to nothing." Kurt said and kissed his hair.

Blaine let himself sink back even more against Kurt and smiled at the closeness. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine smiling. It was such a nice thing to see. He stroked his hand along Blaine bare arms.

"You want a blanket or something? You're kinda cold..."

"Yes, that would be nice." Blaine said and started to get up to fetch it. Kristen was faster though.

"Here, I'll get it." She said and spread it over him.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

Carole pressed play and the movie started. As they all had thought, it didn't take long before Kurt felt Blaine's body became heavier and heavier. At last the muscles in his necks relaxed and his head tilted backwards. Kurt was prepare for it to happen and caught it before the movement woke Blaine. He eased his head down on his shoulder instead. Blaine sighed and moved his head to find a more comfortable position. Kurt smiled at him before focusing back on the movie.

Since Blaine was more sitting up than laying down and his head was bent backwards, the muscles in his face soon relaxed too, which lead to him starting to snore. And not quietly, but loudly. Kurt, Carole and Kristen giggled at the sound. Kristen threw him a small pillow which Kurt placed under Blaine's head, which put his throat in another angle, which lead to less loudly snores. He was still snoring, but now it wasn't interrupting the movie.

"Another one?" Kristen asked when the movie ended and they all had laughed and cried some.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said. She went up to the bookshelf with DVDs and held up _Gilbert Grape_ with a questioning face. Kurt nodded and she put it in the DVD.

When the second movie ended, both Carole and Blaine were snoring.

"Well, these two could be mother and son for real..." Kristen said to Kurt and nodded against Blaine and Carole. Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, you've got a point there. Well, I guess I'll take this one down to the other house. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said and shook Blaine who woke up. He sat up and blinks and looked confused around him.

"The movie's over?!" He with a sleepy voice.

"Yes honey, like two hours ago. Let's go down and get you to a real bed huh?" Kurt said.

"Okay..." Blaine stood up and swayed a bit, his limbs not entirely woken yet. Kurt took his hand and steadied him.

"Good night Kristen." Blaine mumbled as he followed Kurt downstairs.

They came in to their house and Kurt led Blaine upstairs and basically shoved him to bed. Kurt didn't know if he was sleeping before he hit the bed, but he didn't stir after he landed on bed.

Kurt went downstairs to turn off the lights before he went upstairs again. He took a warm shower and took time to do his skin care routine. He went back to the bedroom where Blaine had shift in bed and was laying on his back. Kurt smiled, this would make it easier for him to get him out of his jeans. He opened the buttons and started pulling his pants down. Blaine moaned and Kurt looked up at him. The sound of Blaine moaning always did things with him. Blaine was however still sleeping.

Kurt tried to not focus on what he what doing, that he was actually undressing his extremely sexy boyfriend. He tried not to focus on the fact that said boyfriend was moaning in his sleep, or his own hardening dick. He took a deep breath and kept removing his pants. Blaine moaned again and flexed his hips. Kurt inhaled deeply at the sight. He looked up at Blaine, still sleeping. He shrugged and kept pulling the pants down. He hadn't got them down that much yet. He could feel Blaine's dick under the fabric - his hard dick. Blaine was sporting a full hardon. In his sleep.

Kurt froze in his place, he couldn't stop looking at it. Even under the boxers it was so beautiful. And so sexy. He felt himself becoming aching hard. He blinked a couple of times. This was ridiculous, he needed to get Blaine out of these pants so he could keep on sleeping.

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine moaned and flexed his hips again.

That was that for Kurt. His hormones took over and he pulled Blaine's jeans down, along with his boxers. There, now totally free laid the hard, thick dick, leaking with precum. Blaine moaned again and Kurt looked up at him and watched him as he started to caress himself. It was so sexy and Kurt moaned at the sight.

"Blaine..." He whispered.

Kurt took a tight grip on his own dick under his boxers and started to slowly caressing himself while he looked at the sleeping, dreaming Blaine before him. Blaine moaned again and flexed his hips. Kurt took advantage of this and lowered his mouth over Blaine's hard dick.

Blaine woke up by this. He felt his balls tightening and he felt Kurt's mouth around him. He moaned loudly and flexed his hips. Kurt kept sucking while he jerked off himself. Blaine was so close to the edge and he wasn't awake enough to try and prolong it either. He came with a loud scream and Kurt followed him shortly after. Kurt slumped next to him on the bed. They both laid there panting. Blaine was starting to go back to sleep but Kurt wouldn't let him.

"Blaine? Don't go back go sleep, you need to take your pants off."

"That's what you were trying to do?" Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt.

"We'll, you're the one how started moaning and caressing yourself." Kurt said and flushed.

"What? I did not!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think you were awake, but still, you're so damn sexy, I can't help it if I need to do... stuff..."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer while kicking off his jeans. Hi giggled when he saw Kurt's blush intense.

"I am damn sexy, hu?" Blaine said and shifted so he was on top of Kurt looking down at him.

"Well, Kurt." He said while kissing Kurt's jaw line. "You're not so bad yourself you know." He kept kissing his way down, passing the neck and throat. He paid extra attention to Kurt's collarbone.

"You know these collarbones Kurt?" He sucked on the right one.

"They drive me crazy sometimes." He sucked on the other one.

"When you have a t-shirt that slips and shows off these. Fuck Kurt, I have to concentrate not to jump you then and there."

Kurt inhaled deeply. This was the hottest thing ever.

"And sometimes when you're deep in thought, you run your beautiful fingers along your collarbones. Fuck Kurt..." He moaned and reached up and kissed Kurt, who gladly responded.

"You're so fucking sexy, Kurt, I can't even begin to explain it." He kissed him again. Kurt moaned in the kiss and flexed his hips up. Blaine pushed his hips down and met him. Kurt took a grip of Blaine and shifted them so he was the one on top. He pulled himself from Blaine who whined at the lost of touch.

"Wait Blaine." Kurt panted. He reached and opened the drawer on the bedside table. He pulled a tube of lube and took some between his hands. Blaine didn't see what he was doing but felt Kurt's slick hand on his dick. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Fuuuck." He moaned, this was a completely new sensation for him. He had never used lube on himself.

Kurt pulled Blaine so he was laying on his side and laid himself so he was facing Blaine. He smiled at the sight of the enjoying man. He took a firm grip on both their dicks and started caressing them both.

"Kurt!" He moaned and opened his lust blown eyes.

"Blaine, you're so hot like this. And your dick, it's so hard. And it suits in my hand so good baby."

Blaine threw back his head again and moaned.

"Fuck Kurt fuck fuck fuck."

"I'm so close too, Blaine. Come with me, come with me baby." Kurt said with a low husky voice.

Blaine screamed loudly as he came. He was shaking and panting and couldn't maintain his balance while laying on his side so he fell on his back. Kurt did the same. Neither of them had the energy to move closer, but they reached for each other and fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

Kurt woke up at 10 am. This morning he couldn't really enjoy the view - it was raining outside and Blaine was scooted down under the cover. Only his hair could be seen. Kurt lifted at the cover to make sure he was okay under there. He found a sleeping Blaine who was facing Kurt. He was laying on his side with his both hands under his cheek. His lips were parted and he was breathing evenly. Kurt smiled at him and stroked the curly hair with his fingers. He frown when his fingers got caught in something in Blaine's hair. Kurt pulled it and saw that it was Blaine's earbuds. He tried to untangle Blaine from them, but they were under him so he let them be. But he did pulled up Blaine's iPhone from the bed and took the earbuds out of it. He put the iPhone on the bedtable, where he saw Blaine's notebook lay open on a page with his name on it. He frown and took it and started reading.

_Kurt!_

_It's 1 am and I'm awake. I did fall asleep after your magic trick earlier. :) _

_That was awesome. But now I'm awake again. Sitting on the bed watching you sleep._

_I can't sleep and I don't know why, I try and I go to sleep but wake right up again._

_It's like I relive all those memories you know?_

_No, you don't know, cause you never read my notebook, which is totally weird. Burt read them, and Carole read them, why haven't you asked me to read them? If you want, you can read them. If you want to, I want you to read them._

_Well, I'll try and sleep now._

_Yeah, so now it's 2 am._

_It's not like before when I had bad dreams or started having bad, bad thoughts during the nights, it feels like this is a way for my mind to process all that's happened. Hannah warned my about it, that my mind would need to go through everything over and over again. But... Must it be during the night?_

_It's started raining now. It's 245 now._

_I think I'll try and listen to my classical playlist, that calms me down sometimes._

_Have I told you how beautiful you are when you sleep, Kurt?M__When you move in your sleep you make these cute little noises, my heart swells at the sound of them. So now it's 315 and this is starting to be annoying._

_And at 345 it hits me - I haven't take the sleeping pills. So, I have no idea if it might be stupid to take them now, but I'm so tired right now and it feels like I'd do anything to get some sleep. Well, well. We'll se in the morning. Or rather later this morning, since it is morning, it has started to brighten outside. But it's still raining. Well, now I'll take the medicine and crawl down under my cover to hide from the stupid memories and listen to some Vivaldi. I love you, see you soon._

Kurt felt so bad for Blaine. He lifted the covers again and took a good look at his boyfriend. He really looked exhausted. Poor thing. Why hadn't he woken Kurt? They could have been two during the night, and with the memories. But, if had been Kurt, he hadn't wanted to wake Blaine up, he would have wanted him to sleep, so he guessed he got it after all.

Kurt took Blaine's pillow and lifted his head and put it under him. That also made the earbuds free and he pulled them out before he put Blaine's head down again. Blaine sighed when his head met the pillow and moved his neck a little. Kurt smile at him and looked at the notebook and then back to Blaine. He read what Blaine had written again. Kurt had wanted Blaine to want him to read the notebook, but he didn't want to ask him about it. Was this really an invite from Blaine? Or was this something he had written and wouldn't mean in the morning? Kurt re-read it again, and decide to actually read Blaine's memories.

He got up, went to the bathroom, went downstairs and made some tea and sandwiches and took it up to the bed. He pulled on some pajama pants and a tank top and sat down next to Blaine who shifted in his sleep when the bed moved and moved so he was laying right next to Kurt's legs, his nose was practically pressed against Kurt's thigh. Kurt put some pillows behind his back and started reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Kristen and Carole had cleaned the big house during the morning. They had made the beds for the guests that were coming in the afternoon. They were leaving Lima at noon, so they should be in Cincinnati around three, factoring in the traffic the day before a holiday. Carole decided to check in at Kurt and Blaine at noon. Kristen had prepared a salad for lunch and Carole thought she would asked the teens if they were interested in eating with them. She knocked on the door before opening it and entering the house.

"Are you guys awake?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer she climbed the stairs.

She looked at the bed when she was at the top of the stairs. She saw a crying Kurt, reading Blaine's notebook. Se sat down next to him and pulled him in to a hug. She took the notebook from him and put it on the bedside table. She felt him crying in her embrace. They sat like that for a while, neither of them speaking. Eventually Kurt pulled away tolooked at her.

"He got shot?" He said and started crying again.

"No, he managed to duck and run upstairs." Carole said and pulled him closer again.

When she felt the sobs subdue she pulled away to speak to him.

"Kurt, you shouldn't read this all alone. And not everything at once."

"I didn't think it was so bad." He said and started crying yet again.

She rearranged them so they were lying instead of sitting, it was much easier to comfort someone laying down she felt. She felt the crying increase for a while before Kurt calmed down. It was then she started wondering where Blaine was.

"Kurt? Where's Blaine?" She asked him.

He lifted the cover to show the sleeping Blaine who once again had crawled under the cover and was laying pressed to Kurt. She smiled at the sight and stretched over Kurt to stroke his hair. Kurt put the cover down again but let Blaine's head be outside.

"And the Christmas when he was all alone." Kurt said and cried with renewed force. "I mean look at him. How could anyone leave him alone during Christmas?"

"I know." Carole said. "But that's not going to happen anymore."

Kurt cried and went through the memories that had made the biggest impact on him - the times Blaine had been forced to ride in the trunk of the car and the time he was left on the beach. Carole listened to him crying over his boyfriend's childhood. She was well aware of the tears she had shred for the exactly the same things and wasn't surprised when she felt her cheeks becoming wet again.

When they had laid there for 20 minutes Carole heard the front door opened and then steps on the stairs. It didn't take Kristen many seconds to understand why they hadn't come up. She climbed up on the bed and moved Blaine so she was hugging him and Kurt at the same time.

"Kurt?" Carole said when he had stopped talking and was processing everything. "He's safe now. Thanks to you."

That made him cry again, but this time he turned in her embrace to he was facing Blaine, still sleeping and completely unaware of parts of his family laying with him in bed crying for his childhood.

"Did you read from the other side of the notebook as well?" Carole asked Kurt.

"The other side?"

"Yes." She reached behind her and took the notebook to show him. "Here, he has written the homework from this side. I think you should read that. You don't have to do it now, but I want you to it. Okay?"

He nodded and she put the notebook back. She found the note Blaine had written to Kurt during the night and tried not to think about what magic trick Kurt had done last night. But when she read the time, she understood why Blaine was still sleeping with no trace of waking up.

Kristen cleared her voice and Carole looked up to meet her eyes. She nodded towards Kurt and Carole looked at him. His eyelids were drooping and she could feel his limbs relaxing. He had still tears running. She smiled at Kristen who smiled back. It wasn't strange that Kurt became tired after an emotional outburst like that. Neither of the two waken sisters said anything, they let the teens sleep and enjoyed the closeness to them. Kurt opened his blue eyes after just twenty minutes.

"I'm hungry." he said.

"We have made salad for lunch, it's up in the big house." Kristen said.

"How about Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I think he is going to be tired all day from taking the sleeping medicine so late, but we need to work on him having a normal rhythm during the days, even during days like this when he'll be sleeping most of the time. And he does need to eat and take medicine."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kurt said and untangled himself from Carole and Blaine. Blaine whined a little at the lost of contact and moved closer to Kristen.

"I can wake him." Carole said.

"But he is sleeping..." Kristen said.

"I know you love to snuggle and I know he's extremely cuddly when he sleeps, but there will be more opportunity for you two to snuggle later." Carole said with a smile.

She shook Blaine and after a while he opened one eye to look at her. She could see he still was effected by the medicine.

"I'm tired." He mumbled and turned away from her snuggled even closer to Kristen.

"There are boobs here." He said confused. Carole and Kristen giggled at this.

Blaine looked up at Kristen.

"You're not Kurt."

"I know."

"I'm cuddling with you, you're not Kurt."

"But I love to cuddle."

"Really?"

"Really." Kristen smiled at him.

"Well then." He said and closed his eyes again and scooted even closer.

"But, you need to wake up now." Kristen said.

Blaine groaned but opened his eyes and looked around the room. He sighed but sat up. Kurt came into the bedroom and went up to Blaine who threw his arms around his waist and pulled him close. Kurt smiled and reached down to kiss him on the head.

"So, lunch in the big house." Carole said and got up from the bed.

"I just want to change into clothes." Blaine said, still with his cheek against Kurt's belly.

"Okay, see you guys soon." Kristen said and went with her sister downstairs and headed outside to the big house.

"Hi my love." Kurt said when they heard the front door close.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine said and looked up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you too Blaine."

Kurt thought about telling Blaine he'd read his memories, but he needed some time to process it before he spoke about it and he wanted it be a good talk, not just a talk when they put on clothes. Blaine hugged him a little thigther before he sighed again and got up.

"I'm so tired." He said when he put on the onepiece. "It's raining." He explained to Kurt. "Then it's okay to have the onepiece."

"You can have what ever you want, you'll still be the most handsome guy I've ever seen."

The lunch wasn't as pleasant and easygoing as usual; Blaine was grumpy, tired and still affected of the sleeping medicine. He wasn't hungry at all and sat and looked down at his plate. Carole tried to talk to him to get him to eat but he just shrugged. When the others were done eating was his plate still nearly full, he had eaten two bites. Carole exchanged looks with Kristen who also shrugged and put her hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"How about if I make you a milkshake and you and me sit down on the couches and do nothing for a while? So can these two started the cooking and baking?"

Blaine looked at her and nodded. He got up and went to a couch and sat down. Kurt looked at him with a pained expression. Carole saw it and dragged him to the kitchen.

"This is nothing new, Kurt. We have to remember that he isn't well at all. And right now he's tired and surely a bit dizzy. Let him and Kristen spend some time together while we start in here."

Kurt nodded, but before he got started he went to Blaine to give him a hug. Blaine was staring unseeingly in front of him and Kurt could see how tired and sleepy he was. He put a hand on his shoulder and Blaine looked up at him.

"Love you." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and leaned his head against Kurt's hand.

"Here you go, a fanstaticly well-tasting milkshake ala Kristen!" Kristen held out a chocolate milkshake which she had spiced with some protein powder. Blaine tasted and smiled.

"This is good!" He said to her and drank more.

Kurt left them and went to Carole in the kitchen. Kristen looked at Blaine.

"Would you mind cuddle with me? It's rare I got to cuddle..." She asked him.

"Sure!"

They rearranged so they both were more laying down on the couch, Kristen with her arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" She asked him.

"This is perfect." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. "Or, wait, you don't have to answer that."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine said and turned his head to look at her, that was a strange thing to say. He watched Kristen close her eyes and heard her sigh.

"Blaine... I'm just afraid to say the wrong things when I'm with you."

"Wrong things?"

"Yes, like if I asked you how you're doing, and then I just mean how are you. But maybe you take it like I prying and feel you don't want to talk to me at all..."

"Kristen, relax." Blaine smiled to her. "I know that Carole speaks to you, she told me, and she's asked me if it that's okay. Which it is. I know that you know a lot about me, and I'm totally fine with that. But please don't overthink what you say to me, just say what's on your mind. If I can't handle it, that's my problem and something I need to discuss with Hannah. I won't go through life with people who knows everything about me and who is carefull with what they say.

"Like on my birthday, Burt raised his voice and I had a flashback. It was a good thing that happened at home, and not in school in August, now I was surrounded by family, and people how know what they needed to do. So, even if it was hard on Burt, it was good for me. So, to answer your question, I'm tired but fine."

Kristen smiled to him and hugged him close.

"Okay, good." She said.

* * *

Neither if the residents in the house heard the two cars pulling up. Burt and Martin hade ride together in one car, and Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Rachel in one car. The drive had taken three hours, it wasn't just them who wanted to leave Lima for the holiday. After they parked the car and taken in the view and realized that no one was coming to greet them, they went in to the big house. Burt showed them the rooms downstairs where the teens would sleep before they all went upstairs. They all went past the couch where Kristen and Blaine were fast asleep, cuddled close together. They went in to the kitchen and surprised Kurt and Carole who were baking.

"Hi guys!" Burt said and hugged his wife close. Even though they were married and were adults, they still longed after each other, and just like Blaine and Kurt, they hadn't slept together during the time Blaine had been at the hospital. Burt and Carole stood still a while in their embrace before Burt took his wife's cheek and pulled her head up. They kissed, a long, sweet kiss filled with love, promises and desire.

Kurt had cleaned his hands and was hugging his friends.

"We didn't hear you, welcome!"

"Where's my brother and my aunt?" Finn asked.

"On the couch, you must went straight past them!" Carole said and hugged him.

"On the couch? Why didn't they say hi?"

"They are sleeping. Why don't you, Finn, give everybody a tour and we'll make some coffee and wake them up and we'll meet on the balcony in ten minutes, now that it stopped raining?"

"Sure!" Finn said and led them out of the kitchen. When they passed the couches, they all looked at Blaine and Kristen, and they all "aawww:d" at the sight, they were a cute vision, both of them deep asleep, Blaine snoring lightly and Kristen sleeping with her mouth open.

Kurt put on coffee and put Martin to work with setting the table. Carole dragged Burt out to the living room. They hugged for a long time before Carole pulled herself from the embrace.

"I'll wake the sis and the son." She said before pressing a kiss on Burt's lips.

She sat down on the table and looked at the couch. They were really fast asleep. She looked at the clock, they had been sleeping for over an hour now. She stroked her hand along Kristen's cheek, which made her close her mouth and move her head a little. She did the same thing with Blaine but he didn't react.

"Kristen? Blaine?" She shook them lightly and they both stirred.

Kristen opened her eyes and looked at Carole. She tried to stretch out her body and then notice the deadweight on her. She looked down at Blaine. She looked up at Carole again.

"I fell asleep? That was not the plan."

"It's okay, you both were asleep within minutes. But now we have company and coffee will be served any minute now." Carole said as they heard the teens downstairs coming inside to get settle in their bedrooms.

"Oh, they are here already?!" She said. "And I'm sleeping, that's kinda rude of me."

"It sure is!" Martin said when he came inside from setting the table on the balcony.

"Shut up!" Kristen said and smiled at him while he sat down on the other couch next to Burt.

"Welcome here." She said. "So, what to do with this one?" She said and pointed to Blaine.

"Let me!" Kurt said as he came in to the living room.

He kneeled next to the couch and combed Blaine hair with his fingers. He leaned forward and whispered in to Blaine ear.

"My love, it's time to wake up."

Blaine stirred a bit. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's, which woke him up. Blaine opened his mouth and kissed him. He opened his eyes to look at Kurt, but saw also his family sitting there watching them, he pulled himself from Kurt's lips and blushed.

"Don't let us stop you!" Martin said.

Kristen giggled behind Blaine. He jumped at the sound, he hadn't notice her laying next to him. He turned to her.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"No problems, I've slept as well."

"The sight of you two sleeping was the cutest I've seen in a long time!" Puck said with a smile when they came up the stairs.

Blaine blushed even more but Kurt placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled to him. Blaine smiled back and sat up on the couch. He was feeling so much better now after this nap. He still felt a little dizzy, but not as annoyed he felt earlier.

They all sat down on the table. Kurt poured them coffee and Carole came out with a new baked apple pie. It was delicious and they ate, laughed and talked. It was a nice mood around the table and Blaine felt at ease. He took Kurt's hand under the table. Kurt turned and looked at him. They smiled and Kurt leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Blaine smiled under Kurt's lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you!" Kurt whispered back before he rubbed his nose along Blaine's.

"Stop being so freaking cute!" Martin said and threw his napkin at them.

"So... It's sunny and we're close to the bridge... I would do anything for a bath!" Mercedes said.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed. "Let's take a bath!"

They all looked at him, it had been a long time since Blaine had shown so much interest in something.

"We'll take care of the dishes, you kids head down to the water." Kristen said.

"Thanks." They all said before going up and heading towards their rooms to change.

Kurt and Blaine went down to their house hand in hand. They got upstairs and started undressing. Blaine happened to turned around when Kurt leaned down to step in his swimming trunks. Blaine inhaled loudly at the sight of Kurt's ass in display like this.

"Fuck Kurt, you can stand like that and expect me to do nothing about it." He said with a husky voice.

Kurt turned around, still leaning down, with a smile on his lips.

"Who sad I expect you to do nothing?!" He teased.

Blaine was next to him within seconds. He crushed Kurt to the wall and kissed him desperately, passingly, urgent.

"Kurt..." He breathed. "Fuck... I need you."

"I'm here. Take me." Kurt panted.

Blaine pushed him to the bed and laid down on top of Kurt. He kissed him sloppy. He pulled the drawer opened on the bedside table and took out the bottle of lube. He pressed out some in his hand, and then took their hardnesses in his hand. He started slowly pulling his hands up and down and watched Kurt squirmed under him. Kurt pulled him down to kiss him.

"Let's try something new." He said.

Blaine stopped in his movement and looked at him. Kurt took his hands in his hand and placed them on either side of his head. Then he put his hand on Blaine's back and pressed him down, so he was laying completely on top of Kurt. Their hard cocks pressed together and they both moaned at the feeling. Kurt pulled Blaine up and down on top of him to create friction.

"Fuuuck..." Blaine moaned and started moving on his own.

It didn't take long before they both came, panting, moaning. Blaine slumped on top of Kurt. They could hear their friends getting close to their house. Blaine pulled himself up from Kurt, even though he just wanted to stay. He pulled on his swimming trunk before he held out his hand to Kurt.

"Come on my love, let's get in before they come down and start asking why we are all messy and wet on our bellies."

"Wanna sleep..." Kurt mumbled.

"I know, but come on sweetie." Blaine said.

Kurt took his hand and found himself being dragged up, Blaine pulled up his trunks, still pooling around his feet. Blaine led him downstairs and out on the bridge. Blaine jumped in, pulling Kurt with him. When he crashed into the cold water, Kurt woke up from his daze. He surfaced and held on to Blaine while spitting out water and coughing. He looked at Blaine when he could breathed properly again. Blaine smiled to him and pulled him into a hug.

"That was so hot, Kurt. You're the sexiest man I ever seen. There are so much I want to do to you, and with you Kurt. You drive me crazy with desire." He whispered in his ear.

Kurt looked at him, eyes darkening with desire.

"I want you. Now." Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine hadn't a possibility to answer though, Finn jumped in and splashed water on both of them. Puck followed not long after. Mercedes and Rachel took the ladder down.

They started a water fight, which became even funnier when Mercedes and Rachel started squealing. The fight subdued be itself like it always does. They started jumping and diving instead. Blaine who had lost most of the fat he once had on his body, started freezing faster than anyone else. He tried not to show it, he had such a good time goofing around with friends. But when his lips were turning blue and his body started shivering, he couldn't ignore it anymore. He climbed the ladder and took a towel and sat down on one of the sun beds. Puck came up after him and sat down on the sun bed next to him.

"You okay?" He asked Blaine.

"I'm cold." He said.

"I can see that. But that's not what I meant."

"I know. But I'm fine. Well, that's not entirely true, but I'm okay right now."

"You looked tired."

"I am, I didn't sleep tonight."

"Yeah, those nights happen." Puck said.

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know really, it's not a good time right now. My father has decided to move in with mom and he's not nice to me or to her."

"Fuck, Puck."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Are you moving in with us for now?"

"I might, I have to speak to Carole about it."

"You can take my room. We're here for two weeks and after that we can sleep in Kurt's room." Blaine said.

"Yeah, thanks, it's nice to have a place to be alone sometimes."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm gonna dive some more, you wanna join?"

"Nah, I'm too cold right now."

"Yeah, you're just skin and bones."

"I'm aware."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thanks for the reviews on the last chapters! you are great! **

* * *

Kurt looked up at the sun bed where Blaine had sat last time he checked, merely minutes ago. Now the bed was empty. Kurt felt himself go cold inside. He looked around the bridge but there was no sign of Blaine anywhere. He quickly swam to the ladder and got up.

"Kurt!" He heard Puck's voice behind him and turned around. "He went inside."

"Oh, thanks!" Kurt said with gratitude. He took a towel and started drying himself before heading inside.

"Kurt? Can I join you?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on up when you're done. I'll go ahead, I need to see that Blaine's okay."

Kurt went inside and upstairs. He found his boyfriend changing in to his onepiece. He was still shivering and his lips were still blueish.

"You okay?" Kurt asked him while removing his wet swim trunks and changing into a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm cold." Blaine said.

"Come on, I'll warm you." Kurt said and lifted the covers.

Blaine slide down and Kurt sat down in the bed, leaning on the headboard.

"You should go be with your friends, I'll be fine here." Blaine said.

"Sush! You're more important to me. And Mercedes is on her way up here."

"Oh, okay." Blaine said and scooted closer. He laid pressed to Kurt's leg with his head on his thighs.

Kurt started playing with his wet hair and massaging his scalp. Mercedes came up the stairs.

"Can I come?" She asked them.

"Of course!" Blaine said and scooted even closer Kurt.

Mercedes sat down on the bed in the other side of Blaine. Kurt remained where he was, sitting up while playing with Blaine's hair. It didn't take much time before he felt Blaine relaxing against him. He caught Mercedes's eye and nodded down toward Blaine. She nodded and smiled. She got what he meant; if you wait a minute, he'll be fast asleep and we can talk. Kurt watched Blaine fall asleep and felt his muscles twitching. He eased Blaine's head down on the pillow instead of his thighs.

"Why do people twitch like that when they fall asleep?" Mercedes asked in a low voice.

"I think it has something to do with the brain giving up the impulses to control the muscles or something like that, Carole explained it to me a while ago." Kurt said to her.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You're here, I'm here, Blaine's here and relatively okay." He smiled to her.

"So, it's been like forever since we talked. From your texts during bible camp, I take it that the last few weeks have been not so nice?"

"It's been hell, 'Cedes. But how was bible camp?"

"Fabulous!" Mercedes exclaimed. "But first your weeks!"

"Can I join you?" Rachel asked from the stairs.

"Sure, come on! It's a good thing we have such a huge bed here." Kurt said when Rachel sat down in the bed.

"So? Tell me about the weeks while Blaine was in the hospital." Mercedes asked again.

"It's been... Awful. Blaine has been... I don't know... I'm not keen on talking about details about him, as you know, but he's been in a bad, bad place. He's been talking to his therapist multiple times every day to process things that have been happening. When I've been there it has been during visiting hours, and it's in the afternoon. He's been so affected by the medicine he has been given, so either he's been sleeping, or he's been drowsy, slurring on the words, talked nonsense and started crying.

"I've felt so useless. Like, there has been times when he didn't know who I was. I know it was the medicine, and not him, but still. I've missed him so bad. I've felt so alone. And he's been so brave through this, he's been at it every day. I know Carole has had arguments with him when he decided not to talk anymore, but it always ended with him talking to Hannah anyway. He's my hero, he's fighting this and I'm so proud of him." Kurt said.

"Aw, Kurt!" Mercedes said and squeezed his hand which she had taken while he talked.

"But is he better now?" Rachel asked while looking at the sleeping man laying in the middle of the bed.

"Yes, much, much, much better. He's exhausted, obviously, from the time at the hospital, from being depressed, from his memories that keep demanding energy from him, and from the medicine he's taking just to be able to be here."

"To be able to be here? What does that mean?" Rachel asked him. "Where would he be otherwise?"

"I don't want to think about that. He's here, he's doing okay. And that's that. I can't even think about what could have happened." Kurt shrugged and looked down at Blaine.

"It really was that bad?" Mercedes asked after a while.

"Yes it was. But it isn't now." Kurt said with thick voice. He shook his head and looked at Mercedes. "So, bible camp, tell me, any cute guys?"

Mercedes started telling them all about Steve, one of the leaders at the camp. Kurt felt his sadness subdue while Mercedes went on about Steve. She was telling them about one of the times when he had flirted either when Blaine started mumbling in his sleep before he sat up with a jolt. He looked confused around the room.

"Mom?"

"She's in the big house, you want to talk to her?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes." He nodded.

Kurt pulled him down to a laying position before he took Blaine's iPhone from the bedside table.

"Carole? Blaine wants you here."

He nodded and hung up.

"She'll be right here, honey." He said to Blaine.

It didn't take many seconds for Carole to run down to the house and up the stairs. She laid down next to Blaine and rubbed his back.

"Blaine?"

"Mommy?"

"I'm here."

"I'm kinda sad and tired."

"It's okay sweetie." Carole said with a calm voice. "You're allowed to be sad here. Kurt's here, you want him to hug you?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt laid down and took Blaine in his embrace. Blaine started crying and cried for two minutes before he drifted off again. When he was fast asleep again Carole looked at Kurt.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he woke up and asked for you." Kurt said.

"I don't think he was awake." Carole said. "Well, I'll leave you here. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour." Carole said and stood up and left them.

"Mom?" Rachel asked when they heard the front door close.

"Yeah, Carole has become mom." Kurt said with a smile.

"Is Finn okay with that?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't he be?"

"I mean... He's moved in at your house and now he's taken Finn's mom from him?"

"Rachel, you're one of my best friends, but sometimes you say the most stupid things." Kurt said. "I think that Finn sees it like we all do; Blaine needs to have a mom right now, he's never had a good mother figure in his life, so we're just happy he found one now. I'm sure you can see that too?"

"Well, neither you nor Finn tells me anything about him and his mother, how am I suppose to know?"

"Well, you do see him now, you must see that he's not doing great. You do know he's been at the hospital for weeks. You should be able to draw some conclusions. But I know you sometimes act like you don't understand just to point out that there are things that you don't know. But, when it comes to Blaine, stop with that.

"He's not well, you know that. You know he's living with us, I'm sure you can draw the conclusion that he didn't have a good life at his father's place. You know he's tired and sleeps most of the day, that means he's ill. You can draw your own conclusions when it comes to this.

"He's not keen on sharing with everyone, and neither am I. And apparently neither is Finn. Well, then that's that. In the fall he'll start at McKinley, then you're not allowed to bug him about details. He'll tell you if he wants to. Otherwise, just threat him as usual. He's still Blaine. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel looked down. "Sorry. I just don't like the feeling of not knowing."

"I know Rachel, but when it comes to him, you have to get use to it."

"Okay."

"Good. Mercedes, Steve! Go on!" Kurt said to her.

* * *

"Blaine, honey? It's time to wake up." Kurt voice brought Blaine back to consciousness.

Blaine groaned and turned away from the sound, he was so tired.

"Blaine? Sweety? I know you're tired, but it's time for dinner."

Blaine groaned again but sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Kurt laying on the bed next to where he had laid.

"I'm tired."

"I know, but you need to eat."

"I'm tired of being tired, Kurt."

"I can understand that, but you didn't sleep during the night, then the day will be crazy. It's okay that you're tired."

"Dinner, huh?"

"Dinner." Kurt said and sat up.

Blaine leaned to him and smiled when he got a kiss on the cheek.

"Do I have to change?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, cause it's warm and toasty in my onepiece now."

"Well, good, let's go up."

They went up to the other house. Everyone was busy with setting the table, changing from swim wears into clothes and finding a place to sit around the big table on the balcony. Blaine sat down on a chair while Kurt went into the kitchen to see if he could help. Kristen came out on the balcony with a big salads bowl and sat down next to Blaine. She leaned to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Blaine."

"Hi."

"You okay?"

She felt him shook his head.

"I'm so tired." He whispered in a sad voice.

"That's okay honey." She told him back. "How about you eat, and when you're done, you snuggle close to me and relax for a bit?"

"You really like to snuggle, hu?"

"Blaine, you have no idea." Kristen smiled to him.

Said and done, Blaine ate a little of the food. He didn't take part in the conversation, and no one forced him. I was obvious for everyone that he needed to be left alone. When Blaine had finished eating he leaned back on his chair and waited. Kristen ate faster than normal before she leaned back as well. She looked at him and nodded a little. He moved his chair a little closer to hers and laid his head on her shoulder. It didn't take many minutes before she felt his head become heavier and she had to place her head on top of his to stop it from sliding down. She felt his body twitching when he fell in a deeper sleep.

"Why want me to move him?" Burt, who sat on Blaine's other side, asked her.

"Nah, it's okay. Let him sleep here. But, if you want you can get him a blanket."

Burt nodded and went in to get it. He spread it over Blaine.

They sat there for hours talking, laughing, enjoying the warm summer night. Finn and Puck got their guitars and they started playing and singing. Blaine slept through it all. He moved around on his chair some, trying to find a comfortable position. Burt leaned his chair down all the way so he was practically laying down, but then he had no psychical contact and started searching for that again. Finally they laid him down with his head in Kristen's lap and his feet in Burt's, that made him calm and he slept on.

Kurt felt bad for not being there, next to Blaine, for not being the one Blaine was leaning on, the one who tried to made him calm. But Carole, as the wise woman she was, saw it and took him aside to speak to him about it. She encouraged Kurt to enjoy himself, to leave Blaine to Burt and her this evening, they were his parents. He listened to her and did enjoy himself. He joked with his friends, talked about starting at McKinley in the fall, sang along with the others.

Burt tried to wake Blaine up when it was time for the adults to go the bed. He wanted him to sleep on in his bed. Blaine groaned and stir a little, but didn't wake up properly. Burt realized he had to be carried down to their house.

"Finn? Puck? Can we together get Blaine down to their house? I'm not strong enough to carry him by myself."

"Yes, of course." Finn said and stood up, as did Puck.

"I'll go with you." Kurt said.

"No, you stay here." Burt said.

"No, I'm tired as well, I want to go to sleep."

"Okay." Burt said.

"Blaine, bro, I'm gonna pick you up now." Finn said before he picked Blaine up. Blaine groaned but when his head found support on Finn's shoulder, he sighed and slept on. Finn started descending the stairs while Kurt said good night to everyone.

"Kurt, why is he so tired?" Finns asked when he had caught up with them on the way down.

"He didn't sleep during the night, and the usual."

"Oh, right, the increased sedatives." Finn said.

"Yeah."

"You want me to take over?" Puck asked Finn.

"Nah, it's fine, he's really thin. I think he weights even less than Rachel right now."

Kurt opened the front door and showed them in. He went ahead upstairs and pulled the covers of the bed. Finn laid Blaine down on the bed.

"You want help with his clothes?" Burt asked.

"No, I'll handle it. You go up, see you in the morning." Kurt said. They hugged good night and then they left Blaine and Kurt on their own.

Kurt removed Blaine's green converse and opened the onepiece. It was really easy for Kurt to get Blaine out off the onepiece compared to the skinny jeans he had struggled with yesterday. Kurt went to the bathroom before he changed on to pajamas and a tanktop and laid down next to Blaine.

He shook Blaine roughly. Blaine stirred and Kurt kept shaking him until he opened his eyes.

"Mmmm..." Blaine said.

"You need to take some medicine Blaine."

Blaine nodded and sat up. He swallowed the medicine that Kurt gave him before he sank back on bed and fell in to a deep sleep. Kurt followed him shortly after.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night. Blaine was laying on his back next to him. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful sleeping boyfriend but had too much of a need to stay long. He went to the bathroom before he went back to the bed. When he laid on the bed Blaine shifted and got close to Kurt. Kurt turned so Blaine was spooning him. Kurt had started to drift off when he heard Blaine moan and felt him pressing tight against his back. Kurt became fully awake within seconds. Blaine kept pressing himself tighter against Kurt and started to slowly rub himself up and down. Kurt could feel Blaine's hard dick against his ass and he become as hard as Blaine was in an instance.

Blaine moaned again and started caressing Kurt while he kept rubbing his hard dick against Kurt's ass. Kurt let a moan slip his lips as well, this was so fucking hot. Blaine froze in his movements.

"Kurt?" He said with a thick voice.

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"Hell yeah."

"Remove your clothes. Now."

Kurt did as he was told. When he was naked he started to turn to face Blaine.

"No, don't move." Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt stayed on his side. He felt Blaine's strong, warm hand roaming his body, he felt Blaine kissing his neck, his shoulder blades. Blaine moved his hands to his ass. He kept kissing him on his back. He wandered down until he came to his behind. Blaine let him tongue go down in Kurt's between his ass cheeks. Kurt moaned loudly and pressed his ass back.

"Blaine!" He moaned.

Blaine left his ass and went back to his ear.

"You like that?" He whispered.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine pressed his hard dick in towards Kurt's ass and took a hold on Kurt's hard dick. He moved himself up and down against Kurt to create friction while moving his hand up and down along Kurt's dick. Kurt moaned and threw his head back. Blaine took hold of Kurt's head with his other hand and held Kurt's head back while he pressed kisses on his throat.

"Blaine. I... Fuck... You... Soon..."

Blaine moaned and pressed his dick harder against Kurt's ass and increased his speed, both with his hand and his body. They reached climax in the same time. They both came hard, screaming, moaning. For them both this a whole new level of orgasm, neither of them had been so high during their orgasms, and they both blacked out afterwards. Their blackouts turned to sleep, Blaine pressed against Kurt's back, with one of his hands still around Kurt's dick. Kurt with Blaine's cum on his back and his own on his stomach and torso, with his head thrown back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry for the wait, it's been a lot lately. thanks for the response for the last chapters guys! You make me smile! writing this chapter also made me smile and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Kurt? Wake up honey. I know it's early but I've made breakfast for you." Blaine's voice dragged Kurt from his sleep.

He opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, sitting on their bed, all dressed in a pair of rolled up blue capri pants, a red shirt sleeved shirt with a blue, white, red bow tie. His smile was big and infectious. Kurt smiled back at him. Blaine leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead before he kissed him on the mouth. Kurt could smell of Blaine's favorite shower gel and after shave. He could taste Blaine's tooth paste when Blaine deepened the kiss.

"No!" Kurt said and pushed Blaine away.

"What?" Blaine said with a hurt voice.

"I haven't brushed my teeth."

"How many times do I have to remind you that I don't care one bit?" Blaine said and kissed him again before he pulled away.

"But, I made breakfast for us." Blaine said and pulled Kurt to a seating position. Kurt looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Blaine? It's not even 7 am?"

"I know, but I made your breakfast. I want to eat with you without anyone else. You can sleep after breakfast." Blaine said with a small voice.

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean! I could be awake with you whenever. I'm just surprised you're awake."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm surprised as well! I woke up at 6."

"Well, you did fall asleep early yesterday." Kurt said.

Kurt got up from the bed.

"So... I think I need to shower." He said and blushed when he remember what happened during the night.

"After breakfast, can't you put on the bathrobe?"

"Okay." Kurt said. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, not to shower the first thing, but he could see how eager Blaine was.

Kurt followed Blaine downstairs. Blaine had set the table on the bridge for them. Kurt felt his heat swell when he saw the table. Blaine had cut sandwiches into hearts. He had prepared coffee with steemed milk, and he had formed the milk in their mugs like heart.

"Oh, Blaine!"

"Sit down!" Blaine said and pulled out the chair for him.

Kurt sat down and was served the sandwiches and fruit salad which Blaine also had prepared. Blaine smiled big at him when he started eating. They ate in a comfortable silence, companies by the birds.

"Kurt." Blaine said when he was done eating. "I just wanna say thank you. Thanks for always being there for me. Thanks for loving me. Thanks for saving my life. I love you so much, Kurt. You are the true love of my life. I can't believe the luck I had that I found you. I wish we had been together longer, Kurt. Cause if we had, I'd pick this moment to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me; I'd ask you to marry me."

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What?"

"I wanna marry you!"

"Kurt..."

"I know we're young, and I know we haven't been together for long, but I know, Blaine, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I say yes. Yes, I want to be your husband!"

Blaine left his chair and sat down in Kurt's lap. He kissed him, deeply, a kiss filled with love.

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too, Blainey! You're the best thing that ever happen to me."

Kurt kissed Blaine back with same passion. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. He looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Are we engaged now?" He whispered.

"Do you want to be?" Blaine whispered back.

"Yes."

"Then we are."

Blaine kissed Kurt. He pulled him up from the chair. He kept kissing him while making his way into the house, up the stairs. He pushed Kurt on the bed and opened his bathrobe. He caressed his torso, kissed his collarbone.

"Kurt, you're so beautiful."

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned under him.

"I love you so much."

Blaine kissed Kurt from his neck down his torso and stomach.

"Turn around. I wanna pay attention to your beautiful back." Blaine whispered.

Kurt did as Blaine said. Blaine removed the bathrobe and his own clothes. He roamed his hands across Kurt's back.

"Fuck, Kurt. You're so perfect. Your skin is flawless." Blaine said while kissing his way down.

"And your ass, Kurt. Fucking hell, it's so beautiful." He breathed.

Blaine caressed it, first with his hands and then with his tongue. Kurt pushed his behind toward him involuntarily, Blaine's breath and tongue on him was so sexy. Blaine placed one hand on each buttcheek and separated them. He had now full view of Kurt's hole.

"Fuck, Kurt." He breathed.

Kurt moaned in response. Blaine let his tongue go down the crack, down to the hole. He circled it. Kurt moaned loudly.

"Blaine, fuck!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's scream. He felt him panting sweating under him. He let his tongue slip in the hole and deserved a moan from Kurt. He did it a couple of times before he pulled himself up and leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Kurt? My sexy fiancé, I want you."

"Take me." Kurt said without hesitation.

"What does that mean Kurt?"

"I want you inside me." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine smiled at this, he kissed Kurt's neck and shoulder blades. He reached for the lube and took some between his hands, to warm it up while kissing Kurt's back. Slowly, while caressing his ass, he pulled Kurt up so he was standing on his knees, still with his upper body on the bed. He kept kissing Kurt's back while he circled the hole with a sleek finger. Slowly he pushed in, just a bit. He kept showering Kurt with kisses. Kurt moaned. Blaine pushed his finger in all the way. He kept circle it. He pulled it out a bit and pushed in another finger. Kurt moaned at this. Blaine wanted nothing else than to take him here and now, but he knew he had to keep it slow och gentle.

Blaine pushed his two finger away from each other to stretch him out. Kurt moaned. Blaine held his finger still while showering Kurt's butt cheeks with kisses. Then he kept moving his two fingers out and in while separating them. He took the condom he had taken from the same box the lube was in and ripped it open with his teeth. He pulled his fingers out. Kurt whined at the loss. Blaine was quick to put on the condom. He put on plenty of lube on his dick and on his finger again. He circled Kurt's hole with his finger once again and pushed it in. He could feel that Kurt was much less narrow now.

"Are you ready honey?"

"Yes!" Kurt breathed.

Blaine took a hold of his dick and pushed it into Kurt's hole. He pushed so the glans was inside. He paused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just wait." Kurt breathed. Blaine caressed his back and ass with his hands.

"Now, move." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I love you so much, you're the sexiest man alive. You're fabulous. I love you so much." Blaine said before he pushed in a little further. He pulled it back out and took more lube on his dick before he pushed in. Slowly he pushed all the way in.

"Fuck Blaine." Kurt moaned.

"Tell me when I can move."

"Move, move, move. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Slowly, Blaine pulled his dick out before he once again pushed it all the way in.

"Kurt, fuck, you're so perfect. Fuck Kurt."

"Blaine!"

Blaine kept pulling out and pulling out, after a short while, he started moving in different directions to find Kurt's spot. At the fourth try, he knew he hit it when Kurt screamed out and threw his head back.

"Fuuuuck!"

Blaine smiled and kept hitting that spot over and over again. He was getting so close to the edge, soon he wasn't going to be able to prolong it. He didn't have to either, Kurt was next to him at the edge. Kurt wasn't even able to warn before he came, screaming Blaine's name. Blaine came with him, screaming Kurt's name. Kurt slumped on the bed, Blaine next to him after pulling his softening dick out. They laid panting, sweating.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

All Kurt really want to do was to sleep, but he knew he had to talk to Blaine about this. He turned to face Blaine.

"Blaine, you listen to me now, okay?"

Blaine also turned so he was facing Kurt. He nodded.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. It was sexy as hell. You were sweet and gentle. This was perfect."

"Really?" Blaine whispered.

"Really. I love you so much." Kurt said and moved so he laid closer to Blaine.

"Love you too." Blaine said with drooping eyes.

* * *

Kurt's alarm went off thirty minutes after they fallen asleep, at 930. Kurt reached for his iPhone and turned it off. He winced a bit when he rolled to his back. He was sore. But somehow he could enjoy the soreness, it remembered him of how he got it. He smiled at the thought and turned to face Blaine. He was sleeping on his stomach, his face was crushed to the mattress. Kurt smiled at the sight of him. He scooted closer and hugged him. Blaine sighed and smiled at the contact.

"Blainey honey?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Blaine answered him, it was such huge difference trying to wake Blaine when he was fairly well rested from when he needed the sleep.

"Blaine, my fiancé?"

"Yeah, my fiancé?" Blaine smiled and opened his eyes.

"How about a shower and a second breakfast with the others?"

"Can I shower with you?"

"That's the plan."

"Then yes!" Blaine said and kissed Kurt before he sat up.

He got on his feet and reached out a hand to Kurt to pull him up. Kurt winced by the movement and Blaine stopped in his tracks.

"You in pain?" He whispered. Kurt could see him go white.

"It's nothing, honey." He assured him.

"I've hurt you?" Blaine whispered and sank down to the floor when his knees gave up.

Kurt sank down next to him and took him in his arms. He could feel Blaine shake. He reached up to the bedside table and took Blaine's sedatives. He took out a tablet and managed to reached the water bottle.

"Here, hon, take some medicine. I've water here as well." Kurt helped him, Blaine was shaking too much to fix it by himself.

Kurt held him close, when he felt the shaking subdue, he took Blaine's face between his hands.

"Blaine, listen to me. I'm sore, but I don't want it any other way. You didn't hurt me. I promise you. You're nothing like your father. You didn't hurt me. It's like, every time I move today I'll remember why and I will smile, cause I'm engaged! With you, Blaine. I love you so much."

"Really?" Blaine looked up through his eyelashes. Kurt could see the tears running down his cheeks.

"I promise." Kurt bent down and kissed him. "Come on, fiancé, let's get in the shower."

"Okay."

Kurt pulled Blaine up from the floor. He took his hand and led him to the bathroom. They were both already naked, so Kurt led them straight to the shower. He turned on the water before he stepped in and pulled Blaine with him. He took Blaine in his embrace and they stood there under the hot shower close together.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We're still engaged right?"

"You never have to ask that, Kurt. We are together for ever, and I can't wait to be Blaine Hummel. I want to marry you. I want to do everything in my power to make you happy every day. You're the one for me. No matter what."

"You want to tell everyone?"

"No, not if you don't, it doesn't matter to me, you know, that's enough for me."

"Me too. May I tell Mercedes?"

"You can tell the world, Kurt, I don't care."

"I love you."

"I love you even more."

They kissed and hugged. They cleaned each other, it was an act of love, not of passion this time. They were a newly engaged couple in love.

* * *

They headed up to the big house hand in hand. They stopped a couple of times to kiss. Everyone was already eating on the balcony. They said good morning before heading to the kitchen and take their second breakfast. They went out together to the balcony and sat down at the end on the table, next to each other. They took each others hands while eating. They only had eyes for each other, they couldn't care less about the other around the table this morning.

"What's up with these two?" Burt leaned to Carole to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know, but it looks good on them." She whispered back.

"Blaine looks happy."

"Kurt looks happy."

When Kurt held up some of the apple pie that was left over since the day before to Blaine's mouth for him to taste, Martin decided to break their spell. He threw a roll at them. It hit Kurt on the side of the head.

"What the fuck?" Kurt turned and gazed at him.

"Oh, welcome to reality you two." Martin said with a sweet voice.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You two are... I don't know... Something's different." Martin said.

"We're eating breakfast, is that so exciting?" Kurt said to him.

"Well, now that we got your attention, we were discussing today. We have some volunteers for waterskiing, are you game?" Puck asked them.

Kurt shook his head.

"That's not for me. I have some baking to do anyway."

"I'm on!" Blaine said. "But I've never tried before."

"I'll teach you!" Finn said.

"Good!"

The discussion went to discuss the food they were having, it was decided they would have coffee with sandwiches around noon and then start the barbecue around 3. Blaine looked at Kurt when he talked about the food he was going to make. Blaine felt so happy in this moment as he watched the love of his life discuss food with their family. He was safe here, safe and loved. He couldn't resist himself from picking up Kurt's hand to press a kiss on it. Kurt turned to him and smiled and Blaine smiled back. Kurt leaned to him and they met in a kiss.

"I love you." Kurt whispered when they parted.

"I love you." Blaine whispered back.

"Kurt!" Kristen's voice made their bubble burst.

"What?"

"I'm with Martin, there is something about you two this morning."

"What? Just because we're in love and we are here, with our friends and family, where we are safe and can actually show our love without being afraid, then there's something different with us? Please, we're just in love." Kurt said.

"Right, sorry." They all mumbled.

"There's something different." Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt smiled at him.

"Blaine?" Puck asked him.

"Yeah?" He turned to him.

"We're changing into swimming trunks now, then we head down to the boat."

"Right!" Blaine said and stood up.

"I'll go with you, I'll take care of the dishes from our first breakfast." Kurt said and took his hand.

"Right, we didn't do those..." Blaine said with a smile.

Kristen watched them go and turned to Carole.

"You think Kurt's big speech was true?"

"Yes, but I think something's is different with them. But I think we just should let them be. Time will tell. They look happy, that's all I care about."

* * *

Kristen had some wetsuits which they put on. She even had one for a kid, which suited Blaine. It was Puck, Finn, Rachel and Blaine who met at the boat. Blaine was the only one who hadn't tried it before. He watched first Puck and then Rachel go while Finn explained to him how to do it. Blaine tried for seven times before he got up and managed to stand on the skies. After that it took five other times before he stood up long enough to say hee had actually tried waterskiing.

He went for three times, longer and longer every time before he got up to the motorboat. He was spent. He was shivering in his wetsuit when they came back to the bridge around noon for lunch. Kurt and the others still on shore had brought sandwiches and coffee down to the bridge and were waiting for them to return. Kurt stood with a big towel ready for Blaine when he jumped from the boat. Blaine removed his wetsuits before diving into Kurt's embrace and the towel. Kurt rubbed his hands up and down along Blaine's arms.

"Hi fiancé!" he whispered to Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine pressed a kiss with his blueish lips to Kurt's.

"You wanna take a shower?"

"Nah, I'm hungry." He shivered. "But I think I'll go upstairs to change."

Kurt nodded and watched him go inside. His friends were talking animated about theirs go with the water skies. There weren't enough chairs for everyone to sit around the table, or rather if they had taken out the kitchen chairs, there would be, but then it wouldn't been enough space around the table. But Kurt and Mercedes volunteered to sit on the sun beds, guessing correctly Blaine would join them. Rachel also sat down on a sun bed.

Blaine came outside wearing shorts and a hoodie over a t-shirt. He was still shivering but his lips were less blue now. He took some coffee, a water bottle and a sandwich and sat down next to Kurt. Kurt kissed him on the cheek and smiled big at him. Blaine turned to him and kissed him back.

"So, are you done with the preparations for dinner yet?" Blaine asked between bites.

"Yes, we are. Now we can just enjoy the sun for a bit." Kurt said.

"Good."

"How was the waterskiing?" Mercedes asked.

"Wet." Blaine said with a grin.

"You don't say?"

"Blaine did good for the first time trying." Rachel said.

"Nah, I don't know about that, but thanks." Blaine said. "Rachel, you're awesome though."

"Well, I done it many times before. My dads are fans of Florida, and I've been there at least two weeks every summer, waterskiing almost every day."

"I tried once." Mercedes said. "It's not for me."

"Not for me ether." Kurt said and put his coffee cup on the table and leaned back on the sun bed

Blaine was also finished eating and put his cup and the bottle on the table.

"Wanna snuggle?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded and grinned to him. He leaned back towards Kurt. Kurt put his legs either side of Blaine's body and hugged him from behind.

"You still cold, hu?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded and closed his eyes to shield his eyes from the sun.

Mercedes and Rachel started discussing the book everyone was reading and talking about at the moment, _Fifty shades of grey_. Kurt had also read it during the summer, and threw himself in the discussion. Blaine smiled at them, he hadn't read it and wasn't planning to. S/M-sex, and sex between a woman and a man, he couldn't see the appeal. It didn't take long after they were done eating before Puck and Finn jumped in the water again, now with a ball they kept throwing to each other.

"I'm gonna jump in." Rachel said. "Blaine, you wanna join me?"

"He's sleeping." Kurt said.

"How can you tell? You can't see his eyes." Mercedes asked him.

He didn't have time to answer before Carole came up to them.

"Want anything more? We were planning on taking everything up to the house, but we'll be back to swim some with you guys."

"No, thanks, I'm fine." Kurt said.

Carole leaned down and stroked her hand along Blaine's cheek.

"I'll bring a blanket for him. He's really cold still. We might wanna keep him away from the sun, though, we don't want him to get burn while he's sleeping. You want me to move him, Kurt? I'm guessing he'll be sleeping for some time now."

"I'm super fine Carole, I love being his pillow when he sleeps."

"Okay." Carole said and opened the parasol to block the sun. She took their cups and went up to the kitchen.

"To answer your question, 'Cedes, I don't need to see him to know if he's sleeping, I feel it in his body, I feel when his body is relaxing and when he falls asleep. I'm so used to sleeping next to him, and to be the one who falls asleep last. I've watched him fall asleep more times then I can count."

"Aw, Kurt, you got it bad for that boy." Mercedes said.

"You have no idea, 'Cedes." He sad and leaned down to kiss him on the hair.

"So, now that we're somewhat alone, what's up with the two of you? If you tell me nothing I won't believe you but I'll stop asking."

"Well..." Kurt looked at the three teens in the water, they wouldn't hear what they were talking about, they were busy joking around. "I... We... You can't tell this to anyone, okay?"

Mercedes grinned with excitement before nodding.

"We... we kinda got engaged." Kurt grinned to her.

"What? For real?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine a little closer. The pressure made Blaine shift from laying on his back to laying on his side. Kurt and Mercedes watched him turn to see if he was waking up. But, like Carole said, he would sleep for a long time, this was his normal nap.

"So, what? You exchanged rings? Who asked who? I need details!" Mercedes said when it become clear Blaine wasn't waking up.

Kurt starting telling her the details and they talked about it until Carole and Burt came down to the bridge. Carole spread a blanket over Blaine and Kurt before she was being scooped up in Burt's arms and he jumped in with her.

"Is it okay if I take a dip?" Mercedes asked him after a while.

"Of course!"

"You want help to get up?"

"No, 'Cedes, I can't explain it, but this is so cozy, cuddle with a sleeping Blaine. I know he loves sleeping on me like this, and I love it too."

Mercedes smiled to him and jumped in. Kurt smiled at them, throwing the ball around. He felt Blaine's muscles twitching and looked down at him. He could see his eyes moving fast behind his eyelids. A smile appeared on his lips as he smiled at something in his dream. Kurt could hear him sigh and starting mumbling. Kurt leaned down to see if he could hear anything.

"Love you Kurty. I wanna be yours forever." Blaine mumbled before he sighed again and stopped dreaming for this time.

Kurt smiled to him, he wanted to be his forever as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone were seated around the table for dinner. They were all dressed up at some degree; Blaine was back in his red shirt with the blue-red-white bow tie. Kurt matched him with a blue shirt and a red tie. Blain was feeling good, he had slept nearly three hours in Kurt's embrace before he woke up. Kurt had showered him with kissed when he had woken up. Blaine turned to look at him as he sat next to him at the table. He kissed him light on the cheek when he saw Carole stand up.

Carole cleared her voice and the group went quiet and looked at her expectantly.

"I have an announcement." She started and smiled at Blaine. "As most of you know, we've adopted Blaine. The adoption went through in April. And when Blaine and I were at the hospital now, we managed to fix the last things. And yesterday, we got the last letter, the letter we've been waiting for.

"So, it's a great pleasure and honor to present to you, our third, but second oldest, son - Blaine Hummel!"

Blaine smiled at her with tears in his eyes. When he blinked, a single tear of happiness made its way down his cheek. Finn cleared his throat and looked at Blaine, he had also tears in his eyes.

"That's awesome! Welcome to the family, bro!"

That made the whole group move. They all cheered and got up on their feet to hug Blaine. Burt had more shredded tears than un-shredded when he hugged Blaine.

"Son! I'm so proud of you!" he said.

When everyone was moving back to their seats again, Blaine turned to Kurt, who hadn't said anything. He leaned closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

Kurt looked at him with a pained expression.

"Now you don't have to marry me." He whispered back.

Blaine took him in his arms.

"Did you think I want to marry you for your name?" He said and pulled him even closer. "I want to marry you for your body, haven't I showed you that?

He felt Kurt smiling and giggle. He released Kurt to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Kurt, I want to marry you because I love you. I'll be the proudest husband on the face of the earth that day." He said to him before he leaned in and kissed him. Their kiss was interrupted by Martin who threw hiss napkin on them.

"Martin?" Kurt said and turned to face him.

"You two are so sweet I lost my appetite. You should get a room. Or, wait, you have a whole sex-house her!" Martin said too loud which made both Blaine and Kurt blushed.

Kristen smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous!" She stated and stuck her tongue out to him.

The dinner was chatty as always with these people. Blaine enjoyed his first Independence day as a Hummel. The food was among the best he ever tasted. They ate and talked for hours. Blaine felt his energy slowly drain. As always when he was surrounded with lots of people who talked and laughed he become tired, it didn't matter that he had taken a nap. He leaned against Kurt and placed his head on his shoulder. Kurt kissed his hair.

"You full?" He asked. He felt Blaine nod.

"Tired?"

Blaine nodded again. Kurt leaned back on his chair and took Blaine with him.

"You wanna go inside or down?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Okay." Kurt said and leaned his head against Blaine's. Soon he felt Blaine's head becoming heavier and the muscles in his back started twitching as always when he fell asleep. Kurt raised his eyes and met Carole's who smiled at him.

"Kurt, is he sleeping again?" Mercedes said. She sat opposite to him. He nodded to her.

"I don't get it, he slept so many hours down at the bridge, how could he be tired again?" She asked Kurt and Carole who sat next to her.

"He's going to sleep a lot during this summer, it's a lot of things that is draining his energy; he's on a lot of sedatives for one. I don't think either of us would be awake at all if we took the same dosage. Right now, I think he's feeling safe and loved, and then he can relax. I'm guessing all of us talking is tiresome as well. But I think when we wake him, it will be easy to wake him and he'll be able to stay awake."

"I feel so sorry for him." Mercedes said.

"Don't feel sorry for him for being tired. This is just him relaxing, there are a lot worse things to feel sorry for, but not for him sleeping. Feel happy for him that he feel safe enough to fall asleep." Carole said.

"Yes, but still..."

"I think we should try to not feel sorry for him. We can feel with him, but not for him. We should just treat him as normal and somewhat let him just be. Right now he needs sleep, then he sleeps."

"Okay." Mercedes said.

Kurt smiled to them. Carole was right, Blaine didn't need his friends to treat him any different. He had his family and his fiancé (Kurt smiled at the thought) who looked out for him. He would be fine. It was a long way to go, but he was doing fine. Kurt looked down at him and pressed a kiss on his hair.

Blaine didn't sleep long, he woke up by himself after just ten minutes. He didn't woke up with a jolt, he woke up slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around him without moving. He closed his mouth when he realized it was open. Then he raised his head from Kurt's shoulder and smiled at him as he turned to face him.

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Sorry I slept on you."

"I love when you sleep on me, honey. You wanna sleep more?"

"No, but I could eat some more." Blaine said.

Rachel, Puck, Finn and Mercedes were cleaning the table but Blaine was fast enough to fill his plate with some meat and salad. He ate another portion, it was so good.

"Good to see you eating more and more." Carole said.

Blaine nodded between bites.

When the table was cleared and the dishes were done they all went down to the bridge where Martin and Kristen had lit a fire. They brought snacks and drinks and guitars down and sat and looked at the fire. They sang, talked and laughed.

At 11 pm they watched firework from Cincinnati, even though it was far away, the clear night made it easy for them to watch. Kurt stood behind Blaine and hugged him. He placed his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"Me too." Blaine said.

It was an impressive firework and after it they all sat down. Burt, Carole, Martin and Carole went up to the big house after the fireworks. Blaine played on his guitar and sang with his friends. Kurt watched him and enjoyed his boyfriend, no, fiancé, having fun and being relaxed. After a while, Blaine put down his guitar and leaned against Kurt. They were all sitting on the sun beds.

Kurt hugged him and felt him relax against him. Kurt kissed his had before he turned back to Rachel and took up their conversation about the new Pink album. After a while Rachel cleared her throat and got Kurt's attention. She nodded towards Blaine and showed him her watch. It was 2 am and Kurt nodded.

"Blainey? Shall we go upstairs and to bed?"

Blaine shook his head and scooted closer to Kurt.

"That's okay, how about taking off your shoes so you can get a little more comfortable?"

"In a minute." Blaine mumbled.

Rachel chuckled at the sleeping Blaine and stood up from the sun bed next to the one Kurt and Blaine were on. She leaned down and took of Blaine's green Converse. Then she went inside and came out with a blanket that she spread over them.

"You want me to do anything else?" She asked Kurt.

"Yes, please, can you get Blaine's medicine?" Kurt asked and told her where to find it.

She was back in no time and Kurt shook Blaine who sat up and with closed eyes took the medicine before he slumped against Kurt again. Kurt smiled at him, removed his bow tie and opened some of the buttons in his shirt.

"I know you hate me asking, but what's the medicine for?" Rachel asked.

"Now it was sedatives, one of two antidepressants and sleeping medicine."

"Is he gonna sleep out here or will you be able to wake him?"

"No, when he's out, he's out. But I'm counting on Puck's or Finn's help to carry him upstairs when I go to bed."

"Oh, okay. I don't get how he goes from playing the guitar and singing to sleeping in less than three minutes." Rachel said.

"That's Blaine. It's really late as well, he isn't use to staying up this late."

"Was that Blaine before this as well? Falling asleep that fast?"

"I have no idea, we hadn't slept together before this happened. And he is more tired and exhausted than he was before this, I guess."

"Is it strange sleeping with someone?"

"It's strangely normal." Kurt said. "When he was at the hospital, both last time and this time, I tried to sleep in my own bed, but after two hours I gave up and went down to Blaine's bed, at least it smelled like him. I'm so used to have him there all the time."

"But doesn't he wake you up if he turns and snores?"

"No, not at all. I thought I'd never be able to share a bed with someone, just for those reasons, but, no, he's never woke me up. I didn't even know he snored before the car trip here, when Carole informed me he does snore every night." Kurt said.

"So... you sleep in the same bed every night, how do you keep yourself from... you know..." Rachel said.

"What?" Kurt asked, he didn't follow her thoughts.

"You know..."

Kurt blushed when he understood what she meant.

"Oh... Well we don't..." He said and blushed even more.

"You don't what?" Rachel asked.

Kurt looked down at Blaine to make sure he was fast asleep and then at Puck, Finn and Mercedes who were about to take another swim.

"Look, this have to stay between us."

"You can trust me."

"I know, you've never told any of my secrets before. But still."

"I promise."

"Okay... we don't keep ourself from that..." Kurt blushed.

"Oh... You... you've... oh, right." Rachel said.

They sat in silence for a while, watching Finn and Puck splashing water at Mercedes who gave back. Blaine moved in Kurt's embrace to find a comfortable position and he sighed content when he found it.

"Did it hurt?" Rachel asked in a soft voice.

"Rachel!" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna know, I'm kinda scared it ill hurt."

"Well, first at all, it is completely different thing with two males and one female and one male."

"I know that, I'm not stupid!"

"Well, you asked a weird question..."

"Yes... sorry..."

"It's okay. To answer, it did hurt. But Blaine was the best. But it did hurt, but then it didn't anymore." Kurt blushed further.

"Oh, okay. How was Blaine the best?"

"Ummh... he was gentle, he made me feel good. He didn't pressure me. He showed me that he loved me."

"Did it hurt for him?"

"We haven't done it that way."

"Oh."

"We've only done that once. We usually do other stuff."

"What made you decide to do it, Kurt? How did you know that Blaine was the one?"

"Why do you ask? Are you thinking about it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Kurt thought about how he would put it.

"We had had a really good talk that day, right before." He didn't feel the need to say it had been earlier that same day. "He confessed, or explained, how he felt for me. How he looked at our relationship. It wasn't really anything I had thought about, to be honest. I had been happy doing the other stuff for the rest of out lives, but then, in the heat of the moment, it became clear that I wanted to do it, with Blaine."

Kurt looked down at the man in question and stroked his cheek and played a little with his hair.

"Do you think it will be the two of you forever?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. I don't think I would have done it otherwise to be honest." Kurt said.

Rachel sighed and looked at Finn.

"You know, I've spent so much time pining over Finn, but I can't see us together forever."

Kurt looked at Rachel but didn't say anything.

"I don't know. Neither of us share that much about ourselves." She continued. "About out feelings, thoughts, dreams... We have fun together, but when you see you too you can see that you're made to be. But I don't think it's the same for me and Finn."

"But, you need to remember, Rachel, that one of the reasons that we're close is everything that has happened since March."

"But, you were close before." Rachel said.

"It might have something to do with our sexuality, or rather that we both have been... let's just say that we have both have experience homophobia. And, when we both are extremely aware of that we could be jumped or have words thrown to us if we show our love in a mall in Lima, or at McKinley, so when we are with our friends and family where we feel safe, we are more affective than you guys are. I don't know."

"Oh, Kurt... I wish there wasn't homophobia in this world."

"Yeah, I know, me too."

"Are you serious with that you hadn't thought about sex before you did it?"

"Well, of course I'd thought about it, but... How can I explain it? Blaine has gone through hell, and he's been at the hospital a lot, and before school ended I had ridiculously much to study. It wasn't like I didn't think about it, but we were doing other stuff. And when Blaine was at the hospital it honestly hadn't been on my mind, I was busy worrying. Sex was the least important thing."

"What was the most important thing?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine before he turned back to Rachel.

"That he was going to stay alive."

"Kurt... I can even begin to think how hard it's been for you."

"Yeah, and that's nothing compared to how it's been for him." Kurt said and looked down at Blaine again. He ran his fingers through Blaine's hair while he smiled.

"You think the worst is behind him?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so. But no one can say really. Right now, he's at a point where he needs to just be. His mind needs to catch up with everything that happened. What's gonna happen after that doesn't anyone know. Only time will tell."

"Are you okay in this?"

"I am. Carole's the one who has been there when it's at the worst, she's the one who've heard all the bad things and who've seen the anxiety close up. I'm fine, really. I've talked a lot with Carole and even some with Hannah, Blaine's therapist."

"That's good." Rachel said.

They sat in silence and watched Finn, Puck and Mercedes, still in the water.

"Kurt, you know you can talk with me as well, right?" Rachel sat after a while.

"I know Rachel, thanks." Kurt said. "But, the thing is, Rachel, that Blaine has trust issues. And, now, when he's trusting me, I don't want to break that trust, even if he tells me it's okay for me to talk. I feel like I can talk all I need within our family, and as long as I feel like that I don't gonna talk with anyone else.

"It's not about you, it's just that I feel like I want to keep Blaine's secrets. It's so much he's never talk about with anyone. He needs to decide who he wants to talk with about that. It's not my secret to share, you know?"

"Yes, I get it."

Mercedes came up from the water and sat down on Rachel's sun bed.

"Isn't it cold?" Rachel asked her.

"Nah, it's fine." Mercedes said. "You two okay? You look so serious."

"We're fine. We've talk about serious stuff, but we're fine!" Kurt said and smiled to her.

Puck and Finn came up and joined them. They sat there talking until 5 am when they headed to bed. Puck took Blaine in his arms and carried him up to the loft. He carefully put him down on the bed.

"You need help with the clothes?" He asked Kurt.

"Yeah, if you can help me holding him up to remove his shirt, that would be nice." Kurt said and opened the buttons on Blaine's shirt.

When they all were undone, Puck raised him to a sitting position. Kurt removed the shirt and pulled on a t-shirt before Puck eased him down on the bed.

"Kurt, he's so thin." He said in a low voice while looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, we know." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you have each other." Puck said.

"Thanks, me too." Kurt said.

"So, wanna help with his trousers?"

"No, I got it."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then. Sleep tight."

"You too, thanks for the help." Kurt said.

Puck went downstairs and Kurt removed Blaine's socks and jeans. Blaine didn't stir when he was moved around. Kurt did a real short skin care routine before he went to bed and crawled next to Blaine. Kurt smiled at him, he hadn't moved one bit when the clothes removed but when Kurt laid down on the bed he immediately shifted and scooted closer and slung an arm and a leg over Kurt's body. Kurt leaned down and pressed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Carole and Burt had gone to bed at 1 am. Burt woke up around 9 and turn to face his wife. Carole was sleeping on her back with her mouth open. She was snoring loudly which made Burt chuckle. He stroke his hand along her cheek which made her close her mouth and move her head a bit. As soon as she found a new place for her head, her muscles relaxed which made her mouth fall open and she started snoring again. Burt shook his head, pressed a light kiss on her cheek and got up from bed.

He went down to the kitchen and started brewing coffee. He started loading the dishwasher and when the counters were sort of clean, he went out to the balcony and gather more dishes. On the way to the kitchen he passed the couches where he stopped and just looked. In one of the couches was a sight he didn't expect. His brother was laying there, fast asleep, which wasn't strange. But in his arms laid Burt's sister-in-law, fast asleep as well. Burt stood there for a while, speechless, before he went to the kitchen with the dishes. He went back and forth from the balcony to the kitchen with more dishes. Every time he looked at them and wondered about the story behind them sleeping like that.

He made himself some sandwiches and took them with the coffee out to the balcony. He brought the book he was reading with him and decided to stop thinking about Kristen and Martin and why they weren't sleeping in their beds.

Two hours later he was interrupted in his reading by sounds from the living room. He heard Kristen and Martin talk.

"Martin! Why are we sleeping here?"

"I... I... What? I don't know... What?"

Burt chuckled by himself, Martin had never been talkative in the mornings.

"Well, that explains everything, thanks for clearing that up for me."

"Wait... Kristen..."

"Well, we can't sleep here, someone's gonna wake up soon, let's go to bed instead. Come on."

"Right..."

Burt heard them climbing the stairs. He looked at the watch and decided to go and see if he could wake Carole. He loaded another machine before heading to their room. When he went inside he saw his wife, still sleeping. He paused in the doorway and just looked at her. He couldn't believe the luck he had... That he would share the rest of his life with this beautiful woman. And together they had created an amazing family. He sat down on the bed and stroked Carole's hair. She stirred and opened those beautiful eyes. She smiled big when she saw it was Burt.

"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Hi my love." She said with a sleepy voice.

"It's almost half past 11. I was wondering if I could trick you out of bed with some pancakes and waffles?"

"Are you offering them to me or are you wishing I get up to make some for you?" She smiled at him.

"You know me a little to well." Burt said.

Carole sat up on the bed and leaned against her husband. She took Burt's head between her hands and pulled him close. She placed a light kiss on his mouth. He placed his hands in the same way and pulled her even closer. He deepened the kiss before Carole pulled away.

"Burt! I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

"Carole! Haven´t I told you a thousands times that I don't care?" Burt said and kissed her again.

Carole opened the door to the house and went inside.

"Guys? You awake?"

"I'm coming up." She added when she didn't get an answer.

She climbed the stairs up to the loft and looked at the bed. It wasn't strange that she didn't get an answer from them. Blaine and Kurt were both fast asleep. Carole smiled at the sight of them. They were, as always, laying close on the bed. She wondered briefly if she and Burt slept as close as these two. Blaine was laying on his back with Kurt on one of his arms. Kurt was on his side with one arm slung across Blaine. Carole sat down on the bed and stroked Kurt's cheek while calling his name. She didn't get an answer from him.

"Kurt?" She called a bit louder and shook him.

Kurt grunted and moved closer to Blaine, further from Carole. She repeated the shaking and he grunted even more before opening his eyes. He turned and looked at her.

"Good morning sweetie. It's past noon and there are pancakes and waffles up in the big house."

"Mmmmh..."

"When did you guys go to sleep? I've received the same response from everyone I tried to wake today."

"5 I think." Kurt answered.

"What? Blaine as well?"

"No, he took his medicine around 2 I think."

"He was awake until 2? He's not gonna be the most energetic today." Carole said.

"But he had a good night. He played the guitar and sung with us. He seemed really happy and at ease. Then he put down the guitar, cuddled close to me and fell asleep. I gave him the medicine and he was out."

"That's awesome Kurt!" Carole said and smiled to him.

They both looked at Blaine who hadn't moved when Kurt shifted in bed or when they had talked.

"I really have to go to the bathroom, can you wake him?" Kurt asked her.

"Of course."

When Kurt got up from the bed Carole moved closer to Blaine and stroked his cheek and hair.

"Blaine?" She said while putting a hand on his sternum and shook lightly.

Blaine groaned and shifted so he was on his side, facing Carole.

"Blaine honey? It's time to wake up." She said and shook his shoulder.

"Nooo... I don't wanna."

"I know, but it's time to have breakfast."

"Nooo... Not hungry."

"But you need to eat honey."

"Nooo..."

"Yes you do Blaine."

Blaine opened one eye and looked at her.

"I'm so tired."

"I can see that sweetie." Carole said and stroked his hair.

Kurt came out from the bathroom and sat down on the bed on the other side of Blaine.

"Hi my love." He said.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said and turned to him.

Carole's heart swelled by their way to greet each other in the morning. And once again she had trouble understanding how anyone could see them and their love as something strange and wrong. Their love wasn't any different from Finn and Rachel's.

"Carole? You okay?" Blaine's voice brought her back to the reality.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine." She said and stood up. "See you up there in a while then?"

"Yes. But I'm not hungry. I'm just tired." Blaine groaned to her.

"I know, sweetie. It's a rainy day, how about we make it a movie day and you can relax on the couch? Snuggle with Kurt and Kristen?"

"That sounds pretty good..." Blaine said.

"Good."

Carole went up and Blaine and Kurt put on clothes. Blaine was in his favorite - his onepiece and Kurt was in sweats and a hoodie. They took an umbrella and headed up to the big house.

The breakfast was chatty and loud. Blaine didn't like it one bit. He was so tired and felt like he was in a hole where it would take huge efforts to bring himself to the surface to communicate with anyone. He sat in his loneliness looking at his brunch, he had eaten a waffle and now he was full. He sighed and took a sip on his tea. Kurt was next to him. He was talking with Mercedes while he had one hand on Blaine's knee.

On Blaine's other side sat Kirsten. She had watched him during the meal. She saw him being completely unaware of his surroundings. Finn had spilled a cup of coffee over the table and everyone had been involved in the cleaning process. Everyone except Blaine, he had sat there chewing on his waffle staring on his plate. Kristen put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. He jumped a bit at the touch and turned to look at her. When he saw it was Kristen he relaxed and let himself being embraced.

"So, movie marathon today?" Finn asked when they were done eating.

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

Finn and Puck cleaned the table while Mercedes and Rachel loaded the dishwasher. Blaine was leaning against Kristen but was still in his bubble. Kristen met Carole's eyes and raised her eyebrows. Carole shrugged, it wasn't much they could do when Blaine was like this. This was his mind's way of letting him rest. Blaine needed so much more rest then he had allowed during the last days.

They say down on the couches and recliners. Blaine sat between Kurt and Kristen. He was leaning against the back of the couch. After a complex voting system, they decided to start with the latest mission impossible.

Blaine couldn't care less what they were watching. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But his mind wouldn't let him, it was once of those day where the memories kept replaying in his head. He was his father's grin when he raised the gun to him. He saw the bullet in the wall over him.

"Is he sleeping?" Carole asked Kurt who shook his head.

Blaine relived his father shooting over and over again. When the first gun shoot came on the tv he opened his eyes wide and inhaled sharp. He sat up on the couch and starting breathing rapidly. Kurt and Kristen watched him. Every gun shoot on the movie made him flinch.

_Blaine had just come from school. They had put his head in a toilet and flushed today. Then at lunch they had dumped his entire tray with food over his head. He was sad and dirty. He had trouble understanding how he, a seven year old kid, could deserve this. He sighed when he closed the door behind him._

_His father came out from the kitchen and looked at him. He grinned at him. He raised a gun towards him._

_"Let's see how fast you can climb those stairs shall we, Blaine? If you don't move fast enough, I'll kill you. Move you stupid failure. You're so fucking disappointing."_

_He pointed the gun to his feet and shoot. Blaine jumped and the sound and started running up the stairs. His father kept shooting as his feet while he run. He heard the gunshots and his breathing became shallow._

"Turn off the movie! Turn it off now!" Carole shouted when she watched Blaine trying to climb the back of the couch. He was breathing fast and he was pale.

"Burt, a syringe please!"

Burt got up at the same time as Blaine got one leg over the couch. Kristen took a hold of him stop him from falling of the couch. This increased his panic.

"No, let go of me, no. I'm gonna die. No no no no!"

"Blaine." Kristen said.

"No! Let me go. I have to hurry."

"Let him go, he doesn't know it's you." Carole said to her.

Kristen let go of him and he climbed over the couch and fell on the floor with a bang. Carole went around the couch. Blaine was moving backwards while laying on the floor. Burt came running down the stairs and gave her the shoot. She kneeled next to him and gave him the shot. It was a long minute before it had effect and Blaine stopped fighting his memory. He slumped against the floor. Burt lifted him up and lay him on the couch, in Kurt's embrace.

"Mom?" He opened his eyes.

"I'm here, honey. Kurt's here too." Carole said in a soft voice.

"Kurty?" He slurred.

"I'm here." Kurt said and hugged him closer. Blaine turned to face him.

"He shot at me. When I was a kid. He wanted to kill me. He tried to kill me, Kurt. When I was just a kid. He tried to kill me. Kurt, he tried to kill me."

Tears started running down his cheeks. Kurt held him tight and stroked his hair over and over.

"You made it out of there, Blaine, you're safe now. I love you so much. You're safe now."

It didn't take long before he medicine had full effect and he fall asleep pressed against Kurt. Kurt looked up at Carole who also had tears running. Kurt let go of a sob and Carole was there immediately and hugged him.

When Kurt had calmed down, Carole turned and face the rest of the group. They were in different states of shock. Finn, Burt and Martin looked at Blaine with sad, serious faces. Rachel and Mercedes were hugging each other and were crying. Puck was the one that got her attention though, he had gone pale and had tears streaming down his cheek. She moved so she was kneeling in front of him.

"Noah?" She said and placed a hand on his knee.

"I am so stupid thinking I could help him. Who am I to give him advice? I've never been shot. He's been mean and angry and stuff, but he's never shot at me. I feel so stupid."

"Noah! Stop that!" Kurt said with a loud, serious voice.

Puck raised his head and looked at him.

"You've helped him more than any of us. You helped him face his emotions at a time when no one could get to him."

"Yeah, but look where that led."

"Stop it, Noah." Carole said. "You know you helped him. You know he had to go through that. It's like Kurt said - you've helped him in a way no one else could have done."

"You sure?" He whispered.

"I'm sure." Carole said and hugged him.

"Okay." He whispered into his embrace.

They parted and Carole turned to other in the room.

"So..." She said. "Blaine had a flashback and apparently remembered something he had repressed. He'll sleep for some time now. As you heard, Blaine's father did shoot at him, I really don't have more information for you."

"Oh, Blaine..." Mercedes said.

They sat in silence watching Blaine sleep.

"So, let's continue watching the movie." Carole said after a while.

"No, we don't have to watch this movie. Let's watch something without guns." Mercedes said.

"Blaine is far gone now, I don't think anything could wake him up right now. And unfortunately these things had to happen to him. He has a lot of repressed memories that need to come out. Flashbacks is one way of doing that. We can't remove everything we think Blaine might react to. He doesn't know what he'll react to, no one knows. Let's watch the movie." Carole said.

Finn pressed play and they turned to the tv. Kurt looked down at Blaine. He was laying on the couch. Kristen had lifted up his legs so they were on her lap. Blaine was on the side with the front to the couch. He had his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt stroked his fingers through Blaine's sweaty hair. Blaine's muscles were so relaxed from the shot that when Kurt swiped the sweat from Blaine's forehead by stroking his hand up, towards his hair, Blaine's eyelids opened and Kurt could see his irises and pupils. Kurt smiled at this, Blaine was so completely drugged at that moment, somehow it increased Kurt's love for him. Kurt would do everything in the world to protect Blaine for the rest of his life. Blaine had been hurt in so many way over and over again. When he laid like this, in Kurt's lap, Kurt could see the man he loved but also the little kid who had endured so much hate and pain. Kurt stroked his hair, he knew Blaine loved it when he did that, and Kurt didn't mind either. Blaine's lips were separated and Kurt let his finger run over them. Blaine didn't react at the touch. Right now, Blaine was completely defenceless, anyone could do what the wanted to him. But Kurt wasn't going to let anyone hurt him ever again.

"Kurt? You now you don't have to watch him, right?" Martin said.

"I'm aware, Martin, but he's so much hotter and more beautiful than Tom Cruise." Kurt smiled to him.

Carole watched Kurt watch Blaine. She could see the love in Kurt's eyes and movements. Kurt was too worried about him to stop looking at him and he was too occupied to focus on the movie. Carole turned back to the movie.

"Carole?" Rachel asked. "How man times have you seen this?"

"Which part? I have seen him have flashbacks once before this, it was on his birthday. Watching him been given a shot of sedative and then fall asleep or pass out like this, that's another thing. I've seen that more times I can count, or want to remember." She answered.

"Oh." Rachel said and looked at Blaine and Kurt. "He's sleeping."

"Yes, he'll sleep for hours now." Carole said.

"No, I mean Kurt." Rachel said.

Carole looked at the couch again. Rachel was right; what Carole had thought was going to happen had happened; the event and the emotions had taken its toll on Kurt. Kurt still had his hand in Blaine's hair. His head had lolled forward. Kristen who had heard their conversation looked at Kurt as well. She put her hand on Kurt's forehead and slowly made his head lean back against the couch. Kurt struggled against her a bit before he relaxed against the back of the couch.

Carole turned back to the tv and the next time she looked back at the couch, even Kristen had fallen asleep. Carole chuckled at the sight on her two sons and her sister on the couch. She tapped on Burt's knee and nodded towards them. He smiled as well and took out his phone and snapped a picture of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. It's crazy at my workk right now. So many have quit, and for us who's still working there the workload is crazy. But here's another chapter.**

* * *

The day was spent watching different movies and playing board games. Martin and Kristen went to Cincinnati and bought pizzas for dinner. Blaine slept all day. When he was woken for dinner he was grumpy and sad. He ate with tears running and couldn't stop them. Kurt and Carole tried to talk to him but he snapped them off. He didn't wanna talk he made it really clear. When he had eaten a small piece of the pizza he left the table without a word and went back to the couch. He was sleeping within a minute.

"Carole..." Kurt said.

"I know. Hannah warned for this. It will be days when he doesn't wanna talk and then we should just let him be. No pressure, let him process everything."

"It sucks though..."

"I know honey. Why don't you guys take a little walk after dinner? And I'll keep Blaine company?"

"Sounds good, right Kurt?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, okay."

The teens took a walk while the adults stayed at the table talking. Carole was aware of Blaine all the time and watched him starting dreaming. She watched him wake up with a jolt and looked confused around him. He stood up and looked around.

"I have to go down..." He mumbled and stumbled down the stairs.

Carole stood up and followed him. She kept her distance but went after him.

Blaine didn't know what he had dreamt, he just know he woke up feeling scared, sad and lonely. He stood up and went out of the big house. He needed to get away, he needed to be alone. All these feelings were creeping up on him and he needed to get away. From what he wasn't sure about, if it was away from the feelings or from the company or the place. He just felt he needed to go. The tears started falling as he stepped outside. He stumbled down to their house and went inside. He hadn't the strength to go upstairs so he collapsed on he couch and let the feelings wash over him.

He cried until he couldn't breath anymore. He cried for the little boy who had fought all his life for some love or recognition from his parents. He cried for the boy who never would get love from his parents. He cried for the 16 year old who hadn't been allowed to cry for his mother. He cried and he couldn't stop it.

He didn't hear the front door open and he didn't hear Carole sit down next to him. He flinched when she put a hand on him.

"I'm here Blaine, you're not alone." She said in a soft voice.

"I don't wanna talk." He managed to get out between sobs.

"You don't have to."

"I wanna be alone."

"I love you too much for that. But I'm just gonna sit here."

Carole watched her son cry his eyes out. Hannah had talked about this with Carole; it would come moments, or even days, when Blaine needed to cry. This was one way to process. She and Kurt had cried the other day about the same things Blaine cried about now. It would be days when Blaine was happy and energetic, it was also a way of processing. They had to let Blaine be sad when he was sad and happy when he was happy. Carole didn't say anything else. It broke her heart to see her son so heartbroken, but it wasn't anything she could do about it at this point.

She got up and got some paper and a glass of water from the kitchen and the went back to the couch. She placed a light hand on Blaine's shoulder and gave him the paper. He took it and cleaned his nose. It didn't really help since he couldn't stop crying. Carole started stroking his hair since she know it calmed him down. She didn't want him to get to a panic state in his crying, which she had seen many times in the hospital.

The stroking did calm him down and when he noticed her fingers in his hair he took a hold of her hand and pulled it closer. He was still crying heavy, but he could breathe now. He pulled her hand to his chest and hugged it tight. Carole scooted closer and pulled him closer. He immediately moved so he was in her arms. He was laying with his upper body in her embrace.

Crying like this was exhausting and Carole wasn't surprised when she felt him calming down even more in her arms and then fall asleep. She was holding the weight of his upper body in her arms, and even though Blaine didn't weigh much, it was still too much for her arms. She managed to pull a pillow under her arm and ease him down a bit. They had sat like this before and she knew for experience that he would wake up if he lost contact with her.

Five minutes after Blaine had fallen asleep she heard a quiet knock on the door and then she saw her husband entering the room. He looked at them and sat down next to Carole. He took her in his embrace and took some of Blaine's weight from her. When Blaine noticed the change he shifted so he was on his back with his head on her lap. Tears were still running and Carole swiped them away but new kept coming. Carole stroked his wet cheek. Blaine started snoring and Burt chuckled.

"If he was our biological son, I'd totally blame that in your genes! You sound the same!" He said to her.

"I don't snore!"

"Oh, right..."

"I do?" Carole asked.

"Mmmhmmm..."

"This loud?"

"Not all the time..."

"Oh my god..."

"I kinda feel bad for the nurses who were in watch with you two sleeping in the same room."

"Burt!"

"Just kidding, hon, I love your snores!"

"Do I wake you during the night?"

"No, I sleep right through it!"

"Kinda like Kurt..." Carole said. "Speaking of Kurt..." She continued. "I don't feel good about leaving him here alone with Blaine unstable like this."

"I understand that." Burt said and pulled her closer and kissed her on her hair.

"I think I need to stay here this week. And then you can come down here next weekend and we'll see how he's doing then?"

"That sounds good." Burt said.

"Why do you sound sad then?"

"I miss you Carls." Burt said and leaned his head against her.

"Miss you too Burtsie. But soon you'll be tired of me when I'm home all the time."

"Not possible." Burt said and hugged her closer.

The say still for a while before Burt broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"But I mean for real, Carls. We haven't spoken for real for a long time." Burt said.

"I'm... I don't know. Sometimes when I see Blaine like this, I get so mad and so sad. Who the fuck did they think they were screwing with a child like this? It's so... I don't even know. I want to make them pay for it. Blaine's the greatest kid ever and they never found that out. Instead they destroyed him. They broke him.

"It was so many times at the hospital when Blaine fell asleep from exhaustion, medicine or tears when I sat there holding him. Looking at him sleeping, either harassed by nightmares, or passed out, or like this; with tears running even in his sleep. It breaks my heart.

"At the same time I'm glad I can be there for him. During all our fights when he had screamed at me to leave him alone or leave the hospital or leave his life, I'm glad he feels like he can scream at me. He needs to scream, he's carrying so much pain.

"He has screamed himself hoarse, telling me to leave him alone, and then grabbed hold of me and through sobs told me he's sorry and begging me not to go."

"You never told me that." Burt said.

"I'm telling you now."

"How do you deal with that?"

"The only way possible - I've kept being there, telling him that I love him and that I won't leave him, evr. Hugging him, letting him be angry, telling him it's okay to be angry. It's new for him, being angry, he needs to learn how to be angry. Kurt and Finn learned that at a really early age but Blaine has still to learn it. I think he's getting it's okay to be angry, now he needs to learn how to handle it."

"What that was happened here before I came here?"

"No, now he wasn't angry at all. He was just sad. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't force him too. He has a lot to cry about and he's allowed to do that. And that's something we need to keep telling him."

Burt sat quiet watching Blaine and thinking about what Carole said. It didn't surprise him one bit when he felt Carole becoming heavy in his embrace and then started snoring. He smiled at his wife and his son snoring together. He leaned back and took a deep breath.

Kurt and Finn opened the door a while later and came into the living room.

"Hi kiddos." Burt said and smiled to them.

"Hi dad." Kurt said and sat down on the couch. Finn sat down on a chair.

They all looked at Blaine and Carole, still sleeping, still snoring.

"Dude, are you sleeping next to this every night?" Finn said looking at Kurt.

"Apparently so is dad." Kurt said.

"Yes, I sure am!" Burt said and chuckled.

"Are they okay?" Finn asked.

"I think so. Blaine was sad and Carole was just tired. But we spoke about next week. Blaine is still unstable in his temper. There isn't a risk for him hurting himself, but he's still struggling with a lot of stuff. And Carole feels like she wants to be there for him. So, she'll be staying here next week as well."

"So, you don't trust me?" Kurt said.

"That's not what I said, Kurt."

"Well, you implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, dad! You don't think I can handle it?"

"Kurt, come on! Look at it from Blaine's perspective. It's better if he has two people to talk with..." Finn said.

"And if mom's here, you can do all the cosy stuff with him and she can take all the craziness." He continued.

"Yeah..." Kurt said looking at Blaine. "I'm guess you're right."

"Look, Kurt, we know you can handle Blaine. We know Blaine trust you and talk to you. Otherwise you wouldn't be staying here in your own house. But, sometimes Blaine might need an adult to handle this. And someone he isn't in love with. Someone he can scream at who can see it for what it is and doesn't take it personally. He loves you so much Kurt, sometimes that will stop him from saying what's on his mind." Burt said.

"I want him to tell me everything though." Kurt said.

"I get that, but you know when he's taken a lot of sedatives and talks without filter? What he says might hurt you, even though that's not his intention."

"Won't it hurt Carole?"

"Carole can see through it and take it like a mom; sometimes your child tells you stuff it doesn't mean, and even though it might hurt like hell, you know it's because you and your kid share an unbreakable love that it can say all these things. I don't think you and Blaine are there yet. It has nothing to do with how old you are, I believe you truly can find true love at 16 or 17, but you haven't been together that long. We don't wanna put that strain on your relationship, Kurt."

"Okay, I can see the point. Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo."

"We were thinking of putting on an other movie, wanna join us?" Finn asked Burt.

"Yeah, sure, why not? If you can help me getting loose from these two."

"Shouldn't we wake them?" Finn asked. "You know, keeping the normal rhythm in life and stuff."

"Yes, maybe. But I think it will lead til Blaine sleeping on the couch in the other house." Burt said.

"I can live with that!" Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay, then."

Burt woke Carole who looked confused at her sons looking at her.

"We're gonna watch a movie and wanna watch it with you." Kurt said.

"Oh, that's nice!" She said and yawned. "Oh, I could sleep all through the night now."

"You can do that as well." Finn said. "You don't have to watch it with us."

"No, no, I want to. You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, after breakfast." Finn confirmed.

"You are? I thought you were staying all weekend." Kurt said.

"No, Puck and Mercedes have to work tomorrow afternoon."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, well..." Finn shrugged.

"So, what about this one? He could also sleep all through night." Carole said and ruffled Blaine's hair.

"Either we wake him up and he walks up to the house and falls asleep again, or I could carry him up and down." Finn said.

"You'd do that?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, everything for my bros!"

"Then I think that would be the best."

Finn picked Blaine up. Blaine groaned and stirred a bit but Carole took hold of Blaine's head and placed it against Finn's shoulder, which stilled him. Burt and Kurt went ahead so when Finn came up to the living room it was just to put Blaine down on the couch. Kurt moved him a bit so he was laying with his head on Kurt's lap. Kurt smiled down at him when Blaine moved around to find a comfortable position. He shifted so he was laying on his side with his back to the back of the couch.

Rachel and Kristen had prepared some snacks for the movie; cheese and crackers with pears and grapes. They put on _remember me _and enjoyed the evening.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I love the fact that you guys are annoyed with Carole! She only wants the best for Blaine! Here's another chapter; yet again un-betad. Sorry about that. Love you all!**

* * *

Blaine woke up in his bed the next morning. He was laying close to Kurt, Kurt's face was on Blaine's pillow and one of his arms and legs were over Blaine's body. Blaine smiled at him and pressed a small kiss on his forehead. Kurt hummed a little in his sleep. Blaine slowly untangled himself from Kurt and headed to the bathroom. After a toilet break and a quick shower he looked at the watch and saw it only was 6 am. He shrugged and realized Kurt wouldn't be joining him for breakfast. He put on clean sweats and a t-shirt after noticing the rain outside and after he had taken a sniff on his onepiece. He made tea and toast for breakfast and enjoyed it at the table downstairs.

For the first time in a long time he enjoyed the silence. He took a deep breath and smiled. His ribs didn't hurt. Before the morning when he had been thrown down the stairs, which eventually led to him sitting there to today, he'd always had broken or damaged ribs. It always hurt when he took deep breaths or laughed. Now, five months later, he could have Kurt on top of him when he made out, he could have him hug him really tight, he could laugh, he could breath... It was such a relief, he couldn't even wrap his head around it.

To not hurt was something so many took for granted, but he know that it wasn't always the case. Before, he had gotten used to being in pain. The pain was something he could focus on in school, in public, with Kurt. The pain made it easy for him to hide his secret. The pain became a reminder to him that he had to watch what he was saying, the pain reminded him to smile, to talk with everyone, to laugh, to make jokes. It had remind him to be who he had been back there; the bubbly, funny and confident guy.

Now he didn't have that pain he had to mask, no secret he had to remember not to spill. He had nothing to hide really. He was suppose to be himself. He didn't even know who he was. Who was he without the mask? He looked out of the window, looked at the rain falling over the lake. He wanted to share these thoughts with Kurt. He had wanted it for a long time. But he wasn't gonna wake Kurt now to talk about it though.

Blaine shrugged out of his thoughts and got up from the chair. He put the dishes in the machine and went upstairs. He took his iPhone from the charger and pushed the earbuds in. He scrolled down before he decided to put on The best of the Smiths. He laid down on the bed and smiled when Kurt snuggled closer. He hugged his boyfriend and smiled even bigger when Kurt hugged him closer. Once more he enjoyed the feeling of being hugged without pain. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to the sound of Morrissey's voice.

* * *

When Blaine woke up the next time, it was 10 am and the sun was starting to show behind the clouds. The earbuds had been pulled out when he had shifted in his sleep. He stretched and turned to face his fiancée. Kurt was still sleeping, but he had shifted away from Blaine. He laid still close to Blaine and he had his legs tangled with his. Blaine smiled and snuggled close to Kurt. He pulled him in to a tight hug and kissed his neck. Blaine let his hand roam over Kurt's torso under the t-shirt he was sleeping in. He felt Kurt moving and then he heard a faint moan.

Blain smiled at the sound. He kept kissing Kurt's neck while he hooked his legs around Kurt's waist. His hand kept roaming Kurt's torso. He pulled the t-shirt over the half-sleeping Kurt's head. He pulled Kurt on top of him while kissing Kurt's neck and shoulders. He managed to pulled Kurt's pants of him with his legs before he put Kurt down on the mattress on his stomach. Kurt moaned again and pushed his ass up. Blaine was quick to push a hand in between the mattress and Kurt. When Kurt laid his ass down, Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hardness. Blaine just hold it while his other hand traveled down the back of Kurt's bed warm body. He let his mouth follow his hand down to Kurt's ass.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned and once again pushed his ass up.

Blaine met it with his hand and started massaging Kurt's hole. Kurt moaned louder and Blaine took a tighter grip on his cock.

"Fuuuuck..." Kurt's scream earned to smile from his boyfriend.

Blaine slowly let his finger inside Kurt. Blaine was becoming painfully hard from listening to Kurt's moaning and increased breathing. And the fact that he had the most sexiest fiancée in the whole world didn't help either. He let go off Kurt's dick which led to Kurt whimpering. Blaine reached for the lube and put it on two his fingers before he let them slowly inside Kurt. He heard Kurt panting beneath him. Blaine separated his fingers while moving them out and in. He pulled them out and pulled Kurt up so his was resting on his hands and legs. He put on a condom and took more lube on his dick.

"Are you okay with this?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Fucking yes! Come on now!" Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled and positioned himself. He slowly entered the hole. Kurt tensed and Blaine stopped. He reached around Kurt and slowly took a grip on his balls. He slowly massaged them while stroking his perineum with his thumb. It made Kurt relax and moaned. He pressed his ass back, slowly pressing Blaine inside of him. Blaine moaned when he reached bottom. He had to take a deep breath to stop himself from banging quickly out and in. He slowly pulled himself out and changed the angle he was pushing in. Kurt had no need for the slow process though, he sped it up by moving himself to meet Blaine. This time Blaine hit the right spot and Kurt moaned loudly.

"Yes! Right there! Please quicker, please!" He screamed.

Blaine was happy to oblige and stepped up the pace. He was so close to the edge and judging by Kurt's sound, he wasn't far behind either.

"Kurt! Fuck!"

"Blaine!"

They both came screaming each other's names. Kurt collapsed on the bed which led to Blaine's cock being pulled out in a moment when it was too sensitive for that moment. Blaine whimpered and forced his eyes up.

"Sorry hun." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smile and collapsed next to Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine said after a short while.

Kurt grunted which made Blaine chuckle. Kurt always became dead tired after sex. Blaine pulled himself closer to Kurt and kissed his hip.

"Kurt, my love?"

"Mmhmmm..."

Blaine kissed him once more on his hipbone before he started singing _Have I told you lately _to him. Kurt smiled and opened his eyes. When the song came to its end Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"I love you too." Kurt said.

* * *

Carole and Burt had decided to let Blaine and Kurt sleep and to be alone during the day. The other teens had headed back to Lima straight after breakfast. Burt and Martin had mowed the lawn after breakfast while Carole and Kristen had cleaned the house and washed the sheets.

They were preparing a light lunch when Kurt and Blaine came up to the big house, smiling and holding hands.

"Look at them." Kristen said and pointed at them through the window. "They are so in love."

"Yeah." Carole said standing behind Kristen and smiling at them. "I'm so happy for them both."

"There was a time this winter when I was really worried about Kurt, but he's back to his normal sassy-self again."

"Yes, we so wished we would have seen what was going on sooner, then we would have transferred him earlier."

"But you did get him to Dalton, that's what's important Carole."

They stopped talking about it when they heard the teens climbing the stairs.

"Hi guys! We're just making lunch, care to join us?"

"Ummhh... Actually, we were thinking of going in to Cincinnati to have lunch there." Kurt said.

"Oh, of course!" Carole said. "Let me just get my car-keys."

As she headed upstairs, Kristen looked at Blaine and Kurt standing so close together, only having eyes for each other.

"What's happened since you guys came here? Something's different. And don't come with this 'we're safe here and can show our love'. I don't buy it. There's something else."

Both Blaine and Kurt blushed at Kristen's words and looked at each other.

"Ummmh..." Kurt said.

"I knew it!" Kristen exclaimed. "What's up? Spill it! I won't tell anyone."

Kurt opened his mouth to give her an answer, but closed it again when he heard Carole coming down the stairs.

"Here's the car-keys."

"Thanks, we'll be home before dinner." Kurt said and took the keys and stuck his tongue out to Kristen.

"See you later!" He said and smiled to her.

"Have fun!" Carole said, completely unaware of what they were talking about. She hugged her two sons before they went downstairs.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine found a small coffee shop where they decided to have lunch. Blaine ordered a hamburger and Kurt a salad. When they had ordered they sat looking at each other.

"So, my love, are you happy about the holiday?" Blaine asked.

"I am, it was perfect. How about you?"

"As long as you are there, I'm happy."

Blaine reached out his hand to take Kurt's to his mouth to kiss it, but stopped his hand in the air, remembering where they were. He looked around the restaurant and his eyes stopped at a family where the father glowered at them with a disgusted look. Blaine casted his eyes down and put his hand back in his lap. Kurt watched him and could imagine what Blaine had seen behind him. He opened his mouth to talk to him but the waiter came with their lunch. He had apparently watched Blaine and the family. After he had put down the lunch he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wish I could ask them to leave, but I can't." He said to him.

"What?" Blaine looked up at him surprised.

"I saw them staring at you, I'd like to apologize for them on behalf of all us straight people. You're an adorable couple and if my girlfriend looked at me with half the love you look at each other, I'd ask her to marry me today."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a blush.

"No problem. Enjoy your lunch!" The waiter said and went back to the kitchen.

"Well, that's new..." Kurt said.

"Yeah..." Blaine said.

They started eating and became silent. It tasted good and they were both hungry. Blaine could eat half of the hamburger before he become to full. He put down the burger and leaned back on the chair sipping on his coke while looking at his fiancée.

"So, I just want to ask you one thing. We don't have to talk about it now or never, but I just want to know... Did you read the memories?"

Kurt blushed and tried to swallow down his bite as quickly as possibly.

"Take it easy, Kurt, there's no need to inhale your food." Blaine chuckled at him.

"I'm so sorry Blaine! Of course I read them, but I didn't want to talk about them with everyone else there. And I forgot to mention it. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't apologize Kurt. It's okay. I just wanted to ask. And you're right, I didn't want to talk about them with everyone else there either. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, don't apologize. Of course you should ask."

Blaine laughed.

"Well, how about we both stop apologize?"

"That sounds good!" Kurt smiled at him. "But, I want to talk about it but not here because I'll be crying."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. So, do you want to go shopping when we are done here?"

"Sure, if you're up to it."

"Yeah, I'd love to buy some books."

"As always..."

"Yeah, well..." Blaine shrugged.

"Did you know how to read before you started school?"

"Yes, apparently I started reading out loud while sitting at the waiting room in the ER as a four year old."

"Really?"

"Yeah... and since then I've been reading."

"They took you to the ER?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"No, they didn't. Someone at the daycare did. I had been thrown in a wall at home and somehow my hand was the one thing that took most of the impact and in a wrong angle. And the day after I was shoved in the play ground and the same hand took the impact again. They called my parents but they weren't sober enough to go to the hospital, so someone else took me."

"Honey..." Kurt said and leaned forward and stroked his cheek.

"It's okay." Blaine said and took his hand and pressed a kiss on it before letting it go. He glanced up and saw that the family had left the restaurant.

"Excuse me!"

Blaine looked up and saw the father from the family standing next to their table.

"Yes?" Blaine said with a small voice.

"I have two small children with me and you sitting here reeking of gayness destroyed our family meal. I demand that you pay our tab."

"What?"

"You're disgusting and unnatural. Since I can't ask you to leave you force me to leave this place with my family. I don't want my kids to be infected by your loathsome lifestyle."

Kurt stood up and looked at the guy. He started talking back to him but the waiter from earlier was faster.

"Sir, I gonna have to ask you to leave now. You're disturbing the other guests."

"Look at them. They sit here parading their awful disease."

"Sir, homosexuality isn't contagious, but your stupidity is. So, please leave."

The man looked at the waiter speechless. A couple at the table next to Kurt and Blaine stood up and got behind the waiter. The man looked from the waiter to Kurt to Blaine to the couple and turned around and left the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry!" The waiter said once again.

"You didn't get paid." Kurt said.

"Yes we did, his wife paid before she took the kids and left. She paid your bill as well."

"What?" Blaine looked up at him.

"Yes, she asked me to apologize for them and she paid your bill."

Kurt sat down and looked at Blaine. The waiter left them sitting there. It took a couple of minutes for them to collect their thoughts.

"So... Are you done?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah..." Blaine said.

"So, shopping and then coffee?"

"Sounds perfect." Blaine said and smiled to his fiancée.

"I just have to visit the mens room." Kurt said.

"I'll be waiting here."

Kurt stood up and squeezed Blaine's shoulder when he went past him on his way to the mens room. When he went back he stopped by the register to make sure they wasn't suppose to pay anything. He thanked the waiter before heading back to Blaine.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: here's another chapter! Sorry for the wait, it's crazy at work affecting it good for me... This chapter have been read by my beta, but she's too much at uni, so she won't be able to beta anymore. Is there anyone reading this how could considering being my beta? Since English isn't my first language, I feel so much better when someone else reads it before posting.**

* * *

After lunch, they walked slowly on the sidewalk and went in and out into different stores. Kurt bought some clothes and Blaine bought some books. They stopped at a café where they bought coffee and shared a chocolate cake. They sat at a table outside enjoying their coffee and watching people.

Kurt could see how tired Blaine was starting to become. He could also see him trying to hide the signs, but he knew Blaine too well.

"Blainey? Should we head home?"

"No, no, we talked about looking at shoes!" Blaine said and smiled to Kurt.

"Blaine, I can see how tired you are."

"No, no, I'm not!"

"I'm not sure if you're trying to convince me or yourself, but I know you well enough to see that you need your nap."

Blaine sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kurty."

"About what?"

"About being tired, about having to cut the day short when we had more plans."

"Blaine, you don't get it. I've been looking forward to being here with you. You could sleep all through the day or we could be staring at the ceiling all day and I'd still be happy because I'd be close to you. I missed you so much when you were at the hospital. I'm just so pleased to be able to see you outside visiting hours.

"Sure, we talked about looking at shoes, but we can go back here tomorrow or the day after that. Let's get home so you can get some sleep. I really don't mind, I promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too, sweets. Let's head to the car when we're done here."

"Okay. Thanks for being so understanding." Blaine smiled to him. He wanted to lean in to Kurt and give him a quick kiss on his mouth but they were surrounded with too much people for him to take that chance. He sighed inwardly. He wished he didn't have to think about these things. He wished he didn't have to worry about other people's reaction. But at the same time he would never do anything that could possible harm Kurt. Instead he squeezed his knee quickly under the table.

When the cups and the plates were empty they got up and headed to the car. They loaded the bags in the trunks and took their seats. Kurt started the car and drove out of Cincinnati.

"I wish I could drive." Blaine sighed.

"When can you drive?"

"I'm guessing when I'm off the anx-meds... Who knows when that will be?"

"How are you feeling about starting school with meds?"

Blaine yawned before he answered.

"The meds specifically doesn't bother me at all, I have no issue with taking medicine, but the tiredness is a bit concerning though..."

"What are your thoughts about it then? How worried are you about it?"

"It sucks that I can't be awake an entire day. I can't nap during school days obviously. And I haven't stayed awake an entire day since that Friday. But, I'm not stressing about it. I figure that I'll be in school maximally half time, and the other time I'll be at the hospital. I have one semester left as a junior, and I guess I'll do that during the next year. And the year after that I'll be a senior.

"Hannah and I have talked about it. There was a time during the spring when all I could think about was getting back to school. I can see now that it's not really important at the moment. I need to focus on healing before I head back to school."

"That sounds good." Kurt said. After a short while he continued. "So, you'll be one year after me?" Kurt tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"You don't like that idea huh?"

"I'm so selfish... But no, I loved the thought of us graduating together and then going to New York together."

"Kurt..." Blaine said and laid a hand on his knee. "I loved that thought as well. But I don't even know how I'm supposed to study in New York. I don't have any money saved for it. And if we figure that part out, then you'll go a year before me and I'll come after."

Kurt sat quiet for a moment and thought about moving to New York without Blaine. To live a year without him. That wasn't something he could fathom. If Blaine stayed in Lima one year, then Kurt would do the same. He didn't want to move to New York without him, it was their thing, their future and he didn't want to start it without Blaine. He felt Blaine squeeze his knee lightly and smiled. When he stopped at a traffic light shortly after he looked over at him. Blaine hadn't squeezed his knee as much as his muscles had twitched when he fell asleep. Kurt smiled at the sight of Blaine sleeping in the front seat. Kurt turned on the radio while driving back to the house.

He turned off the car at the same moment as Carole came out of the house to greet them. She opened the passenger door and smiled to Kurt over the sleeping Blaine.

"I didn't expect you so early, but now I can see why." She said with a smile

"Yeah, I didn't really think we could be away until dinner, and apparently I was right. But he didn't wanna go back."

"Well, let's wake him up and get him to a bed."

"Can he sleep in the big house? I want to help out with dinner."

"Of course. Do you want any help?"

"If you wake him up and take him to a bed, then I can go down with our shopping bags?!"

"Okay." Carole said and laid a hand on Blaine's sternum and shook him lightly.

"Blaine?"

Blaine grunted and frown his eyebrows before turning his head away from Carole.

"Blaine!" Carol said a bit louder and shook him with a little more force.

"Hmmm?"

"You're home now, if you wake up you can go to sleep in a bed instead."

"Imnottired."

"Oh, that's good, then you can help with dinner?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"You still have to open your pretty eyes for me."

"Mmmmm..." Blaine forced his eyelids open and looked around him. He started getting out of the car but was stopped by the car seat.

"'m stuck." He mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Come on Blaine, don't go back to sleep. I'll help you with the seatbelt."

Carole reached in and unbuckled Blaine who almost fell on the ground when he was released. He opened his sleepy eyes and looked confused around him. Carole put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the big house. They climbed the stairs together. Blaine saw the couches in the living room and slumped on one of them.

* * *

Blaine slept for two hours before he woke up. He sat up and looked confused around him. He had fallen asleep in the car and woke up in the living room. He didn't like when he was moved when he wasn't aware of it. He shrugged and got up and headed to the bathroom. When he emerged he was surprised by Kurt who was waiting outside the bathroom.

"Hi hon!" Kurt said and hugged him.

"Hi my love!"

"It's an hour until dinner. Do you want to take a swim with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to!"

"Good, come on!"

They went down to their house and changed to swim trunks. Blaine was the first one into the water; he jumped in while Kurt made his way outside. Kurt looked at Blaine surface again and smiled at him. Kurt dived in and surfaced next to his fiancé. They smiled at each other and kissed.

"This is nice." Kurt said.

"Yes, it sure is!" Blaine smiled to him.

"Wanna see who can dive the longest?" Kurt asked and started swimming towards the latter.

Blaine followed him slowly up the latter and looked at Kurt when he dived in and swam under water a long time before he surfaced.

"Come on! You're next!" Kurt shouted to him.

"Kurt..." Blaine shrugged and looked down.

Kurt swam towards the latter and climbed it. When he came up Blaine had wrapped himself in a towel and sat on a sun bed. Kurt took a towel and sat down next to him. He leaned against Blaine.

"What's wrong hun?" He asked.

"Ummmh... I can't dive..." Blaine whispered and looked down while blushing.

"Oh." Kurt said.

"Yeah..."

"Who taught you to swim?"

"I... Well..." Blaine cleared his throat and looked at Kurt before looking down again.

"It was Mr. Harrison." He said quietly.

"Mr. Harrison? At Dalton?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah. I couldn't swim, and I asked for his help and he taught me."

"Well, that's good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, good that you asked for help."

Blaine shrugged and pulled the towel closer around him.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"You understand that I don't care if you can dive or not?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked up at him. He looked into Kurt's eyes before smiling a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't care. But, if you want, I can teach you how to dive."

"Really?" Blaine said again. "You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Wow, thanks Kurt, that would be awesome."

"Anything for you. Do you wanna start right now?"

"I'm kinda cold, can we start tomorrow?"

"Sure, wanna take a shower before dinner?"

"Will you join me?"

"I'd love to!"

Kurt stood up and held out his hand to Blaine who took it and stood up. He squeezed Kurt's hand and followed him upstairs.

Kurt led them to the bathroom where he turned to face Blaine. Kurt took a step closer to Blaine. Blaine met him halfway and embraced Kurt. They hugged a while before Blaine turned his head up and met Kurt's lips with his lips. Kurt deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Blaine granted him entrance and met his tongue with his. They slowly they let their tongues met and dance together. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine while kissing him; Blaine was so hot like this. Kurt moved his hands up to Blaine's wet hair and pulled him closer by tugging his hair.

Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's back and pressed him even closer. He felt Kurt's hardness pressing against his and moaned. He slipped off Kurt's towel while they kept kissing. Kurt let go off Blaine's hair and pulled off his towel as well. He grabbed the hem of Blaine's swim trunks. He slipped them off Blaine's thin waist and smiled when he had to ease them over Blaine's hard dick. He took a step back to take a look at his fiancée. Blaine opened his eyes to see why Kurt stopped kissing him. Kurt was watching him in awe. Blaine felt extremely sexy and desired by the look Kurt gave him.

Kurt couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was who had such gorgeous fiancé. Blaine was standing there, in the nude for him to watch. His hair was wet and stood in every direction. Kurt let his eyes wander down along Blaine's body. He had gain some of the weight he had lost during the hospital stay and was now slim but not alarmingly thin. Kurt took in the sight of Blaine's well defined stomach muscles. Over them was a fine layer of dark hair. He followed the happy trail down to Blaine's hard dick. He licked himself unconsciously around his mouth when he saw it, standing tall and wide among the dark, curly hair. He couldn't stop watching. Blaine was so hot and the sight of his hardness standing there, waiting for Kurt, made Kurt achingly hard. He closed the small gap between them and pushed Blaine into the shower. Blaine chuckled at this but followed Kurt's demand. Kurt turned on the shower and looked at Blaine.

"Remove my swim trunks." He demanded.

Blaine did as he was told before he took a grip on Kurt's hardness. Kurt swatted away his hand.

"Did I say you could touch me?" He asked.

"No, no you didn't. My bad." Blaine said and held up his hands.

"Your bad indeed. Go down on your knees." Kurt said and threw down a cloth for Blaine to place his knees on. Blaine got down on his knees and looked up at Kurt. Kurt moved so Blaine's face was right in front of Kurt's sex. He could feel Blaine's breath in his pubic hair which made him shower. He took a deep breath before he grabbed shampoo and started washing Blaine's hair.

Blaine sat there and felt his fiancé washing his hair while his dick was so close to Blaine's mouth. If he put his tongue out just a bit he would be able to taste Kurt. This was the hottest thing Blaine had ever experience. He placed his hands on Kurt's ankles and let them travel up along Kurt's muscular legs.

"Did I say you could touch me? Huh?"

"No." Blaine whimpered and let go off Kurt.

When Kurt had rinsed Blaine's hair he moved so he was standing behind him. He pressed his body against Blaine's back while he put conditioner in Blaine's hair and shampoo in his own. Blaine pressed his body backwards and Kurt heard him moan when Kurt's erection was pressed closer to his back.

He rinsed their hair before he took shower gel in his hands and started cleaning Blaine. Slowly he let his hands move along Blaine's body. He washed his torso and his back.

"Stand up!" He demanded.

Blaine obeyed. Kurt met his eyes and saw them blown with lust. He pressed Blaine back so he was leaning against the shower wall before he sat down on his knees. He washed Blaine's legs starting from his feet. When he reached the crotch he took a grip on Blaine's butt. He took a deep breath to relax his throat before taking Blaine's hardness in his mouth. He sucked while letting his tongue play with the slit. He moved his mouth along the dick and he tasted Blaine's precum.

"Fuck." Blaine panted.

Kurt increased the speed and the pressure and it didn't took long before Blaine came with a scream. Kurt felt his knee buckle and caught him when he slid down to the floor. Kurt looked at Blaine sitting there while he stroked his own dick. He came all over Blaine and collapsed on top of him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, this for Bongo, who is bored and needed another chapter!**

**Two of you offered to be my betas and left your email-addresses but ff removed them before I could read them. So, if you're interested in beta this story and English is your first language, please send me a pm or an email at energikakan ( ) **

**You know, without the spaces and the ()!**

**Well, enough rambling, here's some Klaine for you!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had dinner with the others in the big house. They declined an offer to watch tv with them and opted for talking a walk after dinner. They walked along the sea holding hands in a comfortable silence. Their silence was however quickly interrupted by the sound of thunder. It didn't take long before the rain was pouring down. Kurt and Blaine laughed and started running back to their house, still hand in hand. They were both soaking when they got inside. Still laughing they went upstairs and changed into sweats and t-shirts.

"Wanna have some tea?" Kurt asked.

"I'd love to, would you mind making some popcorn as well, I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Sure!" Kurt smiled to his fiancé.

When Blaine came downstairs Kurt had lit cancels on the table and on the coffee table. Two steaming cups of tea were placed on the coffee table and popcorn was in the microwave. Blaine smiled to Kurt and gave him a kiss before sitting down on the couch. He placed himself in one of the corners in the u-shaped couch. When the popcorn were done, Kurt poured them into a bowl before joining his fiancé on the couch, sitting in the other corner.

"May I give you a foot massage?" Blaine asked him.

"What? For real?" Kurt looked at him and couldn't believe his luck.

"Yeah, give me your footsies!"

Kurt placed his feet in front of Blaine who took off his socks and pulled out a bottle of foot cream from his pocket.

"You really don't have to do this." Kurt said.

"Why'd you say that?"

"You know... Feet... They are not the nicest thing on a body."

"Kurt?! You don't like feet?"

"No, I think they are kinda gross. Sweaty and smelly."

Blaine took the foot his was massaging to his nose and smelled it before smiling to Kurt.

"Nah, they smell like roses."

"They do not!"

"Maybe not, but I really don't have a problem with feet. And I like doing things for you. Things that makes you relax and feel good."

"This is certainly one of those." Kurt said and scooted down a little on the couch. He closed his eyes for a short moment to really enjoy Blaine's massage.

"So, hon... How are you tonight?" He asked Blaine and opened his eyes again.

"Tonight I'm fine."

Just as Blaine had said that, they were interrupted by a loud thunder and they could see a white flash over the lake. Seconds after all the lights went off in their house.

"Oh, blackout!" Blaine smiled to Kurt. "You're not afraid of the dark hu?"

"No, not when I have my big fiancé here to protect me!" Kurt said and smiled back to him.

There was a knock on the door. Blaine, who was the one without sticky foot cream on his feet went to open. Outside stood Burt. Blaine opened the door to let him in.

"I just wanted to see that you guys are alright and inside." He said. "But I can see you're all set for a blackout. It looks like you have it really cozy here. I'm sorry to disturb."

"We're fine dad." Kurt said from the couch, raising an eyebrow to his dad.

"Good, good. Well, goodnight then. See you guys tomorrow!" Burt said and turned towards the door.

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks for checking on us, Burt. That means a lot."

"No problem kid. Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine said as he closed the door.

He returned to the couch where Kurt was watching him while sipping on his tea.

"What?" Blaine asked while he resumed the foot massage.

"Sometimes you do things and say things that make me... I don't know how to put it. But when dad came now, I just felt annoyed that someone interrupted our nice evening. But then you make me realized that I really should be thankful for it rather then being annoyed. You put things in other perspective and I'm grateful for that."

Blaine blushed a bit by Kurt's words. They were quiet a bit, Blaine rubbing Kurt's feet and Kurt sipping tea, enjoying the massage and watching Blaine thinking.

"I don't know how to respond to that, Kurt."

"You don't have to respond to that, Blainey. I'm just grateful you're in my life and offer me other ways to look at the world, and in this case, my dad."

"I'm just not use to having anyone care enough about me to walk down in the rain to make sure that I'm okay."

"I know. And I'm so used to it that I regard it as something natural, and as something annoying. My first thought was that dad doesn't trust us, and that he intrudes on my personal life. I had to swallow to stop myself from lashing out on him."

"Oh..." Blaine said and looked at Kurt in amazement.

"Yeah, but you put it in the right perspective. Of course he came down here to see that we were okay. And it was an act of love not of violation of my privacy."

They sat quiet. Blaine shifted foot and Kurt took some popcorn. They listen to the storm and the thunder outside.

"So, you're fine tonight?" Kurt picked up the old conversation.

"I am. I have had an amazing day."

"Good. Me too."

"I can't believe his wife paid for our lunch." Blaine said.

"That was... Unexpected to say the least. Are you always conscious about your surroundings when we are out like you were today?"

"Yes. It's unconscious I guess. Aren't you?"

"Yes, I guess I am... But I hate it and most often I want to ignore it. I often feel like standing up, like today at that restaurant - I saw that you'd seen someone that made you cautious about showing your love for me. And all I wanted to do was to get up, pull you up and kiss you there for everyone to see."

"I want to do that too, Kurt. But I would never put you in a dangerous situation like that."

"I know, me neither. But I just get so jealous of every straight couple that are able to hold hands anywhere, anytime. I want that too."

"I know. When we move to New York we be able to do that though."

"Yeah..." Kurt sighed, New York, it seemed to be so far away.

Blaine was done with the massage and put Kurt's feet on his knee while he took a sip of the tea and ate some popcorn.

"Blaine... May I ask you something?" Kurt said after a short while.

"Anything. Always." Blaine leant forward and took Kurt's hand and kissed it.

"When you were a kid, did you know that you're parents were ass-holes?"

Blaine flinched by the harsh word but thought about it.

"Sometimes..." Blaine said.

"Care to elaborate?" Kurt asked. "You don't have to." He added.

"Yes, of course... I want to talk to you about it. But... I think I might need some extra sedatives first. Just in case."

Blaine stood up and got the medicine. He took them before sitting down in his corner of the couch again. He sat down and look at Kurt again.

"So, of course there were times when I knew that my parents were... That not every parents were like mine. I didn't have any friends so I didn't go home to others and saw the dynamics in other families. But I could see that the other kids in my class wasn't covered by bruises. I told myself it was because they had been good children who obeyed their parents.

"But, I knew I did obey my parents and still was covered in bruises. I knew, but I choose not to put the pieces together. Because, if I did put them together, where would that leave me? When I was really young, my parents were my everything. You know how kids don't believe their parents could do anything wrong? Well, that goes for kids with shitty parents as well..."

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt said and took his hand.

"Please don't apologize. There wasn't anything you could do about it. We didn't even know each other back then."

"But still... I wish someone had done anything."

"Yeah, me too."

"You wrote in your memories and told me today that their were teachers who saw your bruises and called the social services and took you to the er and stuff, didn't they put the pieces together?"

"Apparently not... I don't know really, Kurt. I've thought a lot about that. I'm convince that they knew but that they choose not to see it for what it really was. My mom was a really good actor when needed. She could clean up nice. She came to school, more than once, dressed up with make up and high heels and played the role of the devoting mother. And I guess they choose to believe her. She always have some explanation of why I had bruises and was dirty and stuff. And I guess it was easier for them to believe her instead of calling her bluff.

"The people from the social services would always change. They had problem with getting people to stay, they would quit. I guess, or at least I hope, that they would sense that something was up with our family but since they only saw us once and then quit, they couldn't confirm that feeling."

"Did you have a lot to do with them?"

"The social services? No, not really. My mother's parents died right before I was born. Apparently they were quite wealthy and we live of the heritage for many years. So, even during the times when they couldn't work, there were always money. So we didn't need the social services for money or paying rent. We only came in contact with them when the school called."

"You'd think that if a school calls about the same kid multiple times, that would raise some warnings signs. It should be in the law that that had to lead to an investigation."

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine shrugged and drank some more tea.

"Was the people you met from the social services nice to you?"

"They were nice, but not caring. They would be nice to me before mom sweep in to the room with her stories of why I had bruises and then they would look at me differently. I never, ever, told them the real reasons of the bruising."

"Do you regret that?"

"Well, I don't really believe in regret. I know that under those circumstances I couldn't had act different. There was no way I could tell them the truth. I was too scared."

"Too scared of what?"

"I had this picture of what would happen if I told them. I think it came for my parents. But I believed that if I told anyone about the secret of our family, I'd be taken away from my parents and forced to live in an orphanage or in a foster family. They wouldn't think twice about hitting me. That's what my father told me over and over "Blaine, Anna and I always hesitates before we hurt you. Other grown ups would never hesitate to hit you." It was intimidating for me. So I kept my mouth shut. And went home to my parents, who never thought twice before betting me."

"Your mom's name was Anna. I never heard our father's name."

"Yeah... I know..." Blaine looked down. He took a deep breath. "His name's is Dave, short for David."

He heard Kurt inhale and looked at him.

"Really? Dave? Like in..."

"Yeah, like in Dave Karofsky. That's why I hadn't told you. I think it's too creepy."

They sat in silence for a while, both of them thinking about the Daves in their life.

"Can you hold me for a while?" Blaine asked with a voice filled with emotion.

"Always, come here." Kurt said and opened his arms and shifted so Blaine was the one laying on the couch.

They both had tears running. Blaine hold Kurt tight.

"You're safe now. I love you." Kurt whispered over and over.

"Thanks for saving me, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Nothing to say thank you for. I will always save you if you need me to."

They stayed close together without speaking for a long while. They heard the wind, the rain and the thunder outside but they were safe in their house. They both had a lot to process and it was a comfortable silence. Kurt run his hand in Blaine's unruly hair.

After half an hour of laying in Kurt's embrace and letting the tears fall, Blaine felt the effect from the sedative and the exhaustion from the discussion come over him. It was a struggle just to keep his eyelids open.

"Kurt?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna fall asleep soon."

"You wanna go to the bed?"

"Not really, it's so cosy here."

"We can make it cosy upstairs as well. I think you'd sleep better there."

"Okay." Blaine said but didn't move.

Kurt felt him become heavier in his arms and looked down on him. He wasn't really sleeping yet, Kurt could tell that. But, he also knew that if he didn't do anything soon, Blaine would fall into a deep sleep. Kurt didn't feel like moving either, but he pushed Blaine into a more sitting position.

"Blaine? Come on, lets go upstairs."

"Mmmokay."

Kurt took some of the lights with him upstairs to be able to see in the dark house. He lit some new candles in the bedroom. Kristen had several candlesticks on the wall in the bedroom and even in the toilet, and Kurt had thought it was a bit unnecessary but now he could see the point of them. He undid the bed for Blaine to slip in to before he went downstairs. Blaine hadn't fallen asleep like he thought, he had brought the dishes to the kitchen and was loading the dishwasher.

Kurt blew out all the candles downstairs before he took Blaine's hand and led him upstairs. He could see that even if Blaine was moving and doing things, he was close to sleep and wouldn't be able to hold a conversation. He helped him off with his clothes and into a pajama before he helped him under the covers.

Kurt went to the bathroom before he changed into pajamas and took the book he was reading with him to the bed. He blew out all the candles before he laid down next to Blaine who was still awake and staring unseeingly in front of him.

"Blainey?" Kurt said with a soft voice. "Wanna cuddle?"

Blaine nodded and scooted close to Kurt. Kurt decided against his book and shifted so he was holding Blaine close to his body. He blew out the last candle, on his nightstand, before laying down properly.

"I love you Blaine."

"Love you too." Blaine whispered.

"Have you taken your medicine for the night?"

He felt Blaine nod and placed a kiss on his hair. It didn't take many minutes before he felt Blaine become totally relaxed in his embrace. His muscles twitching lightly telling him that Blaine was sleeping.

Kurt couldn't fall asleep however, he laid awake for hours thinking about Blaine's childhood. He kept coming back to the social workers. Why hadn't they reacted? Why hadn't they saved him? He felt himself becoming mad but then Blaine hummed in his sleep which made his anger disappear. Kurt decided to check up on the laws about social workers and child abuse. He fell asleep around midnight, pressed close to Blaine's soft, warm body.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I was totally planning on uploading this last night, but I came home from work, fell asleep on the couch at 5 pm. Woke up at 8 pm and moved to my bed, and slept all through the night. So tired!**

**I've got a new beta! Everyone, say hi to Lauren! Yey!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kurt woke up and cuddled up close to Blaine. He watched Blaine sleep for a while. He could tell by the way he was breathing that he wasn't about to wake up soon. He got up from bed and put on his running shoes and clothes. He hadn't run since they got here and his body was longing for some exercise.

He was back in the house 45 minutes later, sweaty but he enjoyed it. Blaine hadn't moved from the position he'd been in when Kurt had left him. Kurt leaned in and kissed him lightly on his forehead before heading to the shower.

He made breakfast and ate it at the table. He set up his laptop and with the help of his iPhone he could connect to Internet and he stated reading about social workers and the laws they were supposed to follow.

He was deeply engrossed by the reading that he didn't notice Blaine coming downstairs and making breakfast. Kurt jumped when Blaine pressed a kiss on his head. The jump was so high that he smashed into Blaine's chin. Blaine cried out in pain and surprise.

"Oh my god, Blaine! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ouch, yeah, I think so."

Kurt stood up and hugged Blaine close.

"I'm so sorry love."

"It's okay." Blaine said and hugged him back. "Good morning."

"Good morning hon. Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmmm. You?"

"Yes, I did."

"When did you wake up?" Blaine asked as he sat down opposite to Kurt.

"Around 8. I went for a run and then had breakfast."

"Have you sat here since what? 9?"

"Yes? Why? What time is it?"

"It's a little over noon."

"Oh! Well, I started doing some research and it was so interesting."

"Care to share?" Blaine asked before taking a big bite of his toast.

Kurt watched him. Of course he wanted to tell Blaine what he read, but he didn't know how he would react if he found out he could have seen saved a lot sooner, if the social workers just had done their job.

"Well, I was looking up schools for next year." It wasn't a lie, he had stopped reading about laws when he had gotten too mad to keep reading and instead googled what he, Kurt, could do to make a difference in someone's life, someone like Blaine. He had gone from there to read about the education to become a social worker.

"What? Your path is already clear, isn't it? Nyada and then Broadway?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shrugged. He thought about it before answering.

"Well, maybe it's not as clear as I thought."

"What? Why not?" Blaine looked at him.

"I don't know. I know that's all I've been talking about for a long time, maybe my whole life, but recently I've been re-thinking it. Maybe I should do something else with my life."

"Something else like what? You have a talent that few people have Kurt."

"Yes, but there might be other things more important to put my energy and time towards. I don't know, Blaine... It's just thoughts right now."

"But, wait, I don't understand. Please explain it to me. What other things?"

"Meeting you, hearing your story, have changed me, Blaine. I know I've got talent and I don't doubt for a minute that I'd fit in Nyada and then Broadway, but it suddenly feels so... Shallow..." Kurt silenced and watched Blaine.

"I don't want you to change who you are because of what I tell you." Blaine said after a short silence.

"Well, that's going to happen no matter what. I change with every conversation I have. That's life, isn't it - changing, growing. That's how life is supposed to be. This is something good, Blaine. I've had the same dream since kindergarten; it might be time to start re-thinking it."

"Okay..." Blaine didn't seem convinced, but he didn't argue.

"Blaine, I'm fine. It's fine." Kurt reached over the table and gave Blaine's hands a squeeze.

"It's just... I like your old self."

"Yeah, me too, but if I'm the same Kurt when I'm 75 that I'm right now, that wouldn't be right. Growing and evolving are important for me."

Blaine looked at Kurt but didn't say anything.

"What if you grow and I don't?"

"But, honey, you're in therapy, you're growing so much. You don't have to worry about that."

"What if we grow in different directions then?"

"Look, Blainey, I love you. I want to stay with you forever. I really believe we can be together forever, otherwise I wouldn't be engaged to you. But there will be times when we are drawn to different directions in our lives. I think we have to be prepared for that. But, I really don't think it will be too much for us. We will be able to stay together through that. But we need to be aware of that. We won't have the same dreams forever Blaine. And that needs to be okay."

"Yeah..." Blaine said but looked down.

Kurt moved around the table and sat down on Blaine's lap.

"Blaine? This is something you need to work on; you need to speak to me about what's going on inside your head."

"I'm scared." Blaine whispered without looking up.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you."

"You will never loose me honey. Never."

"But that is what it sounds like you are saying." Blaine said, now looking up at Kurt.

"That's not what I mean to say though. I just... The thing is Blaine, we are really young, and we have a lot of time on front of us. I'm so happy about that. But, for us to be together forever, we have to work on it. It won't happen with us not working on it."

"But... Don't you want to be with me?" Blaine said, looking down again.

"Yes! Blaine! Yes! Forever and ever. A lifetime with you isn't enough, but let's start with forever."

"Really Kurt? Really? Quoting Twilight?"

"Yeah, you know I love it."

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too sweets, more than anything." Kurt said and leaned in and kissed Blaine.

Blaine met him and they kissed. Their tongues met in a slow dance. Kurt felt Blaine becoming hard under him. Blaine grinded up his hips to create some friction and Kurt pressed down on him. Blaine let his hand slip under Kurt's hem and squeezed his butt. Kurt moaned and threw his head backwards. Blaine took advantage of that and started licking, kissing, sucking on his neck.

"Blaine? Kurt?" Kristen's voice didn't reach them until she was standing in their doorway, watching them.

"Blaine! Kurt!" She repeated louder.

The two horny teens both jumped at her voice. Kurt managed to jump off Blaine's lap and land on the floor. Kristen giggled at the sight of them.

"Sorry to interrupt, I knocked and when you didn't open I assumed you still were sleeping."

"Mmmhmmm..." Kurt mumbled while getting on his feet again.

"We were heading to Cincinnati and wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, the mood is gone now anyway." Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kristen asked him with a huge grin.

"Nothing, we will be right there."

"Good." Kristen said and exited their house.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and giggled.

"Lucky for us, that wasn't embarrassing." Blaine said.

"Yeah, right." Kurt said.

They closed the space between them and stood still, just hugging for a while.

"I really love you, Blaine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Good." Blaine said and hugged him a little tighter.

* * *

They all had a good day in Cincinnati. The adults wanted to stay in town and have dinner at a restaurant there, but Kurt could see Blaine becoming too tired and if he was being honest, he really wanted more time alone with Blaine. He took one of the two cars and drove himself and Blaine back to the house. Blaine fell asleep before they left the parking garage. Kurt put on his Broadway playlist to listen to while driving. He stopped and bought some Thai food. When he stopped the car outside Kristen's house, he could wake up Blaine relatively easy.

It had started raining again and they set the table indoors. They lit a lot of candles this evening as well.

"Oh, Kurt, this is the best vacation ever." Blaine said when they had started eating.

"Really?" Kurt said.

"Yes."

"I agree with you!" Kurt said while sipping some water.

"So, I thought about this with the social workers who were replaced over and over again, And my teachers who didn't do anything."

"Yeah?" Kurt said to keep him going.

"You know, maybe they thought they were doing everything they could about the bullying. The teachers, I mean. And, you know, it must have been easy for them to blame the bruises and stuff on the bullying, the pushes, kicks and hits. And since my mother was the best at putting on a show, I think they really thought they were doing everything in their power to help me."

Kurt sat silent and watched Blaine.

"Have you taken extra sedatives?" He asked after a while.

"No, why?"

"Well, you did yesterday, just in case, and I thought it might be good for this discussion as well." Kurt said. "I can get them."

Kurt got up and got the medicine and handed them to Blaine.

"You think it's necessary?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I don't know, Blaine, it's up to you."

Blaine nodded and swallowed a sedative before looking at Kurt.

"You don't have anything to say about this?"

"About sedatives? I just don't want you to..."

"No." Blaine interrupted him. "About my teachers."

"Oh." Kurt took a bite of his food while processing what he wanted to say.

"I... Look, Blaine, I don't want to upset you, I look at this with different eyes, with 17 year old eyes. You look at this now with your memories and your defence that you had then."

"I want to hear your opinion, Kurt."

"What if it hurts?"

"Then we'll deal with it." Blaine said and looked at Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt said and sighed before he started talking. "I get that it's easier for you to see evidence that they thought they were doing their best. But, if that was the case, their best was not good enough, Blaine. The bullying didn't stop, did it? It got so bad that you were forced to change schools. I know how much it takes for someone to come to that point and if the teachers had done enough, it wouldn't have come to that."

Blaine looked at Kurt. They were both done eating and he got up and started putting their dirty dishes in the machine.

"Blaine..." Kurt took his hand when he went back to the table to gather more dishes.

"Its okay, Kurt. I just need to think." Blaine said while removing his hand from Kurt's grip and taking the cutlery instead.

Kurt sat still and watched Blaine go back and forth between the dishwasher and the table. He wanted to get up and take a grip of Blaine's shoulders and shake him to make him speak. But instead he sat still, watching Blaine. After a while Kurt sighed and got up and moved to the couch. When the washing machine was filled and turned on, Blaine looked at Kurt. He stood leaning on the kitchen counter. He didn't know why this had stirred up so many emotions in him.

It's wasn't like what Kurt had said was anything new, Blaine knew that the teachers hadn't done enough. That they could have saved him but they didn't. Anger flared up in him. It took him by surprise, the level of anger rising inside of him. He had never felt so angry in his life. But, as the times before when the anger couldn't be directed at the right person, it became directed at himself. He felt the anger and the anxiety rise.

"Kurt." He breathed out. "Help me."

Kurt was on his feet immediately. He rushed forward and caught Blaine before he hit the ground. He took Blaine's small, shaking body in his embrace.

"I've got you, I've got you." He said while he took Blaine with him down to the floor.

"It hurts. So bad. It hurts." Blaine choked out.

"What hurts sweetie?" Kurt said with a calm, soft voice.

"The anxiety. I want to do something bad. Kurt. Help me."

"I've got you. You're not doing anything bad. I've got you. You're safe here."

Kurt shifted so he was leaning on the cupboards and had Blaine between his legs. He held Blaine tight with one arm over his shoulder and the other one under his arm. He felt Blaine shaking.

"I've got you honey." He said again.

"Why didn't they do anything? Why didn't they save me? Why did they neglect me? Why didn't they see? Why? WHY?"

Blaine went from screaming words to just screaming. He screamed at the teachers who had chosen not to save him. He screamed at the social workers who had closed their eyes and pretended to believe his drunken mother. He screamed for the little, tiny Blaine who hadn't had anyone fighting for him.

Kurt held him and repeated that he was safe. He listened to Blaine's screams and held his tense, shaking body. It didn't take long before he felt Blaine slump in his embrace and his screams turned to sobs. He once again shifted on the floor and moved Blaine so he had his legs over Kurt's right leg and his upper body pressed to Kurt's torso. Blaine's head was on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's back and in his hair. He felt the sweat in Blaine's hair.

"I've got you, honey, I love you. You're safe now."

* * *

An hour later there was a light knock on the door and Burt opened it slowly and peeked inside. His eyes immediately fell on Kurt and Blaine. He knelt next to them on the floor.

"Kurt?"

"It's alright. We're alright." Kurt insured him.

"What happened?"

"Memories surfaced." Kurt shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked with a serious voice.

Kurt recognized the voice his dad used. It was the voice he used when he expected an honest answer. He thought about it before he answered.

"I'm really good, dad. I wouldn't mind getting up from the floor if I'm being totally honest, but I'm fine."

"Okay, let's get you up from the floor then." Burt said.

"Dad, he's gained some weight and we're sitting on the floor. You're gonna hurt your back if you lift him."

"Yeah, you might be right. So, what do we do?"

"Well, could you get Martin? You could lift him together."

"Right!"

Burt went out of the house and ran up to the big house. He came back down within minutes with Martin. Together they managed to get Blaine up from the floor. When they were standing, Burt could easy take Blaine's entire weight and carry him up to their bed while Martin help Kurt up. Kurt groaned when his muscles protested. He heard Blaine mumbled upstairs and raced up the stairs. He laid down next to Blaine and took him in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here. You're safe. I love you."

Blaine stopped moving around and talking and fell back to a deep sleep. Kurt rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can we do anything else?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, could you blow out the candles downstairs?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. Do you want us to stay here for a while?"

"No, thanks dad, but we're really fine. Blaine gonna sleep for the rest of the night and I'm really tired as well. It was draining even for me." Kurt smiled to his dad.

"Okay then. Sleep tight buddy." Burt said and leaned down and pressed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. He ruffled Blaine's hair before he went downstairs to blow out the candles and headed to the big house.

Kurt was completely exhausted. He watched Blaine sleep for a while. It was serene to watch Blaine's features smooth. He was breathing through his mouth since his nose was still stuffed from all the crying. He was starting to snore, which made Kurt smile.

Kurt felt himself nodding off and it took all the willpower he had to rise from the bed and go into the bathroom. He changed into pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He moved out to the bedroom with the only thought to go to sleep. But the sight of Blaine made him realize he couldn't just go to bed, he sighed before sitting down next to Blaine and removed his green converse. Blaine had changed into sweats when he came home from Cincinnati. Kurt opened the zipper on Blaine's hoodie and moved Blaine so he could move it from his sleeping body.

He slid down next to Blaine and covered both of them with the duvet. Blaine shifted in his sleep and moved to spoon Kurt. Kurt sighed when he felt Blaine hugging him from behind. Blaine mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. Kurt closed his eyes and before he fell asleep he heard Blaine mumbled.

"It's thanks to Kurt that I'm alive. I love him so much."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: you guys make me laugh with your reviews and pleading for another chapter. So, here it is!**

**My wonderful beta Lauren have helped me!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine fell into a comfortable pace in Cincinnati. Kurt would wake up around 9, go for a run before taking a shower or a swim, depending on the weather. He would make breakfast for the two of them before he went upstairs and woke his fiancé up. After breakfast they'd go swimming, which meant Kurt would teach Blaine how to dive, or they would go into Cincinnati either to shop or just to get a coffee. Blaine would fall asleep on the sun beds or in the car. He'd cut down his naps from three hours when he was released from the hospital to one hour. They would spend the afternoons with Kristen and Carole; baking, reading, watching tv or just talking.

Burt came down for the weekend and took Carole with him back to Lima. It didn't change anything for the three left in Cincinnati however, they kept on in their slow pace.

On Wednesday of the second week there's a knock on the door around 10 am and Kurt opened the door for Kristen. It was a rainy day and he had just set the table inside. He was about to wake Blaine up when Kristen came.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Kurt said and waited for her to keep talking.

When she didn't say anything just stood there, he looked at her curiously and stepped aside.

"Why don't you make yourself a cup of coffee? I'll go and wake Blaine and when we're back here maybe you can talk to us about what's going on?"

Kristen nodded and moved towards the kitchen. Kurt shook his head at her strange way and climbed the stairs. He sat down on the bed and smiled at Blaine.

"Blainey? Honey?" Kurt said and put a hand on his sternum and shook him lightly.

Blaine stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled big at Kurt.

"Good morning sunshine." He mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning honey." Kurt smiled at him and leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. "Kristen's downstairs and wants to talk to us."

"Okay." Blaine said and stretched. "I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, see you down there."

When Kurt came down, Kristen was sitting at the table staring out over the lake.

"So..." Kurt said when he sat down next to her.

"It's a really nice view here." Kristen said.

"Uuuh. It sure is." Kurt said.

"Good morning." Blaine said when he came downstairs and plopped down on his seat at the table opposite to Kurt.

"Good morning." Kristen said.

"You wanna have some breakfast?" Blaine asked her.

"No thanks."

"So, Kristen, we love for you to visit us here. You're always welcome to drink coffee and enjoy the view. But I have a suspicion that's not the only reason you're here?" Kurt said.

"No. Right..." Kristen said. "So, I'm having guests tonight."

"Guests?" Blaine eccoed.

"No. Not guests. Guest. Like in one guest." Kristen said and blushed.

"Oohh... Kristen's having a girl over! Or a boy over! And now you want our advice? Well, we can't say we have any experience with girls, but we can give you some pointers on guys!" Kurt teased her.

She turned crimson and looked down.

"Kurt..." Blaine said with a smile on his lips.

"Sorry, Kristen." Kurt said, still smiling at her.

"It's a boy, and I don't need any pointers. I just wanted you to know."

"Aw, that's so nice of you. Do you want us to go to Cincinnati for the night? You might not wanna say you're having your nephews in one of the houses? And that said nephews aren't really your nephews and in fact dating?" Kurt said with a small laugh.

"No, no, no. You don't have go away. He already knows you're here. But, maybe, if it's okay, we could eat dinner separate tonight?" Kristen blushed.

"Yes, of course! No problem at all!" Kurt said to her.

"When is he coming?" Blaine asked her.

"Umh... Well, he's getting off work at noon today, so he should be around 2."

"Okay, then after 2 we'll stay in here." Blaine said. "It's really no problem, Kristen. We're happy for you." He assured her.

"Thanks." She said and smiled to him. "Well, obviously you should come and say hi when Martin comes, it would be strange otherwise."

"Martin?" Kurt asked and she blushed even more at this.

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention that part, huh?"

"Martin? As in our uncle Martin?" Kurt asked her.

"Umh... Yeah..." She blushed even further.

"Of course, we'll come and say hello to him." Blaine said before Kurt could say anything.

"Good, thanks. So I was thinking about going shopping. Do you need anything?"

"I can come with you!" Kurt said and turned to Blaine. "If you're okay with being alone?"

"I haven't been alone since March and it would actually be quite nice to have some time by myself." Blaine said.

"Okay, then. I'll go and write a list and when you're done with breakfast you can come up and get me?" Kristen said.

"Sure thing!" Kurt said to her.

"Good, see you later then." Kristen said and got up.

"Kristen?" Blaine said when she opened the door. "We're really happy for you two!"

"Thanks!"

When she closed the door they turned to each other and smiled.

"So, Kristen and Martin, huh?"

"Let's not jump ahead now." Blaine said and smiled to Kurt.

"Sure you're okay with being alone?"

"Yes, I promise, Kurt. I've been feeling really good for a while now. I know it's not over and that I have a long way to go, but I'm really fine today."

"Okay, good."

Blaine enjoyed the hour he had by himself. He changed the sheets on their bed and put on the washing machine. He vacuumed their small house and was half through cleaning the bathroom when Kurt came home.

"Hi honey!" Kurt said leaning on the doorway.

"Hi, you found everything?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, barbecue tonight!" Kurt smiled.

"Yummy!"

"So Blaine... Let me get this straight? I leave you alone here for an hour, and you choose to clean during that time?"

"Ummh... Yeah..." Blaine shrugged.

"You're a bit nuts, you know that right?"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I've spent enough weeks in the loony bin to know that's true!" Blaine grinned at him.

"Is that... You can't say things like that!"

"Why not?"

"It's not really politically correct, is it?"

"Nah, maybe not, but I figure it's okay since I'm one of those crazy people!"

Kurt laughed and closed the space between them. He took Blaine's face between his hands and pulled him closer. He kissed him and smiled when Blaine kissed him back.

"So, I've got groceries to take care of."

"You go and do that and I'll clean up the last bit in here."

Kurt came up the stairs twenty minutes later and found Blaine on his knees scrubbing the shower with his ass in full display.

"Fuck, Blaine! You're so fucking sexy."

Blaine looked back at him and wiggled his ass while chuckling. Kurt stepped closer and caressed Blaine's back and ass. Blaine pressed back into his touch. He turned around and looked at Kurt who was licking unconsciously round his mouth while staring at his ass. Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hands. He led him to the bed and slowly undressed him. Kurt couldn't deal with the slowness and pushed Blaine down on the bed. The kissed deeply and Kurt pushed his groin down and they both moaned when their erections met.

Kurt pulled Blaine's pant and boxers of him before he lowered his mouth over Blaine's erection. He moaned when he got the taste of Blaine in his mouth. Blaine raised his hips. Kurt tried to hold his hips down but Blaine couldn't help it, he wasn't aware of his hips moving. All he was aware of was the amazing feeling of Kurt's mouth round his hardness. Kurt could hear that Blaine was close and took his own erection in his hand. It meant that Blaine buckled up his hips even more but Kurt didn't mind. He moved his hand faster and faster and soon they both came, screaming, panting, and loving.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine. Blaine shifted so they were lying next to each other. He opened his eyes to look at the gorgeous man next to him. Kurt was already sleeping when Blaine surfaced. He smiled at him and pressed a kiss on his forehead before he closed his eyes and started drifting off.

Blaine woke up an hour later. He could hear the shower running and went up. He slid in next to Kurt in the shower. Kurt was washing his hair with his eyes closed. He jumped in surprise when Blaine hugged him from behind. He turned in Blaine's embrace and smiled at him.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Blaine whispered back and pressed a kiss on his lips.

They showered together. Slowly they washed each other. The shower was filled with love and intimacy. When they were done, they dried each other and showered their bodies with kissed. It wasn't kisses that would lead to sex; it was kisses to show love and appreciation.

"Wanna take a walk?" Blaine asked when they were putting on clothes.

"Sure. Wanna bring some coffee and sandwiches so we can have a little picnic?"

"Yeah!"

They went downstairs and prepared a picnic before they went outside hand in hand. It had stopped raining but they brought their raincoats, wiser than last time they had gone for a walk.

They followed the water a bit until they came to a small beach. There were two families with children there, the children were playing in the water and the grow ups were watching them from ashore.

Kurt and Blaine put their backpacks down on the grass. They spread the picnic-blanket on the grass before sitting down and unpacking their lunch.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be the one who invented the picnic-blanket with a plastic side so you can sit on the wet grass?" Kurt said when they had started eating.

"Why would you like to invent it? I'm just glad someone did so I can sit here with the most beautiful man on earth."

"Yeah, well... Sometimes I think it would be nice to do something that will still be here when I die."

"But a picnic-blanket?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"No, not necessary a picnic-blanket of course. I don't know, forget it." Kurt shrugged.

"No, don't say that."

"It's okay, it isn't something I really have been thinking about."

"Okay." Blaine leaned towards him and pressed a light kiss on Kurt's shoulder.

They kept eating while watching the kids playing in the water. Blaine turned to Kurt when he was done with his sandwich.

"So... I've been thinking." He said.

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Have you ever thought about who you would be without the bullying?"

"Who I would be?"

"Yeah... If you hadn't been bullied, do you think you would have been different?"

"Wow, I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

"Well, I have."

"So, tell me."

"Well..." Blaine started talking.

"Wait." Kurt interrupted. "Are you talking about the bullying in school or by your parents?"

"My parents?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Yes?"

"I was bullied by my parents?"

"Yeah? Or? What? You don't agree?"

"Well... I have to think about that, but I was talking about in school."

"Oh, okay, sorry. Go on!"

"Okay... You know how I can be 'in public' so to say?"

"Bubbly and energetic?"

"Yeah, jumping on furniture and stuff while singing. I think that I would be like that, but it would be for real. Now, or before everything happened, I was two people. One who was all positive and charismatic and one who was scared, sad and really lonely. I'm thinking that without the bullying I would be less sad and less lonely."

"Have you taken any extra medicine?" Kurt asked when Blaine paused.

"Yes, I had anxiety before we left so I took it then."

"You had? Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I had anxiety? If I told you every time I had anxiety, we wouldn't talk about anything else."

"What?"

"I have a lot of anxiety. But now I can handle it better than before. But sometimes I need to take medicine, today was one of those days. But I really don't wanna talk about that now."

"Sorry." Kurt said with a small voice.

"No, you don't have to say that you're sorry." Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. "We can talk about it later if you want, but I really want your opinion about this."

"Okay. So, two people; one bubbly and one sad." Kurt summarized.

"Yes. Right. I think that if I hadn't been bullied all through school, I think I wouldn't be sad. Maybe I would be bubbly all the time."

"But Blaine, you can't talk about this without bringing your parents into this."

"But I don't wanna talk about them."

"I get that, but it's like talking about Twilight without mentioning that Edward is a vampire."

"Kurt... You know I don't like Twilight."

"Okay, it would be like talking about Katy Perry's life without mentioning Russell Brand or talking about my childhood without bringing up my mother's death. No matter what shitty things that might happen, it still affects you. Your parents have affected you, despite the fact that you don't wanna talk about it."

"Yeah..." Blaine said and looked over the water again.

"Hug?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and scooted closer. Kurt hugged him. Blaine laid down and placed his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt played with Blaine's curl and Blaine closed his eyes.

"I don't want them to affect me. I don't want them in my life anymore." Blaine said after a short silence.

"I don't either honey. They aren't in your life anymore, but they will always be in your past."

"I hate them, Kurt."

"I get that. It's okay to hate them."

"I haven't hated them before." Blaine said.

"How does it make you feel?"

"Ashamed."

"They are the ones who should be ashamed Blaine. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Blaine didn't answer him. Kurt looked down at his fiancé. He kept playing with his hair. He looked up when a small child started screaming down at the water. More families had come down to the beach; it wasn't every house that had a private bridge like Kristen's had. Kurt smiled at the fact that no one really paid them any attention. Families who came down looked at them and nodded to say hi, and then focused on their kids. It was a relief to be able to sit like this with Blaine in his lap and no one looked twice at them.

"Blaine?" He asked after a while.

"Mmhmm?" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt smiled but let him sleep a bit more. He took a sip of his coffee and kept watching the families. He couldn't see himself as a dad. He had never had any connection with a small child and he didn't long for them as some of his friends did. Both Mercedes and Rachel could dream and would talk about when they had children. He kept watching the children play.

"Blainey? Honey? I think we should head back to the house."

"Mmmm..." Blaine groaned.

"I know, but I really have to go to the toilet soon."

Blaine chuckled and sat up. He turned to Kurt.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's okay, sweets. No need to apologize."

"Thanks for listening."

"We aren't finished with this discussion though, but I have to go back."

"Okay." Blaine said and stood up. He held out a hand for Kurt. He easily pulled him up and into a hug. They gather their things and headed back to their house.

When Kurt emerged from the bathroom and went downstairs, he found Blaine sitting outside with a book. He smiled to himself and shook his head, Blaine and his love of books. He took his laptop and sat down next to Blaine at the table outside.

"It's Wednesday." Blaine said.

"Yes."

"Soon, it will be Sunday."

"Uuhuu?!"

"I don't wanna go home. I like it here. I can see us living together here."

"You wanna live here? With Kristen?"

"No, not with Kristen. But I like us when we are alone, without supervision. When we can be us. The weeks here have made me long for the future. When we'll be living together for real, you'll be a Broadway star and I'll be... whatever. We go to work and we'll meet at home at night before you go and perform. I'll be waiting with a cup of tea when you return home again... I want that future with you, and I want it to start now. I don't wanna go back home. I don't wanna go back to being a high school kid with tons of issues."

"Oh, Blaine. I want that to. Well, parts of it anyway."

"What parts do you wanna remove?"

"Well... Remember how I said I might not wanna be a star on Broadway? I kinda meant that. I see us living like that but not with me as a star."

"Oh, right."

"What do you wanna be?"

"Let's see if I can graduate high school first, shall we." Blaine said.

"I'm sure you're gonna finish high school, but if you'd dream? If you could be anything?"

"I don't have a college fund or anything, Kurt."

"I know, but let's just dream, shall we?"

"Okay... If I could be anything, I'd be a nurse. I'd be working with kids like me, on a ward like the one I've been at. I think that would be awesome. I'd like to help kids who are where I was. And maybe we could be a foster family? You and me? We could take in lgbt teens that need a sanctuary? That's my dream." Blaine said, he had been looking over the water while speaking and turned to Kurt when he was done.

Kurt looked at him in awe with tears running down his cheeks.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I love you so much, Blaine. I want that too. I want to be a social worker who works with trouble teens. I want to help those who really need help. I want to be a foster family with you. I really want that, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled and reached over and took Kurt's hand. He brought it to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it.

"I love you, Kurty. You'll be the best social worker ever."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: you guys! I've gotten 100 reviews on this! I'm so spoiled! But I'm so happy, I can't even express my gratitude! Thank you so much!**

**The biggest thanks for this chapter, Lauren, who takes my strange sentences, which makes total sense in my head, and turns them into real English! She's the best! The next chapter comes soooooon, like tonight or tomorrow... These two chapters belong together!**

* * *

The summer went way too fast for Blaine's and Kurt's liking. They went back home to Lima after the two weeks they spent in Cincinnati. In the beginning of August they went for their New York trip Blaine had gotten for his birthday. It was a perfect weekend filled with shopping, shows, good food, love, hugs and sex.

Other than that, they fell back into the rhythm they had had before Blaine was hospitalized; Blaine was back to therapy and Kurt was on Blaine-duty. They spent lots of time together. The therapy was still hard for Blaine and the days when he had therapy were mostly spent in bed; cuddling and napping; when they had came home from the hospital.

Then it came - the weekend before the last week of summer vacation. None of the boys wanted school to start; although Finn wasn't as anxious as Blaine and Kurt. Neither Kurt or Blaine spoke to the other about their thoughts about school though, until one night when they couldn't avoid it anyone.

It started with a nightmare; but this time it was Kurt who woke up Blaine with his screaming. Blaine, drowsy from the sleeping medicine, took Kurt in his embrace and held him tight. Kurt's screaming had woken up their parents who were standing in the door way watching them comfort each other. Burt and Carole smiled at them; Kurt looked so safe in Blaine's arms. Blaine was suddenly the strong one, the stable one; in the relationship. They could see Blaine sway a bit where he sat, his medicine in full effect, but Blaine was clearly struggling to get a clear head. He mumbled sweet nothing into Kurt's ear and held him tight. When Kurt had calmed down he looked up at Blaine. His eyes were cloudy and barely focused.

"Sorry I woke you." Kurt said.

"It's okay sweetie. I've woken you up so many times." Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah, but still."

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Blaine slurred and tried to focus on Kurt.

"I do, but not tonight, tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on, let's lay down." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and laid down. He pressed Kurt close to his body. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's bed warm body. He felt Blaine fall back to sleep within seconds. Not long after he heard soft footsteps and soon he could see his father standing next to the bed.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"I am. Just a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, but with Blaine. Tomorrow."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yes, he's too drugged to be able to hold a conversation now."

"Yes, I know that, but you can talk to me."

"I know dad, but I want to talk with him. He speaks to me and I want to do the same thing. I'm okay, dad. Otherwise I'd speak to you. I promise."

"I love you Kurt."

"Love you too, dad."

"Mmm..." Blaine mumbled in his sleep.

Both Kurt and Burt chucked at his timing.

"He's a good kid." Burt said.

"He's the best."

"Isn't his arms heavy around you when he's sleeping?"

"Yes, but it makes me feel safe. This is the best way to fall asleep. I feel completely protected when he holds me like this in his sleep. Cause if I move now, he'll move after me."

"I'm so happy for you, Kurt."

"Thanks, me too."

"Well, sleep tight then, see you guys tomorrow."

"Yes, you too."

* * *

Both Blaine and Kurt slept in next morning. From 10 am until noon they kept going in and out of sleep. They woke up and snuggled closer together and fell back to sleep. Since they never were awake at the same time, neither of them bother to wake up properly.

Carole knocked on the door just before noon to see that they were okay and to see that Blaine took his morning medicine. Kurt was the one who woke up by Carole's knocking.

"Good morning sweetie." She said to him.

"Mmm... Hi." Kurt said.

"You slept well?"

"I think I'm still sleeping well..."

"Okay, I get the hint, you don't need to wake up, I just wanted to see if Blaine has taken his medicine."

"No idea."

"You go back to sleep, I'll wake him up." Carole said and smiled at Kurt's short answers.

"No, no. I'm up! I've been semi-awoken for quite the time now; it's just so cosy here."

Kurt turned in bed and looked at Blaine. He was sleeping on his side and was pressed close to Kurt. When Kurt shifted Blaine moved even closer to him. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Mmm..."

"It's time to wake up. Carole's here to see if you've taken your medicine."

"Mmmhmmm. I have." Blaine answered, still with his eyes closed.

"Okay, good. I'm gonna leave you then. There's lunch if you're interested."

"Lunch? What happened to breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you can have breakfast if you'd like, but its noon so for Burt and I it's lunch."

"Don't wanna leave the bed." Blaine mumbled.

Carole chuckled and leaned down to them. She pressed a kiss on both their foreheads.

"Tell you what? I can make you breakfast in bed if you'd like."

"No, you don't have to do that!" Blaine said and sat up. He forced his eyes open and looked at her.

"I know, but I'd like to. Let me spoil you some!"

"You sure?"

"Positive! I'll be right up!"

She left the room and Blaine fell back to bed. He turned to Kurt and smiled. He took him in his arms and pressed him almost painfully close. He snuggled his nose in to Kurt's neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He said.

Kurt giggled.

"I love you too. Sometimes you're like a puppy."

"I just got overwhelmed by the love I feel for you." Blaine said and released his tight grip on Kurt so he could watch him.

"I never thought I'd feel so strongly for anyone." Blaine continued.

"Oh, Blaine! I feel the same way." Kurt said kissed Blaine on his head.

"You slept well?" Blaine asked Kurt as he did every morning.

"Ummh.. Not really, no." Kurt said and looked at Blaine.

"Aw, why not?"

"I had a bad dream."

"You did? Poor thing, you should have woken me!"

"I did. You comforted me actually."

"What?" Blaine rose up his upper body to look at Kurt.

"I woke up in your arms, you were comforting me. After a while, when you had calmed me down, you offered to talk about it but I could tell you were so effected by the sleeping medicine that it wouldn't be a good conversation. So we went back to sleep until now."

"I have no memory of this at all! I'm so sorry!" Blaine said and looked at Kurt with wide, round, sad eyes.

"No need to be sorry. Really. You did everything a perfect boyfriend would do! You comforted me, you held me, you offered to talk with me."

"But I don't even remember it!"

"Well, I do. And that's the most important thing in this scenario."

Blaine didn't say anything and looked away from Kurt.

"Blaine, really! It was my nightmare and you saved me from it. Stop focusing on what you think you did wrong and listen to what I'm saying."

"Okay..." Blaine mumbled.

There was a light knock on the door and Burt and Carole entered carrying trays.

"Good morning guys!"

"Good morning dad." Kurt said to him.

"You slept well after the nightmare?"

"I did thanks!"

"Burt was here as well?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but you were sleeping by then." Kurt said and then turned to his parents to explain. "Blaine doesn't remember that I had a nightmare."

"You don't?" Burt asked. "Too bad, you did all a boyfriend so suppose to do!"

They gave the teens the trays. Carole had made scramble eggs and bacon with toast to them.

"Wow, thanks mom!" Blaine said to her.

"You're welcome, honey!" She had to swallow down tears that was threatening to fall; she always became really emotional when Blaine called her mom when he wasn't drugged.

"We'll leave you guys here. There's coffee when you're done eating this."

"Thanks!"

They closed the door and Kurt and Blaine started eating.

"So, now that I'm not drugged, you wanna tell about the nightmare?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt answered and finished his orange juice. "But I really need to go to the toilet first."

"Okay, I'll get us some coffee in the meanwhile."

They met in the bed minutes later.

"So the nightmare..." Kurt started. "It was about McKinley and Dave. It was like I relived it all again. But I knew it was a dream because you were there the whole time."

"Did I stop it?"

"No, you didn't because you didn't know it was happening."

"But I was right there? That's not logical..."

"It was a dream, honey, they aren't logical. And I don't really feel like talking about it either. I wanna talk about the fact that in a week we are both leaving private school behind for good. Neither of us have special good memories from public school. How are you feeling about it?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and took a sip of coffee while considering how to answer.

"I actually have spoken to Hannah about it. Or, rather, she has tried to get me to talk about it."

"What? You don't speak to Hannah about it?"

Blaine shrugged but didn't answer.

"Blaine, what? Talk to me about it."

"I don't know..."

"Why don't you speak to Hannah about it?"

"I don't know Kurt." Blaine said and tried to back away, out of the bed.

"Blaine? What's up? I'm not gonna let you off the hook here!"

Blaine looked uncomfortable but stayed in bed. He looked up at Kurt.

"Kurt..." He started but didn't finish.

Kurt waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Blaine. You're kinda scaring me here, speak to me."

"I'm kinda scared." Blaine whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

Kurt leaned in when Blaine started talking again but once again he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What? Once more?"

"I'm scared! Kurt! I'm terrified!" Blaine yelled and then put his hands over his mouth like he couldn't believe he actually said that.

Kurt saw the shame in Blaine's eyes. He didn't really understand what it stood for but he took Blaine's hands from his mouth and put them in his own lap.

"That's okay, sweetie." He said slowly.

"No, no, it's not. I've been in therapy for months. I've been thrown down the stairs by my father; I wanted to hurt myself, Kurt. I have gone through all that and more. And now I'm terrified for starting at McKinley. And I feel so ungrateful; your parents have done everything for me. I couldn't have dreamt of anyone doing all this for me, and here I am, scared as hell. I fucking terrified and I don't know what to do." Blaine kept rambling until Kurt took his face in his hands and gave him a kiss, just to stop him from talking.

"Blaine. Stop freaking out, it's okay." He said when he pulled away from Blaine's mouth.

"No! No it isn't!" Blaine said and opened his mouth for another round of rambling.

Kurt placed his finger to Blaine's lips to stop him.

"Sssh, honey. Let's talk about this one thing at a time. Okay?" He said. Still holding his finger to his lips. Blaine nodded and Kurt continued.

"Okay. I'm no Hannah, but let's start with why you aren't allowed to be scared. Do you remember when you told me that my feelings are as important as yours, even though I haven't been through everything you have?"

Kurt dropped his hands but Blaine didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Do you still agree with that?"

"Of course!" Blaine said with emphasis.

"Good, I do as well. So, why shouldn't you be allowed to feel afraid now? You can't be afraid to start a public school because you've had shitty parents? So, years from now; if we are in a car-crash, or if we are being followed one dark night, you're not allowed to be afraid because your stupid father threw you down some stairs one Thursday when you were 16? Have you exhausted all your fear for the rest of your life?"

"Kurt..." Blaine said and hung with his head.

"No, I really want you to answer this. Have you used all your fear?"

"I don't... I didn't... I can't..." Blaine tried to form an intelligent sentence.

He sighed and looked up at Kurt.

"No, of course not."

"Good. Can we then agree on that your fear is relevant and a feeling that's totally allowed?"

Blaine hung his head again. Kurt placed his finger until Blaine's cheek and pressed his head up until their eyes met.

"Yes." Blaine said after a short silence.

"Good!" Kurt said and leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend on his nose.

"So, next item to be addressed; what are you afraid of?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt could read them but he ignored the plead not to force him to talk about this. Eventually Blaine dropped his eyes.

"Please, Kurt! Don't do this. Can we please don't go there; can we talk about your feelings about starting public school again?"

"Nuuhuuu, not now. You're not wriggling your way out of this."

Blaine squirmed. He looked up at Kurt and then down again when he saw the determined look on his face.

"I need to... I can't do this." He said and shook his head and started backing away from the bed.

"Yes, yes you can." Kurt said but he didn't do anything to stop Blaine from moving from the bed, he could clearly see how uncomfortable this made him.

Blaine looked at Kurt and started moving around in the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said after a while.

"Okay." Kurt said.

When Blaine had shut the door to the bathroom Kurt got up and took out the extra sedatives for him. Kurt wouldn't let this go, but he would make it as easy as possible. He didn't know what to think about Blaine's action. It surprised Kurt that he hadn't spoken to Hannah about it; Kurt had thought Blaine could speak to Hannah about everything.

When Blaine hadn't emerged after fifteen minutes, Kurt knocked on the door.

"Come on, honey. You can't hide in there."

It took another five minutes before Kurt heard the lock on the door click. He looked up when the door opened to reveal a pale, teary Blaine. Kurt immediately got up on his feet to embrace his fiancé.

"Oh, hon." He led the shaking boy to the bed and pressed the medicine and a glass of water in his hands. Blaine took it and swallowed without saying anything.

"Come here, sweets." Kurt said. He held out his arms and caught Blaine as he fell into his embrace.

Kurt held him until he felt the shaking subside. Blaine wasn't crying, this was the anxiety raging inside of him. It was rare, these explosions of anxiety in Blaine. Or, it was rare that it was evident on the outside. Kurt knew Blaine was still struggling with anxiety daily.

"Do you remember what Hannah says about anxiety? The only way to deal with it?" Kurt asked him.

He felt Blaine nod in his embrace.

"Say it." Kurt told him.

"I have to face it." Blaine whispered.

"Yes. You don't have to do this with me. I can ask Carole to come up here or we can call the ward if that feels better for you."

"No! Please don't leave me! Please don't!" Blaine said and sat up quickly.

"Ssh... No I won't, if you don't want me to, I'll never leave you. But then I want you to talk to me about this."

Blaine shrugged and looked at Kurt.

"Okay." He whispered after a short while.

"Good. I'll be here the whole time."

"Okay." Blaine whispered again.

"So, what are you scared of?"

Blaine sighed and ran his hands through his curly hair.

"I'm scared of..." Blaine looked up at Kurt who looked at him expectantly. He sighed but kept going.

"I'm scare of being bullied. I'm scare of not making friends. I'm scared of making friends. I'm afraid someone will push me, or touch me in some way and I'll have a flashback. I'm scared of failing school. I'm scared of being alone in a new school. I'm afraid of making a fool out of you. I'm scare of you seeing me in a different way and then breaking up with me."

It broke Kurt's heart hearing this, but he didn't stop him, he let him get it all out. This was obviously something Blaine needed to get out. Blaine didn't seem to notice the tears starting running down his cheeks and Kurt didn't wipe them off.

"I'm scared of falling asleep during class. I'm scared of going into the cafeteria for lunch and not knowing where to sit. I'm scared of not finding the classroom. I'm scared of..." Blaine's voice broke and he looked up at Kurt.

"I'm so scared, Kurt. So scared."

Kurt took his sobbing fiancé in his arms and let him cry. Kurt didn't notice his own cheeks becoming wet.

He heard a soft knock on the door and looked up to see Burt open it with a smile and a open mouth as if he was about to say something. Burt stopped at the door and took in the sight in front of him. He raised an eyebrow to his son who shook his head letting him know this wasn't something he could do anything about. Burt nodded and closed the door behind him.

Kurt returned his focus back on Blaine who still was sobbing in his embrace. Kurt rearranged them so they both were lying down on the bed and pulled the cover up. He held Blaine and let him cry. Kurt even let himself cry; about Blaine's fears and about his own fears. After half an hour their cries subsided and they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered.

"For what?" Kurt whispered back.

"I'm so weak."

"You're not weak. You're the bravest person I know."

"That's not true."

"It really is, but let's not focus on that right now."

"Okay. I know you wanna talk, but the medicine and the crying..."

"I need to nap too." Kurt interrupted him.

Blaine leaned and placed a light kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he didn't force them open. Blaine cuddled closer and closed his eyes.

A worried Burt came in to check on his sons ten minutes later and found them deep asleep under their covers.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: good morning guys! It almost 6 am and freezing here. Wish I could stay inside and write all day, but I'm off to work now!**

**Here's part two of the conversation. Hope you like it!**

**once again, thanks to my beta, Lauren, she's the best!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine both woke about an hour later with swollen eyes. They smiled at each other and laid still and quiet for a while.

"So, I talked." Blaine broke the silence.

"You did."

"I'm so scared."

"I know. I am too." Kurt confessed.

"What are you scared of?" Blaine looked at him.

"Of losing you. I'm scared that you'll see me as the one I was before I went to Dalton and be repulsed by it. I was weak then, I let myself be pushed around. Hell, once I even poured a slushie over myself."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was the early days of New Directions and I did it for Finn you could say."

"Kurt, I knew you before you started Dalton."

"But you didn't know me like now."

"It doesn't matter. I knew you back then. I fell in love with you before Dalton. It would take some time to come to my senses, but I did know who you were. And you were perfect. You were not weak, Kurt. Not at all. You were pushed around, yes, but you refused to still be pushed around. You did everything in your power to stop that. And that meant changing schools. That wasn't weak, that was strong. It's scary as hell transferring schools, that's not just something you do easy! Kurt, you're perfect and I love you so much."

"That's how you see me?"

"Yes, that's part of how I see you. And it doesn't matter if you'll change, I'll still always love you and I'll always be on your side. You need to remember that. If we're in this for the long run, we both will change. You were the one who said in at Kristen's; change is part of growing. And I get that you'll not be the same Kurt as you were at Dalton. Everyone is different in different places. That's how it should be."

"I love you Blaine. You're perfect."

"You're perfect!"

Kurt smiled to Blaine and kissed him.

"We have to talk about your fears." He said after they had shared a sweet kiss.

"I know." Blaine sighed and looked away from Kurt.

"You're afraid of making friends and you're afraid of not making friends. Can you explain this to me?"

"Yeah..." Blaine shifted so he was lying on his back facing the ceiling.

"I'm afraid of making friends, because I've never really have friends. It's always scary to let people in. It doesn't get easier because I have let you in, and Carole, and Lane and Hannah. It is still scary, the thought of meeting someone new and not knowing if they are going to hurt you or not.

"And I'm scared of not making friends. I have gone through life without friends, thinking it was easier. But then I watch you with your friends and I see how much they mean to you, and then I think what if I had that?"

"But, honey, you do have that." Kurt said making Blaine turn back to face him.

"What?"

"You do have friends. You have Puck who will do anything to protect you. You have Finn you truly sees you as a brother. You have Sam who calls you all the time and wants to talk and hang out with you. And you have Lane who I know you talk to about a lot of things.

"And at McKinley, you'll have all that. And you'll get to know the glee club. The New Directions are a weird family but they will welcome you with open arms. Not just because you're my boyfriend and Finn's brother or because you have a voice even Rachel is envious about, but because of who you are."

"But, Kurt... I can't join the glee club."

"What? Why do you say that? Of course you can!"

"Honey, I do want to join, but I can't. I'll have therapy with Hannah twice a week and group once a week."

"Group once a week?"

"Yes, they have made changes because everyone is starting school now."

"Oh, okay."

"That's three afternoons. And you have to remember that I still haven't been able to be awake an entire day since March. I can't join the glee club, I don't have the energy or the time."

Kurt laid there, blinking a couple of times.

"Kurt?" Blaine's worried voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes, sorry! I just... I hear what you are saying and I know you're right... It's just... I had really looked forward singing with you. Going to glee together, holding hands..."

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before, I thought it was obvious when we talked about the therapy and school."

"I think I might have not to puzzle the pieces together..."

"Aw, honey, I really want to sing with you in the glee club as well, but really, I can't."

"I understand, Blainey." Kurt said and leaned in towards Blaine.

"Well, whether you're in New Directions or not, the glee club members are your friends. They will have your back. Where is Lane starting school?"

"She doesn't know yet. Her mom doesn't want to let her go to school. I think they are looking in to homeschooling."

"Why doesn't her mom want her to go to school?"

"I think its guilt, the last time she let her daughter go, it ended in chaos. Lane is working with Hannah to get her mom to realize it's not the same thing... I don't know really."

"Okay. Well, it's okay to be unsure about people, and it's not strange that you have trust issues. And unfortunately the only way to know of you can trust people or not is to try. It sucks, but that's life."

"I know... but... It's scary."

"I know. It's scary for everyone, Blaine."

"Really?"

"Yes! Honey! Everyone is scared!"

Blaine sighed and shifted to look up at the ceiling again.

"Kurt, I'm such a fuck-up!"

"What? No, no, no! You're definitely not a fuck-up, why do you say that?"

"I'm so fucked-up, Kurt! I have so many issues. I cry and cry and cry. I have anxiety all the time. I'm in fucking therapy and still, I'm all messed up. I'm fucking 17 years old and I can't go an entire day without taking a nap! I'm like a fucking 2 year old. It's so embarrassing!"

Once again Blaine's voice went from yelling to sobs. Kurt was there, like he always would be, to hold him tight and make him remember that he was loved no matter what. When Blaine had calmed down again Kurt leaned away from him to be able to look at him properly.

"Blaine, look at me." He said and waited until he had Blaine's full attention.

"Listen to me carefully now."

Blaine nodded and Kurt continued;

"I love you and I always will. Please don't talk about like that. Please. You break my heart when you talk like that. I physically hurt. You're the best thing in my life and hearing someone talking bad about the one thing I care the most about makes me so angry and so sad, Blaine."

"What?"

"You're not the only one hurting. I'm not telling you this for you to feel guilty. I'm telling you this because you need to know that I'm on your side. I'll always be on your side. I love you, every side of you. To me, you're perfect. Everything about you is perfect, Blaine. There isn't one thing I would change about you if I got the chance. I would take away your pain and your anxiety. But you need to know that I love you, even the parts you hate, Blaine. I love you, honey. I always will. Okay?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with tears running down his cheeks. He leaned back into Kurt's embrace.

"You know what, Blaine? I am scared of going back to McKinley, but the fear ebbs away when I remember that you're going to be there with me. I know that it doesn't matter what life throws at me, because you will be next with to me all the way."

"Oh, Kurt..."

"It's the truth, honey."

"I love you so much!" Blaine said and looked up at Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt said. "Can you promise me something?"

Blaine nodded.

"I need you to talk with Hannah about this. About the fear of having flashbacks and the fear of falling of sleep. Like I said, I'm no Hannah, you need to speak to her about that. Can you do that?"

Blaine nodded again.

"I will. Tomorrow."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"Love you too." Blaine said and snuggled closer.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asked knowing how much this conversation had taken its toll on Blaine.

"Yes." Blaine whispered. "Can we stay here though?"

"Of course. What movie?"

"Juno?"

"Sure."

Kurt went up and looked through his DVD collection. He turned back to the bed where Blaine was crawling further down under the cover. He looked spent.

"It's downstairs, I'll go and get it." Kurt said.

"Okay." Blaine said.

Kurt went downstairs and into the living room where Carole was watching tv. She looked up when he entered the room.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Burt told me you and Blaine had a rough time?"

"Rough time, I don't know about that, we talked about starting public school. Something Blaine apparently had chosen not to talk about even with Hannah. It took some coaxing for him to open up. And you know after he's open up about something this big, he..."

"He gets exhausted, yes, I know." Carole finished for him.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to the grocery store. We were talking about ordering pizza for dinner, does that sounds good?"

"That sounds awesome!"

"We'll come up with it to you when it comes; I'm guessing the two of you aren't leaving the bed today?"

"It sure seems like that... I have to go up to see if he's still awake up there."

"What are the odds?"

"Not big, but, still, I promised him we should watch a movie."

"Okay, see you later!"

Kurt nodded and went upstairs with Juno in his hands. To his big surprise he found Blaine awake, still in bed under the covers. He was staring unseeingly in front of him, a clear sign of him being worn out. Kurt put on the DVD and crawled in bed next to his fiancé.

"Hi hon." He said to Blaine.

"Hi my love." Blaine answered back.

They cuddled close and started watching the movie. Kurt felt Blaine fall asleep before Juno had told her parents she was pregnant. Kurt looked over to make sure he was lying comfortable. The sight of Blaine sleeping always made his heart swell. He looked so small and so vulnerable. It made Kurt's protective side kick in.

He combed some of Blaine's curls and pressed a light kiss on his head. Blaine hummed in his sleep and snuggled closer. He pressed his face into Kurt's upper arm and sighed content. Kurt smiled at him and looked back to the tv.

* * *

An hour later Carole knocked on their door and Kurt smiled to her when she entered.

"The pizzas are going to be here soon." She said. "Do you wanna eat here?"

"Is that okay?" Kurt asked,

"Of course, this isn't a normal day in this house." She said and sat down on the desk chair.

Kurt was about to answer her when Finn entered the room.

"Food?" He said and plopped down on the armchair in the room.

"God Finn! Only you can come in to a room and say food!" Carole said fondly to him.

"Well, are we having any?" He asked her.

"We're waiting for pizza." Carole confirmed.

"Cool. Where's Blaine?"

Kurt pulled the cover off the still sleeping who had crawled down even further.

"Have the two of you left the bed at all today?" Finn asked. "Nothing sexual intended."

"No, we haven't. Well, we went to the bathroom. And we both had gone downstairs. Does that count?"

"No, it doesn't!" Burt answered from the doorway, his arms filled with pizza boxes. "I can't remember one day where you had stayed in bed all day, Kurt. Even when you're sick you force yourself up."

"Blaine has a bad influence on me, it's obvious!" Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, but we still love him!" Finn said and looked at Burt. "Food now?"

"Yes, food now!" Burt said and put down the boxes.

He started to hand out the boxes, water bottles and napkins.

"What movie are we watching?" He said when he was done.

"We are eating here?" Finn asked.

"We are, we all are here now."

"I actually bought On the road the other day, how about that one?" Carole said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kurt said. "I have to wake Blaine though; it's one of his favorite books."

"Book? Aren't we watching a movie?" Finn asked with his mouth filled with pizza.

"Yes, it's a movie from a book written by Jack Keroac?!" Kurt said.

"Jack who?"

"Well, Blaine's fear of failing feels really unnecessary now..." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What?" Burt asked.

"Nothing." Kurt shrugged and turned to Blaine.

He woke him up, it took some time, it was clear Blaine was tired. At last he woke and was quite surprised to see his entire family in his room.

"Carole has bought On the road, we were thinking of watching it while eating." Kurt said.

"Wow." Blaine said.

He pulled himself up so he was sitting on the bed leaning on the headboard. Kurt handed him a slice of the pizza while Carole put the movie in the DVD. They pushed play and the family started eating and watching.

Blaine managed two slices before sleep claimed him yet again. Kurt frowned at the sight but didn't comment it. Finn, however, pressed pause when he saw Blaine sleeping.

"Kurt, this is like going back severals months in time, like when he came home from the hospital the very first time. Is he okay?"

"He is okay, it has just been an emotional draining day for him, and for me, but mostly for him, but he's okay, Finn. Thanks for asking."

"No problem." Finn said and pressed play.

Kurt looked back at Blaine. He could understand why Finn thought of that evening when he looked at Blaine now. But so much has happened since then, Blaine had grown so much. They had grown so much since then. They were so much stronger together now compared to before all of this. The love Kurt felt for him then couldn't be compared to the feelings he had now. When all of this had happened, he had loved Blaine with all of his heart. But, now, he loved him so much more. He loved him with his whole being, his whole life. He would do anything for him. Blaine was the true love of his life.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The amazing Lauren this made this readable for you all, but I couldn't stop myself from doing last minutes changes... So every mistake is mine. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The last week before school started went by in a blur; shopping for school supplies, shopping for clothes for two fashion interested boys who were about to start a school without uniforms and a lot of therapy for Blaine. He had spoken to Hannah like he'd promised Kurt; he'd even brought Kurt with him on one occasion. They spoke about his fear about flashbacks and the fear of falling asleep during class. They spoke about his other fears as well, but the talk he and Kurt had, had decreased them.

The fear of falling asleep in class due to sedatives and lack of energy was an issue neither Hannah nor Blaine could do anything about. They spoke a lot about it, and about different solutions; take the sedatives away, which would increase the risk of flashbacks and panic attacks. Having only one class a day, which wouldn't work since Blaine would be in high school for a very long time. Blaine might fall asleep in class, or he might be able to stay awake. The worst thing that Blaine thought could happen was that his teachers became increasingly angry with him, which wouldn't happen since Carole and Burt would speak to them along with Blaine the first day of school.

The fear of a flashback was the biggest fear for Blaine. They couldn't pinpoint what could trigger a flashback and they couldn't force a flashback to happen during therapy for Hannah to guide him through it. But they practiced to be mindful and different relaxation exercises.

Hannah had a suggestion for Blaine; it would make things easier if he had something he could hold on to if and when he would be afraid of a flashback. Something to remind him of the reality. Hannah wondered if he would be cool with wearing a bracelet or if he could have something in his pocket which he could grab to force him back to the reality.

When Blaine had taken his nap after that therapy session, he woke up and looked at Kurt, who was still sleeping. Blaine smiled at the sight. He woke him up with kisses. Kurt woke up with a smile and turned to face Blaine.

"Hi hon!" He said.

"Hi my love. Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmmm. I didn't think I would fall asleep."

"But you did."

"I did. I think you were asleep before your head hit the pillow, and not soon after, you started snoring. Your snoring is so relaxing to me."

"What?" Blaine looked at him.

"Yeah, it's so calming hearing you breathe that evenly. It's not like you snore super loudly!"

"I remember when we were on one of our first dates, we had watched a movie where this guy had snored so loudly and no one else could fall asleep. I don't remember the movie, but I remember you saying that you never could live with someone who snores. You said you needed completely silence to be able to sleep."

"Yes, I remember that as well." Kurt said with a smile. "Well, things change I guess! No it's just relaxing for me, I start breathing in the same pace as you, and then I can't stay awake."

"I love you, Kurt!"

"I love you too!"

"Do you remember... This summer... The fourth of July?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"That morning?" Blaine blushed.

"We got engaged?" Kurt stated.

"Yes!"

"Are you asking me if I remember me getting engaged to the love of my life? Seriously? I could never forget that!"

"Well... Ummm... Hannah said... Or... I thought..." Blaine sighed and sat up on the bed. Kurt followed suit.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Hannah and I spoke about having something that would ground me in reality when I fear a flashback. She suggested a bracelet or something I always would carry in my pocket." Blaine looked up at Kurt who nodded for him to continue. "Well, I thought... Maybe... If you'd like... We could buy rings?"

Blaine blushed furiously and looked down. He missed Kurt's happy tears starting to form in his eyes and the one that made its way down his cheek. But, he did feel Kurt's body crashing in to his when his fiancé threw himself in his arms.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I want to wear an engagement ring!" Kurt said. He laughed out loud before showering Blaine with kisses.

"Really?" Blaine laughed as well.

"Yes, of course!"

"Well, should we go shopping then?" Blaine asked him. "I still have money left from the birthday gift I got from Burt's parents!"

"You mean right now."

"Why not?"

* * *

The phone rang in the office and Burt hurried from under the car he was fixing. He reached it and answered.

"Hi honey!" He smiled when he heard the voice of his wife on the other end, totally worth crawling out of under the car.

"Hi."

"So, we're alone for dinner tonight. Any thoughts?"

"Alone? Where are all the kids?"

"Finn's at Puck's and Kurt and Blaine just went out. They were heading to the mall."

"The mall? Didn't Blaine have therapy today?"

"Yes, he had, but he seemed... I don't know. Something's up with them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first at all they are leaving the house on an evening when Blaine had therapy, and they looked like I had caught them doing something they shouldn't have done. I don't know really..."

"Okay... I'll be home in an hour, pizza in bed?"

"Perfect. See you then!"

* * *

Kurt parked the car at the mall and they went in. They were happy and kept grinning at each other. They went directly to one of the jewellery stores, the one that had a small rainbow flag on their window.

A tall man greeted them when a signal indicated their arrival. He smiled at them when they approached the desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, we'd like to..." Blaine started and looked at Kurt.

"We're buying engagement rings!" Kurt beamed towards the man.

"Oh, congratulations!" The man said. "Here's our selection, feel free to look and to try them on."

"How does it work with delivery and inscription?" Kurt asked him.

"If you choose a pair today you can collect them tomorrow."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Blaine said.

"I'll leave you here to look and try. Let me know if I can help you!"

"Thanks." Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand.

They sat down at the table and looked at the collection. They had had a discussion in the car about what kind on ring they wanted to have. They both wanted a plain gold band, they wanted something that could go with anything they might wear during the years to come. They found the one, or rather, the two, they wanted to buy. The man came up to them and helped them to try out the right sizes.

"Have you decided on what you want to in script?"

"Yeah, our names and the date."

"Okay." He pulled out a paper and they wrote down their names.

"You just want your first names? Since they both are pretty short you could have your family names as well. Or that might be strange when you get married and might change names? Or what are your thoughts about it?"

"Umh... Neither of us will change name when we get married, but I think it's enough with just the first names. Or?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"First names!" He said.

"Wow, you're young but have already decided to not change your names, you have already talked about it! That's impressive!"

"Well, we already have the same last name, that's why we won't change it. We haven't talked about it, because there's no need." Kurt said with a voice that signalled to the man that this wasn't something they wanted to discuss further.

"Okay then. So, if you pay half now and half tomorrow?" The man asked.

"Perfect." Blaine said.

When they were done in the jewellery store they went out hand in hand, still grinning at each other.

"Fags!" They heard the disgusting shout from far away. Kurt immediately dropped Blaine's hand. Blaine flinched at the sound and looked down. Kurt sighed; he didn't want this to destroy their day.

"Come on, let's get some tacos to go and bring it home." He said.

Blaine nodded and followed him to the take out restaurant.

* * *

The following day, the Friday before school started, Kurt and Blaine went to the jewellery store and picked up their rings. After they got the little box they went back home. They had planned to surprise their family with a barbecue that night and they spent the day preparing the food and had time to cuddle.

"This has been the perfect day before school start." Blaine said in the afternoon when they were about to take a nap.

"I think so too. There's no one else I'd rather share this day with."

"Kurt, I need you to know that I love you so much. You saved my life, not just that Friday when your parents let me stay here and you found out about everything, but when you started at Dalton. You came in to my life and you made me dream about another life, Kurt. You made me realize there's another way of living. You were so proud of yourself and it blew me away.

"I've been in awe of you since the first talk we had. Every day after school I'd lie on the mattress in my bathroom thinking of what you had said. You made me stand a little taller; you made me stop apologizing for being me. You've helped me so much. You're the one I'll always want to have next to me, Kurt. There is no one else for me. I love every part of you and I'm gonna spend every moment of my life loving you."

Blaine looked at Kurt; both of them had tears running when they met in a sweet kiss. Blaine was quick to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth to welcome Kurt's tongue. Blaine let his hands press Kurt closer and pinned him to bed. Without stopping the kisses, Blaine undid the buttons on Kurt's shirt and trousers. When he was done he pulled away from Kurt's mouth and pulled him to a sitting position. He undressed his upper body before he went back to Kurt's mouth and kept kissing him. Kurt wasn't as careful as Blaine, he ripped Blaine's shirt of him while kissing him and pulling his hair. Blaine chuckled at his desperate moves but let him be undressed.

Blaine kissed every inch of Kurt's torso. He paid extra attention to his nipples, which lead to Kurt moaned loudly. When Blaine reached the hem of Kurt's trousers he stopped kissing him and removed the trousers and boxers, both at once. He knew that Kurt always was freezing on his feet during sex so he left his socks on. Kurt was to turned on to notice, otherwise he would have protested, he thought it was so weird having socks on during sex. Blaine didn't mind at all, considering that the alternative was a cold Kurt.

Blaine removed his own jeans and boxers before he went back to his fiancé. He ran his tongue up and down along Kurt's hard dick and moaned when he tasted the precum. Kurt lay panting and moaning loudly. He tried to shift them, so he was on top, but Blaine wouldn't let him.

"No, let me love you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear when he once again tried to move them.

Blaine went back down and slowly let his tongue tease Kurt's cock on his way to his perineum. He pressed his tongue hard against it before he licked the entrance of Kurt's hole. He held up one of his fingers to Kurt's mouth.

"Suck it." He said.

Kurt was happy to obey and they both moaned when the finger got wet. Blaine pulled out of Kurt's mouth and slowly pushed it in to his hole. Kurt moaned when Blaine stretched him with one finger, then two, then three. He whined when Blaine removed the fingers but he knew it soon was going to be even better. Kurt wasn't in a state where he could think what he could do for Blaine, or if he should move or not. He was just hormones, wanting and needing.

He had expected Blaine to shift him over, they would only ever have sex with Kurt on his knees, so he was more than a little surprised when he felt Blaine pressing his dick into his hole and then lowering his body over Kurt's. Kurt moaned loudly when Blaine reached his special spot.

"Open your eyes, baby, let me see you." Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt wasn't aware of having closed eyes but he forced them up and looked at Blaine; sweaty, hair standing in every direction, eyes blown.

"Fuck, Blaine, fuck. I love you so much!" Kurt panted.

"I love you too honey, so much." Blaine said.

They made love. Blaine moved slowly in and out of Kurt while they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Kurt... So close now."

"Come for me baby!" Kurt said.

Blaine increased his speed and before long they both came screaming.

Before Blaine could pull out and remove the condom, he fell asleep on top of the sleeping Kurt.

* * *

Kurt came back to reality an hour later. Still tangled in each other, but during the sleep, Blaine's dick had pulled out from Kurt and had even lost the condom that had wasted its content all over the bed.

"Hi my love!" Kurt said when Blaine opened his honey colored eyes.

"Mmmh." Blaine mumbled.

"You wanna sleep more?" Kurt asked while combing Blaine's curly hair.

"No." Blaine said but didn't move or open his eyes again.

Kurt laid still, looking at his fiancé for a while. Then he slowly untangled himself from Blaine who whined a bit by the lost of contact. When Kurt was free, he held Blaine close and kicked the duvet up from the end of the bed. He covered his sleeping boyfriend before standing up. Kurt was covered in dried cum and he headed to the shower.

Blaine hadn't moved when Kurt came out of the shower. Kurt put on clothes and pressed a kiss on Blaine's forehead before he went downstairs. When he reached the kitchen the doorbell rang and he hurried to open so Blaine didn't wake up. Outside stood Puck with a bag.

"Hi." He said.

"Come in!" Kurt said and opened the door for him.

"I'm sorry to impose." Puck said.

Kurt frowned; it was so unlike Puck to say something like that.

"You're not imposing, come on in. I'm the only one here though, oh well, Blaine's here but sleeping."

Puck moved indoors and closed the door behind him.

"May I borrow Blaine's bed for a while? I have a really bad headache or is he sleeping there?"

"No, he's sleeping upstairs in my bed. You can crash in his bed, that's totally fine!" Kurt smiled to him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Noah, come on. I don't think anyone has slept in here since you slept here last." Kurt said as he opened the door to Blaine's room.

"Okay." Puck said and moved inside.

"Can I do anything else?" Kurt asked. He could see Puck hurting but he didn't know how to address it.

"No, I just need to sleep." Puck whispered.

"Okay. Sleep tight." Kurt said to him and went back to the kitchen.

Carole came home to find Kurt in the kitchen making salad for dinner. She hugged him.

"Welcome home!" Kurt said.

"Thanks. Are you alone at home?" She asked him.

"No, not at all. Blaine's sleeping, I was just about to wake him up. And Noah is sleeping in Blaine's room. He came here about an hour ago, he seemed really down but he didn't say anything."

"Okay. I have to take a shower, and then I'll talk to him."

Kurt nodded and did the last things with the salad. He went upstairs and into his room. Blaine was still sleeping, he had crawled into a little ball under the covers. Kurt sat down on the bed and combed through his hair. It made Blaine stir and he opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Hi. Are you up?"

"Yes, for an hour. I tried to wake you, but you didn't seem to wake up."

"I don't remember."

"I understand that. Dad and Finn are coming home soon, and then it's time for dinner. Puck's here as well."

"Okay." Blaine said and yawned. "I'll go and shower."

When Blaine was in the shower Kurt stripped the bed and changed into clean sheets without dried cum on them. He smiled at Blaine as he came out of their shower.

"It seems really stupid that I have a room downstairs when I never use it. It could be Puck's room for when he's here, so he knows he has a room." Blaine said while putting on clothes.

"You don't think you'll use it when we have to study?" Kurt asked him.

"We could move the desk up here, it would fit another desk in here, then we have two desks to study at. It was just a thought, if you don't think it's a good idea, then forget it!"

"I think it's a good idea, I just don't want you to have to give up your first real room."

"But I don't need my own room. If I could share a room with you, I'd be totally happy." Blaine said and smiled to Kurt.

"I love you!" Kurt said and moved towards him.

They met in a kiss and a hug in the middle of the floor.

* * *

The evening was warm and they ate outside. Puck had woken up from his nap and had a talk with Carole, a hug with Blaine and some game time with Finn and was slowly getting back to his normal self.

The family dinner had evolved to now include a much bigger family than the original 4, and they were all happy about it. It was a loud and chatty dinner. Rachel had been bummed that she wasn't allowed to join them, but Finn was rather happy to just be the family, and she was about to join them later.

When all the barbecue, salad and bread were done, Kurt and Blaine offered to clear the table. They looked nervously at each other as they carried out the cake they had made for dessert. They had handed out plates to their family before they went inside to get the cake. They lit the two candles on it before walking outside. The chat died down when they stood at the end of the table. Kurt put down the cake on a side table before he took Blaine's hand and turned to his family.

"We have something to share with you. The only way to react to this is by happiness. We do understand any doubts and/or objections you might have to this, but we don't wanna hear it." Kurt started with.

"In all of you, I've found love, support and strength to rebuild myself. I'm so grateful for that; I love you all very deeply." Blaine continued. "You have given me a family when I needed it the most. I now know how wonderful families can be. Some day, I see myself, not starting a new family, but extending this family. I know now that I want to do that with Kurt. He's the love of my life, he's the light of my life and I want him to be the center of my life forever."

"In the early morning of the fourth of July, we made a decision that we now will make official." Kurt said and took out a small, velvet box from his pocket. Carole inhaled deeply.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and Blaine did they same.

"Blaine, I love you and I want to be yours for the rest of my life."

"Kurt, I love you and I want to be yours for the rest of my life."

Kurt took out Blaine's ring from the box and put it on Blaine's finger. Blaine did they same and they kissed. They turned to their family.

"We got engaged on the fourth of July, but we wanted to do it official in your present as well." Kurt said with voice, thick with emotion.

Blaine let go off Kurt's hand and moved the cake for the side table to the big table. It was a chocolate cake with frosting in blue. It said "Kurt and Blaine forever". It had two rings, overlapping each other like the Olympic Rings. In each ring stood a candle. Blaine put down the cake and looked at his family.

Carole and Burt were both looking at them with their mouths opened. Finn had tears in his eyes and Puck had tears running. Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled at him.

"Well, now there's cake!" Blaine said.

It was the one thing that broke the spell they all seemed to be under. Carole, Burt and Finn all stood up and hugged and kissed them. Soon tears were running in all their faces.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Finn said.

"I know you were up to something, but this was more than I ever could have hoped for." Carole said.

"I love you both so much. You take care of each other!" Burt hugged them both.

When they all sat down, Puck cleared his voice and looked at Blaine and Kurt.

"I came here tonight hoping for a peaceful, normal evening. My home is filled with hatred and violence at the moment and I can't take it. I needed somewhere to be safe, to heal again. Like you said Blaine, this is the place for rebuilding. To be a part of this moment with you..." Puck had to swallow hard a couple of times when his voice broke before he could continue.

"This is what I dream of for myself; this is what I will dream of for my kids in the future. I know people might think, or even say, that you're young, you're only in high school and that it's too early. But for you two... You both have been so much. The safety and the love you have found in each other is rare. I don't think everyone finds it even. When you find true love, seize it! And that's what you did. I'm so happy for you, and I'm so grateful to be a part of this tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: sorry for the delay, I'm sick and have been sleeping for a week now... Here's a short chapter for you! Thank you Lauren for being the best beta ever!**

* * *

The day after Kurt and Blaine had revealed their secret, Finn and Puck went to have an informal first training with the football team during the day. On the evening the football team traditionally had a party, only for team members from last year; the ones who had graduated and the ones who were starting at McKinley on Monday.

Kurt and Blaine got help from Burt and moved around furniture in the house. They moved Kurt's bed so they had room for another desk in that room. Kurt and Blaine managed to re-arrange Kurt's walk-in-closet so even Blaine's clothes could fit.

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes had made to their tradition to have a sleepover that evening, the Saturday before school started. Kurt offered to cancel it this year, but Blaine insisted. Kurt went over to Mercedes most reluctant and Blaine was at home. He declined an offer from his parents to watch a movie with them, and instead spent the time in Kurt's, now their, room. He arranged his clothes and his books. He took out his guitar and played for at least two hours before his fingertips started to protest. He usually played daily but now he hadn't played in over a week.

He took out his notebook and started to think about the semester that was about to start. He knew he was going to have school in the mornings Monday - Thursday. He was about to read what he missed during the spring semester during two semesters, so he hadn't really a lot of time in school. It suited him and his life at the moment. He had therapy Monday, Wednesday and Thursday after lunch. Wednesday was the group. Burt was to pick him up during his lunch break and drive him to the hospital. Then Carole would drive him home when she was done working.

On Tuesdays Kurt would drive him home during their lunch break. Burt had suggested that they could buy him a bike so he could ride from school on Tuesdays. Blaine had turned crimson and had stuttered that he didn't know how to ride a bike, he had never learned. He offered to take the bus, or even walk, it wasn't far, but Kurt insisted to drive him.

On Fridays he was free; no therapy and no school. He guessed he would be exhausted by then, so it didn't bother him one bit that he would be alone at home. Most likely he would spend those days in bed anyway.

But he wanted to make a plan for the semester; he and Hannah had talked about setting goals for the year that lay before him. Not only what he wanted to achieve in therapy, but also what he wanted to do one a weekly basis.

He started with the goals for therapy, it seemed easier for him. He wanted to get rid of the anxiety, and he knew it meant facing everything he dreaded. He knew it was still so much he hadn't spoke about yet. The most painful memories were dealt with, but he knew he still had memories that affected him in a bad way. What he wanted most of all was to be without the sedatives and the sleeping pills; and he really wanted to be awake for an entire day. He wrote down things he dreamt of.

Blaine sighed and stretched. He looked at his watch; he had been writing for an entire hour without noticing the time. He went to the bathroom. When he came back he put on Taylor Swift's recent CD, laid down on the bed and listened to her sweet voice. He was brought back to reality by his phone ringing. He clutched it from the bedside table.

"Hi honey!" He answered; he had seen it was Kurt calling.

"Hi Blaine."

"How are things? Having fun?"

"Yeah... But I miss you, like a lot."

"Miss you too." Blaine admitted.

"So, Mercedes little sister is sick, so we aren't allowed to stay here for the night. I wanted to check with you if it's okay if we came home and slept there instead."

"Yeah, of course!" Blaine said.

"You'd be sleeping in a room with me and two girls though, they would sleep on the floor, and it might be crowded." Kurt said and Blaine could hear the concern in his voice.

"You know I slept in a bathroom for a long time right, I more than used with small spaces." Blaine smiled.

Kurt gasped and then went silent on the other side.

"I was just kidding, Kurt. Of course you can sleep here, I really don't mind."

"You shouldn't joke about that, Blaine." Kurt said, most gravely.

"Yeah, you're right, but I am use to small spaces."

"Okay, I'll call my dad and get his permission. See you later!"

"Okay, bye! Love you!"

"Love you too." Kurt said and hung up.

It didn't take many seconds before Blaine heard the landline ringing and someone pick up the phone. Blaine got up from the bed and went back to his desk. He sat down and took up the pen. He took out another notebook and started writing what he wanted to achieve during the weeks this fall. Since he wasn't going to be in glee, it meant a lot less dancing and singing. He wanted to keep up and to improve his shape, so he wrote down that he wanted to run twice a week.

He wanted to keep up his guitar playing, and he wanted to play every day, it was a good way for him to relax. He wanted to have one evening every week with Kurt, like a date night. They didn't have to leave the house, but he wanted one evening a week just for them. He should talk to Kurt about that. He knew it would take some work to have a good relationship; even if, or even more so, when, they lived together. He didn't want them to think that they saw so much of each other that it did the trick.

He stared at the notebook; he couldn't think of anything more so he put down the pen and put the book away. The record had reached its end and he pressed play again and laid back down on the bed. He wondered briefly if he should change into something other than the sweatpants and tank top he had on, but he decided against it. He didn't manage to collect the energy to get up. He sighed; he was so tired of being this tired all the time. Suddenly he sat up. He frowned his forehead, trying to think. He went out of their room and went downstairs.

He found his parents in the living room; they were laying on one of the couches, close together while watching Public Enemy. Carole pressed pause when he entered the room.

"Hi sweets. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... I just... Have I slept today?" He asked them.

"No, you haven't." Carole smiled to him.

"Wow..." Blaine smiled back. "It's the first time since a got thrown down the stairs."

"That's great kiddo!" Burt smiled to him.

"Yeah... That explains why I'm so tired now though..."

"You want me to redirect the sleepover to Rachel's?" Burt asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I have no problem falling asleep even if they are talking."

"Okay." Burt nodded to him.

"Do you want anything?" Carole asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Blaine smiled to her. "I'll get back to Kurt's... to our room."

Blaine climbed the stairs and laid back to the bed. He smiled to himself. He had managed to stay awake an entire day! One could argue that they had slept until 10 am, and now, at 7 pm, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but Blaine decided not to listen to those thoughts. He decided to take this as a victory!

He heard cars park outside and soon after the front door opened, the house became filled with laughter and talk. Blaine smiled. He loved, and needed, time for himself but the sound of Kurt having a good time was the best sound in the world. And knowing he was soon about to get a hug from him made him sat up on the bed, facing the door. He heard Kurt climb the stairs and then he was there, in his arms.

"Hi!" Kurt said.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Now I'm complete. You're here." Blaine said.

Kurt was about to answer but was interrupted by Mercedes and Rachel entering the room.

"Hi Blaine!" They both squealed.

"Hi!"

"So, we have made cookies and popcorn, and now it's time for a movie marathon!" Kurt explained to Blaine.

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Blaine smiled to Kurt.

"Which movies?" Blaine turned to the girls who were already blowing up mattresses. It was obvious this wasn't the first time they had slept over here.

"Matrix!" Rachel said. "It's already decided, so you can't say anything about it!"

"Rachel..." Kurt said.

"No, but we voted." She argued.

"It's totally fine with me. I love the Matrix movies!" Blaine said.

"I'm gonna get some drinks. Wanna help me, Blaine?" Kurt said.

"I'll go!" Rachel said and pulled Kurt off the bed.

Mercedes looked at Blaine when they were alone.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I am. More than okay tonight, actually." He smiled to her.

"So, congratulations. I actually heard the news this summer, but still, congrats to the rings and all."

"Oh, thanks!" Blaine beamed when he looked down on his hand with the shiny engagement ring.

"I noticed right away, when Kurt came home to me, but Rachel still hasn't seen it. And Kurt hasn't said anything either."

"That's how we planned it actually. If people notice, they notice. Otherwise it's fine." Blaine shrugged.

"But Kurt told me about yesterday. So romantic!" Mercedes smiled to him.

"Yes, it was... I don't know how to put it; it was amazing to share it with our family." Blaine said and met her eyes.

They smiled to each other when Kurt and Rachel entered the room with drinks and glasses. They all sat down on Kurt's and Blaine's bed and placed the cookies and popcorn and drinks on the bedside tables.

"Oh, we might wanna put the movie in the DVD." Kurt said.

"I'll do it." Mercedes offered and got up from the bed.

"So Blaine, soon you'll be one of the new directions. How does it feel? It's an honor, you know?" Rachel said.

"Ummh... Well, actually, I won't be joining new directions; I only have school in the mornings. And glee is always last."

"What? I have counted with you. Your voice mixed with mine should guarantee a place in nationals." Rachel's voice went up a couple of octaves.

"I guess you have to do it without me. I'll be cheering from the audience." Blaine said to her.

"But, what? You can't do this."

"Rachel, drop it." Kurt said with a stern voice.

"Why you do only have classes in the morning?" Mercedes asked.

"I have one term to read all this year." He explained.

"Oh, that's good with everything else." Mercedes said.

Blaine nodded and smiled to her.

"Okay, press play! I want me some Neo!" Kurt said.

Mercedes pressed play and the movie started. They went silence with the exceptions from chewing on the popcorn and cookies. When they had watched 15 minutes, Rachel and Blaine both reached for some popcorn and one of her rings collided with his. It wasn't something that was weird, but Rachel looked down and saw the ring on Blaine's hand and then looked at Kurt's hand clutching his drink. She saw an exact ring and put two and two together. She screamed loud, startling everyone in the bed.

"What?" Kurt asked looking at her.

"You got engaged?" She screamed.

"What?" Kurt asked, it was hard to make out what she was saying with all the screaming.

"The rings..." She took a deep breath to calm down enough. "You got engaged?"

"Oh..." Kurt looked down at his hand and then up at Blaine.

"Yeah..." Blaine said.

Rachel fired thousands questions and managed to point out that she was very offended that she hadn't been informed earlier about this. When they all had calmed down, they could press play and focus back on the movie. After five minutes though, Rachel pressed pause and looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm really happy for you." She said.

"Thanks." They said.

Rachel pressed play again and they watched the movie. Blaine felt his eyelids grow heavy and he snuggled closer to Kurt who without thinking about it opened his arms to welcome Blaine in his embrace. Blaine closed his eyes and fell in to sleep.

Between the first and second movie, Kurt woke Blaine up and handed him his night medicine. He swallowed them down without a word and then laid down again.

Carole knocked on the door and came with more popcorn and more drinks.

"Is he sleeping?" She asked Kurt.

"Yes, he fell asleep about an hour ago." He said while playing with his curls.

"He didn't sleep during the day, so I'm not surprised."

"Not at all?" Kurt looked at her.

"Not at all." She confirmed.

"That's big." Kurt smiled down to Blaine who had started snoring lightly.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been so damn sick... I'm better now. Hope you all had a good Christmas. I slept mostly... **

* * *

The weeks after school started amazed Kurt. He got to know a whole new side of Blaine. He had studied with him multiple times, and he knew from then that Blaine was really organized. But he had never imagined the level of organization Blaine kept. Blaine did plans for the week to come every Sunday; he planned homework, therapy, workout, chores and so on. Every evening he spent time picking and laying out his clothes for the next day. Kurt was speechless when he saw this. Blaine just shrugged, it had always been easy for him to do a schedule and follow it. It was the way he managed his life.

For Blaine was it wonderful to start school again. He enjoyed having something to do during the days. The pace was perfect for him. He could barely keep his concentration during the morning lessons. He ate lunch in the car on the way home. At first they had planned for him to eat when he got home, but then he fell asleep in the car and was too tired when he got home to eat.

* * *

The first day he was met by big surprise. Lane had convinced her mother and was starting school with Blaine. They had nearly every lesson together, and they were both thrilled about this. Their friendship deepened and they found support in each other in a new school with a lot of new people.

Blaine didn't have any flashbacks. He flinched every time someone shouted or slammed shut their locker, but usually Lane or Kurt was there to remind him that he was safe. Although the flinching and the increased heartbeat started to decrease day by day. Kurt and him wouldn't hold hands in school or kiss, or hug, but they stayed closed together and they wore the rings with pride.

When the news of their engagement reached the New Directions, thanks to Rachel it didn't take very long, they wanted to throw an engagement party for them. They planned a surprise party, but when they included Finn in their plans, he talked them out of it. He didn't know how Blaine would handle a surprise like that. Instead Blaine and Kurt were invited to Rachel's house a Sunday afternoon for tea and scones. The New Direction performed for them and they enjoyed it.

Blaine was enjoying life again. Not everyday, but there were times when he left truly happy again.

The only area that wasn't going well was therapy; he was too tired to focus, both with Hannah and with the group. He did his homework for group and Hannah, but he was never focused enough when he was there. He was too tired. This frustrated him, and made him angry with himself, which often led to him crying in Hannah's office. She comforted him and kept telling him that it wasn't a big deal, and that he would get more energetic. But for Blaine this was huge and made him feel really bad. He felt like he was wasting his parents' money. Hannah talked with Carole about it, and Carole and Burt had a talk with Blaine about it. It didn't really help though; he was still upset about it. And it wasn't something he could do anything about. Which made it worse.

Both Kurt and Blaine did well in school. Kurt studied a lot more than Blaine, of course, since he had twice the course load. Blaine studied and got an A on his test. They did have one evening a week for just the two of them. They didn't do much during that evening though; they might have a picnic on the floor in their room, read a book together, sing together or watch a movie. But it was evening they both cherished and looked forward to.

* * *

The New Direction had a Halloween party at Rachel's and they of course invited Blaine. Kurt and Blaine discussed for a long time what they were going to be, and decided to go as Mr. James and Mr. Bond, which meant that they both were to wear tuxedos, something they both owned. It was mandatory for Dalton students to wear when they had the formal dinners twice a year.

The morning on the day for the party Burt and Carole sat the three teens down and talked about their rules for alcohol.

"Okay, you're 17 and you're going to a Halloween party tonight. There will be alcohol there, I presume?" Burt started.

"No, no." Finn said and shook his head.

"You are aware that we too have been 17, and went to parties right?" Burt said.

"Oh... There might be some alcohol." Finn said in a quieter voice.

"Mmmhmmm... Well, neither of you are allowed to drink. Do you know why?"

"Cause we're just 17?" Kurt asked.

"And why won't we let you drink at 17?"

"Cause it's against the law?" Kurt said.

"Yes, that's one reason." Carole said. "But, it's also because your bodies aren't ready to deal with alcohol yet. The body is capable of dealing with alcohol after 18."

Blaine nodded.

"I really can't mix alcohol with the sedatives either, Hannah has spoken to me a lot about it." He said.

"Good then!" Carole said.

Finn nodded and followed Blaine out of the living room.

"Kurt, can you stay? I want to talk to you." Burt said.

"Sure, dad, what's up?" Kurt asked.

"About tonight..."

"I heard the lecture, no alcohol."

"Right, but I also wanted to talk to you about Blaine. It's the first real encounter he will have with drinking since he moved here. I just want you to keep that in mind. Because I know, and I know that you know, no matter what we say here, at home, when you get to the party, it's a whole other story. But before you drink anything, just remember that it might scare Blaine. I don't know if it will, but it might.

"And even though Blaine won't drink, and I believe him, because I know how much he and Hannah have spoked about it; he might be upset or sad or react strangely or strongly to seeing so many drunken people at once, it could be a trigger for him. I just want you to keep that in mind. You might need to be there for him."

"Oh, I haven't thought about it. Thanks dad. I will be there for him." Kurt said.

"Good. And don't hesitate to call if you need help or a lift home, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." Kurt said.

Kurt got up and gave his dad a hug before he climbed the stairs to their bedroom. He entered and found his fiancé getting ready for the shower.

"May I join you?" He asked.

"You never have to ask that." Blaine said.

Kurt undressed in no time. He looked at Blaine who still was undressing. Kurt closed the distance between them and removed the rest of Blaine's clothes. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with desire and couldn't be close enough to Blaine soon enough.

He took Blaine's hand and led him into the shower. He put on the water and turned to Blaine. He pressed a light kiss on his lips but Blaine met him and pressed them closer. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's erection press against his crotch. Blaine pushed Kurt backwards in to the shower. The wet water cascaded over them but neither noticed. Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck but he was pushed away by Kurt who needed to taste Blaine. He pressed Blaine to the wall in the shower and kissed him deeply.

Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt's tongue on his body. He tangled his hands in Kurt's wet hair and pulled him up. He kissed him with passion. Kurt met his kiss but then pulled away and dropped on his knees. He took all of Blaine in his mouth and moaned when he tasted the precum. He placed both hands on Blaine's ass and pressed him further in. It didn't take long before Blaine came with a scream. Kurt swallowed and held Blaine standing while he came to senses again.

When Blaine surfaced again he looked at Kurt who now was standing. Blaine dropped on his knees and started sucking on Kurt's erection. He let his tongues swirl along the hardness before he relaxed his throat and took all of Kurt in his mouth. Kurt had been a bit too long for him at first, but his gag reflex had become less of an issue. Kurt came screaming down in Blaine's throat and Blaine smiled as he felt he taste of cum. He held Kurt while he got up on his feet and poured shower gel on his hands.

When Kurt became aware of his surrounding again he felt Blaine's warm hands washing him. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, who was looking at Kurt's body as he cleaned it. Kurt reached for the shampoo and poured some in his hand and started washing Blaine's hair.

They shared a sweet, intimate, loving time cleaning each other in the shower. When they got out they dried off quickly before heading back to bed. They didn't need to speak about it, they knew they both needed to be in bed together again, their naked bodies pressed closed together while they took a nap.

* * *

The party started slow. Everyone was dressed up, and Kurt and Blaine got many compliments for their James Bond. Rachel had made a drink which they got when they arrived. Blaine declined and took out the diet coke he had brought with him. Kurt hesitated, but remembered Burt's words, and declined too.

Puck arrived an hour later. He was already drunk and brought lots of alcohol. Blaine and Finn exchanged glances at the state of Puck; they could both see the hurt and the anger that was bubbling under the drunken facade of happiness. Kurt was too engrossed in a conversation with Tina to notice Puck. Puck hadn't stayed at the Hummel house for two weeks. But judging by his demeanor now, something bad had happen at his home, and he was about to move back in Blaine's old room. Blaine watched him for a while before letting himself be dragged into Tina and Kurt's discussion about the best Bond tune.

After a while Mike called Tina over and she left Blaine and Kurt on the couch. Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"May I say you look mighty fine this evening?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, you don't look too shabby yourself..." Blaine said and leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "This makes me think about our wedding..."

"Really? Why?"

"We being all dressed up like this. And you looking so handsome!"

"Aw, sweets. I love you so much. That's how you want our wedding? Us in tuxes?"

"I think about us dressed in tuxes with our family surrounding us. On the bridge in Cincinnati. Then having a barbecue on the porch up in the big house... But, then sometimes when I wake up before you, I lay and look at you and think that it doesn't matter what we are wearing, or where we are, or what we eat. In those times I just want to take a plane to Las Vegas the minute we both are 18 and get married with an Elvis priest. I really don't care about the little things, I just want to be your husband. As soon as possible."

Kurt stared at Blaine. He blinked away a tear of emotion and latched forward. He kissed Blaine with passion and love. Blaine was a bit surprised but was quick to kiss him back. Kurt pulled away after a while and leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"Blaine, I love you so much. I thought I needed a big wedding, but of course I don't, I just want to be your husband. That's all I want. Can we get married tomorrow?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Sorry, my love, we aren't old enough to get married."

Kurt groaned but smiled at him. He kissed him again. They lost track of time sharing sweet kisses and longing looks. After a while a drunk Mike, who stumbled towards them and sat down on the couch.

"Hi guys!" He slurred.

"Hi Mike." Kurt said while climbing down from Blaine's lap and sitting down on the couch again.

"You two are so sweet!"

"Thanks."

Tina came to join them, stumbling forward. She lost her balance and fell into Mike's arms, they both laughed loudly which caught the other's attention. Soon the whole glee club was surrounding the couch. Kurt laughed with them when he heard their drunken discussions. He turned to Blaine at one point and saw the other boy's pained expression. Next to Blaine, on the armrest sat Alexander, a transfer who was in the football team and who Sam, Puck and Finn had convinced to join the glee club. Alexander was a big guy and he towered over Blaine. Kurt saw how Blaine looked at Alexander while clutching his rings hard. His fingers were practically white from the pressure. Kurt knew what it meant; Blaine felt unsafe and needed to remind himself that he was safe and that he was here not back with his dad.

Glad Burt had told him to keep an extra eye on Blaine, he stood up and took Blaine's hand. Blaine looked relieved when he got up on his feet and smiled to Kurt.

"How about I call dad and ask him to pick us up?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes!" Blaine said with a voice filled with relief.

Finn heard their conversation and offered to drive them, he hadn't been drinking. They nodded and headed out of Rachel's house. They didn't say good bye, the drunken mass that was their friends wasn't able to stay calm long enough to hear them.

Blaine sat in the back of the car and Finn and Kurt up front.

"Kurt, you don't have to leave, you can stay."

"But I want to be with you, honey."

"I don't really feel like being social though..."

"That's fine with me." Kurt assured him.

Finn pulled up at their house and they got out. They said goodbye to Finn who returned to the party. Blaine and Kurt got inside, said hello to their parents who didn't need an explanation for why they were home so early, the pain on Blaine's face was clear.

When they got upstairs and into their room Kurt closed the door while Blaine froze. Kurt undressed him and himself and pulled his fiancé to the bed. He held him close and waited. Kurt didn't know which way Blaine's mind was going to take; he expected him to either start crying, screaming or fall asleep when he relaxed. But Blaine surprised him by starting talking.

"Did you ever go trick or treating as a kid?"

"Yes, I did. I went every year with my mom and then with my dad." Kurt said.

"Oh." Blaine said.

Kurt waited. He knew it would come more if he was patient.

"I remember all these kids coming to our house. I think some of them thought we had made it look shabby and scary just for Halloween instead of all the time. They would ring on the door and wait for candy. My parents would always have candy for them. It was one of those things you needed to have, in order to appear normal.

"One Halloween I was so hungry, I don't remember why I hadn't eaten in a while, but I sneaked downstairs and stole some candy. But my father caught me. He made me sit outside all night. Kids would come and knock on the door and I had to sit on the ground next to the porch pretending to not exist. No one noticed. I sat there for hours. It was so cold."

"Blainey..." Kurt said.

"He was so tall, Alexander, when he sat on the armrest next to me. Tall and drunk, he reeked of alcohol. It felt so like my father. He wasn't mean to me, but his whole appearance was scary to me. I had to tell myself over and over that it wasn't my father, it was a friend and that he wasn't going to hurt me."

"I'm so sorry honey." Kurt said and kissed him on his hair.

"I hate this, I hate feeling like this and not being able to hang out with people. I hate this Kurt. I hate that he has destroyed so much for me."

Kurt held Blaine. He felt him starting crying and pulled him even closer. Kurt wanted to squeeze all the love he felt for Blaine into his body. He didn't say anything, he knew there wasn't anything he could say or do to make it better. Blaine needed to feel this way, he needed to mourn for the childhood he had lost. Blaine had the future to form in every shape he wanted but he would always be affected by his past. And Kurt laid there in their present and made him feel loved.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: recovering from severe depression is hell...**

**next chapter will be up soon, it's a continuation of this one.**

**thanks to Lauren who made this readable for you!**

* * *

"Kurt? Can I ask you a silly question?" Blaine asked Kurt in the car on the way to school one Monday morning. As always they were a bit early, they always sat in the car and talked before school. It was one of the many things they did to keep their relationship working.

"Sure." Kurt said.

It was raining heavily outside and he had to drive extra carefully cause of it. They had the music from Rent on in the background.

"So, thanksgiving is coming up." Blaine started.

"Yes?" Kurt asked after Blaine had been silent for a while.

"Ummh... This is so dumb... But can you tell what we will be doing?"

"We're going to Cincinnati? Don't you remember?" Kurt frowned. They had been talking about the coming trip so many times, it was odd of Blaine didn't remember it. The two of them would go two days earlier, on the evening on Monday. They both had big tests on Monday, but then they had days off from school and both of them had essays to write. They would stay in their house and study until the other came and joined them. Finn had also been asked, but he declined. Kurt suspected it had something to do with the party the football team was having.

"Yes, I remember that. But... I never had a thanksgiving, Kurt. Can you just tell me what you normally do?" Blaine said annoyed.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Kurt said and gave himself a mental slap. Of course Blaine wanted to know what to expect. He should have thought about it.

"So, there's the turkey of course."

"Of course." Blaine nodded.

"The stuffing is a recipe from my mom. It's the best. We have never been in Kristen's house, but usually we take it really slow. We watch the parade on tv, Carole and I make dinner while dad and Finn watch football. When we have eaten we watch a movie or two. During Christmas and on the Fourth of July, we bake a lot of stuff, but on thanksgiving we just chill. Sleep really late, take a walk, read, watch tv or whatever. I think it's one of the most relaxed holidays."

"That sounds nice." Blaine said.

Kurt pulled in to the parking lot at their school. He turned off the engine and turned to Blaine.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned to faced him. Kurt asked the same question every morning when he had parked the car.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Tired, but fine."

"How long did you study last night?"

"I might have studied to 1 am..." Kurt confessed. "But, then Finn was still up struggling with trig. So stupid, it was Sunday, I should have studied earlier, but the rehearsals for sectionals are crazy."

"I didn't notice when you came to bed."

"No, you were pretty out of it." Kurt said.

"Sorry." Blaine said.

"No need to be sorry. You're supposed to be asleep at 1 am anyway."

Blaine sighed and turned to look out of the window again. Kurt frowned. Blaine looked tired, he was paler than usual.

"I'll be home late tonight." Kurt said.

"Again?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we have rehearsal for sectionals."

"Tonight again?"

"Yes, emergency rehearsal. Rachel decided it yesterday and talked Mr. Shue in to it. It's a dance rehearsal."

"Well, I'll be waiting for you. I'm gonna go for a run after therapy."

"This isn't your normal running day?" Kurt asked.

"I know. I gonna try to run after therapy to see if it give me more energy, so maybe I can be awake longer than to 7 pm even on therapy days. I'm so tired of being tired all the time."

"Don't overdo it, Blainey."

"I'm not." Blaine snapped.

"Sometimes it feels like you put too much pressure on yourself. You do have severe depression, honey."

"But still, I only go to school halftime. It's fucked up that I'm this tired."

"Talk to Hannah about it."

"Yeah, maybe..." Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something more but they were interrupted by Finn and Puck who arrived at school. They had now parked next to them and were knocking on Kurt's window. Kurt looked at Blaine who still was looking out at the rain before he opened the door.

"What?" He snapped at Finn.

"Sorry, dude, you forgot you phone." Finn said and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

Lane came up to the car and waved to Blaine.

"I'm gonna talk to Lane." Blaine said and opened the car door.

"Blaine..." Kurt wanted to say something to him. He could see that something was off, Blaine was troubled by something.

But when Blaine turned to him, Kurt couldn't find words.

"I love you. Have a good day." Kurt said.

"You too." Blaine said and closed the door.

Kurt watched him pull up the hood on his coat and walk towards Lane.

"What's wrong with him?" Puck asked.

"Don't know." Kurt shrugged.

"Come on, let's go inside." Puck said.

Kurt nodded and jumped out of the car. He took his satchel before closing the door and locking the car.

"Kurt, its fine. I'm guessing he's having an off day. It's going to happen."

"It's just... He was happy when we arrived, we talked about thanksgiving. Then he just switched off somehow."

"Maybe talking about thanksgiving brought up all the feelings from his childhood, all the thanksgivings he had to endure with his parents?" Puck suggested.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's okay, he knows you love him. Come on; let's get to our lockers before English starts."

"Yeah."

Kurt looked for Blaine in the hallway but didn't see him. They had lockers quite close to each other, so they would bump into each other between classes, but not this day. Kurt looked for him every time he could but he didn't see him. He was late from class when it was time for lunch, and when he found Lane in the cafeteria; she told him that Burt had already picked Blaine up. Kurt tried to call him but went straight to voicemail. He left a message and hung up.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged. Kurt couldn't wait for the bell to signal end of the school day, but groaned when he remembered they had dance rehearsal after school. He just wanted to speak to Blaine. He had called and texted him between every class, but Blaine seemed to have turned his phone off.

Before dance practice started he called his dad.

"Dad, is Blaine at the hospital?"

"Yes, why?"

"I can't reach him on his phone."

"Oh, but maybe it's turned off when he is with Hannah?"

"But he shouldn't be with Hannah now; he should be with Carole on the way home."

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I... I don't know really... It's just... Blaine was off this morning and he looked really tired. I just wanna talk to him. We really didn't have any time to talk yesterday."

"You can talk with him when you come home. It's just an hour."

"No, we have this emergency rehearsal tonight. It's about to start now."

"Okay. Well, he seemed fine to me. He was tired as usual but he ate his sandwich."

Kurt sighed.

"Okay, dad. I got to go, Rachel yelling at me."

"See you later kiddo."

Kurt hung up and turned to Rachel who was annoyed with him. He sighed and turned off his phone.

* * *

They took a break an hour later and Kurt turned on his phone and called his house. Carole answered.

"Hi, Carole, can I talk to Blaine, please?"

"He's out running."

"Oh..."

"When do you think you're going to get home?"

"I don't know... We have a short break now. We'll call you when we are on our way home. Tell Blaine I called."

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

The rehearsal never ended. Kurt couldn't concentrate and was looking at the clock on the wall constantly. It was half past 7 when Mr. Shue finally let them go. Kurt practically ran to the car. He sped all the way home. Luckily enough, he wasn't stopped by the police. It wouldn't have been cheap. He parked his car and flew out of it. He pulled off his jacket on the way up to the front door. He shouted hi to his parents but didn't stop. He had to stop outside their door to catch his breath before he opened the door. Kurt felt his heart sink at the sight. Blaine was sleeping on bed. He was in his pyjamas and his hair was still wet from the shower. What disturbed Kurt the most was the wet cheeks and the eyes, swollen from crying. Blaine was laying in the dark with Kurt's pillow pressed close to his body. Kurt slowly sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Hi sweets, I'm home now. I'm so sorry I'm so late." Kurt whispered to his sleeping fiancé.

He stayed on the bed, wiping away the tears and stroking his hair, until he heard the door slam shut and the voices from Puck and Finn. Kurt got up from the bed and closed the door behind him before he went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Was he still awake?" Carole asked him.

Kurt just shook his head. He was hungry, tired and disappointed. He sat down and thanked Carole when she placed a plate with spaghetti in front of him. She squeezed his shoulder. Kurt knew she could see he was troubled by this.

Finn and Puck talked about homework and about the dance but Kurt couldn't concentrate. He ate his dinner and then headed up to their room. Blaine hadn't moved. Kurt stripped and got in the shower. He enjoyed the hot water and felt a little better when he got out. He put on his pyjamas and sat down at his desk. He took out his phone and put on his study playlist and put in his headphones. He took out the homework for the evening; trig, chemistry and the book he was suppose to read in English. He looked at Blaine, still clutching his pillow before he turned his focus to the work in front of him.

Kurt jumped high when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He removed his headphones and turned to face Carole.

"You scared me!" He said with his heart beating fast in his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I called your name and knocked on the door."

"Yeah, music." He pointed to the headphones.

"I guessed. Are you okay?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. I really wanted to talk with Blaine."

"He was really tired after he had met with Hannah. She told me he is going to increase his antidepressants. He did some sort of test today, where he assessed his level of anxiety and bad thoughts. Apparently Hannah wasn't too pleased with the result, so the increased meds is one thing to make him feel better."

"Okay."

"They talked a lot about his days, that he might have too much to do."

"I said that to him this morning."

"He didn't want to hear about it. After a lot of talking he confessed that he didn't want to slow down, he was afraid everything would catch up to him then."

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt turned to look at the sleeping teen in the bed.

"I know. Hannah told me all of this in front of Blaine. He didn't say anything to me on our way home; he went for a run and had dinner with me. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't talk to me. He answered yes and no to my questions but no more than that. Then he went upstairs."

"Should I wake him?"

"You can wake him and make sure he takes his meds, but I think he needs the sleep."

"Okay."

"I'm off to bed now, but I wanted to fill you in."

"Thanks Carole."

"Don't sit up too long."

"I won't."

"Sleep tight. Love you."

"Love you too."

Carole got up and went to the bed; she pressed a kiss on Blaine's forehead before she left the room. Kurt stayed where he sat; watching Blaine while his thoughts went over what Carole had told him. Blaine was feeling worse again. Kurt knew it would go on like this for a long time; two steps forward and one step back. But it made him sad knowing Blaine was hurting. Kurt turned back to his homework and put his headphones back in.

* * *

Kurt closed his book and looked at his watch. It was 12 pm. He couldn't keep this up; he needed to get more sleep than this. He counted the days until thanksgiving. It wasn't many left and he longed to go to Cincinnati. He removed his headphones and went to the bathroom.

He went out and turned off the lights and climbed in the bed. It was nice and warm. He turned on the bedside lamp and faced Blaine. Kurt stroked his finger along Blaine's jaw. It made Blaine's mouth opened and Kurt smiled at him, he was sleeping so tight. Kurt combed his curly hair with his fingers and massaged his scalp.

"Blainey?" He shook him but didn't get any response. Kurt wasn't surprised by that.

After a couple of minutes with shaking and calling his name, Blaine forced up his eyelids and revealed sleepy, drowsy eyes.

"Your medicine." Kurt held out the tablets for him.

Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt put his medicine in. He held up the glass of water and Blaine took a gulp. Then he fell back on the pillows and cuddled close to Kurt. Kurt couldn't tell if he was awake or not when he swallowed the water and medicine, but when Kurt had put away the glass and turn off the lights, Blaine was snoring pressed closed to Kurt's body. Kurt kissed his forehead before he closed his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: the amazing Lauren has done her test to understand and re-write my English. She's wonderful. Thank you Lauren for everything.**

* * *

Kurt woke up by the alarm ringing and groaned. He was so tired. He reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table to turn it off and bumped in to a soft, warm body. Blaine. Kurt frowned and reached over Blaine for the clock. He switched the alarm off and sat up on the bed. He looked at Blaine, still sound asleep. Kurt combed his finger through Blaine's hair and placed a hand on his forehead. He wasn't hot. Kurt frowned deeper. Blaine never slept later than Kurt. He was always up earlier than Kurt, most often even dressed and redoing his homework. But not this morning. It wasn't Friday, so Blaine wasn't off from school. It was Tuesday and far too long to the weekend.

"Blaine? Is time to wake up." Kurt said and shook him.

Blaine stirred and crawled further under the duvet.

"Blaine? We have to get up for school."

"Donwanna." Blaine mumbled and pulled the duvet over his head.

"What? Blaine?" Kurt pulled the cover back down from him to be able to speak to him.

"Noooo!" Blaine whined and pulled the covers back up.

Kurt let him be and got up. He went to the bathroom and fixed his hair. When he got back to their room he sat down on the bed again. He pulled the duvet down and looked at Blaine, now fast asleep again. He stroked his finger along Blaine's face. Blaine didn't react.

Before Kurt put on clothes he went downstairs to talk to Carole.

"Carole, Blaine's sleeping and I can't wake him."

"Oh..."

"He was awake enough to say that he didn't want to wake up, but not more than that."

"I'll talk to him."

Carole and Kurt made their way to the bedroom to see Blaine. Kurt took his clothes and got dressed in the bathroom while Carole talked with Blaine. When Kurt came out he looked at Carole.

"He's staying home today." She said.

She nodded towards the door, signalling that she would talk to Kurt downstairs. They went down to the kitchen again.

"He's tired. He snapped at me while I tried to talk with him. He's gonna stay at home today."

"By himself?"

"Yes, I guess so. I can't stay home, I have a meeting today. Burt's already left for the garage."

"I could stay home?" Kurt asked.

Carole looked at him and thought about it.

"Do you have any tests or anything important today?"

"No, nothing. Tomorrow, but not today."

"And how's your head? How bad is that headache?"

"What headache? What? I'm fine!"

"You have such bad headache that you can't see properly?! That's not good, I think you might stay home today sweetie." Carole smiled to him.

"Thanks Carole."

"Kurt, this is one time only okay? Only cause I'm slightly worried about him too. I'll call you guys sick."

"Yes, thanks again."

"Well, go back to your fiancé. See you later."

"Have a good day."

Kurt didn't respond, he was already halfway up the stairs. He closed the door behind him and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He took out his cell and texted Mercedes telling her he wasn't coming to school that day before he slid under the cover and finally could hug the sleeping Blaine. Blaine hummed in his sleep and shifted so he was hugging Kurt from the side. Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I love you, honey." He whispered to his sleeping fiancé.

Blaine didn't respond, and Kurt wasn't expecting him to. But the hold Blaine had on him was for a short moment tightened and Kurt sighed happily. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Kurt woke up three hours later. They had shifted so Kurt was spooning Blaine, who still slept. Kurt glanced at the clock. 10 am. He reached for his cell and read Mercedes answer. He would call her tonight and explain. He decided there wasn't any rush for either of them to wake up and closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Blaine. He buried himself in Blaine's curls and fell back to sleep.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next time he decided to get up. He went down to the kitchen and made some pancakes and coffee. He put it on a tray and brought it upstairs. He put it down on his desk before returning to the bed to wake Blaine up.

"Blainey?" He shook him and was pleased to see that Blaine actually stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"I made lunch for us." Kurt said and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Lunch?"

"Yes, I thought we could eat it in bed while watching a movie."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

"What?" Blaine sat up and stared at Kurt. "Noon? What about school?"

"We're not going to school today. You obviously needed sleep and Carole let me stay home with you."

"What?" Blaine shook his head to try and understand what Kurt was saying.

"We couldn't wake you up this morning. You kept snapping at us and falling back to sleep. So Carole decided to let you sleep."

"I snapped at you?"

"Yes, but its fine Blaine."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know. But it's fine. Come on, let's eat. I thought we could watch Australia?"

"That sounds nice, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Go, go. I put in the movie."

When Blaine returned from the bathroom he climbed back in bed and snuggled close to Kurt.

"Hi."

"Hi sweets." Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, but this is kinda nice."

"I think so too. Breakfast?"

"Yes please."

They ate in silence while watching the movie. Not even half an hour in Kurt turned to Blaine to comment on something. Blaine was fast asleep again, plate in hand, leaned to the headboard, head lolled on his shoulder. Kurt smiled at him and took the plate from his hand.

"Come on, honey, let's get you lying down instead." He said and pulled Blaine to a laying position.

Blaine hummed in his sleep and cuddled close to Kurt's leg. Kurt turned off the movie and instead went to get 'To kill a mockingbird', his book for English. It was a book Kurt had read many times before, but he liked it and wanted to re-read it. He laid down next to Blaine and read.

* * *

Blaine woke up a couple of hours later. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt laying beside him reading.

"Hi." Blaine said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hi. Slept well?"

"I did. Sorry I missed the movie."

"You didn't miss it, I turned it off, and you've seen it before."

"I know, but still. Sorry I fell asleep."

"No need to apologize Blaine, you needed to sleep."

"I always need to sleep." Blaine sighed.

"No you don't, but right now you do."

Blaine didn't answer, he just sighed.

"Carole told me Hannah wasn't too happy about the results yesterday?" Kurt said carefully.

"No she wasn't."

"How are you feeling, really?"

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed and shifted in bed.

"You don't have to tell me, Blaine, I just want to know."

"I want to tell you. But..."

"But what?"

"But it kinda feels like I always complain..."

"What? No you don't!"

"Yes, yes I do. You ask how I am, and I complain. Hannah asks how I am and I complain. Carole asks how I am and I complain. It's all I do. It sucks so fucking much Kurt."

"Blaine..."

"You don't get it Kurt." Blaine sighed and turned in bed, facing away from Kurt.

Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him on his back again.

"Let me go!" Blaine struggled to get away from Kurt.

Kurt took a better grip on Blaine's shoulder and forced him to stay on his back. Blaine kept struggling against him so Kurt placed himself on top on Blaine, with one leg on each side of him.

"Blaine! Now you stay still and listen to me Blaine Hummel!"

Kurt waited until Blaine had stopped moving and he actually was looking at him again.

"I don't wanna hear you say things like that again. You listen to me now. When I ask how you are doing I want to hear the truth, not some version of the truth. I want to be able to trust you. I want to know that when you say you're okay that you actually are okay.

"I don't care if you say that you're not feeling good every day for the rest of our life, Blaine. I just want to know the truth. Well, if you'd say you're not okay than I'd probably try and do something about it. But I want - I need - you to tell me the truth, Blaine.

"I haven't been in many relationships, but I'm pretty sure telling the truth is a really important ingredient for it to work. How would you feel if you asked me how I'm doing and I didn't tell you how I'm really feeling?" Kurt stared at Blaine.

"It wouldn't feel great..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt climbed off Blaine and sat down next to him. He pulled Blaine up so they both were sitting.

"It doesn't feel great." Kurt admitted.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I know. Can we talk about it now? How are you?"

"I'm..." Blaine closed his mouth and thought about how he really was. "I'm tired. All the time, Kurt. I go to school but the last classes before lunch I have trouble keeping focus. Normally I write down what we talk about and then, during the evening, I have to go through it all again. And then it's like I never went to that class.

"And therapy is... It's so hard, Kurt. I'm so tired. In group I might stay awake for ten minutes before I doze off. Smitty wakes me at least five times every week. It's so embarrassing. Lane manages to stay awake every group. I don't know how she does it.

"And after group, when I have to wait for Carole. It was different when I had a bed at the ward, but now I don't and it's so hard. I sit in the staff room in the ER waiting for her, and it's impossible to stay awake. Then she drives me home and asks all these questions and most often I don't know what she's talking about cause I'm partially sleeping.

"And when I meet with Hannah, it's the same. She talks and we look at the homework, but it doesn't give me anything, Kurt. I'm so tired. I have to ask her over and over again to repeat what she has said. It sucks so badly. Therapy was the one thing that gave me hope that I would at some point going to be normal again, but now I don't think it's possible.

"And evenings at home is torture. Especially when you're not home. I'm so glad that you have friends and the glee club and all, and I don't want you to ever change that or prioritize differently, but when you're not here, I miss you so much. My thoughts go haywire and I just... There's so much anxiety.

"And I get that it's crazy for you to hear, Kurt. And I don't want you to do anything about it, cause I don't think you can... But, it's so hard Kurt. It's so much anxiety. Sometimes it's eating me alive. I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Blaine finally stopped talking long enough to let Kurt say something.

"Oh, Blaine..."

"No! Don't! You see? This is why I don't tell you how I am. I don't want you to feel guilty or anything." Blaine voice broke.

The sobs he had forced down while he spoke broke loose and shook his body. He slumped against the bed but Kurt caught him easily and took him in his embrace. He held him while Blaine cried. When the sobs died down Blaine looked up at Kurt with swollen, sleepy eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Sssh... I love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt shifted so they both were laying down. Blaine laid pressed to Kurt. He refused to let go and Kurt held him close while slowly stroking his hair with one hand. It didn't take long before Blaine calmed down enough for the sleep to claim him. He still sobbed on and off during sleep and Kurt held him close.

* * *

Blaine was home that entire week. Carole spoke with his teachers and with a note from Blaine's therapist and doctor, they arranged for him to have essays instead of tests in school. He studied and slept that week. Hannah and Smitty gave him time off from therapy and group for him to get some energy back.

It was a slow week that Blaine really needed. When Monday morning came around and he and Kurt were about to leave to Cincinnati that afternoon he had regained some of his energy. He wasn't ready to start school, but he still had a whole week to recover.

As Blaine packed for the week in Cincinnati, he looked forward for a week in their house. First just some days with just his fiancé, he had already plans for what he wanted to do with Kurt during those... He smiled as he packed the lube and condoms. This was going to be a fun week...


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Happy New Year, guys!**

* * *

When Kurt arrived home from school after his tests on Monday, he expected to find Blaine sound asleep on their bed as every afternoon for a while now. But instead he was met by Blaine on the doorstep. He had already packed and was standing there with his bags and the bags Kurt had packed during the weekend. His smile was big as he took Kurt in his arms and held him close.

"I've missed you so much today!" Blaine breathed into Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, honey. I've missed you too." Kurt was surprised, but happy, by this explosion of love.

"Are you ready to leave?" Blaine said, bouncing slightly on his heels.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes! I made a mixed cd for the trip!"

"You have?"

"Yes! I did it while I packed, changed our sheets and cleaned the room."

"You did all that today?"

"Yes!"

"Blaine..." Kurt looked at his fiancé, standing there, ready for their week in Cincinnati to begin. He was shining with pride of everything he had done that day. Kurt smiled at him, he was so extremely lucky to have Blaine as his boyfriend. Kurt guessed they wouldn't get out of Lima and Blaine would be fast asleep in the car, but Kurt didn't mind.

"I love you." Kurt said and leaned forward.

Blaine took him in his embrace and pressed him closer. He pressed his lips against Kurt's and let a moan slip. He let his tongue drag along Kurt's lips and when Kurt opened them he let his tongue in to the now familiar cave of Kurt's mouth. Blaine let his hands travel along Kurt's body. He took a firm hold of his ass and squeezed. He pressed Kurt even closer. Kurt was surprised to feel Blaine's erection against his crotch.

"Blaine..." He mumbled.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I love you. You make me crazy."

"I love you too... Shall we go upstairs? Or at least inside?" Kurt looked around; they were still standing in the open doorway.

"No, this is just a... Let's call it a teaser for what is to come in Cincinnati."

"What?"

"Come on, let's get to the car." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked at Blaine as he loaded the car with their bags. Blaine's one-piece showed off the still hard erection and Kurt couldn't look away.

"Come on." Blaine said and held the door open for Kurt to climb in to the driver seat. When he was seated, Blaine closed the door and hurried around the car and sat next to Kurt.

"Blaine... I... I just love you so much." Kurt said.

"Good. Come on, let's drive to Cincinnati."

Kurt started the car and backed out of the driveway. Blaine put on the mixed cd he'd made for the trip and Katy Perry's voice filled the car. Kurt smiled when she started singing.

"Teenage dream, huh?"

"Of course!"

"To be honest, I like your version better."

"It's not my version; it's the Warbler's version."

"No matter what, I like it better."

"Well, I like you better." Blaine said.

"Better than what?" Kurt asked.

"Better than anything, better than everything."

"Aw, sweets. You're amazing. I love you."

"So how was school?"

"Exhausting..." Kurt sighed.

"How did the tests go?"

"I think they went well, trig was hard. Chemistry was easier. But I'm quite sure I passed both."

"Good. What are you gonna study this week?"

"I have to write a review on To kill a mockingbird. And do an essay on the journey from Poland, via a concentration camp, to the freedom in the US for the Jews."

"Wow, that's massive..."

"Oh, I know... What about you?"

"I have to write an article about death sentences, pros and cons. And I have to do an essay comparison with the election system here in the US versus in the UK."

"Also massive..."

"Yeah, maybe, I'm kinda looking forward for it. Oh, and for French I have to write about thanksgiving and our traditions."

"You have a lot to do."

"I know, but it's a lot because I haven't been in school this week."

"Okay, I see." Kurt said and then groaned when he had to stop the car when they hit traffic.

"It is okay of turn on the radio to listen what they say about traffic for a while?"

"Yes, sure!" Blaine said.

Blaine reached for a bag in the backseat and pulled out a thermos and two mugs.

"So, I was prepared for this. I made us coffee and a sandwich!" He said and poured Kurt a cup.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest ever?"

"I'm trying..." Blaine smiled at him.

They ate the sandwiches and sipped the coffee in silence while listening to the radio. They rolled slowly out of Lima.

"I don't get it, it's like 40 000 people in Lima, how could they all be on this road right now?" Kurt asked.

When he didn't get an answer he turned to Blaine. He smiled at the sight. Blaine had finally given in to sleep. His head was lolled forward and he was still holding his empty coffee cup. When the traffic made him stop the next time, Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over Blaine to lower the back on his seat. Blaine startled at the movement and opened his eyes.

"What?" He mumbled and looked at Kurt.

"Go back to sleep, sweety." Kurt said and pushed him back before buckling his seat belt again.

"I'm not tired..." Blaine said.

"Okay then..." Kurt said and watched as Blaine's eyelids closed and his body relaxed. Kurt smiled at the sight; a peaceful Blaine was the most beautiful thing ever. He focused back on the traffic and sighed. It would take a long time to get to Cincinnati.

* * *

When they finally got out of Lima, the traffic wasn't too bad. Kurt turned on the cd Blaine had made for them and smiled at the mix of Katy Perry, Pink and other top 40 songs mixed with the oldies Blaine loved; Van Morrison, The Smiths... It was truly a Blaine-mix and it made Kurt giddy with joy that he had made it for them.

He pulled in at Kristen's house and sighed. Finally there. He turned off the car and turned to Blaine. He shook him lightly and called his name. Kurt watched as he opened those beautiful eyes of his.

"Good morning beautiful?" Kurt smiled at him.

"We're there?"

"Yes, we are!"

"I fell asleep?"

"You sure did, we didn't even get out of Lima."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize; it's really not a problem. Let's get to the house."

Blaine nodded and stretched when he got out of the car. He took his bags and followed Kurt down to the house. At the front door, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"The key?" He asked and held out his hand.

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I need the key."

"I don't have it!"

"What? You don't have the key?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"No... I thought you had it..." Blaine felt his stomach drop.

"I do!" Kurt smiled and laughed out of loud when he took out the key from his pocket.

"That's not funny!" Blaine mumbled.

"It was to me!" Kurt grinned at Blaine.

They got inside. Kristen held the houses at a temperature of 60 degrees Fahrenheit when no one was there, so they hurried to light a fire and candles all over the house.

Blaine felt himself immediately become calm as he entered the house. He felt truly at peace here. He looked at Kurt as he came downstairs after he had put their bags away.

"I didn't think about dinner..." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Well, then it's good you have me!" Blaine smiled at him.

"Did you bring dinner?"

"I did. I might have had some help from mom, but I brought a chilli con carne. It's just to heat it up. I brought breakfast too, but we have to go shopping tomorrow!"

"You're the best!" Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine went to get the bag with the food and gave it to Kurt who started reheating it while Blaine put the breakfast stuff in the fridge. They fell in a comfortable silence while they rummaged in the kitchen and set the table. When they sat down at the table, Blaine held up his glass to Kurt.

"To us."

"To us!" Kurt agreed and they carefully brought their glasses together.

"So, Kristen is coming, and our parents. Who else? Is Martin and Kristen still a thing?" Blaine said when the worst hunger had died down.

"You know, it's crazy but Carole hasn't mentioned anything about the two of them. So either they aren't a couple or Kristen hasn't told her about it. I guess we'll find out sooner or later. I think Kristen has time off from school as well, so we should be expecting her earlier than the others."

"But she knows we're here, right?"

"Yes, of course! I called her and asked if it was okay that we came earlier."

"Good."

"Oh, and Finn is coming of course. Maybe Puck, I don't know."

"Oh, he's coming. His mom is still at the hospital since that Halloween party."

"Okay. You know more than me. Carole's parents are coming as well. I don't think they are staying the night, they are just coming for dinner."

"Okay, not Burt's parents?"

"I don't think dad has spoken to them since your birthday actually. I know Dennis and Denise wanted to come here, but they didn't know with grandma and grandpa how they will be doing..."

"I guess we will wait and see..."

"Yes, no matter what, thanksgiving is all about taking it easy."

"Feels like I messed up everything with Burt's parents." Blaine groaned.

"Oh, honey, you do know that's not your fault, right?"

"I know, it just sucks..."

"Yes, I think so too. Not for me though, I never had a good relationship with them. They have always demanded that I call them and do things for them, but they have never shown any interest in me, and when I came out, it became crazy for real. My dad has always had my back, he was proud of me from the very first minute when he only thought I was gay. And his parents have resented him for it."

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's not really something I'm sad about, I don't think about it. It's just how it is. Like I said, it's not a lost for me. I know dad is torn over this, he still wants to please them."

"Poor Burt."

"But you know he would choose you over them any second right?"

Blaine shrugged.

"It's true. We don't have to talk about it, but it is the truth."

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Blaine changed the subject.

"Would you mind if we just watched a movie in bed? I'm so tired from studying for the tests"

"Sure, that sounds perfect to me."

They got up and cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher and put more wood on the fire before they went upstairs. They changed into pyjamas and went to bed. After a short discussion they put on Moonrise Kingdom. After a short while Blaine commented on something but didn't get a response. He turned to repeat what he just had said but was faced with a sleeping Kurt.

Blaine smiled to himself. It wasn't often, not to say never, that he was the one being awake while Kurt slept. He combed his fingers through Kurt's soft hair. Blaine placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him closer. Kurt shifted in his sleep so he was leaning his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled down at him and pressed a kiss on Kurt's forehead before he focused back on the movie.

* * *

Kurt was the one to wake up first on the following morning. He laid draped over Blaine with his head on Blaine's chest. He smiled down at his fiancé. He stayed still on top of Blaine, enjoying how he raised and fell with Blaine's breathing. He could hear Blaine's heart beating and it made him smile.

He became aware of why he had woken up; he really needed to go to the toilet. Slowly he pushed himself from Blaine who whimpered at the loss of warmth and body contact. Kurt pulled the cover over Blaine and tucked him in. He heard Blaine sigh and mumble something incoherent in his sleep. Kurt got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out he saw that Blaine was still asleep. He headed downstairs and made breakfast.

He got his computer and started it. He ate his breakfast in front of it, planning how he would attack the homework. He made a plan and took out To kill a mockingbird, he was starting with the review.

He had nearly finished it when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up and smiled at Blaine. His curly hair stood in every direction and he looked like he just had woken.

"Good morning sweetie. Are you completely awake?"

"No, but I woke up and you weren't there." Blaine complained.

"Aw, sorry. I woke up maybe an hour ago."

"I missed you in bed..." Blaine pushed out his lower lip.

Kurt chuckled at him. He looked so cute when he stood at the table, hair pointing in every direction with his pouting lips. Kurt got up and hugged him.

"Sorry honey. But you're here now!"

"I think I might have to punish you." Blaine said with a grin.

"Oh, really? What do you have in mind?" Kurt said, understanding where this was leading.

"You'll see... Get up in bed. Remove all your clothes. I just have to drink some milk and have a banana."

Kurt looked at Blaine without moving. Blaine smacked his ass lightly.

"Move!"

Kurt jumped at the touch and went upstairs, already half-hard as his dick tried to keep up with his racing mind.

When Blaine got up Kurt was laying in bed, completely naked but covered by the cover. Blaine ripped of the cover and looked at his naked fiancé. Unconsciously he licked his lips as he took in the sight.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt... What will I do to you?" He asked as he removed his pyjamas.

Blaine let one finger ghost over Kurt's left leg and then his right leg. He was careful not to touch Kurt's hardness. Kurt squirmed at the touch. Blaine lowered his mouth and licked his way up along Kurt's stomach, chest and neck. He pressed light kisses on every inch on Kurt's face. He let his mouth travel down again. Kurt moaned when Blaine stopped at the nipples and sucked on them.

Blaine pulled himself up and looked down at Kurt while he took a hold of his hard dick and started stroking up and down. Kurt looked up at Blaine and groaned. He craved some friction.

"Blaine..." He moaned.

"What do you want Kurt?" Blaine said with a low voice.

"Touch me."

"Do you think you're worth that? Huh? Leaving me all alone in bed?"

"No..." Kurt mumbled.

"I think you should watch me come all over you. I'm gonna spray you down with my cum."

"Yes, please Blaine!" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and increased the speed of his hand. He saw Kurt admire him. When he was close to coming, he let go off his own dick and lowered his mouth over Kurt's hardness. He relaxed his throat so he was able to take all of Kurt's long, wide dick in his mouth. It didn't take long time until he heard Kurt's noise letting him know he was close. He took hold of his own dick and stroked it in the same pace as he sucked Kurt. Kurt came screaming and Blaine swallowed his cum before he let go and followed Kurt. He collapsed on top of Kurt and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up not long after. He looked up at the sleeping Blaine. Kurt took his hands and caressed Blaine's back. He felt Blaine squirm in his sleep and he smiled and kept stroking. He opened up his mouth and took Blaine's ear in his mouth. He sucked on the ear and felt Blaine grow hard even in his sleep. Kurt's dick responded and he pressed his crotch up against Blaine's. Blaine hummed in his sleep and moved his head a bit. Kurt collected energy and flipped them over. Blaine blinked in surprise as he landed on his back with Kurt on top of him. Kurt didn't give him any time to realize what was happening before he lowered himself over Blaine's dick and started sucking it. He massaged Blaine's balls with his left hand while his right worked on his own dick.

He looked as Blaine closed his sleepy eyes. He heard him moaning and smiled. It didn't take long time until he could taste Blaine's precum. He increased the speed, he wanted more of that taste, it was the best taste ever.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned and flexed with his hips.

Kurt took a hold on Blaine's balls to stop him from coming; Kurt still had a bit to go. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"No... Wanna... I'm... Gonna... Kurt..."

"Soon, my love." Kurt said as he let go off Blaine's dick with his mouth.

He lowered himself back on Blaine's hardness immediately. Blaine felt the pressure on the bottom of his belly increase and he screamed with pleasure and frustration. He needed the release. But Kurt kept a tight grip on his balls, prolonging the pleasure.

"KURT!" He screamed.

Kurt smiled at the sight of the panting, screaming, squirming man below him. He released the grip for a second before taking another grip while he let his tongue put pressure on the vein under the dick.

Blaine screamed. His body was shaking and his eyes rolled backwards. Kurt finally let go off his balls and he reached release. Blaine didn't feel Kurt coming all over his body, he was lost. He screamed as they reached a whole new level of bliss. Kurt came back to reality much sooner and could enjoy the sight of his fiancé. Blaine was still screaming, his eyes were still rolled backwards in his head and his body shaking. When the screaming had died down, his eyes closed and the shaking had subsided Kurt climbed off Blaine and laid next to him. He stroked his sweaty hair.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Mmmm..." Blaine mumbled. "So intense..."

Kurt smiled and watched Blaine slip back to sleep. He pressed a kiss on his cheek before he climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom and a shower.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm finally well and was able to work this weekend! Despite I managed to put this together! And thanks to the funny Lauren, it's readable! **

* * *

Kurt studied until lunch. He got up to see if Blaine was about to wake up. He was still fast asleep under the cover. He was lying on his side, with his mouth open and drooling over the pillow. Kurt sat down on the bed.

"Blainey?"

Blaine closed his mouth but when he relaxed the muscles again, the mouth slowly opened. Kurt smiled at him, he loved the relaxed Blaine.

"Blaine? Honey?" He shook his fiancé lightly.

Blaine stirred and opened his eyes. He tried to focus on Kurt, but it took some time before he could do it. He was so tired.

"Mmm?" He asked when he could see Kurt clearly.

"It's time for lunch. I was thinking we could go to Cincinnati to eat and then do some grocery shopping?"

"Books." Blaine mumbled.

"What?"

"I need to buy some books."

"Oh, okay. But you need to wake up for that."

"Idontwanna." Blaine said and scooted deeper under the covers.

"You want me to go alone?"

"Noooo!" Blaine whined.

"Then you have to get up sweets."

Blaine sat up. He was so cute like this; hair standing in every direction, sitting there rubbing his eyes like a small child. Kurt felt himself go warm inside when he watched Blaine go to the bathroom. Kurt made the bed and went downstairs. He made note of what they had in the cupboards and made a list. When Blaine came downstairs they headed to the car.

* * *

They came home some hours later with books for Blaine and groceries. They unpacked and made some coffee. Blaine took his cup and sat down on the couch with one of his new books while Kurt sat down at the table and started his laptop. Kurt had to bite his tongue to stop him from saying anything about the fact that Blaine should be studying. Blaine had to take responsibility for his own studying, even though Kurt wanted to comment on it.

Kurt started researching for his essay and jumped when he heard a thud from the couch. He looked over to find his fiancé deep asleep, his book had slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. Kurt once again took a deep breath to remind himself that it was up to Blaine to make sure he did his homework. Kurt didn't know why it bothered him so much. He got up and refilled his coffee cup before sitting down again.

* * *

He had been working for two hours when Blaine woke up. Kurt heard him starting to wake up; shifting on the couch, mumbling a bit before he finally woke up. He sat up and looked confused around. He smiled big when his eyes found Kurt.

"I fell asleep."

"Yup." Kurt said and forced himself to be quiet and focus back on his homework. The rising irritation over Blaine's non-existing studying annoyed him. He didn't want to be irritated with Blaine for not studying.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, sensing Kurt's irritation.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurt lied. He didn't want to start an argument with his fiancé over something this silly.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine got up and went to the table, sitting down in the seat opposite from Kurt.

"Nothing... Blaine... I just wanna study..." Kurt sighed annoyed.

"I don't believe you, but fine."

"Blaine... I don't wanna fight, just please..."

"Okay. I'll go for a run."

Blaine got up and went upstairs. He put on his running clothes and shoes. He took his iPhone and put it in his pocket. He went downstairs.

"See you later then..." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Yeah, sure..." Kurt didn't even look up from his laptop.

When Blaine got outside he sighed and put on his running-playlist he had made. He started walking and increased his speed until he started running. The first minutes were pure hell before he found a pace where his body seemed to flow forward. Running stopped all the thoughts going through his mind. It was one of the few moments where he was free from his mind.

Blaine knew why Kurt had been annoyed. And he didn't know why he didn't study. When he sat down with his homework, the sentences seemed to flow together, he couldn't concentrate and his thoughts went crazy. Everything that had happened during the last year came up to him and he started wondering about what he could have done differently. Could he have done anything earlier, so he could have lived this dream life he was having at the moment earlier?

The books he had bought that day were books he had read about, they were suppose to be easy to read. He loved reading thick advanced books. But now he couldn't focus. He read the same sentence over and over again. It was a relief when sleep claimed him. He could sleep all through the day. He fell asleep and when he woke up, he was as tired as he had been before.

He increased his speed until it felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. He stopped and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He pulled out his headphones in frustration. The last thing he wanted was to get in a fight with Kurt about him not studying. He loved him more than anything and he got why he was annoyed; they had made a deal of going to Cincinnati to study.

Blaine raised his back and stretched his thighs. He put in his headphones and started running back, now at a much slower pace. When he came back to their house he stayed outside and stretched his body before he went inside.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Kurt."

"Okay." Kurt didn't look up from the laptop.

Blaine could feel the irritation radiate from his fiancé. It would be so easy to start a fight right now. But instead of picking a fight he took his book bag and his new books and went upstairs. He took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He put away his clothes before he sat down on their bed. He put on his headphones and pressed play. He felt himself relax when the music from Vivaldi filled his head.

Blaine pulled up the book bag on the bed and took out his laptop and the notebook. He was going to start with the article he had to write. He had done the research and he had the facts to write the article. Basically he had done the hard work, now he just had to put it into words on the laptop. But it didn't help him to know that. He felt the frustration grow. He wasn't use to struggling with school work. He had never been forced to do that. It had always come easy for him.

He stared at the empty word document on the laptop. The blinking curser was annoying him. Every time it blinked Blaine felt like it was saying to him "you're so worthless, you're so worthless, you're so worthless." It was a sentence which echoed in his head. He couldn't even write a stupid article. Blaine closed his eyes but the jingle kept ringing in his head.

He closed the document and opened his mail-box instead. He started writing an email.

_My dearest Kurt._

_I'm so sorry you're annoyed with me. I get it, we were suppose to be studying, both of us. I know you're in the senior year and it demands a lot from you. I know that and I want to support you._

_I can't concentrate. My mind is crazy right now, as soon I start studying, it gets filled with self hate and other bad, bad thoughts. I can handle it, but not when I'm studying, not today anyway._

_This is one of the things Hannah frowned upon when we talked about how I'm doing, sorry I haven't mention it to you earlier. This is the biggest anxiety thing for me. I think I might have to be at home from school longer. I have been getting so much more energetic, but the studying is so exhausting._

_I'm struggling up here. Not with living or existing, I'm not gonna hurt myself or do anything crazy, but with studying and reading. You know reading has always been a sanctuary for me. It isn't anymore, it's a struggle. It's a struggle I'm gonna take, cause I know how much reading meant to me before all of this._

_I'm sorry I feel asleep earlier. Sleep comes so often and it's a relief. It gives me a much needed break from the stupid thoughts. But, I'm so sorry that I keep falling asleep when you're around. I love being with you, and you're not the least boring._

_I'm gonna stay out of your way while you're studying. I'm gonna put some nice music on and try to read. You can come and get me when you're done studying._

_I love you the most._

_You're the best thing about me._

_Your Blaine_

* * *

Kurt studied until 5 pm. He closed the word document he had been working with and opened his mail. He was surprised to see a letter from Blaine. He read it and felt his heart sink. His poor Blainey, struggling with so much.

Kurt got up and practically ran upstairs to shower Blaine with kisses. But he stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at his fiancé. Blaine was asleep; his book had slipped from him and was on the floor again. The bed was filled with notebooks, paper and his laptop. Blaine was lying in the middle, on his back, snoring lightly. His headphones had slipped out of his ears. Kurt smiled at the sight and started removing all the things from the bed.

When he had cleared the bed he pulled a blanket over Blaine before he went downstairs to start making dinner.

* * *

Blaine was woken up by kisses. He blinked his eyes opened.

"Good morning, my love, dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"I fell asleep?" Blaine couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but it's really not a problem, Blainey." Kurt smiled at him.

"I love you." Blaine said and leaned in and kissed Kurt.

"Love you too. I have to get down again."

"Okay, I'll be right there. I just have to go to the bathroom."

"No problem."

When Blaine came downstairs, Kurt had lit a fire and lots of candles. He had set the table and was standing in the kitchen. Blaine came up to him and hugged him from behind.

"It smells delicious." Blaine said.

"Good. It's spaghetti with shrimps and garlic."

"Yummy!"

They sat down and started eating. They were both starving, so they ate in a comfortable silence.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry that I've been difficult today." Kurt said when he was almost done.

"It's okay, I get it." Blaine said when he had swallowed.

"I don't know why it bothered me so much that you weren't studying. It's not like I'm your parent or anything."

"No, but you care for me. I don't think it's weird. You want me to do my best. I want that too. As frustrating as it is for you, it's even worse for me."

"I just... When we talked about this week, I imagined us sitting here with our laptops, both of us. I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Really, it's fine. I'm gonna be more articulate about my feelings about studying the next time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"What do you wanna do tonight? Are you going to study some more?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Maybe I should, but I'm so tired. You wanna play monopoly?"

"Yes! I've never played it, though, it might take some time for me to learn it, but I'd love to!"

Kurt freezes in his movements, sometimes he forgot Blaine had missed out so much. Playing games, celebrating thanksgivings... Blaine didn't notice Kurt's sadness; he was busy filling the dishwasher.

"Tea?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, please."

Kurt got up to get the monopoly from the bookshelves. He unpacked it and set it up at the table at the couch. Blaine brought tea cups and some chocolate.

* * *

Three hours later Blaine had won the game. Kurt smiled at him.

"I think we have to celebrate your win."

"Oh, I get a prize?" Blaine grinned to him.

"You sure do!" Kurt said and straddled his lap.

They started kissing slowly. It was kissed filled with love. Kurt took advantage from his position and pulled Blaine's shirt off. He pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

"Blaine, I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been grumpy."

"Love you too, it's okay." Blaine said and looked at Kurt.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him again. Blaine easily opened his mouth and welcomed Kurt's tongue. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's mouth and started kissing Blaine's neck. He stopped by his ear and paid extra attention to it. He knew it drove Blaine wild. He kissed his way along Blaine's jaw while his hands caressed Blaine's torso. He heard Blaine moan when he reached his nipples. Kurt opened his eyes to look at Blaine, he had his head thrown back and was breathing heavily with his mouth open. He was so beautiful like this.

Kurt let his tongue travel down Blaine's torso, stopping by the sensitive nipples.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned and raised his hips.

Kurt smiled while letting his tongue go even further down. He stopped to look at Blaine again. Then he got up on his feet and took Blaine's hand. Blaine opened his eyes, they were blown with lust and desire and Kurt felt himself become even harder.

"Come on, let's get upstairs." Kurt said.

Blaine just nodded and stood up. When they reached the first step, Blaine couldn't wait any longer; he needed to feel Kurt's skin against his at that very moment. He paused and pulled Kurt closer. He kissed him roughly before ripping his shirt off. Kurt was surprised by his roughness but when the shirt was finally gone he pressed Blaine towards the wall and kissed him. He tangled his hands in Blaine's hair. Blaine moaned into his mouth and pressed Kurt closer.

They took two steps up, still kissing. Blaine slammed Kurt towards the wall and pressed his hardness towards Kurt's groin. Kurt moaned loudly and threw his head back. Blaine took advantage of this and kissed Kurt's neck, which led to Kurt moaning even louder. Kurt hooked one leg around Blaine's leg to pull him closer, his hands never leaving Blaine's hair. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's ass and squeezed. Then he took Kurt's entire weight and guided Kurt to hook both his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine pressed them off the wall and carried Kurt upstairs.

They were still kissing when Blaine lowered Kurt down on the bed. He opened the buttons on Kurt's jeans and slid them off. When Kurt was naked he lifted Kurt again and placed him in the middle of the bed.

"Blaine... Inside me... Please..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine removed his pants and boxers and opened the drawer and took out a condom and lube. He put the condom on and coated his hard dick with lube.

"Blaine, what the fuck are you doing? Why aren't you fucking me?" Kurt's voice was filled with impatience as he arched his back from the bed.

Blaine sat down on his knees on the bed and once again lifted Kurt. Kurt opened his eyes and took control of his body again. He placed himself over Blaine's dick and started lowered himself.

"Easy, honey, you're not stretched."

"I don't care!" Kurt said.

When he felt Blaine's cock against his hole he moaned loudly and threw his head back. He lowered himself and hissed at the pain. He was the one in control of the speed and he stopped to get the pain under control. When his body had gotten used to Blaine he kept lowering himself until he had reached the bottom.

"Let me know when it doesn't hurt." Blaine whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me." Kurt demanded.

Slowly Blaine raised his thighs and hips while Kurt raised himself from Blaine. It was a new movement for them and it took a moment for them to synchronize their movements. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips to steer him. Kurt's movements quickly became faster.

"Fuck me harder." Kurt moaned.

Blaine obeyed and started slamming against Kurt. He tried a couple of different directions before he found the right one. He could see when he had found the right way. Kurt's entire body reacted to it.

"Fuuuck..." Kurt screamed. "Harder, Blaine, harder."

Blaine did just that while biting his lower lip to stop himself from coming. He let one of his hands take a tight grip on Kurt's hard dick. It took only two strokes before Kurt came. He screamed so loud, and the screams of pleasure sent Blaine over the edge. Both of them screamed out in ecstasy. It was the hardest they both have come and they both blacked out afterwards.


	32. Chapter 32

When Kurt returned to the earth, it took some time for him to get his bearings straight. He was completely naked and was lying in Blaine's embrace. Blaine was however, not completely naked, he had on his pyjamas. Kurt realized the reason for him waking up was the lack of clothes; he was freezing, even under the covers and close to Blaine. It was the downside with this house, it wasn't the warmest. He slowly untangled himself from Blaine who mumbled something in his sleep and moved around a bit before he fell back to a deep sleep. Kurt went to the bathroom before he put on his pyjamas and went downstairs.

Blaine had put away the monopoly game and had blown out all the candles. There was a little fire still burning. Kurt put in some more wood before he went back upstairs to their bed. Blaine had shifted when he was away and was now curled up like a little ball. Kurt smiled at him and placed his body around his, so he was spooning him from behind. He could hear Blaine sigh in content before he drifted off.

* * *

Kurt hadn't slept many hours before he was brought back to reality again. It took some time for Kurt to understand what was happening. It had been a long time since the previous time, and it usually never happened during the night. But now it was happening; Blaine was having a nightmare. He had shifted while sleeping and was now laying facing Kurt. He had a hard grip on Kurt's arms, it almost hurt. He was shaking and crying in his sleep while screaming.

"No no no no! Don't touch him! Don't touch him!"

Kurt bent his arms from the tight grip and shook Blaine, calling his name.

"No!" Blaine responded and started defending himself from his attacker.

Unfortunately, it was Kurt who got in the way of his arms and hands. Kurt backed away, deciding to wait until Blaine woke himself up. Blaine was under influence of the heavy sleeping medicine, and Kurt knew it could affect his ability to think straight.

It didn't take long before Blaine's screaming took him out off his dream. He woke with a start, sitting up abruptly while still screaming; he looked around him, looking for whoever had attacked him in his dream. Kurt watched him as he took in the room. When Blaine saw Kurt sitting on the bed, his face went soft and he stopped screaming. Kurt closed the distance he had created to not be hit by Blaine. When Kurt took Blaine in his embrace, Blaine broke down. He sobbed and cried into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt held him close and rocked him back and forth while whispering soothing words to him.

"They are back!" Blaine managed to get out after a while.

"It was just a dream, Blainey, I've got you! You're safe here."

"No, no! They are back!"

Kurt didn't know if Blaine was back in the dream or if he was awake but he kept convincing him that he was safe there.

"The dreams, they are back Kurt, I'll never be free from them!" Blaine sobbed.

Kurt froze when he realized what Blaine was talking about. The nightmares who had been MIA for a long time were back. It broke Kurt's heart hearing that Blaine felt trapped by them. Kurt kept rocking him back and forth. He started humming and after a while he felt Blaine's body relax into his. He pulled them both down, so they were lying down. The movement brought back the fear in Blaine and Kurt felt him stiffen in his embrace again, but Kurt kept humming and stroking Blaine's sweaty hair. It soon gave result and Kurt could watch him sink back into sleep. Blaine kept sobbing while sleeping and his body would stiffen on and off, but finally sleep claimed all of him and Kurt could stop humming. He watched Blaine sleep for a while before he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

When the alarm woke Kurt the following morning, he couldn't even imagine waking up. He knew he couldn't study like this, it would be terribly inefficient. He re-set the alarm for an hour later and closed his eyes. He was asleep before he could think.

At 9 am, when the alarm went off for the second time, he was much more fit. He turned the alarm off and stretched his sleepy limbs. The stretching made him bump into Blaine. Kurt shifted in bed to look at him. He was scooted far down under the cover and Kurt could only see his curls. He pulled the cover down to reveal a sound asleep Blaine. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Blainey, honey? It's 9 am, wanna join me for breakfast?"

Blaine stirred a bit and started reaching for Kurt. Kurt let him pull them together. He pressed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. He was quite warm, Kurt couldn't tell if it was due to him being buried far down the covers or if he was getting sick.

"Good morning, my love. Do you wanna wake up?"

"Mmmhmmm..."

"Can I see your beautiful eyes then?" Kurt coaxed.

Kurt loved this with Blaine, he allowed himself to be taken care of. During the school days, Blaine was always the first one up and Kurt woke in an empty bed. But he preferred this, Blaine being sleepy and cuddly. Blaine was always cuddly, but when he was about to wake up was the best. Kurt smiled when Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Kurt asked.

"Have I told you lately there's no one above you?" Blaine smiled back to him.

"What?" Kurt didn't follow Blaine's thoughts.

"You were quoting Van Morrison?"

"No I wasn't." Kurt said.

"Okay... But there's a song by him starting with have I told you lately that I love you."

"Right, didn't think about that." Kurt said.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I did. You?"

"Nah, I had a nightmare, as you know. And you didn't sleep well, I kept you awake."

"I did sleep well, Blaine. We were both awake for a little bit, but you didn't keep me awake. And you know I want to be awake with you if you're awake."

Blaine didn't answer, he just cuddled even closer to Kurt and Kurt held him a little tighter.

"You wanna talk about your dream?" Kurt asked after a short silence.

Blaine shook his head.

"Wanna write about it?"

"No, it wasn't a memory; it was a nightmare, just a dream." Blaine said into Kurt's body.

"Okay." Kurt wasn't convinced but let it be.

"Breakfast?" He asked instead.

Blaine nodded and looked up at Kurt.

"I love you. Thanks for being awake with me tonight."

"Love you too. No need to thank me, sweets."

"Let's get downstairs then."

They ate breakfast with the radio in the background telling them about the weather during thanksgiving and coming with warnings about the upcoming traffic situation that thanksgiving always brought with it.

"So, Kristen is coming today." Kurt said.

"Oh, awesome. I'll turn on the heat in the big house then." Blaine said.

"Oh, that would be nice."

"I think I'll call Carole as well. To talk about school and stuff since this isn't working at the moment."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kurt said and reached out his hand. He placed it over Blaine's and gave it a little squeeze.

Blaine gave him a little smile.

"I'm gonna take a shower before I start studying." Kurt said.

"Okay. I'll put on some clothes and then head up to the big house."

* * *

When Kurt came downstairs, dressed and ready to start studying, he found a clean kitchen. He smiled at it; his wonderful Blaine had cleared the table and put on the dishwasher. He had really lucked out with that boy.

He started his laptop. He really didn't feel like studying. He argued with himself about it before deciding to study until lunch, and after that, watching a movie with Blaine.

Lunchtime came and went without Kurt noticing, he was busy reading about the horrible situation in concentration camps. He was painfully aware that if he had been born the same person, but centuries earlier and in a different country, he would have been in those camps. He wasn't satisfied with the situation for gays in the US, but compared to how the situation had been just some time ago, it was a huge change for the better. He knew it was even better in some countries, mainly in Europe, but in others countries it was a crime to be gay. His determination to work with these questions as a social worker became more set as his mind began to wander. He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He answered without looking who was calling.

"Kurt? Hi, it's Kristen!"

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm good! Are you coming today?"

"Yes, that's why I'm calling; I'm on my way now. I thought I would ask if you or Blaine would mind making a fire and putting on the heat?"

"Yes, of course! Blaine has already done that. He went up to the big house..." Kurt looked on the screen on his laptop and was surprised by the time. "Four hours ago... I wonder if he has burnt down the house?"

"Are you guys okay? He's up there and you're down alone?"

"No, no, we're good. I've been studying and he went up to turn the heat up in the house, I don't know where he went after that... Talking about boys... Are you coming alone?"

"No, I'm not..." Kristen said and Kurt could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good, I'll see you and Martin soon then?"

"Yes, see you soon." Kristen said and hung up the phone.

Kurt smiled her, she sounded happy. Tired, but happy. He frowned when he thought about someone else he knew who had been tired. He got up from the table and put on his shoes before he went up to the big house.

Blaine hadn't burnt the house down, of course. Kurt climbed the stairs and smiled as he heard the noise of the tv from the living room. Blaine had managed to warm the house just fine, Kurt thought as he reached the top of the stairs. He frowned as he saw his boyfriend; Blaine didn't look like he would agree. He was sleeping on one of the couches under two blankets and a duvet. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's forehead. He was running a fever. So it hadn't been the warmth of the cover who had made Blaine hot this morning.

"Blainey? You need to eat something." Kurt said.

He didn't get an answer and went out to the kitchen. Kristen had a lot of cans with soups in her pantry. Kurt took out one and opened it. He went down to their house and retrieved some bread, butter and cheese along with his phone and laptop. He made soup for Blaine and added some grilled sandwiches for himself. He shook Blaine awake. He looked at Kurt with glossy eyes.

"It's so cold." He mumbled.

"You have a fever, sweety. I've made you some soup."

"For me?" Blaine asked.

"For you, come up let's get you sitting up." Kurt said and helped Blaine to a sitting position. Blaine groaned a bit and looked completely exhausted when he finally sat up.

Kurt gave him a bowl of soup before he went up to the shelves with Kristen's massive DVD collection. He took out Twilight and put it in the player. He pressed play and sat down next to Blaine.

"Twilight? Again?" He asked when he saw which movie his fiancé had chosen.

"Hush, I know you like it too."

"I do. I like you more though!" He said before he started coughing.

"You poor thing. When you've eaten the soup, I've got Tylenol for you." Kurt said and rubbed his back.

The coughing left Blaine panting. His head pounded and his entire body ached. He looked down on the bowl. So much soup left. He slowly took one spoon after another. Kurt watched the movie but kept watching Blaine in the corner of his eye. He saw Blaine's struggle to eat, but knew he needed to get something in him. When Edward entered the cafeteria the first time, Kurt saw how Blaine's head started to slowly loll forward. Kurt quickly removed the unfinished soup before Blaine dropped it.

"Blaine? Before you fall asleep you have to take your Tylenol." Kurt said.

Blaine raised his head up again and nodded slowly. He opened his mouth and Kurt put in the medicine and gave him some water. When Blaine had swallowed it, Kurt pulled him down so he was lying in Kurt's embrace. It didn't take many seconds before Kurt felt him go completely limp. He was still hot, but Kurt hoped the Tylenol would take care of that.

Half way through the movie Kurt heard the front door opened. He paused the movie.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Kurt?" Kristen said downstairs.

"We're up here. Hope it's okay."

"Of course! I'll be right there... I just need..."

Kirsten's talking was cut short as Kurt could hear her open the bathroom door and soon after the unmistakable noise of retching. Kurt sighed. What a thanksgiving; a feverish Blaine and a stomach ill Kristen. He soon heard Martin from downstairs, soothing Kristen. He heard them climbing the stairs. He turned to the stairs.

"Sorry I would get up, but I'm kinda stuck here." Kurt said and nodded towards Blaine who was clinging to the warmth of Kurt's body.

"It's totally fine!" Kristen said and moved towards the couch.

"Are you contagious?" Kurt asked. He hated to be sick.

"Oh, no. You can't catch this even of you tried!" Martin said with a grin.

"Martin! We weren't telling yet!" Kristen swatted at him fondly.

"I think you throwing up constantly gives it away honey." Martin said and kissed Kristen on her forehead.

"Wait! What? Are you saying what I think you are?" Kurt squealed.

"It kinda depends on what you're thinking, dude!" Martin said but couldn't help the huge grin forming on his face.

"You're? You're?" Kurt said, looking at Kristen.

"I am. We're having a baby!" Kristen said with a smile.

Kurt squealed even louder and managed to untangle himself from Blaine and jumped up and down before he took Kristen in his embrace.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Kurty!" Kristen laughed.

Kurt let go off Kristen and hugged Martin instead.

"Congrats, Mart!"

"Thanks Kurt!"

They all looked each other with identical grins on their faces before they started laughing again and all hugged.

"I kinda need to drink tea, would you like to join me?" Kristen asked Kurt.

"Yes, if I'm allowed to have coffee!"

"Of course! Come on, let's catch up!" Kristen said and nodded towards the kitchen. Martin went down to their car to get the rest of their bags.

"So, you're feeling nauseous a lot?" Kurt asked her.

"Yes, like a lot, a lot. I haven't been able to work during the last two weeks."

"Oh, you poor thing. How far along are you?"

"Not far... I'm due in the beginning of June."

"I'm so happy for you!" Kurt beamed to her.

"So, Blaine?" Kristen said when they sat down with coffee and tea on the other couch in the living room.

"Has a fever. He was warm when we woke up this morning, and then, like I told you, he went up here and when I found him he was sleeping and had a lot higher fever."

"Has he eaten anything?"

"Yes, just before you came he had some soup and Tylenol. I think he just needs to sleep."

"Then, we'll let him do that. Is he alright with school and everything?"

"Ummh... He is and he isn't. He's good in school, but it's too much for him. He was home last week, and I think he'll be home more after thanksgiving. It drains him completely, going to school."

"And you? Senior year treating you well?"

"I guess... It's a lot of work." Kurt admitted.

"Too much?" Kristen asked.

"No, not too much, I've got great grades so far. But, I guess you know that. You and Carole talk a lot, right?"

"We did, but this fall, I've been a less-than-good-sister... I fell in love and I kinda forgot everything else."

"I'm sure she understands."

"She surely would if I had told her about it."

"She doesn't know about you and Martin? And the new one?"

"No, not if you haven't said anything. It was... It felt too good to be true, so I figured if I said anything about it, it would disappear."

"Oh, Kristen. You have to tell her tomorrow."

"I will. If she'll talk to me."

"Of course she will, she's not the kind of person who will let this destroy what you guys have." Kurt said and hugged Kristen.

Martin came and joined them in the living room. He looked at the sleeping form that was Blaine. When he saw the rosy cheeks he placed his hand on Blaine's forehead.

"He's burning up!" He said and started removing the blankets and the duvet.

Blaine reacted immediately by crawling into a small ball and started shivering. Martin put one of the blankets back on top of him. He stroked his hair for a while until he saw Blaine relax back into sleep again.

"He's not well." He stated.

"No, he's not. He spent a lot of time at the hospital, at home or here during the last 6 months, so I think his defence against viruses are pretty non-existing. Carole and I have been waiting for him to get sick." Kurt said.

"So, this new person, what will it be to me?" He continued. "Like a double cousin?"

"A double cousin?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, since we're related on both sides..." Kurt smiled to them.

"Man, our family is weird!" Martin said and laughed.

"Yeah, and I have nothing to do with that!" Kurt stated smiling. "It's not like my fiancé and I have the same parents or last name..."

"Right... Oh, wait! Fiancé?" Kristen said.

"Oh, right... I guess you're not the only one with secrets..." Kurt said and held out his ring-clad hand.

"Wow, when did this happen?" Kristen asked.

"This summer, 4th of July."

"I knew it!" Kristen exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"You knew?" Martin asked.

"No, I didn't know-know, I just knew..."

"Pregnant women... They make so much sense." Martin said to Kurt.

"You don't have to tell me, guess that's why I'm gay..." Kurt grinned to Martin.

* * *

**A/N: In One step at a time, I wrote Martin with a son. just forget that. This will be Martin's first kid**.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: The amazing Lauren have done her magic with this chapter, but I couldn't stop myself from some last minute changes. but every mistake is mine!**

* * *

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, but he could tell he was in bed with Kurt. He had a foggy memory of being helped down to their house by Martin. It was so cold, Blaine's teeth clattered when he stood up. He was dizzy and his body hurt. He had to have some water though. He stumbled towards the stairs but stopped and paused before he went down. He couldn't really focus, and his muscles were screaming in protest. But he was so thirsty. He took one step but stumbled and flew down the stairs. He held out his hands to catch himself and landed with his entire weight on his right wrist, which was bent. It made a strange cracking noise. If he had more energy he would have noticed the pain shooting up from his wrist. But his thirst combined with his dizziness and ache all over his body made him strangely numb to all other things. He groaned as he tried to push himself off the floor. It was too hard; he decided to just to lie still there for a while.

Kurt had woken with a jolt by the crashing sound of his fiancé making his way down the stairs. He flipped on the light. He searched the room for Blaine. He ran to the bathroom to look for him before rushing down the stairs. There, in a pile, was his Blaine. Kurt kneeled next to him. Without touching him he could feel the heat radiating from Blaine. When he placed a hand on Blaine's arm, he felt the shivers and the goosebumps telling him that the fever was still on the rising.

"Blainey? What are you doing here?"

"Water." Blaine mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you on the couch and I'll get you some water."

"Nonono. Water, no couch." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt frowned, he wasn't up to fight with Blaine in the middle of the night. He got up and got a glass of water before kneeling next to Blaine again.

"Sweety? I've have water here."

"Water." Blaine mumbled but didn't move.

"Yes, I have water, but you need to sit up."

"I want water too." Blaine said.

"I have water for you." Kurt stated. "Come on, sit up and you can have it."

Kurt helped Blaine to sit up. Blaine slumped against Kurt and Kurt was forced to take his entire weight. Kurt reached for the glass and handed it to Blaine who uncharacteristically took it with his left hand and gulped down the water.

"Isood." He mumbled and closed his eyes. He became even heavier for Kurt to hold up.

"What?"

"Good." Blaine stated.

"Come on, sweets, let's get you to bed." Kurt said and made a motion for them to get up.

Blaine didn't move, and Kurt sighed. If this had been during the summer he had easily been able to scoop Blaine up and carried him to the couch. But Blaine's running and healthy eating had made wonders for his weight. Unfortunately for him now, when Kurt couldn't move him alone. He felt Blaine shiver in his sleep. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's forehead. He was even warmer now. Kurt slowly eased Blaine down on the floor. He got a pillow and blanket from the couch for Blaine before he went upstairs and got his phone. He looked at the time, it was 3 am. He was at a loss what to do. He sat down on the last step and looked down on Blaine. He called Carole's number. She answered after the second ring.

"Blaine? Finn? Kurt?" She asked.

"It's Kurt. Sorry to wake you."

"What's wrong?" Carole was completely awake immediately.

"Blaine has a really high fever. He went to get some water and fell down the stairs. Now I can't get him to move from the floor."

"How high is the fever?" Carole's nursing skills also became awake.

"Don't know, we don't have a thermometer. He had a high fever earlier, but now it's even higher I think."

"Did he hurt anything when he fell?"

"Maybe his wrist, he used his left one to drink water, he has his right one pressed close to his body even now in his sleep."

"Okay, I think you have to go to the hospital. Kristen's there now, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll call her; she can help you get him to the hospital. I'll drive as fast as I can and meet you at the hospital."

"Oh, Martin can help me with Blaine. You don't need to come, Carole."

"Martin? Like in Martin Hummel?"

"Ummh... Forget that I said that. It's the middle of the night. You must be dreaming."

"Okay... Of course I want to be there, Kurt, one of my sons is hurting."

"Okay, see you later."

Kurt hung up and went upstairs. He packed Blaine's backpack with some clothes, his phone, headphones, a book and his medicine. He quickly changed into Blaine's beloved one-piece when he heard the door open downstairs. He went down to see Martin bent over Blaine.

"Sorry, Mart, I kinda told Carole about you being here." Kurt said.

"No problem. It was me who answered the phone, Kristen sleeps like she's dead right now. She's starting the car now."

"Okay." Kurt nodded.

"Come on, bud, let's get you up off the floor." Martin said and easily lifted the sleeping Blaine from the floor. He whined at the movement but went still against Martin's body once he was off the floor.

"Man, he's even hotter now. Didn't he take Tylenol right before he went to bed?" Martin asked.

"Yeah..." Kurt said.

"Take the blanket, he'll be cold in the car."

They closed the door and made their way to the car. Kurt buckled himself in the backseat and held out his arms for Blaine. Martin sat him down next to Kurt and buckled the seatbelt. Kristen sat on the other side of Blaine. She reached over the sleeping boy in the middle and took Kurt's hand. She squeezed lightly.

"It will be fine." She said as Martin started driving towards the hospital.

They had to stop twice during the short ride for Kristen to throw up. After the second time, Martin helped her into the front seat, which seemed to help her.

"If I wasn't tired and worried, I'd find this a bit funny... Here we have a feverish Blaine who doesn't wake up for anything and then we have a puking Kristen... Poor child... He or she will be born into a strange family..." Kurt said.

Martin giggled at it and soon after Kristen joined him. When they arrived at the ER, the three of them were laughing to the point that they all had tears running down their cheeks. At the ER, they all became serious as Martin took Blaine in his arms and carried him inside with Kurt and Kristen following behind.

They were shown into an examination room immediately when the triage nurse took Blaine's temperature. Martin placed Blaine down on the gurney before he went out to park the car. A male doctor in his fifties entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kolasa. What do we have here?" He turned to the nurse who arrived with him, a small female in her late twenties.

"Ummmh..." She stuttered. She seemed terrified as she read the papers about Blaine.

"This is Blaine Hummel." Kurt said. "He's running a high fever and he fell down the stairs."

Dr. Kolasa turned to face Kurt, he looked at him up and down.

"And you are?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

"So, you're his brother?"

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He caught the eye of the nurse who had been reading the papers about Blaine. She shook her head very lightly.

"You could say that." Kurt said, not liking the idea of lying.

The doctor opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Martin who entered the room.

"Oh, a doctor! Good! Hi, I'm Martin Hummel!"

"So, you're the father then?" The doctor asked before he turned to Blaine on the gurney.

"Uh, no, I'm his uncle." Martin explained.

"Okay, are you his mother?" The doctor asked Kristen who chose that time to, in panic, look around to find somewhere to throw up in.

She rushed to a garbage bin. When she was done, she looked up.

"No, I'm his aunt, his mom is on her way from Lima."

"Are you sick or is it him I should be examining?"

"I'm just pregnant, focus on Blaine." Kristen said and blushed.

"Right."

The doctor removed the blanket that covered Blaine. He held out his hand to the nurse.

"What do you want?" She asked in a soft tone.

"A thermometer, obviously." He snapped at her, making Kurt flinch.

"Oh." She said and handed it to him.

He shook his head while he took Blaine's temperature.

"105.4" He said and the nurse wrote it down.

"Hey, kid, I need to examine you. Are you awake?" The doctor shook Blaine roughly which made Kurt rise from his chair to protect Blaine. Kristen held him back.

"Blaine?"

He shook him even harder which triggered some memory in Blaine's foggy mind.

"Noooo! Don't touch me!" Blaine screamed and opened his eyes wide and he started to backing away from what his mind thought was his father.

As he backed on the narrow gurney, he soon came to its end and fell down. Martin was fast and caught him before he hit the floor. Kurt got up and this time Kristen didn't stop him as he headed to the screaming boy in Martin's arms.

"What's wrong with him?" The doctor asked.

"Okay, we need to have a female doctor. He can't stand to be touched or examined by a male doctor. I thought it would work, but obviously it doesn't." Kristen said, getting up on her feet and staring at the doctor.

"You can't ask for that, this is an emergency room, you have to take what you get." The doctor said.

"Then we have to go to another hospital." Martin said and they started making their way out off the room.

"Wait, I'll get our female doctor." The nurse said.

She flinched as she looked up at the doctor but didn't change her mind. The doctor left the room without another word. The nurse turned to them.

"I'm so, so sorry. I'm AnnaMaria. I'm a nurse here." She said.

"It's not your fault." Kristen said to her with a smile.

"But still... I'll get Dr. Smith for you."

She left the room. Martin put Blaine down on the gurney again. Together with Kurt they had managed to stop his panic. He was back in the land of unconsciousness. Kurt tucked the blanket around him and sat down on the chair next to Blaine. He took his hand and stroked his hair. Martin sat down next to Kristen and placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. The nurse returned.

"She's busy right now, but I'm gonna take some vital signs and hook him up on an IV."

Kurt nodded. He didn't let go of Blaine's hand while she took his blood pressure, checked his pulse and measured the oxygen level in his blood. She put in an IV line and took some blood tests before she hung fluid up for him. She turned on the oxygen in the wall and put a tube under his nose.

"He's running a really high fever, so I've put some fluids on. The oxygen level in his blood is a bit low, so I gave him some extra oxygen. His blood pressure is low, the fluids will help with that as well. His heart is working really hard at the moment, but that's as expected. You said he fell down some stairs?"

"Yes, he went to get water in the middle of the night. I didn't wake up until he hit the floor. He didn't want to use his right hand afterwards."

"I'm guessing you're not really brothers?" She said with a smile while she removed the blanket to be able to examine him.

Kurt looked at her at a moment before answering.

"No, not really. But, it's kinda complicated, we have the same last name and my parents are his guardians."

"Okay, I won't ask any more." She said and smiled at him. She turned to Blaine. "Blaine, I'm gonna touch your arms and hands now."

She took his left arm and squeezed lightly from his shoulder down to this hand. He didn't react to this. She put it down and slowly stretched his right arm which he had pressed close to his body. He whined immediately when she started moving it, and she let it be. She put it back against his body and pulled the blanket over him.

"We have to take some x-rays of his arm. I'm gonna talk to the doctor. I'll be back soon. Press the red button if you need anything." She said and pointed to said button.

She left the room and Kurt returned to the chair at Blaine's side.

* * *

Sometime later the door opened again. Carole stepped in with a face laced with worry. She took in the room; Blaine fast asleep under a blanket with an empty IV bag hooked to him. Next to his face was Kurt's head, he was asleep. At the wall was her sister, leaning on Burt's brother. They too were asleep. She went up to Blaine and took his chart and read his vitals. She frowned when she read how high his fever was and when she saw his blood pressure and oxygen level. She went to the head of the bed and placed a hand on his forehead. He was still burning up. She pressed the red button she knew was to alert personal. Before long a nurse entered the room.

"Hi, you're new. I'm AnnaMaria, I'm a nurse here."

"Hi, I'm Carole. I'm his mom."

"Oh, you must have set some kind of record driving down here from Lima, huh?"

"Well, my kid is sick, that goes before traffic laws."

AnnaMaria chuckled.

"So, we are waiting for an x-ray and for a doctor. I'm gonna change the bag of fluid."

"Has he gotten any antipyretic?" Carole asked.

"In the business I guess?" AnnaMaria smiled at her. "No, not before he has seen a doctor."

"Yeah, I'm a nurse as well. When do you think the doctor will be here?"

"Not long now. You're the next on her list."

"Oh, good."

AnnaMaria changed the fluid while Carole kneeled before Kristen. She shook her lightly, but she didn't react, instead Martin woke and looked at her.

"Hi." She said.

"Carole!" He said and turned to Kristen. "Honey? Carole's here!" He shook her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Honey?" Carole asked Martin who blushed.

They both turned to Kristen who moaned and started getting towards the garbage can again. AnnaMaria was prepared this time and handed her a bag designed to puke in. Kristen smiled to her before she dry heaved. The sound woke Kurt who sat up and looked at Blaine. When she was done she threw away the bag.

"Thanks." She said to AnnaMaria.

"No problem, when my wife was pregnant, she threw up from day one until our two sons were born." She turned to Kurt and gave him a smile, letting him know she wasn't thinking anything about him and Blaine.

"Pregnant?" Carole's voice went up a couple of octaves.

Kristen blushed and AnnaMaria opened her mouth to apologize.

"Blaine Hummel?" A female doctor entered the room.

"Yes!" Kurt said and straightened up.

"High fever, not able to hold his oxygen level at an okay level by himself and a wrist he won't let us touch?" She said and turned to AnnaMaria who nodded.

"And a pregnant woman, a confused sister and a fiancé who is extremely worried." Martin added.

"Okay, the last parts aren't really something I think I'm able to fix, but I think I can help Blaine. We'll start with x-rays and take it from there."

Carole nodded and the doctor left the room.

"I'm so sorry." AnnaMaria said.

"No problem, really, you couldn't know!" Kristen smiled to her. "How about this, I stay here with Carole, and Martin and Kurt go and find us some breakfast while Blaine is being x-rayed?"

They all nodded, Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's hot forehead.

* * *

"Right; pneumonia, a broken rib and a broken wrist." Dr. Smith stated some hours later. "He needs to be hospitalized to get some IV antibiotics. And his wrist needs some surgery to be set straight."

"Poor Blainey." Kurt said and stroked Blaine's hair.

"I just wanted to check with you if you're aware that almost every rib has been broken before? We could clearly see healed fractured on everyone except one or two."

"We're well aware." Carole said and stroked Blaine's hair. "He hasn't been in our family that long. In May we were at the ER in Lima with broken ribs and a broken foot. After that we got custody over him."

"Okay, good he's in good hands now. I guess the healed ribs are the reason a rib broke now. If we had the same fall, we would have bruised our ribs, but not necessarily broken them."

"Oh, I see." Carole nodded.

"Okay, I'll go and get a bed for him."

"Thank you!" Carole said when she turned to leave the room.

She paused in the doorway and turned back to Kristen.

"I heard my darling wife opened her mouth about your pregnancy, I'm so sorry about that, she didn't mean to do it. She's been kicking herself all night because of it. I'm really sorry." She said and left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Lauren has done her magic with it, but then I couldn't help making some changes...**

* * *

Blaine got a room on the orthopedic ward. They had forced the temperature down with medicine and started him on antibiotics, but he still needed extra oxygen. He slept all through that day. Kurt didn't leave his side. Carole, Kristen and Martin went home to shower but Kurt refused to leave.

Late that afternoon Blaine was wheeled away to the OR. Carole hugged Kurt when the two of them were left in his room.

"I just feel so bad for him. He told me he'd never had a thanksgiving. He asked me what would happen. And now it won't happen for him."

"Then it will happen next year sweety." Carole said.

"I know... I just... Can't he just catch a break? Isn't it enough now?" Kurt started crying.

Carole sat down on the armchair in the room and took Kurt in her embrace. He sat on her knees like a small child and cried his eyes out. Carole understood his exhaustion and wasn't surprised when she felt him relaxing in her embrace. He fell asleep after ten minutes of crying, pressed close to her. She closed her eyes and let herself get some rest. There wasn't anything she could do at this very moment.

* * *

Burt came to the hospital an hour later. He found Kurt and Carole asleep, cuddled close together in the small armchair. Burt slowly lifted Kurt from Carole's embrace, laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Kurt didn't stir at the movement, but the loss of warmth woke Carole up.

"Blaine?" She asked confused.

"He isn't here." Burt whispered trying not to wake Kurt and lifted up his wife. He sat down in the armchair and placed Carole the same way Kurt had seated earlier.

"Operation." Carole mumbled before she closed her eyes and sank back to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later Blaine was wheeled back in the room. Burt's heart constricted at the sight of his son, he looked so small in the big bed. His right arm had a cast with bolts sticking up from it. It was placed on two pillows on his side. Three bags with different solutions were hanging above his head. He still had the tube under his nose providing him with extra oxygen. During the operation he had been given a urine catheter and an almost empty bag hung from the bottom of his bed. The paleness was the thing Burt reacted to the most though; he was almost grey in the face.

"A doctor will come and talk to you soon." The nurse who had wheeled Blaine in said to Burt.

Burt nodded to her, but couldn't look away from Blaine. As the nurse left the room Burt shook Carole.

"Honey? Blaine's back."

Carole woke immediately and was on her feet at once. She looked over Blaine. Stroked away the hair from his forehead. He was still warm, but it didn't worry Carole this time. Burt went to the other side of the bed and pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Hi kiddo, sorry I wasn't there in the ER, your mom didn't wake me. I'm here now though. You're doing so well."

Carole looked at Burt.

"I'm sorry, Burt. I didn't think. I panicked."

"I understand. It's okay. Let's wake Kurt up."

"I'll do it."

Carole went to the couch and shook Kurt who groaned and shifted away from her.

"Kurty? Sweety?"

"Mom?"

"It's Carole."

"That's what I said." Kurt mumbled before he remembered where he was and why. His eyes shot up along with his body as he bolted up. He stumbled as the blood didn't quite follow his body's quick movement. Carole held onto him until he had regained his balance. Then they both went up to the bed.

"Hi sweetie, welcome back." Kurt mumbled and kissed him on his forehead.

"He's not so hot anymore!" He said to Carole.

"I don't wanna rain on your parade, but I think that's the medicine doing. Without it he still would have been burning up." Carole said.

"But still, it must be better for him." Kurt said.

"Oh, yes, you're right!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?" A doctor entered Blaine's room. He was dressed all in green and had a smile on his face, even without smiling.

"Yes, that's us. This is our son, Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine's brother, nice to meet you. Well, I just want to inform you about the surgery. The wrist was broken in a couple of places. We had to put some bolts in to keep it in place. We need to x-ray it some more over the days to come, but I have a good feeling about it. I'd like to say it went well, but I need Blaine to wake up and feel it first.

"The anesthetic was a bit tricky. This is a quick and fairly simple operation, so normally he would have been placed under a mask during the operation. But, his pneumonia and his lack of being without extra oxygen forced us to put a breathing tube down his throat. As you can see, we've removed it by now, but it could give him a strange feeling in his throat when he wakes up.

"Since he has an infection in his body already, there's a bigger risk for him to develop a septic shock. We will follow him real close over the coming days to catch it in time. Right now he's still sedated, I don't remember when the nurse will take that away. He's also on heavy painkillers and ordinary fluids. He'll be given two different antibiotics. The nurses will be here a lot. You are of course welcome to stay as long as you like or as short as you like. Do you have any question at this point?"

"When will he wake up?" Kurt asked.

"I can't say. He was unconscious before the surgery, and then it's always tricky to say when he will decide to join reality again. If I should guess, I'd say not until tomorrow afternoon. But, that's just my guess."

"Oh, okay..." Kurt said.

"Right, I almost forgot. He had this on his finger. We had to remove it during surgery; I'm guessing his girlfriend wouldn't be too happy if he lost it." The doctor smiled at them as he held out the engagement ring for Burt.

"He wouldn't be too happy either. He was the one to propose to me actually." Kurt said and took the ring.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I just guessed you're his brother since you have the same last name."

"It's fine. We are a complicated family. Thanks for operating on our son." Burt said.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"And now we wait..." Carole said in the silence.

"So, since my wife left our house without telling me in the middle of the night, I'm well-rested so I'll stay here during the night." Burt said.

"I'm not leaving." Kurt stated.

"Kurt..."

"No! It's not even up for discussion; I have no school to go to tomorrow. I'm not leaving. That's that."

"Well, I actually could use some sleep in a bed. And I'm guessing I have a son and his best friend at the house? Oh, and a puking sister..." Carole said.

"A puking sister?" Burt said confused.

"Right, you haven't heard the latest news about our crazy family..." Carole sighed. "How about I tell you about your brother and my sister while we go to the cafeteria and get something for you two to eat?"

"My brother? What has he to do with your sister puking?" Burt said as they left the room.

Kurt shook his head and turned to Blaine.

"This family has reached a whole new level of craziness. I have so much to tell you when you are back with me."

Kurt watched him lying there breathing for a while. He sighed and went to the backpack he packed during the night. He took out the book he knew Blaine had tried to read. He settled down in the armchair and opened the book. He was about to start reading to Blaine, but when a nurse came in he quickly got on his feet and looked at her.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Marge. I'll be here all night. I'll be in here at least every half an hour, so you really don't have to get up every time."

"Hi. I'm Kurt. I'm his boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you. I'm here to give him some antibiotics and to take away the anesthetic medicine."

"Okay." Kurt said and sat down.

"How long have you been together then?"

"For... It's been 8 months soon."

"Oh, that's sweet. And now you're at his side in the hospital, even during thanksgiving. Don't you want to be with your family?" She smiled at him.

She was an old woman; you would think she would be retired by now. But she filled Kurt with security. He was glad she was Blaine's nurse. He felt like he could tell her everything.

"Well, my family is his family. He was born by two shitty parents who treated him extremely badly. Since May my parents have had custody of him. We are a weird family. We are both boyfriends and brothers kinda..."

"Well, wasn't that nice of them? Taking him in like that?"

"I guess... He wouldn't have survived without them." Kurt said and took Blaine's hand.

"Oh, it was that bad?"

"Yes, his father's in jail because of it."

"Poor thing."

"You have no idea."

"So, I'll be back in a little while. Press on the button if you need me."

"Okay, thanks."

She left the room and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Oh, Blainey. Living everyday with you made me forget everything you've been through. Being here and telling people about it makes me remember it all again. Of course I haven't forgotten it, but it's not like I think about it every day. But you must do. Of course you do. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I've been a dick. I'm so, so sorry."

Kurt felt tears running before he started sobbing. He pressed his face to the mattress. How could he have been annoyed with Blaine not studying? He had been so inconsiderate.

* * *

Burt came in carrying a salad and a diet coke for his son. He knew Carole and Kristen had kept feeding him during the day but he was about to try again. That was his thought anyway. But when he walked into the room to find his two sons both sleeping, that thought vanished. He stood in the doorway watching the two of them.

"Excuse me." He heard from behind.

When he turned he saw a nurse rolling in a bed in the room.

"Is Blaine getting a roommate?" He asked her.

"No, it's for Kurt. We have lots of beds free tonight, so I thought I would give him one."

"Oh, thank you!" Burt said.

"You're their father?"

"I am, sorry, I'm Burt."

"I'm Marge. I'll be here all night." She smiled at him.

Burt smiled back. When she started checking Blaine over he lifted his son and laid him down on the bed, he stirred at the movement and looked around him when Burt laid him down.

"Blaine?"

"He's still sleeping, Kurt. I'll wake you if anything happens. You get some sleep now."

"But I should..." Kurt mumbled before sinking back to sleep.

Burt removed his shoes before he pulled the blanket over him.

"Love you, buddy, sleep tight, I'll be right here."

* * *

The night was slow for Burt. He kept nodding off in the armchair and was startled awake when Marge or anyone else came into the room. Around 5 am, it was Blaine that woke Burt, by moving around a bit. He moved his hand as if he tried to find a position where it wouldn't hurt. Burt pressed the bottom to alert Marge that Blaine was awake.

"Sssh... I know you're hurting." Burt took Blaine's left hand in his.

"Kurt?" Blaine slurred and opened his eyes. They were pointing in different directions and he quickly closed them again when he couldn't focus.

"No, it's Burt. Kurt's right here, if you want I'll wake him."

"Oh, dad." He slurred.

Burt felt his heart swell.

"I'm right here, Blaine."

"Hurts so much..."

Marge came in and Burt rose and let go off Blaine's hand.

"No, dad, don't leave me." Blaine slurred.

"Never, kid." Burt said and sat down again and took his hand.

"Blaine, can you tell me where you are?" Marge asked him.

"Hurts."

"Okay, where does it hurt?"

"Hurts so much."

"Okay, I'm gonna give you some more painkillers. You'll fall back into sleep soon."

"Hurts..." Blaine slurred.

It didn't take many seconds after Marge had given him some more medicine before he fell silent and limp in the bed again.

"So, I wouldn't say he's awake, but it's getting there." Marge said. "You okay?"

"Yes, of course!"

"You're crying."

"My son's hurting..." Burt explained.

Marge nodded; she was used to parents and their feelings. She took Blaine's blood pressure and measured his oxygen level before she left the room.

* * *

The next day, or the same day but later, Carole came and Burt went home to get some sleep. Blaine woke every couple of hours. He moved around, clearly in pain before he slurred out a "hurts...". He was given more pain medicine. Later he was taken for more x-rays where the doctors could see that the operation had been successful.

Kurt didn't leave his side. He nodded off now and then when Blaine was calm, but was awake the second Blaine started shifting in bed.

The doctor came in and talked to them in the afternoon. They weren't pleased by his pain level and with the dosage of painkillers he required to become calm. They wanted him to deal with the pain in other ways other than with medicine. Carole informed them about the high dosage of sedatives he was on, and they understood it more. They still changed the medicine to a different kind, which hopefully would make him less sedated.

* * *

Around 8 pm, Blaine rose from the land of drugs. He opened his eyes and blinked in the bright light. He closed his eyes again. He felt something irritating his nose and he lifted his right hand to take it away. Pain shot through his body and he screamed out. The pain subdued when he put the hand down. He lifted his left hand and pulled the annoying thing in his nose away.

"Blaine, sweety, you need to have it there, it brings you extra oxygen." Carole told him.

He opened his eyes and tried to focus on her. She smiled at him as she put the tube back under his nose. He groaned, the irritation was back. Once again he lifted his right hand to remove it and once again the pain was overwhelming and made him scream out. He took his left hand and pulled his tube away.

"Blaine, you really need to have it there."

As she tried to put it back he moved his head on his side.

"Noooo..." He whined.

"Yes, sweety, it helps you."

He heard a door open and soon his left hand was in its right place again; in Kurt's hand.

"Blainey, you awake?" Kurt said.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him. He smiled big.

"Cuddle." He said and moved to the side, making room for Kurt to join him.

Kurt looked at Carole who nodded to him. While he climbed onto the bed she pressed the button for a nurse. Kurt took Blaine in his embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked him.

"Tired. She's mean." Blaine mumbled.

"Who's mean to you?"

"Mom."

"Blaine, I just want you to feel good, and right now that means to have some extra oxygen."

"No. Mean."

Carole just smiled at him. Kurt held out his hand for the plastic tube and Carole gave it to him.

"Blaine? How about we put it right here for a while?" Kurt put it close to Blaine's nose, but not right under it.

"Mmmmokay." Blaine hummed.

Carole smiled at Kurt, it was better than nothing. She guessed he wouldn't be awake for long anyway. A nurse came into the room.

"Hi, Blaine, how nice of you to wake up." She said to him.

Blaine didn't respond other than by burying himself further into Kurt's side.

"Blaine, can you look at me for a moment?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

"Blainey, honey. Look at me." Kurt said and Blaine did as he was told. "Good, can you look at mom?"

Blaine nodded and looked at Carole who was standing behind the nurse.

"Mean, but I love you." He stated.

"Love you too." Carole told him.

"Blaine, can you point to your nose for me?" The nurse asked.

Once again he shook his head.

"Blainey, where's your nose?" Kurt asked him in a light voice; it was like talking to a child.

Blaine smiled big at him and lifted his right hand to show Kurt. The movement caused the pain to shoot along his arm and he screamed.

"Hurts." He whimpered into Kurt's body.

"It's fine for now, I'm gonna give him some more painkillers and he'll be sleeping soon." The nurse said and did as she said.

It didn't take long until Blaine's body became limp and Carole could put back the tube that fed him with oxygen.

"I'm really sorry, he isn't as stubborn as this normally."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I got what I wanted from him. Most likely he won't remember this at all tomorrow. And I'm used to patients saying the most crazy things."

"Okay." Carole said. "Thanks."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: enjoy guys. As always, all the mistakes are mine, since I never can stop myself from doing changes after my fabulous beta Lauren had done hear job.**

* * *

Blaine didn't wake any more that evening. He moved in the bed again around noon the following day, he shifted so he was lying on his side instead of his back. Carole took it as a good sign; he had been too drugged during the days that had passed to shift from his back. He was still on two forms of antibiotics and he still needed oxygen, but the fever wasn't dangerously high anymore.

At 3 pm that day Blaine opened his eyes and tried to stretch his body. He groaned as his ribs protested and his wrist hurt. He was about to fall back to sleep when a voice reached him.

"Blainey?"

"Kurt?" He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his fiancé sitting next to his bed.

"You awake?"

"I am."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired." He told him. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt laughed out loud at this.

"How am I feeling? I'm fine, silly."

"Why was that a funny question?" Blaine asked but he was getting increasingly tired and the bed was so comfy. His eyes slid close before Kurt could answer him. "So tired."

"Blaine? Can you stay awake for me?" Carole asked him.

Blaine forced his eyelids up and shifted in bed. He groaned as his ribs and wrist hurt him. Carole was on the other side. He looked around the room. He wasn't at home or at Kristen's.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We're at the hospital." Kurt told him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine could clearly see that he was the one in hospital clothes, with one wrist in a cast, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What's the last thing you remember sweetie?"

"I went up to the big house to turn on the heater." He said after thinking about it.

"That's was on Wednesday. Now it's..." Kurt turned to Carole.

"It's Saturday." She told them.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"You have pneumonia. You went to get some water in the middle of the night and fell and broke your wrist." Carole explained.

"So tired." Blaine mumbled.

"Go to sleep, honey, we're right here."

"Mmm..."

"He's awake." Kurt said to Carole when Blaine was sleeping again.

"Yes, now I'd say he's awake. Could you be convinced to go home to take a shower and change your clothes then?"

"A shower wouldn't be all that bad." Kurt admitted.

"Good. I'll call Burt and see if someone can come and get you. I know Finn is dying to see Blaine."

Kurt smiled at Carole.

Finn and Puck entered the room half an hour later. Blaine was still asleep.

"Dude! He looks so small!" Finn said.

"Is he drugged like when he came home from the hospital the first time?" Puck asked, remembering when Blaine had revealed he was afraid of him and then wanted to touch his hair.

"No, he was yesterday. Now he's just tired." Carole told them.

"I wanna talk to him!" Finn whined a bit.

A nurse who had entered the room during Finn's whining smiled to him.

"Well, I guess you're lucky then, cause I'm about to wake him up."

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked.

"I want him to sit up a bit to see what that does to his breathing. We want to remove his oxygen tube soon." She explained.

"Oh. Can I wake him up?" Kurt asked her.

"Of course."

Kurt sat down in the armchair and shook Blaine.

"Blainey? Hon? It's time to wake up."

"So tired." Blaine mumbled and pressed himself further down into the pillow.

"I know, but you need to wake up so the nurse can help you."

"Don't want help."

"I know, but it's important."

Blaine sighed but forced his eyelids open. He smiled at the sight of Kurt.

"Are you wearing my one-piece, Kurty?" He asked with a smile.

"We left in the middle of night, don't judge me..."

"Isn't it the best though?"

"I'll admit it's pretty good. But now I've worn it since Thursday, it's time for a change soon."

Blaine smiled to him. His eyelids started closing again.

"Tired."

"No, Blaine, you need to talk to the nurse as well." Kurt said.

"Blaine?" The nurse asked him.

"Yeah?" He asked but didn't open his eyes.

"Can you lay on your back for me?"

He groaned but did as he was told, still without opening his eyes.

"Good, now I'm gonna raise the back on your bed so you'll be sitting up."

As she started to raise his bed, he opened his eyes.

"Dizzy." He stated.

Kurt took his left hand and squeezed it.

"I know." The nurse said. "That's why I'm doing this with you in bed. Just take your time."

Blaine kept looking at Kurt as he slowly rose to sit up. It took some time for him to be okay with this new position.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

He turned to look at her and was surprised to find Finn and Puck watching him from the foot of the bed.

"I'm okay." He said uncertain.

"Good, then we'll move you to the side of the bed. Kurt can help you. It's best if you sit so you have your legs on Kurt's side on the bed."

Blaine slowly, with help of Kurt and Carole moved so he was sitting on the bed. Kurt sat next to him when he finally was sitting without back support.

"I'm gonna faint." He mumbled.

"No, you're not." The nurse stated. "And if you do, we'll bring you back."

"Contradiction." He mumbled, causing Kurt and Carole to chuckle.

After sitting up for a few minutes, he was less dizzy but much more tired.

"So, Blaine, I'm gonna remove your oxygen tube." The nurse said.

He scrunched his nose as he was relieved of the tube.

"I'm so tired." He said after some time.

"I know, you're soon going back in the bed. I'm just gonna measure your oxygen level."

Carole watched her doing it.

"What is it now?"

"It's 87 %." She told her.

"Not perfect." Carole said.

"Mom, hush. It's good enough for me to sleep some more." Blaine said.

The nurse smiled and Carole kissed him on the forehead.

"You can go back to sleep now, Blaine." The nurse said.

"Told ya!" Blaine said and leaned against Kurt.

"No, first you have to lie down, sweets." Carole said.

"No, no, no. Do you know the effort it took to get me up here? I'm staying, mom."

Puck stepped forward and scooped Blaine up and put him down on his back.

"Thanks. You okay?" Blaine asked him.

"I've been better." Puck answered.

"I know the feeling. Have you spoken to your mom?"

"Nah, she's still in the hospital."

"I'm sosorrypu..." Blaine mumbled as his eyes closed on him.

"Kurt!" He shouted and forced his eyes up.

"Yes!" Kurt asked.

"Love you." Blaine mumbled before he let sleep took him.

Kurt smiled fondly at him and stepped away to let the nurse put the oxygen tube back under his nose.

"He's quite funny like this." Finn said.

"What the oxygen level when he's lying down?" Carole asked.

"It's 83%." The nurse answered.

"Why is it still so low?" Carole asked, mostly to herself.

"I don't know. I think the doctors want to take some more x-rays of his lungs."

"Okay..."

* * *

Burt called Carole later that day, informing her that Kurt had collapsed after a long shower. One minute he had been sitting on the couch joking with Martin and the next minute he was deep asleep, sitting up on the same couch. They decided to let him sleep.

Blaine woke up couple of times. He managed to drink some water and to sit up for five minutes before it was too exhausting for him and he fell back to sleep. But every time he sat up his oxygen level rose which calmed Carole down.

Blaine slept all through the night. So did Carole on the bed Marge had brought in for Kurt.

* * *

The next morning Burt drove Kurt, Finn and Puck to the hospital. Blaine was feeling better and was able to move and sit on the armchair. Not for long, but it did wonders for his lungs and the oxygen level.

Kurt had a loud discussion with Burt and Carole about him going to Lima. It was Sunday and the following day was a normal school day for him. He had written his essay during the days at the hospital. But he refused to leave Cincinnati without Blaine and his parents refused to let him miss school. After a three hours long discussion, interrupted by Blaine waking up some times, Kurt realized his parents wouldn't buckle about this. Blaine tried to comfort him, which made Kurt even more upset.

That afternoon Kurt, Burt, Finn and Puck drove to Lima and left Carole and Blaine in Cincinnati. The doctors were positive Blaine would leave the hospital in a couple of days. Kurt sat silent, sulking, in the front seat next to his father who drove Kurt's car to Lima. Burt let him be, he knew his son well enough to know there wasn't anything he could do at this point to cheer him up.

When Burt parked at their house Kurt's phone alerted him he got a new email. He opened it when he was alone in his and Blaine's room. He sat down on the bed and sighed, but smiled when he opened the email.

_My dearest Kurt._

_You just left some hours ago but I already miss you so much._

_I'm so used to having you next to me all the time. That or, when you're at school, knowing that you soon will be home. During the days when you're at school I usually have a mental note of things I want to talk to you about. Because you know, I want to share everything with you._

_I love you so much._

_Now I'm tired and need to sleep._

_Your Blaine forever_

* * *

My beloved Blainey

Thanks for your email.

We just got home. The car ride took forever and all I could think of was you. I feel so bad for leaving you. It was different when you were at the hospital here in Lima, then I could come and visit you every day. Even if you didn't wake up, or was too drugged to talk, I still got to see you and hug you. Now I can't. And it sucks so badly. I'm so sorry Blaine, Do you feel like I've abandoned you? I'm so sorry.

I'm gonna take a shower now.

Love you the most.

Your Kurt

* * *

_My dearest Kurt._

_I've just had the antibiotics and I'm gonna sleep for the night now. Carole is already sleeping in your bed. Not your bed, but in the bed Marge brought in for you._

_Tomorrow they are gonna take more x-rays of my lungs. They can't figure out why my oxygen level is still so low. And the fever has started the rise again. I hate having a fever._

_No, Kurt, I don't feel abandoned one little bit. You need to go to school. And mom is here. She said she would talk with the doctors tomorrow about transferring me to the hospital in Lima. We'll see what they say about it. It wouldn't be too bad. But, on the other side, I kinda recognize some of the nurses by now. But mom says by tomorrow, when it isn't the weekend anymore, there will be different nurses._

_Dinner tonight was so yucky. It was suppose to some fish with rice. Let's just say it wasn't as good as the turkey I missed out on thanksgiving. Please, tell me about thanksgivings! What did I miss? What did you guys eat? Tell me, tell me!_

_I love you to the moon and back._

_Your Blaine for ever_

* * *

My beloved Blaine,

I'm just about to go to sleep too. We had a nice dinner. Dad bought pizza and we ate it in front of the tv while watching some football game. I have no idea between which teams, and I couldn't care less. But it was still nice to sit there and listen to them talking and analyzing the game, it kinda made me feel like "one of the guys". That isn't a feeling I have a lot. Not that I'm complaining, it's just a fact. I'm just so typical gay. I'm the kind of gay that makes the stereotype living. Fashion, the voice, the non-existing interest in sports...

Well, enough of that.

When I had eaten I went up to our room. But I feel so lonely, Blaine. You're not here. I don't know what I did before you lived here, it wasn't that long ago. It's so weird. My entire being longs for you. Not in a sexual way (not only anyway ;)) but it's like I have gotten so use to you being here. And now I'm here all alone. And I keep reaching for you, just to feel you under my hand. But you're not here.

The fever sucks, I'm so sorry Blaine, I hope they find out something from the x-rays tomorrow. And I so hope you can be transferred to Lima.

Thanksgiving... Well, Blaine, I didn't really celebrate it either. Don't think anyone in the family did. I don't know. I was next to you the whole time, honey. Dad and Carole tried to get me to leave, but I didn't. Not until you were awake at least.

Did you hear the gossip in the family? If you don't know what I'm talking about, ask Carole.

Clothes for tomorrow are chosen.

The alarm is set.

School tomorrow. Sucks.

Love you the most.

Your Kurt

* * *

My beloved Blaine,

I'm off to school now. Text me, email me, call me whenever.

Love you the most.

Your Kurt

* * *

_My dearest Kurt,_

_Carole just told me about Kristen and Martin and their baby... And about the puking in the ER. I found it with hilarious! I laughed so much my ribs hurt ten times more now. But I feel bad for Kristen, feeling sick all the time can't be fun. Mom said she was sick all the time with Finn._

_Kurt, reading about how you see yourself kills me. You should talk to Hannah about it. You know what, though, Kurt? Fashion, your voice and your interest in other things other than sports doesn't make you gay. That makes you you. And I love you. There are plenty of straight guys who are into fashion. And there are plenty of gays into sports. So stop talking yourself down. You're amazing. YOU are amazing... You ARE amazing. You are AMAZING. YOU ARE AMAZING. I love you so much._

_I'm sad you don't feel like one of the guys. Is it important to be one of them? I never felt like one of the guys, I never had any guys to be a part of. This isn't a "poor Blaine" thing; it's just me trying to understand._

_I feel the same way, Kurt. I miss you all the time. I'm not allowed to be transferred though... Apparently the pain I've been having when I breathe, wasn't just from the broken rib, there is a lot of fluid in one of my lungs. So later today I'm having another surgery where they put a little tube in my lung to drain the fluid. I'm kinda nervous about it. I don't like having things put in my body that shouldn't be there. I already have bolts sticking out from my wrist._

_I like that we are pen pals now, I find out a lot more stuff about you. If there's anything you are having a hard time telling me, you can write it, it seems like you have an easier time expressing yourself when you're writing. I want us to be completely honest, and if you find it easy by writing, then go for it!_

_I'm sorry you had to spend your thanksgiving in the hospital. That was not my plan... But, knowing you, they couldn't get you to leave for anything, right?_

_Hope school is good for you, that you meet your friends and that you have fabulous day._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_You are perfect to me._

_Your Blaine forever_


	36. Chapter 36

My beloved Blaine,

It was so good to talk to you on the phone. I don't expect you to remember it, Carole warned me about that. We didn't say anything important. You kept talking about Mickey and Minnie mouse, that the man and woman behind the voices are married. I actually knew it, but now, after you told me about ten times, I know it a little more.

You say the craziest things when you're drugged... Like cute-crazy things, but please don't start taking drugs just to be cute, there's no reason - you're the cutest off drugs as well!

Good to hear that your oxygen level had risen since they put that tube in. Carole said that when the tube is out and your fever has gone down, that you can come home! Can't wait!

Wanna hear something funny (not for Rachel, but it made me laugh...) that happened in school today? Rachel, Mercedes and I had bought lunch and were heading to a table in the cafeteria. They were serving Jello for dessert and someone had dropped it on the floor. Rachel stepped in it and lost her balance. She landed on her back and seconds later her tray landed on her face, not with the food up... So, she's all messy (and embarrassed), so she goes to change into her other clothes (being in New direction makes us always have a change of clothes in the locker). She comes back and we'd finish eating. She follows a little after us out in the corridor, and when she goes through the door, she gets slushied. In her new change of clothes. It's terrible, but at the same time, it's so funny and she had a test later so she couldn't ditch school... So she changes into her PE clothes and walks around in those all day. Coach Sue was on her like a hawk all afternoon. :)

About the whole being "one of the guys"; no, it's not important for me. It felt like that yesterday, but not really. I just wanna be me, that's the most important thing. And to be with you of course.

And thank you, Blaine. It means a lot to me that you love all the things I sometimes struggle with.

This writing thing suits me, you're right about that. It had always been easier for me to express myself in writing.

And there has been something I have wanted to discuss with you for some time now. But I don't know how to bring it up... But I guess I'm writing about it now.

When we have sex (which is amazing!), it's always you that... Tops and it's always me who is bottom... We have never spoken about this. But, how do you feel about doing it the other way? What are your thoughts and feelings about it? Would it be important for you to switch? It wouldn't for me...

Okay... I'm and I'm hard as rock... I have to go and shower... I'll be thinking of you!

Love you always and beyond.

Your blushing Kurt

* * *

_My horniest Kurt,_

_You do realize that I'm sharing a small room with mom, right? I can't read stuff like that in a hospital bed... It makes me... Harder than rock... And I can't do a thing about it. I'm not allowed to shower until my tube is out, and even if I could, my right hand is in a cast... And it hurts like hell when I try to use it..._

_But... Now that I've taken some deep breaths (And to be honest, it's been 30 minutes since I wrote the paragraph above.) I'm gonna answer your question. I love topping you. I love it, Kurt. I don't want to switch, and to be totally honest, I don't think I could be the bottom. It could trigger bad memories for me. I don't know. But, if you would wanna switch, then I'd work on it for you. I'd do anything for you._

_Love you the most,_

_Your Blaine for ever_

* * *

_My dearest Kurt,_

_I just slept some more and I'm gonna write to you some more._

_I keep hearing that I'm weird / funny / cute on drugs. But, it's not enough to make me wanna be on them forever. And, I have no memory of our phone call yesterday. At all. The nurse that worked when I came back from the operation is working today and she laughed at me this morning and commented on something I'd said yesterday. I have no memory of her or of the conversation... That's really weird, that I don't remember it. Carole and you usually don't expect me to remember things from drugged conversations, thank you for that! It makes me feel so stupid..._

_Poor Rachel, she must have felt so stupid... But, I could totally see the funny side of it, hope she can too, soon._

_Now for the good news... I've been able to take the oxygen tube away! Yey for me! When I fall asleep though, or rather when I wake up, I always have the tube under my nose, so someone (I'm guessing mom, but I have no proof), puts it there when I'm sleeping. It makes me wonder how deep I sleep... If Carole can move my head around, I'm guessing I sleep quite hard?_

_And that has made me think about the night when I was brought here, can you tell me about it? I have no memory from it..._

_I've been awake for an hour, so now I have to sleep some more. Do you think I'll wake up with an oxygen tube under my nose? I'm betting I will._

_Love you so much._

_Your Blaine for ever._

* * *

_Kurty,_

_Right when I had written my last email and was about to put my phone on the table, I saw that Carole is sleeping, so I might be able to sleep without the freaking oxygen tube!_

_Love you._

* * *

My beloved Blaine,

I'm curious... Did you wake up with an oxygen tube or not?

Rachel isn't able to laugh about it yet... But I'm still laughing about it. Mercedes is as well!

Are you always awake about an hour before you need to go back to sleep?

It's awesome that you're able to be without oxygen. I know you didn't like that tube, or the blowing.

And, yes, Blaine, you do sleep hard. Especially when you're sick. Carole could change your sheets without you noticing.

That night... It was scary... I woke up by a loud crash. You weren't in the bed with me. I found you at the bottom of the stairs. You were a pile of Blaine. You were burning up; you had such a high fever. You drank some water. I think that was your mission when you were about to walk down the stairs. Then you fell asleep and I couldn't move you, so I called Carole for help. She called Kristen, who apparently sleeps harder than you when she's pregnant. So Martin answered (and thereby came out as Kristen's boyfriend to Carole). He carried you to the car and we drove to the ER.

The car ride was crazy... We kept stopping for Kristen; she had to throw up, while you were passed out on my knee in the backseat. It was like 4 am and we were so tired and it just became so funny with Kristen's puking, so we laughed all the way there...

I'm guessing it's not funny for you now, but it was then... ;)

You got a letter today! It was addressed to you, mom & dad. Dad opened it, and inside the first envelope was another envelope with only your name on it. Do you have a secret admirer? Should I be jealous?

Nothing fun happened in school today. Other than I got loads of homework, I'm about to start on that now...

Love you.

Blaine, you are my life now (quote from where?)

Your Kurt

* * *

_My twilight-crazy Kurt,_

_You really thought I wouldn't be able to say where that quote is from? How many times have we watched twilight? 100?_

_You should be extremely jealous! Of course I have a secret admirer that sends letters to me and my parents! That's so logical! I have no idea who sent me a letter though... Guess I have to wait and see..._

_I did wake without the oxygen tube! Only because when I woke up, mom was still sleeping. A nurse gave me antibiotics. She's a bit funny and we talked some. Then after the antibiotics, she has to flush the IV with something, they have these syringes that are a bit tricky to start flushing with. They press on it and nothing happens and then they push some more and then the liquid is all over the place... So, this nurse usually presses it beside my bed before putting it to the IV line, but this time she pressed it over the bed, and it came with such force it hit Carole in the face. So she woke up by a shower of liquid! You should have seen her face! It was priceless!_

_Guess what Kurt?_

_Guess what?_

_GUESS WHAT?_

_They took out the tube from my lung today! And tomorrow I'm coming home to Lima! To the hospital, but still! I'll be so much closer to you! We are leaving the hospital here after the morning antibiotics. Mom has her car here, and since she's a nurse, I can go with her. They wanted me to go with an ambulance, but I so didn't want that!_

_Yes, I'm awake for about an hour before I have to sleep. Then I sleep for two hours before I wake up. That's the rhythm these days. Mom says it's the infection, the antibiotics and the pain medicine combined with the usual sedatives that make me such fun person! ):_

_But they said today I only have to have the antibiotics for another three days after today. Or, rather, I need the IV antibiotics for three more days then I'll have pills for another week._

_When they took x-rays, they saw my broken and healed ribs. So when Carole was in the cafeteria today, a nurse, a doctor and a social worker came in to talk with me. I was totally blindsided. I couldn't form any words. I just started crying when I heard them talking about it, and asking me if Carole and Burt are mean to me. I got so angry, but I was crying, so I couldn't talk... How could they ever think mom and dad would ever do that? Well, fortunately, Carole came back then, and could explain everything._

_I wish I could just be Blaine Hummel and no one would ask anything, I wish my past didn't have to be brought up over and over again. I just want to learn to live, not to always have the past to explain. I love that about you. You don't always bring my past into everything we do. You expect me to study when that's what we agreed on. I'm so grateful for that._

_I love you so much._

_If you can come to the hospital tomorrow, then we'll see each other then, otherwise we'll see each other in a couple of days!_

_You are my life too Kurty._

_Your Blaine forever_

* * *

What?

I'm gonna see you tomorrow?

Yeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

Right, maybe I should write a proper email as well...

My Blaine forever and ever,

I can't believe you're coming to Lima! I can't wait to see you!

Carole told me about the incident with the doctor and social worker. I'm so sorry Blainey, I'm sorry your past doesn't let you be. But you do know they ask out of love and care, right? If you hadn't been with us already, wouldn't it have been nice if they gave you an opportunity to tell them about your parents? But, they should have read your papers a bit more; we talked about this at the ER as well. The doctor brought it up then, Carole explained and she let it be. Anyone could see that Carole and dad don't want to hurt you or anything like that.

I'm so sorry about that Blaine, but, I'm also glad they did care. You've told me about times when social workers, teachers and others have not done their work about this, so it pleases me to hear that someone actually does their job! Try to see it from the ten year's old Blaine who didn't want anything more than to be asked those questions.

Rachel started talking about NYADA and Juilliard today. I told her I had changed my mind and wasn't about to pursue a career in music, that I wanted to be a social worker and help kids in need. She became so angry. This was during lunch. She screamed and screamed at me before she stormed out of the cafeteria. We sat with the rest of the glee club, and they were very supportive about it. Especially Puck and Finn. They told me that I would make an amazing social worker, and Puck said he wished he had met a social worker like me when he was younger. That meant a lot for me. To hear that from someone who actually have been there.

Rachel didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Mercedes and Tina tried to talk some sense into her, but she refused. I don't really care; I know she'll come around. This is just the drama queen Rachel is.

So funny that Carole got showered by the IV liquid! What did she say? I can't see her getting angry about that.

I'm done with my homework now.

I'm guessing you're sleeping already, you did sound really sleepy when we talked. It's so good to hear your voice even though I like this emailing as well.

I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed.

See you tomorrow!.

Love you now and forever.

Your Kurt

* * *

_My dearest Kurt._

_I just got my last Cincinnati dose of antibiotics. Mom's getting the car and soon we'll be on our way home._

_She didn't get angry about the shower. She was just confused. I don't know if she was really awake, cause she just looked at us and then went back to sleep. :)_

_See you soon!_

_Can't wait!_

_Love you the most._

_Your Blaine forever_


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: you ready for Kurt and Blaine to meet again after some days apart!**

**Lauren, thank you! You are amazing! I love you!**

* * *

Kurt couldn't sit still at school. Mercedes and Rachel (who had whispered a forgive me that morning) were becoming more and more annoyed with him, he was aware of that, but he couldn't help himself. He kept looking at his phone to see what time it was. Carole texted him around noon telling him where in the hospital in Lima they were.

When the last class of the day finally was over Kurt sprinted to the parking lot. He jumped in his car and drove to the hospital. He basically ran all the way to the infection ward. This ward wasn't as secured, as the psychiatric ward was, so Kurt could let himself in. He had to wander around a bit; the ward was confusingly done in a square. Finally he found the room and slowly went inside. Carole was sitting in an armchair reading a book. Kurt was about to say hello to her when he saw Blaine on the bed. The longing for his fiancé had been like a little flame all these days, but when he saw Blaine laying there, snoring lightly as he was laying on his back, the little flame burst into a large fire. Nothing other than Blaine mattered anymore; he needed to be close to him, to feel him under his hands. He quickly climbed on the bed and drew Blaine closer. Blaine shifted in his sleep and curled himself around Kurt.

"Mmm... Kurty..." Blaine mumbled in his sleep and Kurt pressed him even closer. Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed smell, the touch of Blaine.

Carole watched Kurt as he entered the room, how he stared transfixed at the sleeping teen on the bed. She smiled as she saw him fling himself on the bed and then press his body close to Blaine's. Her smile grew larger as she watched Blaine shift towards Kurt in bed and mumble before he went still again.

The nurse came into the room just as Blaine had stilled in the bed. She also smiled at the sight of the two of them before she turned to Carole. She waved for her to follow her out of the room. Standing in the small room, acting like an airlock between the corridor and the room, she explained their plan for Blaine.

"So, we got the results of the blood tests and the doctors here think he could go home today, I'll give him a dose of antibiotics now, and he'll go home with you, and tomorrow you'll have to return and he'll get another dose. But we want you to be okay with that."

"I'm totally fine with that." Carole said.

"And Blaine? You think he would be okay?"

"Oh, look at them. They haven't been together for four days; they are so fine with Blaine sleeping at home tonight."

"Okay, he'll be very tired, so he might not be much of a company though."

"We don't care; we're kinda use to that." Carole said.

"Okay, I'll get the antibiotics then." The nurse said and walked away.

Carole went back into the room and started packing their things. She let Kurt and Blaine be. She heard from the light snoring that Blaine was still sleeping, but she let Kurt enjoy being close to his fiancé instead of starting a conversation with him.

It didn't take many minutes before the nurse came back into the room.

"Can I wake them?"

"Yes, of course. Kurt isn't sleeping, but I can wake Blaine." Carole said and went up to the bed.

She discovered that she had been wrong when she came closer. Kurt was asleep as well. Carole smiled. Burt had told her that Kurt had had trouble sleeping while Blaine was away; he was tossing and turning in bed, hours before he'd fall asleep. She knew it wasn't caused by worry, it was caused by longing. He was so used to have Blaine next to him in bed that he couldn't fall asleep without him. Carole had experienced the same thing when she was with Blaine in the hospital. Blaine had been too sick to not sleep, but Carole knew he longed for Kurt just as much. They were so good together, they truly belonged together.

"Kurt? Blaine?" She shook them lightly and Kurt stirred.

"I fell asleep?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, you did, sweetie. Blaine has to wake up as well."

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled unconsciously at the sight. He pressed a kiss on Blaine's slightly parted lips. When he didn't get any response, he shook Blaine and called his name. Blaine stirred after a while and smiled big when he realized he was waking up in Kurt's arms.

"You're here!"

"I am."

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. I think you're going to get some medicine now."

Blaine turned and smiled at the nurse who was sitting next to the bed. He shifted so she could reach his iv-line.

"Shall I move?" Kurt asked the nurse.

"No, I want you here." Blaine said.

"It's fine." The nurse said with a smile.

As soon as she had started giving Blaine the antibiotics, he turned so he could look at Kurt again.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Slow. But good."

"Good. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. But now you're in Lima again."

"Yes, much closer to you!"

"You know what Blaine?" Carole asked with a smile. "You are allowed to sleep at home tonight."

"What? Really?" Blaine turned to the nurse.

"Yes, in about one minute, when I've given you this medicine, you're free to go!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blaine squealed with joy.

"You're so very welcome. You have to come back here tomorrow for some tests and medicine though."

"But I get to be at home tonight? And sleep in my bed?"

"Yes! But, I'm gonna warn you; I think you should expect yourself to be very tired. You are fighting a nasty pneumonia. There's a risk you'll be sleeping most of the evening."

"Oh, my family is used to that by now." Blaine said.

Both Carole and Kurt smiled huge at the 'my family'.

When the nurse was done, she went to get a wheelchair and they were on their way home. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand and couldn't stop looking at him as they made their way down to the car. Blaine and Kurt climbed into the backseat while Carole said goodbye to the nurse and packed their bags in the trunk. Before starting the car, she turned to the backseat.

"Kurt? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Kurt said.

"Your car? Didn't you drive here?"

"Oh... Right... Totally forgot about that." Kurt said and unbuckled the seatbelt.

"Please, mom, can I go with Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, you certainly can. What do you want for dinner, Blaine?"

"Can you make your salmon and pasta dish?"

"Of course. I'll stop by the grocery store and we'll meet at home?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

When Carole entered the house an hour after Blaine and Kurt arrived home, they were already snuggling in their bed. It wasn't sexual at all, they were fully clothed. They just laid there enjoying the company of each other. They didn't say much, both fully content with looking at each other. Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine's eyelids becoming heavier and he was forcing them to remain open.

"You go to sleep, honey, I'll be right here when you wake up." Kurt said with a soft voice.

Blaine smiled but kept forcing his eyelids open. Kurt let his finger travel on Blaine's forehead and down his nose. When he stroked Blaine's eyebrows, it automatically made Blaine close his eyes and Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine give up the fight against sleep and felt him becoming more relaxed in his arms. He felt Blaine's muscles twitching as he fell even deeper into sleep. Kurt reached for the book he had taken with him to bed just for this occasion and started reading it.

It didn't take long between hearing Carole arrive home and for the lovely smell of pasta with salmon to travel up the stairs and into their bedroom. Kurt heard when the rest of the family came home. Puck and Finn came home bringing noise to the house, laughing and turning on the tv. Burt came home and talked to Carole before he hit the shower. Kurt put the book down and closed his eyes. He let the noises in the house penetrate his conscious along with Blaine's deep breaths.

Carole knocked on the door a short while later. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at her when she entered the room.

"Dinner's ready." She said with a smile. "Has he slept long?"

"No, maybe half an hour. Should I let him sleep?"

"No, wake him up. He needs to eat. He'll sleep after dinner as well."

"I'm so glad he's home. I've missed him so much."

"Trust me, he missed you too!"

Kurt smiled and faced his sleeping beauty.

"Blainey? It's time to wake up. Honey?" He shook Blaine lightly.

Blaine groaned and buried himself further into Kurt's embrace.

"Come on, honey. Dinner's ready!"

Carole left the room when she saw signs of Blaine waking up; the groaning, the nose scrunching and the stretching of his feet. It was something Blaine always did when you woke him up and he wanted to keep on sleeping. But she knew it meant he was awake enough to wake up properly.

Kurt and Blaine came down to the kitchen five minutes later. Blaine now in his onepiece. He looked dead tired but smiled when he saw his family at the table.

"Home at last!" He sighed and sat down at his place at the table.

"Yeah, we've missed you. So glad you're home, kid!" Burt said.

"Thanks dad." Blaine said. He didn't realize he'd use the "dad"-word and he missed Burt's eyes starting to tear. Carole and Kurt saw it. Blaine had come so far from the boy they had help to undress and had seen all the bruises covering his entire body many months ago.

Carole shook herself out of the trip at memory lane and started serving the food.

"Can you help me cut the food?" Blaine asked her.

"I'll do it!" Kurt was quick to help his one hand boyfriend.

The dinner was chatty as always at a house with four teenagers. Finn told them about this new girl, Bonnie, who had started at McKinley. He had been paired with her for a project in psychology. They were to watch a movie from a certain selection and analyze one of the characters together. The only day they both had free was the following Saturday. So Finn would have a girl over to watch a movie with. This hadn't been popular with Rachel, who had become furious when she heard about it. Finn told the story so well, and with so much humor that they were all laughing about it.

When dinner was finished, all the teens who had been at school had homework to do, so they all disappeared in their rooms. Blaine went to their room and took his iPhone and earphones to the bed.

"Is it okay if I lay here and listen to some music while you study?" He asked Kurt who had placed himself with his laptop and notebook on the bed.

"Of course, sweetie! Aren't you gonna fall asleep though? Maybe you should change into pajamas before?"

"Nah, I'm not tired. I'll change in a bit."

"Okay, it's up to you."

Kurt watched as Blaine laid down on the bed and scrolled through the iPod before deciding on what to listen to. Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine smile when the music started. Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt went back to his homework. It didn't take five minutes before Kurt saw Blaine was sleeping. He smiled to himself and leaned down and pressed a light kiss on Blaine's forehead.

Two hours later Burt knocked on the door. Kurt looked up at from his laptop as he entered the room.

"You okay here?"

"We're fine. Blaine's been sleeping since after dinner and I'm studying for a history test next week."

"Good, good. I was about to make an ice cream run to the shop, you interested?"

"Yes, please! Strawberry for me! Blaine's a chocolate kind of guy."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Are you okay, dad? Going to the store just for ice cream?"

"I'm fine. Carole's out cold on the couch and nothing good is on the tv. You, Finn and Puck are all studying, so I thought I could bring some treats for you guys."

"Carole's asleep as well? Whenever they go to the hospital they end up completely drained." Kurt commented.

"You're the one to talk. I remember about a week ago when we finally got you home when Blaine had woken up. You were talking to Martin and in the middle of the sentence you fell asleep!" Burt chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, see you in a bit!"

"Drive safe!"

"Always do kiddo." Burt said and left the room.

Kurt looked down at Blaine who had shifted during sleep. He had started sleeping on his side of the bed, but now laid pressed against Kurt's leg. Kurt stroked his hair and discovered it soon was time for another haircut. He sighed and went back to his studying. The upcoming weekend would be filled with studying. Puck and Finn also had the same history test to study for, so he knew what they would be doing. Not to forget, Finn would watch some movie with that Bonnie girl as well.

Thinking of things not to forget, Kurt suddenly realized he had forgotten that Blaine had a letter waiting to be opened. He decided not to wake him for it at that moment, he'd let Blaine sleep until Burt came with ice cream.

45 minutes later there was a knock on the door and the entire family came into their room bringing trays with ice cream. Even Carole had been woken for an ice cream date with her family. Kurt woke up Blaine who rose to consciousness quick. After a quick visit at the bathroom he climbed up to bed next to Kurt and smiled at his family sitting around their room eating ice cream. Puck and Finn ate their ice cream and then disappeared to their rooms to keep studying.

"Big test, huh?" Burt asked Kurt.

"Yes, but I think I've studied a bit more than those two up to this point. I'm not as stressed as they are about it. But I know what this weekend will bring; studying."

"How are you feeling, honey?" Carole asked Blaine.

"Tired. Really tired. But it's fine. I'm in a bit of pain though... Can I have something for it?"

"Sure, I'll get it with the rest of your medicine." Carole said and got on her feet.

"Can you bring the letter Blaine got some days ago? It's on the counter in the kitchen." Kurt said.

Carole returned some minutes later. Blaine swallowed the medicine before taking the envelope. It was addressed to Blaine Anderson.

"Do you know who it's from?" He asked Burt.

"No. In the first envelope it had a note asking if the Blaine Hummel on this address was the former Blaine Anderson. If that was the case, I should give you this envelope. If not, I'd return it to another address."

"Blaine Anderson. Weird..." Blaine said. He hadn't thought of himself as that in a long time.

He shrugged before he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: who is the mystery letter writer you ask? Well, read on!**

* * *

Dear_ Blaine,_

_My name is Ellen. Your mother and I were best friends growing up._

_Anna and I got pregnant at the same time; I have a daughter who is a month older than you. When she was three, I felt like I needed to extract myself and her from the company of your mom and dad. I felt really strongly that I wanted and needed to stop with the drinking and the drugs and instead focus on being a good mother to my child. Your mom didn't understand me and we had a big argument over this. _

_Over the years, not a single day has passed without me thinking of your mother and of you. _

_Last week I heard from a friend of a friend that your mother had passed away. I'm so sorry for your lost Blaine. When I heard this, I started searching for you. When I couldn't find you on my own, I went to a close friend who is a police officer. She told me that if I wrote you a letter, she'd send it to you. _

_I have no idea where you live or how you are doing. I hope Dave and Anna were able to stop with the drugs and alcohol for your sake. I felt so guilty for leaving you behind, Blaine. You and Georgia, my daughter, were like siblings back then. I've thought so many times in the past that I should've taken you with me. _

_The first thing I did after sobering up and getting a job was to start a saving account for Georgia and for you. For every Christmas, on your birthday and so on, I've put money into your account. I'm sending you all the information about your account along this letter. From now on, it's your money. I'll keep putting in money as before though. _

_I had some concern that if I sent you the money, it would go to your father. Him and I never got along, but when I told this to my friend (the police officer), she told me I didn't have to worry about that. I don't know what she meant, but I trust her, so here's your account. _

_If you ever need anything Blaine, don't hesitate to call me, or contact me in any way. I understand if you don't remember me, but to me you're like a son I abandoned. I was present at your birth; your father couldn't make it. Don't feel pressured to contact me though, I get that this letter might be a strange thing to get. As I said, I have no idea how your life is, and my friend wouldn't tell me anything more than the promise that your money wouldn't go to your father's addiction. _

_If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. I want to get to know you so bad, but I truly understand if you don't feel the same way. _

_I'm sending you all my love._

_You're in my thoughts and prayers every day. _

_/Ellen _

* * *

Blaine read the letter twice in silence. His parents and fiancé kept watching him. At last he looked up and handed the letter to Carole. She took it and watched him snuggle close into Kurt's embrace.

"Shall I read it out loud?" Carole asked him.

Blaine just shrugged and closed his eyes. Carole read it and he felt Kurt's arms tighten the grip around him. Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes when he heard what Ellen had written. When Carole was done, they all sat in silence and watched Blaine.

"Blaine? You wanna talk about this?" Burt asked him.

"He's sleeping again." Kurt said.

He had felt Blaine relax in his tight embrace and it hadn't been many moments before he felt him fall asleep. They stayed silent.

"So, what now?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine has to decide. I'll be happy to call her for him and either invite her here or just give her an update about him." Burt said.

"What about the money?" Kurt asked.

"He doesn't need to worry about money for college, that's clear." Carole said.

"It's that much?"

"Yes."

"Why did he fell asleep?" Kurt asked.

"He's tired from the antibiotics and the pneumonia, and I just gave him some painkillers as well, but I think he also needs to process this by himself before he speaks about it."

"I'm guessing there will be nightmares tonight?" Burt said.

"There's a risk of it." Carole said.

They didn't say anything more about it. Carole and Burt went out of the room; Carole went straight to bed while Burt watched some tv downstairs. Kurt kept studying. Around 10 pm he decided it was enough and untangled himself from Blaine. He took a shower before waking Blaine up. Blaine woke enough to undress with some help from Kurt, and take his night medicine before he fell asleep again. Kurt curled around him and closed his eyes.

* * *

Blaine didn't have any nightmares, despite what they were expecting. He slept all through the night and woke up at 9 am by Carole's light shaking.

"Good morning honey, we have to leave for the hospital in about an hour."

"Okay."

Blaine thought about taking a shower, but decided he needed help to do it. It wasn't the easiest thing to have his right hand in a cast.

The hospital visit was quick. The blood test showed every sign of the infection disappearing and he didn't need to come back anymore. He needed to take some antibiotics pills, but no longer needed the IV. They removed the IV line and discharged him. He still needed to come back to remove the cast in about five weeks, but other than that he was free from hospital stuff.

"Wanna have lunch at the mall?" Carole asked as soon as they were in the car.

"Sure!" Blaine said to her.

They decided to have some grilled sandwiches and did some shopping when they were done. Blaine bought some CDs and Carole some books. They had a nice time at the mall, but Carole noticed that Blaine was more quiet than usual, she could see him thinking things over, Carole guessed it was the letter that caused it.

When they came home they sat down with a cup of coffee in the living room. They each had a book with them, but Carole could see that Blaine wasn't reading, his mind was somewhere else.

"Have you thought about the letter?" Carole asked him.

"Not much to think about, is there?" He said, surprising Carole.

"I wouldn't say that. Do you what any contact with her?"

"Do you want me to have contact with her?"

"Why would you ask that? It's up to you."

"It would be so convenient for you, wouldn't it? Here comes a mother-figure from my past. You all see the chance to get rid of me, huh? That's what you all want, isn't it? That's why you want me to get in touch with her? So you can ship me off? Right? Wouldn't it be perfect; to just be rid of me? Like everyone else; leave me with someone else!" Blaine had got up from the couch and was pacing back and forth while he screamed at Carole. When he was done he stared at her for a short while before rushing up the stairs.

Carole stayed in the living room. She was surprised by the outburst; it had been a while since Blaine had been angry. Although, she had been waiting for something like this to happen and she wasn't surprised it happened when they were alone at home, or that she was on the receiving end. She let Blaine have some time to calm down before she went up the stairs. She knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. She opened it anyway and looked inside. Blaine was on the bed, she could see he was crying. She sat down on the bed and placed a hand on his back. He immediately flung himself to her and she took him in her embrace.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't make me move out. Please don't leave me." Blaine cried desperately in her arms.

She rocked him back and forth while hushing. She knew nothing she said now would make any difference; he needed to calm down before he'd be able to hear anything. When he had calmed down she sat him up and took his face between her hands.

"Blaine, listen carefully now. I love you. You are my son. I wouldn't let anyone take you away from me. You're on my top-four list of the most important people in my life. I'll never leave and I'll never make you move out, okay? I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's crying increased and she held him close again.

"I'm sorry, mommy." He said between sobs.

"It's okay, honey."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She felt him get heavier and wasn't surprised when she heard him start snoring. She gently let go of him and placed him down on the bed. But as soon as he'd leave her embrace he'd open his eyes and mumble "please don't leave me mommy". Carole moved them both on the bed so she could hold him but didn't have to hold his entire weight. She closed her eyes and sighed. Blaine was still so frail. It didn't take that much to make his emotions burst. She looked down at him where he laid pressed into her. It reminded her of a small Finn who wasn't allowed to eat candy just before bedtime. He had been three and had exploded. He had thrown toys at her and screamed until he didn't have any more energy. She had took him in her arms and held him while he cried his eyes out. She had reminded him over and over that he was loved. Finally he had fallen asleep but just as Blaine now, he hasn't let her go. Even in their sleep they needed to be reassured they were loved even though they had done something they would feel ashamed of later.

* * *

Kurt came home to find Blaine and Carole sleeping. He stroked his fingers along Carole's cheek but she didn't react. He let her sleep and climbed up and laid down next to Blaine. The bed shifted as his weight was put on, causing Blaine to involuntary move away from Carole. He stirred and mumbled

"Don't leave me mommy."

Kurt watched as Carole immediately tightened her grip on Blaine which made him still. Neither of them were awake. Kurt wondered what happened during the day to cause them both to fall asleep in this bed and for the need to latch on to each other. Kurt was tired after his day in school and closed his eyes instead of thinking about what could have caused this.

* * *

Carole woke up a bit later and smiled at Kurt. She wondered how long he'd been sleeping there and why he didn't wake her up. She looked down at Blaine, still sleeping close to her. She started to untangle herself from him but he immediately whined in his sleep and pressed himself even closer. But this time Kurt, unconsciously, moved towards Blaine and flung his arm over his body and pressed Blaine to his body. It did the trick and Blaine calmed down. Carole took the chance and got up from the bed. She left them sleeping there and went downstairs.

* * *

Kurt woke up about an hour later. He tightened his grip on Blaine and buried his face in the curls on Blaine's neck.

"I yelled at Carole today." Blaine said.

"I didn't know you were awake sweetie."

"I am." Blaine said but didn't move to face Kurt.

"Why did you yell at her?"

"Cause I was afraid she'd wanted me to move out to this Ellen person's place."

"The one who wrote the letter?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked him. He wanted to shift Blaine in bed so he could look at him while they were having this conversation, but he knew that sometimes one needed to not look at the person you're talking with.

"I don't know... I don't think I actually thought it through. It was just something I was afraid of. Another person who wanted me gone."

Kurt wanted to take Blaine and shake him for him to realize it was so wrong but instead he took a deep breath before continuing in a soft voice.

"And what did Carole say?"

"Well, I freaked out about it. But she held me and kept repeating that she loved me and that I'm her son and that she would never let anyone take me."

"Did it make you feel better?"

Blaine shifted at last and Kurt could look at him.

"Yeah, it did."

"You're a part of this family now, Blainey. You won't get rid of us."

"Good." Blaine said and leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"Now that you know that, will you contact her?"

"I don't know..."

"I thought about it all day today. I think you should contact her, or rather, I think you should let dad contact her; he volunteered yesterday. For her sake you know. She's thinking of you. Just to let her know that you're okay."

"Yeah, maybe." Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

* * *

Friday's dinner and evening were quiet for Blaine. They all noticed it and they all took it as a sign to let him be. They were all very aware of his need to think things over sometimes. They decided to have a family movie night and decided on Tintin. Puck was the first to fall asleep; Finn joined him not long after. Half way through the movie only Blaine and Burt were awake. Burt turned off the movie and turned to face Blaine. Blaine didn't even seem to notice that the movie had been shut off; he was far gone in his thoughts.

"Blaine?" Burt said to try and get him back to the present.

"Yeah?" Blaine said and blinked a couple of times.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, wanna watch another movie?"

"Oh, is it already finished? Yeah, sure, if you want to."

"No, I mean, you didn't seem to focus on this one, maybe it would be easier for you if we watched anything else?"

"Okay."

"What you wanna watch then? I'm up for anything!" Burt said and got up on his feet.

"Dad, would you mind calling Ellen and telling her thanks. And you know, let her know I'm alive and doing okay?"

Burt stopped in his track and turned around.

"Of course, kiddo. Should we do it now? You can sit next to me and listen if you want? We can do it over the speaker?"

"Okay." Blaine untangled himself from the sleeping Kurt and tucked him in on the couch before going after Burt into the kitchen.

Burt took his cell phone and sat down at the table. Blaine sat down facing him.

"Okay, I'm gonna call her now then." Burt said and watched Blaine.

Blaine hesitated a while before he nodded. He waited while Burt dialed the number.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ellen?"

"Yes, it is?"

"Oh, good. My name is Burt Hummel. I have an adoptive son named Blaine who you wrote a letter to."

"Oh... Blaine..."

"Yes, he asked me to call you and let you know that he's doing fine."

"Oh..." Ellen went silent for a while. Burt let her take the time she needed.

"Wait... Adoptive son?"

"Yes, we, my wife Carole and I, adopted him this summer."

"Why? What happened?"

Burt looked up at Blaine who nodded and by that gave him permission to explain.

"Well, let's just say that Blaine's father didn't do the best job, so I was given the chance instead."

"I knew it..." Ellen sighed and when she spoke again emotion and tears were evident in her voice. "Please tell me what happened?"

"It isn't a pretty story."

"I don't care, I just need to know."

"Okay... Well, Ellen, one night Blaine fell asleep on our couch and we couldn't wake him up. We helped him change into pajamas and noticed bruises covering his body. The next morning we took him to the ER and they reported it to the police. We were given custody immediately since they couldn't find anyone else."

"But you knew him by then?" Ellen asked.

Burt one again glanced at Blaine to get his permission to keep on. Blaine nodded yet again and Burt kept on going.

"Oh, yes, Blaine's dating my son."

Ellen chuckled on the other side.

"I knew he was gay since he was two. Good for him. But, okay. Was this the first time Blaine had been hit by Dave?"

"Ellen, I just want to warn you again, this isn't a pretty story. Blaine has given me permission to tell you, but..."

"Look, Burt, I've worried about this kid every day of my life. I just need to know."

"Okay... No, this wasn't the first time. He wasn't beaten this time, he was kicked down stairs in their home, he broke some ribs and a foot, had a bad concussion and a bleeding liver. But his father is the worst father you could ever imagine. Blaine hasn't been treated right once during his upbringing. He had been forced to deal with so many beatings and violent outrages and hate during his years at home."

Burt had watched Blaine when he told Ellen. Blaine had shrunk in the seat and had flinched at every word about what his father had done. They both heard Ellen let out a sob on the other end.

"But, you know, Ellen, he's in therapy now and he's doing so well. We are so proud to have him in our family. We love him like our own son."

"Is he physically healed?" Ellen whispered.

"Umm... Well, he was, and then he got a bad case of pneumonia with a really high fever during thanksgiving. The fever made him drowsy and he fell down some stairs and broke his wrist. But, other than that, physically, he's doing fine."

"Is he in school?"

"He is, but not full time."

"I need... I think I have to..." Ellen tried to find words.

"Look, why don't I call you again tomorrow? So you can process this. But know that he's doing fine. He's an extraordinary guy and I'm so proud to know him."

"Can I talk to him?"

"No, he isn't ready for that. Your letter stirred up a lot of abandonment issues that he needs to deal with first." Burt said without asking Blaine first.

"Oh, that wasn't my intention."

"We know that, he knows that as well."

"Okay... So, you'll call me tomorrow?"

"I will."

"Okay... Burt?"

"Thank you for giving him a home."

"I'd do it ten more times for Blaine." Burt smiled to Blaine.

"Talk to you tomorrow then." Ellen said.

Burt ended the conversation and looked at Blaine. Blaine looked back but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a while before Burt leaned forward and put his hand on Blaine's healthy one.

"I love you kid."

"Thank you." Blaine whispered. "I'm gonna go upstairs for a while."

Burt nodded, he knew that Blaine asking him to call Ellen was a huge step but he also knew that it would take a lot more for Blaine to trust him like he trusted Kurt and Carole. They might never be that close, but Burt would do everything for Blaine. He watched Blaine walk out of the kitchen before he got up and went into the living room. He shook Kurt lightly.

"Kiddo, Blaine needs you."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, he's in your room."

Kurt nodded and got up and went upstairs. He found Blaine under the duvet. He could hear him screaming into the pillow. Kurt slipped down under the duvet and pulled Blaine close. Blaine stopped screaming, but Kurt could see the anxiety building up inside of him.

"You can keep on screaming, I'll hold you."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. He screamed and kicked the pillow and the bed. He screamed until he was hoarse and exhausted. Then he came closer to Kurt and starting crying instead. Kurt held him and stroked his sweaty hair. Blaine's entire body shook as the emotion came over him. He calmed down after a short while and looked at Kurt.

"She just left me."

"I know, but she didn't want to take a son away from his mother."

"But she was afraid for my safety. If she had taken me with her, I would've been safe. Why did she leave me? You know, I could have had Christmases filled with love. I could have grown up with proper food and wouldn't be so small. I could have..."

"Blaine, stop it. This won't lead to anything good. Yes, you could have had a lot of things. But you didn't. Instead you grew up with shitty parents who shouldn't have been allowed to be parents in the first place."

"Why did she leave me? Why?" Blaine's tears increased and his body once again shook with sobs.

Kurt held him until Blaine's energy had been completely drained and he fell asleep. Kurt glanced at the clock. 11pm. Blaine had been crying for hours. Kurt tried to untangle himself from Blaine to get ready for bed, but Blaine didn't let him go. Kurt sighed and stayed where he was. Not long after, there was a quiet knock on the door. Kurt watched as Carole entered.

"He's okay?"

Kurt shook his head. No, Blaine wasn't okay. He would be at some point, but tonight he wasn't. Carole nodded, she knew what Kurt meant.

"Can I do anything?"

"Yes, I need to go to the bathroom but he won't let me leave."

"Oh, I know that feeling!" Carole smiled and climbed on the bed.

She rolled Blaine away from Kurt and let him cling to her instead. Kurt smiled at her and got up and went into the bathroom. Carole stayed and looked down at Blaine. His hair was sweaty and his face was swollen from crying. He was wearing a hoodie and sweats. She removed the hoodie but waited for Kurt to remove the rest.

"Oh, Blaine, we love you so much. We'll never leave you honey. You're stuck with us for the rest of your life." She whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead.

When Kurt came out dressed in his pajamas, they managed, with a combined effort, to remove his sweats and put on pajama pants instead. Carole went downstairs and got his medicine and Kurt managed to wake him enough to take it. Carole kissed them both on their forehead before she went to bed.

* * *

Blaine was haunted that night, memories of his father coming for him, coming to beat him up, forcing him to stay out in the rain all night were mixed with images of Kurt being hurt by Blaine's father. He screamed and thrashed in bed all through the night, and Kurt woke him up more times than he would remember the next morning. Around two, Carole switched with him, and Kurt fell into a deep sleep next to his father.

Due to his heavy sleeping medicine and sedatives, Blaine never woke up properly. He did wake up and slurred some words at Carole, but his mind was still in sleeping mood. This made him fall back into nightmares. Carole's heart broke for him. They finally fell into a deep sleep around 5 am when Carole had been humming to Blaine for twenty minutes.

* * *

Burt made pancakes for breakfast the following morning. Puck was the first one to join him in the kitchen.

"Good morning, kiddo, sleep well?" Burt asked him and gave him a morning-hug.

"Well, you know..." Puck shrugged.

"It kept you up as well?"

"Yeah... But don't say anything to Blaine about it. I think I fell asleep around 3."

"Okay."

"Did you get any sleep?" Puck asked him.

"Yes, some." Burt shrugged as well. He had fallen asleep around 4.

Finn came into the kitchen and took his place at the table.

"Pancakes? Awesome! Where's mom?"

"She's still sleeping. Did you sleep well, Finn?" Burt asked.

"Yup!"

"Man, you can sleep through anything!" Puck said and shook his head at his friend.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Just, you know that letter Blaine got after thanksgiving? I'm guessing it hit him during the night." Puck explained.

"Well, I haven't heard a thing."

"That's good, when is Bonnie coming here?" Burt asked.

Finn groaned.

"Don't remind me! She's coming at 1 pm. What's the time now?"

"It's ten." Kurt answered as he entered the kitchen still in his pajamas.

"Did Carole's presence do the trick?" He asked his dad.

"No, but you slept so hard it didn't disturb you."

"You should've woken me."

"Why? It isn't necessary for you to be awake if you don't have to. It wasn't like Blaine was all alone."

"Yeah... You're right... When did they fall asleep?"

"Don't know, I fell asleep around four, and then they were still dealing with the nightmares."

"Poor Blaine." Puck said.

After breakfast, Kurt took a shower in his parent's bathroom. He snuck into his room to take his history books. Carole and Blaine were still sound asleep. Blaine had thrown pillows around the room and Kurt picked them up and placed them next to the bed. The cover had been kicked off and he placed it back on the bed and on top of Carole and Blaine. Neither of them noticed it. Kurt took his books and went to the kitchen.

Silence settled over the house. Burt had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs after doing the dishes, and the three waken teens were all studying. It kept on like that until 1 pm when the doorbell rang. It didn't ring just once; it rang five times one after another. Burt was quickly woken and stumbled to the door. Outside, stood a blonde girl with a huge smile.

"Mr. Hudson, I presume? I'm Bonnie! I'm here to do an assignment with Finn."

"Right, I'm Burt Hummel, come in!" He opened the door to her.

Finn came downstairs and greeted Bonnie.

"I'm gonna make some coffee and sandwiches, would you like some before you start the movie?" Burt asked them.

"Yes, food!" Finn said and grinned.

"Yes, please." Bonnie said and followed Finn and Burt into the kitchen where Kurt was studying.

"Hi, you're in my math class. I'm Bonnie."

"Right, hi, I'm Kurt."

"My name isn't really Bonnie, its Karen. But I suspect that I'm a witch, and then I wanna be as cool as Bonnie in Vampire diaries! Have you seen it? You should, you're gonna love it! It's awesome!" She kept on talking and Kurt just stared at her.

Bonnie's intensive ringing on the door had woken Blaine and Carole. Carole took a shower, but since Blaine needed help for it, he wandered downstairs. He entered the kitchen where Puck also had joined them when the smell of coffee had reached him. Blaine stood for a while in the doorway and looked at his family. Then Bonnie saw him.

"Are you like a vampire that needs to be invited in to this room to be able to go inside?" She asked him with curiosity.

"What?" Blaine asked. He went inside and took a cup from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee before he sat down at the table. Bonnie was explaining her theory once again.

"I'm not a vampire."

"Oh, that's kinda disappointing."

"I'm Blaine, I guess you're Bonnie?"

"Yup! That's me! You're Finn's brother?"

"Mmhmm." Blaine nodded while sipping on his coffee.

"Are you hungry?" Burt asked him.

"Yes, I am. Can you help me make a sandwich?" Blaine asked him while holding up the casted hand.

"I'll do it!" Puck offered.

"Good morning to you all!" Carole said and entered the kitchen. She went around the table and hugged her boys until she came to Bonnie.

"Hi, I'm Carole! Welcome to our house!"

"Wow, you're a mom and you sleep until 1 am? That's so cool."

"Well, sometimes you have to." Carole smiled.

"Sorry, mom." Blaine mumbled.

"Hush you." She smiled at him.

"So, have you decided on what movie to watch?" She changed subject and looked at Finn and Bonnie.

"Yes, we choose Beautiful mind. It's filled with crazy people to analyze!" Bonnie said.

Kurt choked on his coffee and started coughing.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked him, completely unaware of why he had reacted.

"Crazy isn't a word we use in this house to describe people." Finn told her.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything bad about it."

"It's just... It's one of those words you shouldn't use at all." Finn said.

"But..." Bonnie started talking but was interrupted by Puck.

"So, I'm going over to Sam."

"Okay." Burt said. "You'll be home for dinner?"

"No, I don't think so. I might sleep there."

"Okay, let us know." Carole smiled at him.

"Who's Sam? Your boyfriend?" Bonnie said in a mocking tone and laughed.

"Oh my... Why don't we just watch the movie?" Finn said and got up.

"Would you mind if I watched with you?" Blaine asked them.

"No problem, bro." Finn said.

"Thanks, everyone is studying so..." Blaine shrugged.

Finn and Bonnie went into the living room. Blaine took his cup to the sink and took his medicine there.

"My wrist is really sore today."

"You were using it all night, so it isn't weird." Kurt said who had gone after him to get a hug.

They hugged and kissed.

"Hi."

"Good morning. Sorry I kept you awake."

"Like Carole said; hush! Go watch the movie about the crazy people and your boyfriend will stay here." Kurt said imitating Bonnie's mocking tone.

"She's quite intense..." Blaine said.

He went in to the living room where Finn and Bonnie were discussing how to tackle the assignment. He sat down on one of the couches and moved around a bit to find a comfortable position. He sighed and got up.

"Carole, can I have some painkillers?" He asked as he went into the kitchen again.

"Sure, but remember they make you sleepy."

"I know."

Blaine swallowed it down and went back to the living room. Finn sat on the floor while Bonnie sat on the couch. Blaine sat down on the other.

"You can sit down next to me, you know." Bonnie said to him.

"He'll be asleep soon anyway." Finn answered without thinking.

Blaine chuckled.

"Maybe not, what if I stay awake the entire movie, Finn?"

"You wanna bet on it?" Finn smiled to him.

"No..." Blaine said but smiled back.

"Ha!" Finn said. "Are we ready then?"

"Yes, press play!" Bonnie said.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I'm sorry this is late, guys! Don't have a good explanation either... Just a heads up; the next chapter is the last one in this verse. :)**

**As always; Lauren is the one who makes this readable for you all and I owe her everything! Thank you!**

* * *

Finn had been right, of course. Blaine fell asleep after ten minutes. Finn paused the movie, moved to the couch he was sitting on and eased him down so he didn't have to sleep sitting up.

"Does your brother have a girlfriend?" Bonnie asked him.

"Who? Puck?"

"No, him." Bonnie said and pointed towards Blaine.

"Blaine?" Finn chuckled.

He was about to answer when Blaine, without any warning, sat straight up and screamed. Bonnie and Finn both jumped at the unexpected outburst. Before either of them could react, both Carole and Kurt were next to him.

"Blaine, Blaine, it's just a dream." Kurt said and took his face between in hands.

"Kurt?"

"It's me honey."

"Is my father here?"

"I'm here kiddo." Burt said and went up to him.

"No! You're not my father!" Blaine screamed at him, making Burt flinch. "You're my dad. Is my father here? Kurt, is my father here?"

"No, sweetie, he's not here, you're safe."

"Are you sure? Where is he?"

"He's in jail. I'm sure. You're safe here. Come on, let's lay down again."

"Can you hold me?"

"Of course. I love you. You're safe here."

"I'm safe here." Blaine repeated as Kurt laid both of them down and held him close. Carole placed a blanket over them.

When Blaine had fallen asleep, Carole turned to Bonnie. She sat down next to her on the couch.

"Are you okay?" She asked the girl who was watching Blaine with huge eyes.

Bonnie nodded slowly. She turned to Finn.

"I'm guessing he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"No, he doesn't. He does have a fiancé though." Finn confirmed.

"And he's not your brother?"

"He's my brother, but not by birth. Neither of us are related, but both Kurt and Blaine are my brothers."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded. She looked back at Blaine in Kurt's arms. "He looks at ease in your embrace." She said to Kurt, who couldn't form an answer before Finn responded.

"He feels at home there." Finn said.

Bonnie nodded.

"I can see that."

She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them they were glossy with tears.

"Ummh... I live in a foster home. My parents were druggies. They lost custody of me when I was born."

"I understand that that's a hard thing to go through." Finn said. "But, I still wished that that would have happened to Blaine. He would've been better off in a foster home."

"Finn..." Carole said.

"No, it's okay. My parents, my foster parents, are the best. I've never felt like I haven't belonged there. Like Blaine seems to feel here. How long has he lived here?"

"Since March." Carole said.

"Good for him." Bonnie said.

They didn't say much else. Finn turned on the movie. Kurt laid with Blaine pressed on top of him while watching Bonnie. After her confession, she seemed to transform. Her strange remarks disappeared and instead an intelligent girl came forth. Kurt listened as she and Finn stopped the movie to discuss it. When she stopped talking about Vampire Diaries, she was smart and funny. Kurt closed his eyes and let himself drift off to the sound of the movie and the two of them talking.

He woke up some time later by the sound of his cell ringing far away. He felt someone shook him lightly and he, most reluctantly, opened his eyes. Carole smiled at him.

"Rachel keeps calling you. I've already told her you're sleeping, but she is quite intense."

"She's jealous." Kurt mumbled.

"Of what?"

"Bonnie."

"Oh."

"But I'll call her. Have I slept long?"

"No, maybe half an hour."

"Is the movie over?"

"No, but they decided to get some air. They went to buy some cupcakes for all of us."

"Okay."

Carole handed him the phone as it started ringing again.

"Yes, Rachel."

"Oh, hi, Kurt! I need help with the history! Can I come over and we can go through it together?"

"You need help and wanna come over?"

"Yes, it's not a problem right?"

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Finn's studying with Bonnie?"

"Oh, was that today? I didn't realize!"

"Mmhmm?!"

"So, can I come over?"

"Sure, if you behave."

"Good, see you in about half an hour then."

Rachel hung up and Kurt shook his head. He closed his eyes and drifted off again. He was woken by the smell of coffee and laughing from the kitchen. He groaned, he could've slept for hours. He shook his fiancé who reluctantly rose from sleep.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up. There's coffee and cupcakes!"

"Coffee?"

"Yes!"

Blaine smiled and snuggled closer to Kurt.

"We have to get up then..." Kurt said.

"Don't wanna. You smell too good."

"Aw, I love you Blaine!"

"Love you too. Would you mind helping me shower today? And maybe cut my hair a little?"

"I'd love to!"

"Good."

"But, come on, let's get some coffee before the jealous Rachel comes over."

"Drama in the making?"

"You know Rachel!"

"It's just, I've slept on my stomach and it causes my ribs to get all pressed and it hurts like hell and I can't get up."

"Dad!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine rolled his eyes at him.

"Smooth."

"That's my middle name!"

"You called?" Burt came in.

"I need help to get up, my ribs are killing me."

Burt easily helped Blaine up. He groaned when the pressure disappeared. They went into the kitchen where Finn and Bonnie were sitting laughing, leaning towards each other.

"What did I miss?" Blaine asked Kurt while watching them.

Kurt shrugged when he went inside and poured himself and Blaine some coffee. He didn't look forward to Rachel seeing this.

"Finn, just so you know, Rachel's coming over to study in a short while."

"Oh... Okay."

Blaine sat down next to Bonnie who handed him a cupcake.

"Thanks."

"Blaine, I want you to know that I get it, to some extent. I live in a foster family. I was adopted at a really early age, my parents were - and probably are - drug users. I haven't seen them since my birth."

Blaine stared at her.

"You had a bad dream and we filled her in a bit." Carole explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry Bonnie."

"It's okay." Bonnie shrugged.

"Are they nice, your foster parents?"

"The best."

"That's not possible, mine are the best!" Blaine grinned to her.

The doorbell rang and Kurt went to let Rachel in.

"So, do you want to meet your birth parents?" Blaine asked her.

"Nah, they choose the drugs instead of me, I don't wanna give them the satisfaction to let them see me. I have no need or longing after them."

Blaine nodded.

"Do you miss them?" Bonnie asked in a soft voice.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Rachel who came storming in to the kitchen. Carole sighed loudly. Bonnie and Blaine had managed to ask those questions everyone else was too scared to ask. But they knew how to ask, and they knew the other one wouldn't take offense. But trust Rachel to disturb them. Carole watched as Blaine closed his mouth.

Finn was the one who Rachel shouted at. She didn't have a reason for it, and she knew it. Carole didn't even register what she was shouting about. Carole kind of shut off and drank some coffee.

"Rachel!" Blaine stood up at looked at her.

The unexpected of Blaine's shouting made her silent.

"Please, I don't deal well with shouting. I get that you're mad at Finn, but can you not yell? It does stuff to me that I can't handle right now."

"Sorry Blaine, I didn't really think."

"Come on, Rach, let's get upstairs. It was me you wanted to see, right? Study history?"

"Right..."

Kurt took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. Blaine sank down on the chair and placed his head in his hands on the table. Carole put her hand on his back. She felt him tremble.

"Sorry I screamed mom."

"You're allowed to scream. It's okay."

"It's just... They were threatening to take over."

"What were?"

"Memories. I thought I was going to have a flashback."

"But you didn't, you kept it away, Blaine. You should be proud. I'm proud." Carole looked at him.

"Besides, bro, it's not like Rachel can't handle it..." Finn said.

Blaine looked up at him and met his smile.

"Should I leave?" Bonnie asked carefully.

"No, please stay!" Finn said.

Blaine nodded. He held out his hand and after some hesitation, he placed it over hers.

"Stay. I'm sorry about all this. This isn't really normal here. We are a strange family, but normally it's much less drama."

Bonnie smiled to him.

"And, to answer your question, no, I don't miss them. My parents, I mean. I can miss my mother sometimes. But, when I think about it, it isn't her I miss, it's my dream image of her. And I know that is a far from the reality. I was never loved by them; I was a nuisance to them. I found a home here that I've been missing, and longing for, my entire life."

"That's good Blaine." Bonnie said and got up on her feet. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"So, should we watch the rest of the movie?" She turned to Finn who nodded.

"Burt, wanna call Ellen again?" Blaine asked him.

"Sure, now?"

"Why not?"

"Okay." Burt got his cell out and placed it on the table. He looked at Blaine and waited for him to nod before he dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Ellen, it's Burt Hummel again."

"Burt! Hi! So glad you called!"

"I told you I would."

"How is Blaine today?"

"He's okay. He had a rough night, but he's fine now."

"What happened during the night?"

"He was tortured by nightmares."

"Poor boy. Does it happen often?"

"It happens when he's working through stuff. But we're kinda use to it in this house; he isn't the only one with nightmares. My wife goes from bed to bed every night trying to calm our boys down."

"I don't believe that."

"No, that's not entirely true, but Blaine isn't the only one who has things to process in this family."

"If you don't mind me asking, how many are you in your family?"

"You can ask whatever you want. I'll try and answer if you'll try to have an open mind. We're not a normal family, and we don't need to deal with more judging than we have to."

"I'd never judge you, you've saved my boy."

"Okay, then. We're six in this household right now. There's my wife, Carole, who's sitting next to me as we speak, and I. My son, Kurt, who is Blaine's boyfriend, Carole's son, Finn and Finn's best friend, Noah, who lives here when he needs. So we have four boys, all brothers, but no one is related."

"That's a big family."

"Yes, it's a lot of love!"

"And fighting, I can guess?"

Burt glanced at Blaine before answering.

"We try not to fight, actually. It can have a triggering effect around here and we want to avoid that at the moment."

"Oh... Is Blaine completely broken?"

"I'd say he was at one point, but he's building himself up again."

"You said he's in therapy?"

"Yes, he is."

"That must be expensive for you."

"When it comes to our son's well being, nothing is too expensive." Burt said while looking at Blaine.

"But I'd like to contribute." Ellen said.

"Look, we didn't call to ask for money. Blaine wanted you to know he's doing okay, that's all."

"I know you didn't ask for money... I just... I want to help him."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave me then?"

"Blaine?" Ellen's voice rose.

"Why didn't you take me with you? Why would you leave me behind? Did you know it went three days before my father told me she'd died? Why wouldn't you take me with you? I could have felt love and safety from when I was three. Why? Why didn't you take me with you? Why?" Blaine screamed to the cell.

Carole held him as he sobbed.

"Blaine I'm so sorry." Ellen was crying on the other side of the line. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Blaine screamed as he got up and ran upstairs.

He barged into his and Kurt's room where Kurt and Rachel were studying. He screamed in frustration and went into their bathroom. Kurt was quick on his feet and managed to slip in to the bathroom before Blaine slammed the door shut. Blaine screamed as he threw towels, toothbrushes, hair gel around in the small room. Kurt didn't do anything to stop him. Blaine kicked the laundry basket and started throwing clothes around him. His screaming never stopped. Kurt took a hold on him when he slumped against the floor and started banging his head against the floor. Blaine flinched at the touch; he had been unaware of his presence. When he saw it was Kurt, he welcomed the embrace that was being held open for him. His screaming finally died down for a moment as he slumped in Kurt's arms.

Burt was the first one on his feet in the kitchen. He followed Blaine upstairs and sat on the floor outside the bathroom while he heard Blaine finally letting out his anger.

Carole was left with the crying Ellen. She took up the phone and turned off the speaker.

"Ellen?" She said with a soft voice. "This is Carole, Burt's wife, Blaine's mom for now."

"I'm so sorry."

"Listen, I know this must be heartbreaking for you to hear, but this is a good thing. I've been waiting for him to snap. He isn't really angry at you, he's angry with his mother and father, with the whole system who turned their back on him.

"You were the one who wanted this contact, who wanted to know how he was doing. He's doing fine, but he's got a lot of stuff to figure out. He hasn't been allowed to be angry before in his life. He has screamed at me before, and it's just because he needs to see if I still love him. He can't start a relationship with you before he knows if you're going to stick with him or not.

"If you want to be in his life, there's room for you, but this is your cue to think about that. You can't say you'll be there for Blaine and then don't be. He's been left and betrayed so many times, I won't allow it to happen again. I know that you're upset right now. I understand that. I'm gonna hang up and then I'm going to text you our address. If you want to be in Blaine's life, you're welcome here to meet him. I'll talk to him about that. You don't live far from here, Burt and I know that, but Blaine isn't aware. But if you want to be in his life, you're welcome to. But don't come and then change your mind. You can't do that you him. I'm going to hang up now, and you think about this."

Carole hung up and then texted the address to Ellen. She then went into the living room and asked Finn to either go to Bonnie's to watch the rest of the movie or watch it some other day. They decided to go over to Bonnie's. Carole climbed the stairs and told Rachel to go home, Kurt would call her later. She wasn't as cooperative as Finn and Bonnie had been, but Carole stood her ground and got her out of the house. She then sat down next to Burt outside the bathroom.

"Did you text Ellen the address like we talked about?" He asked her. She nodded and they waited in silence for any sign from inside the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Kurt sat with Blaine. Blaine's anger was still raging inside of him. He gathered energy in Kurt's arms and kept screaming, hitting and kicking. Kurt made sure he didn't hurt himself more.

The doorbell rang and Carole went downstairs to dismiss who ever wanted their time. Burt took the chance and opened the door to the bathroom when Blaine went silent inside.

"You okay?" He whispered to Kurt.

"I'm fine. He's gonna need another x-ray on his wrist though."

"We'll take care of that tomorrow. Wanna trade places? Or can you deal with this?"

"It's no problem, it's not like he's hurting me."

"No, but this can be draining."

"It's okay. We all know he needs this."

Kurt finished the sentence just as Blaine rose from his embrace and started screaming again. Burt didn't close the door this time, but he remained outside. Carole came into the room with a woman he immediately understood was Ellen. He thanked his lucky star that someone from Blaine's early life didn't give up on him. Carole and Ellen sat down on the floor and waited.

Blaine's anger slowly died down. After some time he couldn't gather anymore energy and he laid on the bathroom floor in Kurt's embrace and let the flood of sadness come. He cried for what seemed like days. Kurt held him close and let him cry. After some time, even the tears died down and he was left drained of energy, hiccupping in Kurt's arms.

"How about we clean you up and get you to bed, honey?" Kurt's soft voice penetrated his conscious. Blaine nodded but didn't have the energy to move.

Kurt looked up, searching for Carole but found the eyes of a stranger, eyes filled with tears, pain and guilt. Ellen. Kurt chose not to dwell on that thought right now. He gestured to Carole to help him. Burt waited outside to give them some privacy but Carole motioned for Ellen to stay put and help them.

Together they managed to get Blaine into the bathtub. Kurt cleaned him and washed his hair. Then they dressed him in the softest pajamas they could find. Burt carried him to the bed and Kurt laid down next to him. Ellen and Carole sat down on the other side of him while Burt took a desk chair.

"Mom?" Blaine said with a hoarse voice.

"I'm here, sweets." Carole assured him.

"It hurts."

"I know, you might have broken it again. I've got some painkillers for you."

Kurt helped him to sit up and held the water glass for him.

"Kurty?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I screamed at Ellen."

Ellen let out a sob.

"It's okay, Blainey, I'm sure she understands."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all."

Blaine snuggled closer into Kurt's body. He was exhausted. Kurt played with his long, damp curls and massaged his scalp. Before long he felt Blaine's body relax into sleep and the light twitching of his muscles. He looked up at Carole and Ellen.

"He's sleeping now."

Ellen let out another sob.

"What have I done?" She said.

"Ellen, this was something good. He needed this. He'll be dead tired and will sleep for the rest of the weekend, but he needed to get the anger out. You did the best of a shitty situation. There's no way you could've predicted what would happen. I'm sure that if you thought this would happen to him, you would've taken him with you."

"Of course!"

"Keep reminding yourself that."

Ellen watched Blaine in silence for a moment.

"He's so tiny."

"He wasn't provided with the nutritious food he would've needed as a child. And he's lost some weight while he's been with us as well."

"He has?"

Carole glanced at the bed and found that the outburst of emotions had got to Kurt as well.

"Why don't we get downstairs and we'll fill you in with everything that happened during the time he's been here. But, before that; look at them. They are the true meaning of the word love. They are so strong together." Carole nodded towards the sleeping couple in the bed before she got up and walked out of the room.

Ellen watched them for a while before going after Carole. Burt tucked them both in and pressed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, son."

Kurt smiled to him before he pressed another kiss on Blaine's head.

"You too, son."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I had such problem writing this. I never experienced anything like it before.**

**This is the last chapter, guys! Hope you like it. I don't know if I'm ready to let go off my Klaine yet, maybe there will be one shots, or even another story. I don't know yet.**

**I'm so grateful for your reviews and pm:s. thank you. And thank you, Lauren! You're the best!**

* * *

After they had got Blaine into bed after his outburst of anger, he slept for the rest of the Saturday. Kurt slept an hour. When he woke up, he heard the adults talking downstairs and decided to stay upstairs. He had a lot to study.

Carole and Burt told Ellen about the hospital trips Blaine had been through. They didn't tell her about everything he had told them, but it gave her a small insight of his childhood. They all cried for the little boy who just wanted to be loved. When she was about to leave, after hours of talking, she asked if she could see Blaine once more before she left. Carole and Burt followed her upstairs and knocked on the door. Kurt voice let them in. He sat on the bed with his laptop and his notes spread around him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. Blaine's fiancé." He smiled to Ellen.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Ellen. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"We just wanna see that Blaine's okay." Carole told him.

Kurt looked at Blaine next to him on the bed. He was lying on his back and was snoring quite loudly. He looked completely at peace.

"Oh, Blaine." Ellen said and ran her fingers through his curls.

She looked at him for some more time before she turned to Carole and Burt.

"Thanks for letting me know what happened to him. I'll call tomorrow."

"You're so very welcome." Carole smiled to her and followed her downstairs.

Burt stayed with Kurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Tired, but fine."

"Okay. Call if you need anything."

Finn came home at 6 pm with pizzas. They ate in Kurt's room, thinking they could get some pizza into Blaine as well. They did their best to wake him, but he groaned and shifted away from them so they let him be. When they were done eating Kurt went back to studying. It wasn't the most fun he had on a Saturday, but he had his fiancé next him, albeit sleeping, and he had to pass the test.

He studied until 9 pm and then decided to watch a movie instead. He tried to get Blaine's attention, if only to give him medicine, but he wasn't about to wake up. Although, as Kurt pressed play and the movie started, Blaine cuddled closer and was sleeping with his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt enjoyed the closeness, and even if Blaine refused to wake up, it wasn't a too bad of a Saturday.

Kurt didn't remember falling asleep but next he knew, it was the middle of the night and he'd woken up when Blaine had left the bed. He heard him go to the bathroom and it didn't take long before he stumbled back to bed.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered to him.

"Mmm." Blaine grunted and took Kurt in his embrace.

"Do you want anything? I can go and get some yogurt or something."

Kurt didn't get an answer, and he felt in Blaine's body that he already was back at sleep. Kurt smiled at his tired fiancée, cuddled closer into his embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

Blaine was shaken awake. He didn't know why, he was dead tired and all he could think of was sleeping. Sleeping and his wrist. It pounded with pain when he became more and more awake. Another reason to keep on sleeping. He tried to shift away from the shaking hands but it didn't help.

"Blaine. You need to wake up now." Carole said.

Blaine groaned and tried once more to get away from her. But she was persistent and he had to open his eyes at last.

"Tired."

"I get that, but you've slept for 18 hours now, you need to eat and we have to go to the ER and get an x-ray on your wrist."

"Tired. Sleep."

"You can sleep in the car. But we have to get some food into you."

"Five more minutes."

"I've given you five more minutes ten times now, so come on now honey!"

Blaine groaned but sat up.

"My wrist." He groaned.

"I know, that's why we need to get you to the hospital. I've talked to them and they are ready to examine and treat you."

Blaine had some of the pancakes Burt had made for breakfast. Kurt and Finn sat at the kitchen table and studied history together. Kurt tried to start a conversation with him, but Blaine was far too tired for that, he answered with grunting, and eventually Kurt let him be. Carole smiled at him.

"Don't take it personal, Kurt."

"I don't, I can see how tired he is."

* * *

Carole drove them to the ER, where Blaine was awake long enough for them to take the x-rays. They were shown into an examination room where they would wait for the doctor to look at the pictures. Blaine laid down on the gurney, but to Carole's surprise, he didn't go to sleep. He looked at her.

"I have no memory of what happened yesterday."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember getting angry."

"Do you remember why you got angry?"

"No?" Blaine thought about it. "Yes, I spoke with Ellen? Ellen! Is she..."

"She's fine, she came to the house and we spoke for hours."

"She not mad at me?"

"For what?" Carole frowned.

"For getting angry?"

"Oh, honey. How many times do I have to say this? You don't need to apologize for getting angry, it's natural. And I've been waiting for this to happen, actually. I think it was good for you."

"Tell me what happened, please."

"You spoke to Ellen, you got angry. I spoke to Ellen alone and I told her where we lived. You were angry for quite a long time. After that you got really sad. In the middle of it all, Ellen came over. When you had calmed down, you were sweaty and bit bloody; you had hurt yourself, unintentionally. Kurt, I and Ellen helped you into the bathtub and cleaned you off, and then Burt got you to the bed. You slept until I woke you up today."

"You bathed me?"

"Yes, you were so sweaty."

"But... You saw me naked?" Blaine blushed.

"Blaine, please just let that go. Haven't we moved past that? Weeks in the hospital together, with you passing out from exhaustion caused by heavy medication, remember that? I helped you shower every morning then, have you forgotten that?"

"No..." Blaine looked down.

"Look, I get that it's... I don't know... Weird, but remember that I'm a nurse and a mom. As both, I've seen my fair share of naked bodies over the years. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine looked up at her and smiled a little bit.

A male doctor entered the room. He explained to them that the wrist was indeed broken more than before. They didn't have to operate it though. They would remove the cast he had now, since it had been destroyed during Blaine's anger, and replace it. Blaine would be given more heavy painkillers for a while as well.

He left them and they waited for a nurse to come to remove and replace the cast. Carole looked at Blaine to see if he wanted to talk, but this time sleep had overcome him and he was sleeping on the side on the gurney. Carole smiled at him. They didn't have to wait long, within half an hour they were back in the car with a new cast on.

When they came home, Kurt and Finn had moved their study to the living room. Finn was lying on the floor and Kurt was sitting on the couch. Blaine sat down next to Kurt. Kurt removed the paper from his lap so Blaine could place his head there. Kurt started combing through his hair while he was asking Finn questions for the test. It didn't take long before Kurt felt his fiancé getting heavier on his lap. He smiled when he saw he'd fallen asleep.

"Kurt?" Finn's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes? Sorry." Kurt looked down at his noted again.

"No, I just... How do you know Blaine's the one? When you first met, how did you know you were. in love with him and not just liked him as a friend?"

Kurt looked at Finn who looked so serious that Kurt didn't have the guts to joke with him. Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"I can be myself with Blaine. I don't have to think about how I act. I know that he loves and respects me no matter what I do or say. When I'm with others, I always think about what I say or how I move. I don't wanna come off as super-gay. But when I'm with Blaine, I don't even think about that.

"He makes me laugh, but he also takes me in his arms and lets me cry when I'm sad. He knows when I'm pissed off and he has to let me be. But he also knows when I'm annoyed and he has to ask me questions to get me to talk about it. He makes me feel pretty, if I've dressed up for a date or if I have just woken up.

"He makes me feel things you don't feel for a friend. And not just sexually, that's one thing, but he makes me feel proud of him, protective of him... I just want to be near him, even if he's sleeping, I have this need to be close to him. And it doesn't make things better that he's sexy as hell as well." Kurt grinned to Finn, expecting him to roll his eyes at him.

But Finn sat there on the living room floor and looked at the two of them with wonder in his eyes.

"Finn? Do you wanna talk about something?"

Finn shook his head.

"Is it okay if I study in my room for a bit?" Finn asked.

"Sure!" Kurt watched him go. He wondered that he was processing. Was he about to propose to Rachel? No, that couldn't be it. He shrugged and turned his focus back on his notes. This was massive test, but he felt good about it.

They had a family evening, Blaine didn't want to wake up for dinner but Kurt was persistent and in the end he won. Blaine groaned as he sat down at the table.

"It hurts!"

"If you manage to stay awake long enough, I'll be able to give you some medicine." Carole smiled at him.

"Well, you're too slow, mom!" Blaine poked out his tongue at her.

"Yes, that might be!" She poked out her tongue at him while she gave him the painkillers.

"So, today's Sunday. That means tomorrow is Monday..." Kurt stated.

"Wow, that year in Dalton really paid off, huh?" Burt joked.

"Haha. I was just wondering about Blaine..."

"I'm not ready to go back to school, dad." Blaine looked at Burt who just stared at him, taken by the 'dad'. Carole who saw his struggle to keep the tears away answered.

"You're not going back to school tomorrow, honey. I don't want you to even start on the catch up work next week. Okay?"

Blaine nodded; he had too much food in his mouth to answer. Kurt reached for his dad's knee under the table and squeezed it. Burt was Blaine's dad just as Carole was his mom.

After dinner Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him up the stairs and into their room. Blaine looked at him when he sat them down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine looked at him seriously.

"Yes! I just wanted to talk to you, we haven't spoken since yesterday. A lot happened..."

"Yeah..." Blaine moved on the bed so he could lean back on the pillows. Kurt moved with him and sat so they could face each other.

"I'll be honest I don't remember much from yesterday, but Carole filled me in at the hospital..." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Okay?" Kurt encouraged him to keep going.

"I don't know what to say really... I'm okay... I'm tired; it feels like I haven't slept for days. Which is odd, since I slept all day today."

"But, honey, you have to remember that you used a lot of energy yesterday. You spent a lot of time screaming and pounding the floor. Even I was spent after that. You have to allow yourself to be tired. It's okay."

"Yes... I guess you're right..."

"I'm always right, Blaine, don't you know that yet?" Kurt smiled at him. "Have you thought about Ellen?"

"No... I heard she was here yesterday? Did you talk with her?"

"No, I didn't, Carole and dad did that. I said hello to her, but nothing more. But she seemed really sorry for not being there for you. They spoke for a long time. Before she went home she came to check up on you."

"She did? I really don't remember."

"No, you were asleep by then. She called earlier today as well."

"She did?"

"She really cares about you, Blaine."

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything. Kurt realized he wouldn't be able to get anymore out of him; he had to think about this alone to process it.

"Wanna cuddle?" He asked him. Blaine looked up at him with a huge smile.

"Can you hold me?"

"Always." Kurt cuddled close and held out his arms. Blaine scooped in and sighed.

"I might fall asleep." Blaine mumbled after a while.

"I know, its fine, sweetie. You rest, I'll be here." Kurt kissed his hair and smiled, of course he knew he would fall asleep. But he didn't mind.

* * *

The week that followed they could all see a difference in Blaine. He was still very tired, but the hours he was awake for, he was happy, was able to laugh a lot and could joke. Kurt felt such relief; he was seeing glimpses of the old Blaine.

Ellen called every day. At first, Blaine refused to talk to her. But she spoke with Carole and Burt. On Thursday when Carole came in to wake him, he was already awake and dressed. He sat on the bed with his laptop.

"Good morning Blaine."

"Good morning Carole."

"Are you doing homework?"

"No, I'm not allowed this week, remember? You told me not to study."

"Breakfast?" She asked him.

"Sure." He smiled and got up from the bed.

Carole noticed that Blaine was thinking about something but she didn't pressure him. She'd learned by now to let him be when he was like this. When they were cleaning the table after they had eaten, Blaine looked at her.

"Do you think we could go and see Ellen today?"

Carole stopped. This wasn't what she had thought. But it made her happy.

"Of course. Do you want to go to her house?"

"Is it far?"

"Not at all. Maybe ten minutes by car."

"Do you think she'd mind if we came?"

"No, she's invited you there."

"Then I wanna go."

"Okay, I'll call her."

An hour later Carole stopped the car in front of Ellen's house. It was a large mansion, like many of Blaine's and Kurt's friends from Dalton were living in.

"That's a big house." Blaine stated.

"No wonder she was able to save so much money for you."

"Money?" Blaine looked at her dumbstruck.

"Yes, you've got a savings account, have you forgotten?"

"Yes, but it rings a bell now that you mention it."

"Are you ready to go inside?" Carole asked him while putting a hand on his arm.

"Yes, I'm ready." Blaine nodded.

They got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Blaine didn't hesitate before he rang the doorbell. He had no memory of seeing Ellen, so when she opened the door and smiled at him, he wasn't sure it was her. She could see his confusion.

"Blaine! I'm Ellen, welcome to my home."

All Ellen wanted to do was to hug him tight and never let go, but she knew it had to be on his conditions.

They drank some coffee and talked. They didn't speak about Ellen's visit nor about Blaine's childhood. They spoke about the upcoming Christmas and school. When Blaine and Carole left the house, Blaine felt happy. When Ellen called later that day, he talked to her for the first time.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had talked about Christmas. When it became clear to Kurt that Blaine hadn't experienced even one good Christmas, he decided to do everything this Christmas. On the following Saturday they got up quite early and went looking for a Christmas tree. They went to three different places before they found "the one", as Kurt put it. They placed if on top of the car and drove home. When they came home they unloaded it and were met by Carole.

"I'll make you some hot cocoa."

"Thanks. Where are all the decorations?"

"It's still in the basement. Finn was going to help you, but he suddenly had to go to Rachel's."

"No, problem! I have my fiancé with a cast to help me!" Kurt said with sarcasm.

"Martin and Kristen are coming by later, you can wait for them of you want." Carole smiled at them.

"Nah, its fine. We'll manage."

They found the boxes for the tree and brought them up. It was still a lot of boxes labelled Christmas down there, but they had to wait until they got some help carrying.

Carole had put on some Christmas music and she sat and watched Kurt and Blaine decorating the tree. They laughed and bickered about small things. Carole felt a peaceful feeling filling her as she watched them. They had both been through hell, but watching them now made her feel certain they both would recover. She'd seen a difference in Blaine since last Saturday. After he'd screamed and punched all his anger out of his system, he'd been more at peace. He had been dead tired this week, but he had become more focused and was now living in the moment and spent less time just staring ahead. This wasn't even something they had noticed him doing, but now that he wasn't, it made a huge difference.

When they considered themselves finished, they sat down next to Carole and admired their work. While they sat there Finn came home and sat down on the couch.

"What do you think about the tree, Finn?" Kurt asked him.

Finn stared straight ahead. Kurt shot a glance at Carole who frowned; it wasn't like Finn to not answer or not listen.

"Finn?" Carole put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"The tree, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I just broke up with Rachel."

"What?" Kurt looked at him. He had never been the one to break up with her; it was always the other way around.

"Yes... I had to." Finn kept staring straight ahead.

"You had to?" Kurt asked again.

"Yeah."

When he didn't say anything else, they didn't ask, they all sat still until Blaine's head started lolling forward. Kurt placed his arm on Blaine's shoulders, which made him jump awake. Kurt pulled him closer until Blaine groaned.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lay down in my lap, honey."

"I'm not sleepy."

"That's good, but we still can cuddle, right?"

Blaine nodded and let himself get dragged down. He was sleeping when his head reached Kurt's lap. Carole put his feet up on the couch and draped a blanket over him. Then she went to the kitchen to fetch some cocoa for Finn.

"Not sleepy, huh?" Finn looked at Kurt.

"He doesn't have the best self-awareness right now." Kurt smiled at him.

"When it comes to sleep and Blaine, I'd say he never had the best self-awareness."

"That's probably true." Kurt looked at Finn. "Are you okay?"

"I am. Rachel got really upset; it's always hard when you hurt someone. But I know it's for the best. We weren't meant for each other. You knew that too." Finn looked at Kurt.

"Yes, but this was still a bit unexpected."

"Well, something happened which made me act instead of just waiting for her to take the initiative."

"Okay?"

In that moment Carole came into the living room with a cup of steaming cocoa and the doorbell rang. Finn jumped up from the couch and nearly knocked his mom over in the process. He was out in the hallway in no time. Carole and Kurt looked at each other. When they heard the door open and Bonnie's now familiar voice could be heard, they both smiled. Here came the reason behind the breakup. Finn and Bonnie came into the living room.

"Hi Bonnie! Welcome!" Carole smiled at her, she like Bonnie.

"Hi. Thanks."

"You want hot cocoa?"

"Yes, please. If it's not a problem."

"No problem at all." Carole got up on her feet and went back to the kitchen.

"I think he's been sleeping every time I've been here this week." Bonnie said and looked at Blaine.

"He needs to sleep a lot." Kurt said.

"Yes, I know. I just... It would be nice to talk to him sometime."

"Here you go!" Carole handed her a cup of cocoa.

"Would it be okay if we took this upstairs?" Finn asked.

"No, no problem at all." Carole smiled to him.

"I don't wanna be rude, we can drink it here!" Bonnie said.

"I have something important to tell you." Finn said and held out his hand for her. She took it and got pulled up by him. They left the living room chuckling.

Carole looked at Kurt who now was looking down at Blaine with that lovey-dovey look on his face. She smiled. Soon her husband would be home. Kurt had met his dream man, Blaine as well. Finn and Bonnie were about to discover their love.

No matter what life would throw at them, she was sure they would pull it through; they had all the love and respect they needed for a lifetime.

The end


End file.
